<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap of faith by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957776">Leap of faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel, American Horror Story: Murder House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marking, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leap of faith; an act of believing in or attempting something whose existence or outcome cannot be proved. </p><p>You decided to take your own life after surviving the apocalypse, but something went wrong and instead you ended up going back in time before everything ends and the only clue you have to stop it is a name you hear in your dreams "Michael Langdon."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon &amp; Reader, Michael Langdon &amp; You, Michael Langdon/Mallory/You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. End of the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked close to the border and looked down, nothing could be seen because of the fog, but you could hear the water falling in abundance. It was a shame that all that water was already contaminated. Salty tears ran down your face burning your skin full of pustules but for the first time since the bombings you could breathe at ease thanks to the relief of the decision you made.</p><p>Somehow you had survived for almost two years and heard rumors of <em>"Sanctuaries."</em> safe from all the death and destruction beneath your feet, one close to a dam where it was rumored that the water was crystal and there were even animals around but after arriving to the water source you realized that it was as polluted as the rest of the world.</p><p>There were no plants, no animals. The fresh breeze of a morning didn’t exist anymore, just pain and honestly you’ve had enough. You couldn’t even see the bottom so it was like falling through clouds with a yellowish tone, but by how much it had taken you to climb up there.</p><p>You knew it was a fall that would kill you in one way or another.</p><p>The sensation was almost euphoric of finally being free of the prison your body had become, your heart was beating fast with anticipation. Some would say it was the coward’s way, but the last time you had spoken to someone was over a year ago, so really how did anyone’s opinion matter?  This was your body your life and your choice.  </p><p>You jumped.</p><p>While you fell you felt something close to a spring breeze, so you closed your eyes enjoying the sensation, the fall freeing you from this life, it wasn’t that you gave up or that you had no fight left in you but because the heartbreaking loneliness had become calm, and you bended and rewrote your morals over and over to survive.</p><p>The world had forced you into becoming someone that no longer felt anything, it wasn’t your choice to become so empty, so devoid of empathy it just happened. You had become a survivor by giving away parts of you, so the pain was now relief and what was wrong and right didn’t make sense. </p><p>You fell into the water.</p><p>You were still alive but your carcinogenic body didn’t have the strength to fight against the current, you wanted to laugh, it didn’t feel bad, water was already filling your lungs but somehow it didn’t hurt o choke you, it felt like you were being hugged by the water, being carried away.</p><p>You opened your eyes and for some reason, next to you, a girl who couldn’t be older than you floated at your side, in the darkness of the water you could barely make out the shape, your heart hurt and all the peace you felt before was ripped away, the young woman looked at you and the water jerked around.</p><p>You stretched out your hand and she did the same, and as if the world had been turned around you felt that you were falling but in fact you were going up. As if the water had rejected you and spit you back.</p><p>Your body tensed and you moved up scratching your chest, gasping for air, you couldn't scream, you coughed as if the water was still in your lungs but it wasn't like that. Your new location was dark, your body was wet but you were in a different place, soft and nice.</p><p>Like a bed.</p><p>You were breathing hard, taking the oxygen greedily and feeling dizzy, too much oxygen, the sudden release of pain, of the sores on the skin was an overwhelming sensation, with one hand you uncovered your body and fell to the ground seeing your old room illuminated by the moon, your eyes now used to the dark. </p><p>"How?" You asked and your throat didn't hurt, you looked at everything in detail <em>“Am I dead?”</em> You wondered.</p><p>When you fell you had died, there was no way of surviving that, were you sent to heaven where the nuclear war never happened?  That must be, you couldn’t think of anything that explained what had happened.</p><p>“(Y/n)” Someone spoke and you jumped back on the ground dragging yourself on the floor while the owner of the voice turned on the light, blinding you for a moment “(Y/n)?  Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>"Mom?" You felt that the words were being choked in your throat by the tears.</p><p>“(Y/n) what happened? Why are you drenched? ” She asked sounding a little exasperated. With your body trembling and barely any strength on your legs you forced yourself to move and jumped, you threw yourself into her arms while sobbing.</p><p>“… You have classes tomorrow go to sleep, God you’re soaked, were you taking a shower with your clothes on or something?” Your mother separated you from her body, her rejections had always hurt you.</p><p>Your mother was never especially loving, she always said that you looked too much like your father but that wasn’t important anymore.</p><p>You let her separate you from her while she looked confused, it didn't matter, rejection was something you could bear, and compared to the hell you had been through, you were just happy to be there even if it was a dream.</p><p>"What’s that in your hand?" She asked looking down, you did the same.</p><p>You hadn’t noticed but in your right hand, your fist trembled with too much strength, you were clenching so hard that your knuckles had turned white. You frowned with a confused expression, slowly raising your hand and opened your palm.</p><p>You were holding a lock of strawberry blond long hair.</p><p>"Ew! what’s that?" Your mom said walking away with disgust clear on her face.</p><p>“I don't know.” Your hand trembled a little from being subjected to the force with which you had squeezed it, for some reason the hair gave you the feeling of being important, you couldn't stop looking at it, you heart ached just by looking at it.  </p><p>You didn't notice but your mother grimaced and sighed.</p><p>“Just throw that away and go to sleep.” After saying that she left, you kept looking at your palm.</p><p>You didn’t throw it away.</p><p>Days passed and the post-apocalyptic world seemed further away, and you certainly weren’t in heaven, everything was as raw, cold and lonely as the <em>“Normal.” </em>past had been, so you tried to adapt and forget everything as if it had been only a hyper realistic nightmare.</p><p>The problem was that nothing was exactly the same, you dreamed of the desperate voice of the girl that drowned with you, every night looking at her face in the water.</p><p><em>"I can’t forget."</em> Her desperate voice said in the dreams <em>"Everyone is going to die but I can't remember I can't find it, I can’t find him."</em></p><p>Her words made no sense to you, so you just assumed it was some kind of fucked up PTSD and ignored it. When you could get a job and earn money you would pay a psychologist or something to fix the nightmares.</p><p>Months passed and the voice seemed smaller and more confused but there was a consistency that survived to the very end, as if it was the last thing the voice could say with its last strength.   </p><p>Michael Langdon.</p><p>It was a name that you heard countless times and since they were the last words of the voice, out of curiosity you searched on the internet just to satiate your curiosity, but nothing came up, the only thing you saw was the face of an attractive-looking blond guy who had died after he murdered more than a dozen kids at his school.</p><p>The news made your stomach churn in an unpleasantly manner, but it wasn’t Michael Langdon it was Tate Langdon, so you let it be, if the voice no longer called the name maybe there was no reason to worry.</p><p>The voice finally went away for good, being replaced by nightmares but those you could bear, so you went to classes and enjoyed life to the fullest.</p><p>Except for small details, there were some sounds that triggered you and you never felt safe if you didn’t carry some type of weapon.</p><p>You chose a knife, always in your pocket and an extra, smaller knife if it could fit in your outfit. The vast amount of people laughing and being happy made you frown. It felt like a dream or an illusion but all of that was normal, you convinced yourself it would get better and it did, but weirder things started to happen.</p><p>“Take an umbrella with you.” You said while reading a book your professor selected for a dumb assignment.</p><p>You mocked Kant in silence <em>“Do the right thing because it is right.”</em> What was the right thing then? Relative in your opinion after the equivalent of two years of killing or being killed, morals didn’t hold their weight like they used.</p><p>"It's sunny." Your mom replied in a tone of voice that suggested you were an idiot, you didn't bother looking, you knew it was sunny.</p><p>"I know, but it’s going to rain."</p><p>"You’re crazy."</p><p>Two hours later you were still reading about ethics while there was a storm outside and your mother came in looking like a wet cat, you had already prepared dry clothes and a towel in the table next to the door, your mother walked close to you while she was drying her hair with a confused face, you looked at her, grinning triumphantly.</p><p>"Are you psychic or something?" She said throwing the wet towel at your face while you were laughing.</p><p>"Maybe I am." You said standing up to get a snack or something.</p><p>"How did you know? I checked the weather and it didn’t say anything about rain or even clouds.” She said and like any teenager would, you were going to respond something sarcastic but the words got stuck in your mouth.</p><p><em>“Huh how did I know?”</em> You thought.</p><p>"(Y/n)?"  Your mother called you and you looked at her confused.</p><p>"Just... I took a wild guess."</p><p>"Yeah, sure.” She said rolling her eyes “Seriously you get weirder and weirder every day, I wonder where you got it from because it sure as hell wasn’t from me."</p><p>You laughed uncomfortably, you had no idea how you guessed something like that but you had known, it was as if you had just felt it on your body.</p><p> </p><p>And the weird things kept happening, apocalyptic nightmares, dreaming of unfamiliar faces, a rose garden that smelled of blood and an unpleasant sweetness that made it hard to breathe.</p><p>You opened your eyes and it was as if you were really there, standing barefoot in the middle of a garden feeling death under your feet, and in front of you a big house that tore your soul apart, you only felt pain coming from it.</p><p>You walked closer to the rosebush and to force yourself to wake up, you squeezed one of the roses destroying it in your fist until you felt something liquid, which could be either the flower or blood because of the thorns in your hand.</p><p>"Wake up." You said, forcing you to concentrate on the pain.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" A male voice called and you felt a hundred chills on your back <em>“Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.” </em>Your brain screamed.</p><p>The smell of blood with an intoxicating sweetness invaded your nose, similar to what your hand had to smell with the scent of the roses mixed with the blood. You were going to turn around but you only saw the blurred image of blond hair and fell to the ground.</p><p>You woke up bathed in sweat, breathing heavily gasping for air, your heart beating so fast that it hurt, you stood up next to your bed and walked to a night table besides it.</p><p>In a small wooden jewelry box that you opened, you kept the lock of hair with utmost care, wrapped in a ribbon, in your other hand, thorn marks and tint of a red rose.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Los Angeles 2015 03:12 am</em>
</p><p>"Michael." The tired voice of an older woman called in a whisper that almost sounded like hissing, she looked at her garden, a cemetery of small animals that she had buried over the years, and in the middle of it, her grandson was standing in his pajamas barefoot.</p><p>A beautiful boy with the face of an angel surrounded by red roses, but the roses had a different meaning other than beauty, just like him. Already used to the fear that her grandson inflicted on her, she walked towards him covering her own body with her flower patterned robe.</p><p>The boy turned to look at her, clear blue eyes showing a bit of fear, as if he expected his grandma’s scolding, never quite sure why since he didn’t understand many things and they were rarely explained to him.</p><p>"What are you doing here Michael?" The woman asked, she could only expect something macabre from her grandson.</p><p>"Someone was calling me." Michael said in a doubtful manner “She was here a moment ago.”</p><p>"Who?" She asked, too tired, too scared.</p><p>"A girl, I couldn’t see her face but she smelled like me."</p><p>The woman didn’t understand but she noticed that one of her roses was destroyed, petals were lying on the floor, she kneeled and took one of the petals, it was bloodstained, abruptly she took her grandson’s hand and Michael quivered to the sudden touch.</p><p>She sighed and looked at him with a forced smile, he didn’t have blood on his hands this time.</p><p>"Go back to sleep Michael." She said, and Michael obeyed nodding and running back to the house, the woman looked at the ground and felt like she wanted to cry, this was no longer in her hands and it was something bigger than she could put up with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LA is overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t sleep, you couldn't think, you were too tired, physically? You could bear with it, students were used to not sleeping at all.</p><p>The problem was your mental health.</p><p>So currently you were cooking donuts to try not to think about how you woke up from a dream and brought your wounds back like in a Freddy Krueger movie, your feet were scratched and you had a bandage on one hand thanks to the thorns.</p><p>Did you have to sleep with shoes or something?</p><p>You snorted while you arranged the raw donuts next to the pot with plenty of oil to fry them.</p><p>In what you called <em>"Your previous life."</em> You didn’t try a lot of things or took risks but now that you had the chance you were trying everything, so that’s why you were learning how to bake, you wanted to take advantage to learn everything that was within your reach.</p><p>The people around you felt your change, your thirst for life and the risks you took.</p><p>In the past you had wanted to be a police officer to make the world a little better but you had been too scared to do so, now you were about to graduate and you only needed to decide where to live to go to the police academy.</p><p>A considerable improvement in your life, if it wasn’t for weird events.</p><p>You started to fry.</p><p>It was only a few seconds, lower the raw donut into the pot with boiling oil, rotate it with a spatula and that’s it.</p><p>"(Y/n)!" Your mom suddenly yelled coming downstairs, you jumped a bit and ended up lowering your whole hand in the oil.</p><p>Your breathing stopped and you jumped back, you had felt the heat clearly in your hand and you ran to dip it in water but when you saw it, it was only a bit reddened, there were no injuries, no pain.</p><p>"What-what the fuck?" You gasped, almost choking on air thanks to the panic, seeing your trembling hand without burns scared you more than you would have been if it actually burned.</p><p>"(Y/n) are the donuts ready?" Your mother asked approaching you.</p><p>“Th-they are… yes, some are in the table.” Your mother didn’t notice how you were panicking and took one, taking a bite.</p><p>"Ah! It’s too hot it burnt my tongue.” She said blowing at the pastry while she walked away, you huffed like it was ironic, you walked close to the pot and looked at the oil bubbling and swallowed.</p><p>Logic.</p><p>There was nothing logical about this, maybe it wasn't real, it shouldn't be, you just had to keep cooking as if nothing had happened, but you were fed up, you wanted to check if you were really going insane.</p><p>With your heart hammering, threatening to jump off your chest you did the stupidest thing you could have thought of.</p><p>You lowered your hand as deep as the bowl allowed.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>You let out a muffled whimper of confusion while you moved the hand in the oil, intact, it was as if it was submerged in water a little warmer than bearable in a tub but no boiling, no harm, without being able to stand what you were seeing one second more, you took your hand out.</p><p>The oil falling from it like droplets, you gaped in astonishment and terror.</p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p>A few hours later you were lying on your bed watching the wall with a vacant expression.</p><p>Your thoughts on the situation were vague but you remembered.  </p><p>Not long ago the<em> "Supreme."</em> had announced to the world the existence of witches, of magic, people reacted to it as if it were Hogwarts, all dreamed of being able to use magic, you weren’t the exception. </p><p>The problem was that your lineage was more common, simple and low than that of a stray dog, obviously when you heard the news you ran to ask your mom if your family had a lineage by any chance, your mother told you no and that neither did your father's side.</p><p>Too bad, and like she said, you never showed magical abilities so you moved on.</p><p>But now that you had plans to enjoy life to the fullest, the <em>“Powers.”</em> were not welcomed and you had reached the limit of denial, so you started to sob.  </p><p>If hypothetically you were a witch, then hypothetically, there was the possibility that your nightmare of the end of the world where everything ended in 2021 was real, so you mourned the loss of the world, you cried and hated with all your being, but what could you do?</p><p>You let your dreams take you, so you lost consciousness crying over the possible end of the world, your mother would burn alive, you would fall into a bottomless pit to find your death drowning after suffering unimaginable pain.</p><p>As if your fear had manifested in physical form, you opened your eyes in the middle of the night feeling your back tense, something was wrong, you looked around your room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that was until you looked down, on your white sheets something slithered over them, you felt your stomach hurt and you jumped out of bed with a scream.</p><p>You crawled on the ground but looking down there were snakes everywhere.</p><p>"MOM!"  You screamed with all your might and all your stuff fell to the ground as if your scream had knocked them down “Mom!” You called once more trying to stand up to leave.</p><p>The moment you were leaving your mother opened the door and turned on the lights to see black snakes scattered throughout the room, both of you screamed and left the room closing the door.</p><p>The two locked yourselves in her room sitting on the bed without saying anything, the clock marked 3:28.</p><p>You waited, and the morning came, and at eight o'clock your mom called an exterminator.</p><p>Just to open the room and find that there were no traces of the snakes, your mother was talking to the exterminators but you, tired, angry and just generally done, walked inside looking at your belongings scattered on the floor, a broken mirror and an open jewelry box.</p><p>The blond lock on the floor, you took it and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Days later you were driving in your mother's black minivan, ready for your new life in Los Angeles.</p><p>After waking up from the apocalyptic dream you changed and your mother noticed it, so you two started to get along better.</p><p>You enjoyed just seeing her alive but were too hurt because of the nightmares, you had gotten used to be on your own for so long, so you gave her space wanting to be alone too.</p><p>She said you felt more chill, more like an adult, and that was because before you resented her for not being loving, but now you didn’t mind and she started to open up more to you.</p><p>She even tried to talk you down from being a police officer, to keep on living with her, but after that night when you told her you were leaving she gave you her car as a gift and made the deposit for the first six months in your new apartment.</p><p>You couldn't blame her.</p><p>Things had changed and you were not looking for a peaceful life, you just followed your instinct and the few signs that God, or maybe the devil had given you, your only clue.</p><p>Tate Langdon.</p><p>So before you got to your apartment, you had maps activated taking you to the infamous <em>“Murder House.” </em>That Google research had been long and not pleasant at all, especially looking at the picture of the house that you had only seen in your dreams being real.</p><p>The streets in the city were horrible and everyone was driving like shit so you were having difficulties, you were listening to a stupid calming folk song that you loved but right now it was stressing you out more than anything so you turned your eyes to turn off the music, looking at the name <em>“Crosses - Jose Gonzales.”</em> The distraction was just a second.</p><p>You couldn't turn off the music when you saw something out of the corner of your eye and slammed on the brakes by instinct, but you still felt like you had hit something.</p><p>"Oh my God!" You shouted getting out of the car leaving the door open with a <em>“Beep, beep, beep.” </em>of the car and the music.</p><p>You approached what you had hit, but it wasn’t <em>“Something.”</em> it was someone, you looked at the guy and took him in your arms.</p><p>The young man opened his eyes and you saw what had to be the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever laid eyes on, and those eyes showed a pain that it was unpleasantly familiar, scary too, recognition of something or someone similar to you.</p><p>"Stay with me." You said barely breathing, checking for serious injuries, his eyes were watery which made you feel even more panic “Hey, hey, listen to me, you’re going to be okay, I got you, I’m not leaving.” You said and he showed an expression that told you that he couldn’t believe you “What's your name?”</p><p>“Mi-Michael.” He said, and as if your heart had been crushed you felt it stop together with your breathing, reddish blond hair, the name the girl called in your dreams.</p><p>While your brain stopped working Michael blinked irregularly and faded away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Michael's death was super sad and all but if some toddler with a god complex killed my friends i'd floor it too while playing "tragedy" By the bee gees</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. International house of pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barely two hours had passed when Michael opened his eyes on the hospital stretcher and you immediately felt like you were coming back to life.</p><p>"Hey... oh thank goodness." You sighed collapsing in your chair, you had been standing up waiting for him to wake up. Michael seemed confused and looked at everything with suspicion, you took his hand where his name was marked with a marker on a plastic bracelet, Michael tensed “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Fine… only my head hurts.” You released his hand and he looked at it, then looked at you, brows furrowed.</p><p>“I'm really sorry, you must be upset, the doctors told me it was just a bump but you must be upset right? Don't worry, I'm going to pay for the medical expenses, but if you want to call the police I don't blame you and if you want I can take you home?” You babbled in a panicky manner.</p><p>It seemed like it took him a moment to understand what you said, to process it but by his expression you knew he got it and you felt relieved.</p><p>Said relief left your body when his eyes got watery and he hid his face on his knees and started crying.</p><p>"Oh no-" You said standing up, you were panicking again “Does anything hurt? Michael, is something wrong?” You asked getting close to him but without daring to touch him, Michael mumbled something but you couldn't hear “What?”</p><p>"I have nowhere to go." He said with a broken voice, and you sighed relieved that it wasn't physical pain.</p><p>On the other hand you had Michael, whose last name you were sure was Langdon, right in front of you, the person you were looking for, the person that the voice called desperately and you didn’t  know if you had to kill him like in terminator or if it was more like in heroes <em>"Save the cheerleader, save the world.”</em></p><p>The only thing you knew was that you had ran him over and Kant said <em>“Do the right thing because it is right.” </em>so you hugged him gently to not scare him and you felt him tense on your arms, but he didn’t push you away, so you caressed his back in the most reassuring way you could manage.</p><p>"It’s okay, you're okay and... if you have nowhere to go, do you want to come with me?" You felt Michael tense again and you moved away, he raised his head and looked at you with those tearful eyes that broke your heart and moved you in a way that you didn't think someone was capable of.</p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a monster.” Michael said with a whimper and that sounded like a red flag, your instinct? Ignored, someone saying something like that was a very bad sign but you were not going to take back your words.</p><p>You sat in front of him in the free space of the stretcher and put your hand on his shoulder and every time you felt him tense as if the action was strange or as if he was waiting for a violent touch.</p><p>"Everyone deserves a little kindness, even monsters and besides, I also ran you over so I feel a little responsible." You said smiling "Just a little." you joked and Michael smiled and just as you had thought before while he was sleeping, his face was beautiful, even with red teary eyes.  </p><p>Perhaps because he was calmer, his stomach grumbled and yours agreed with the statement.</p><p>"Do you want to go get something to eat?" You said standing up offering your hand and like a small child Michael nodded smiling, wiped away the tears and took your hand and whoa.</p><p>Standing up Michael was a lot taller than you, which shouldn’t have weirded you out as much as it did because he was a guy and they were usually taller than girls but he also seemed confused as if he hadn’t expected you to be smaller than him.</p><p>Michael gave the impression of a frightened child but with that face he should be sixteen at least maybe more, you didn’t mind that much, but maybe you should have.</p><p>After you finished with the hospital release paperwork you left with Michael while holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>You two went to a nearby IHOP and you let him ask for whatever he wanted but he looked confused so you sat next to him and guided him.</p><p>"Thank you, miss." Michael said to the waitress, and he didn’t give you southern vibes so his manners got your attention now that you were less freaked out, so it was time to make questions.</p><p>"Michael, how old are you?" You asked while you were playing with your food, poking the waffles with a fork, trying to move them as if you were building a fort with them.</p><p>"Six years old." When you heard that all you could think was <em>"Oh fucking hell."</em> so there were two options, first, you had hit him harder than you thought and screwed his head in a way that gave him amnesia and a type of regression to his childhood.</p><p>Or two that was just as fucked up, Michael had a disability and that explained why he was wandering down the street and how it had been so easy to run him over, none of the options made you feel less guilty, should you take him back to the hospital?</p><p>"Excuse me, may I ask you something?" He asked shyly while you ate your guilt waffles, you just nodded “What's your name?”</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry, my name is (Y/n) and you don't have to be so polite." You said thinking about the problems you tangled yourself in, Michael smiled at you and you would have been mesmerized with his handsome face if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently six years old mentally.</p><p>"Is that okay? My grandma says that it is rude… ” Michael seemed saddened by his own words, it sounded like a sensitive subject, but you offered him to come live with you, so you had to ask.  </p><p>"Did something happen with your grandma?"  You noticed how Michael squeezed the fork in his hand, a hurt face, anger, sadness.</p><p>“She told me to leave, that she didn’t want to see me again.” You frowned and took his hand, he turned to look at you, a bit surprised, you felt his hand relax under yours.</p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to talk about it." Michael looked at you as if he didn't understand, he let the fork slide from his hand with a clank, and you fought with your reactions to not turn around and look at the source of the sound.</p><p>Much like with animals, you felt like you shouldn’t turn your eyes or back to him because animals attacked on instinct when you weren’t looking.</p><p>So you kept looking at him, he seemed more relaxed and took your hand with his, still, you kept looking even if his deep gaze made you hold your breath and tense a bit.</p><p>"Making people," You started "Making them remember painful things is a type of violence, so I’m sorry."</p><p>"It’s the same for you?" Michael asked “Do you remember painful things?” You knew that wasn’t a question a six-year-old would make.</p><p>You knew because of how your back tensed with an unpleasant shiver, because of the way he looked at you directly into your eyes as if trying to pry, the answer was yes you remembered a lot of  painful things that made you numb.</p><p>Not that you would ever tell anyone.</p><p>"It’s the same for everyone," You explained remaining neutral "And I think that violence should only be the answer to previous violence."</p><p>"I don’t understand."</p><p>“It’s my personal rule, only hurt those who hurt me, and I didn’t want to hurt you.” This time Michael's deep gaze softened.  </p><p>“It’s okay to hurt those who hurt you?" </p><p>You nodded. Happy with the answer, and maybe even relieved, Michael squeezed your hand, you had forgotten about it, he kept holding it and started to eat, it had somehow felt like you passed a <em>“Test.”</em> of his approval, so his mannerism were not threatening anymore.</p><p>You knew that you had gotten yourself in a mess, but not to what extent.</p><p>After getting a little lost on maps you arrived to your new apartment with Michael by your side holding bags with dinner, also from IHOP because you were too tired to go buy groceries after the day you had, and you also had to unpack.</p><p>The department was already furnished and was not that bad, but a strange smell of other people lingered along with a little dust, you furrowed your nose, you were extremely grateful to your mother but you were also kinda territorial.</p><p>You went inside and your stuff was already there in boxes, it didn’t smell like a home but nothing that some Lowe's plants and candles couldn’t solve, a pet would have been nice too since they were allowed, you looked at Michael who smiled when he saw your face.</p><p>Never mind the pet, you had ended up adopting something way bigger.</p><p>"Sorry, I just moved so it’s chaos in here but the room is at the back, get comfortable and sleep a little." Michael nodded and you were almost going to collapse in the sofa when you no longer saw him but It smelled of ten thousand butts so you chose not to and started cleaning, Who needed sleep anyways?</p><p>Also you only had nightmares so what was the point?</p><p>You just changed into more comfy clothes and put on headphones while you cleaned in the hopes that the place would feel more alive and more like home. Being a lonely person, your own smell was the only thing that gave you comfort and filling your space with things that made you happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There you go wishing, floating down our wishing well<br/>It's like I'm always causing problems, causing hell<br/>I didn't mean to put you through this, I can tell<br/>We cannot sweep this under the carpet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You hummed along with the song that used to be an oldie but gold and now you were in a point where the song had just come out last year and some of the songs you wanted to listen didn’t exist yet, which was an odd way to prove that you were some kind of fucked up prophet.</p><p>Instead of having prophetic dreams to help you guide you on your weird quest now that you were at least 85% convinced that somehow you had dreamed the last six or seven years and predicted the end of the world, you were full of pop culture references that couldn’t be applied yet. God you missed blinding lights by the weeknd so bad.</p><p>You weren't sure how many hours had passed but you already had a light layer of sweat and you felt that the smell had become more bearable, also your mind was at ease because you didn’t find any cockroaches or rat feces, you stood up from the kitchen floor and when you turned around Michael was standing in front of you looking down at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I hope that I can turn back the time<br/>To make it all alright, all alright for us<br/>I'll promise to build a new world for us two<br/>With you in the middle</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You jumped and probably screeched but you couldn’t hear yourself because you were playing the song at full volume and looked at him for a moment before you ripped off your headphones.</p><p>"Michael..." You said breathlessly “Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"I can’t sleep... and there is only one bed."</p><p>“Ah…” Well, that was a problem, you hadn’t thought about it, the idea of giving out the <em>“Dominance.”</em> to some guy you just meet didn’t sit right with you, but even though he looked your age Michael could be considered a child that you ran over, so giving him the bed had been obvious.</p><p>"Okay, don’t worry you can sleep there, I can sleep on the sofa." Michael frowned, he didn't seem to agree.</p><p>"Can you sleep with me?" He asked with all the innocence in the world and your brain short circuited, Michael was a stranger, six years old, but the body of someone your age, generally a bad idea.</p><p><em>"Help me Immanuel."</em> you thought about how you were going to explain that it was a bad idea, but Michael gave you the most irresistible pleading puppy eyes in the world, specifically ran over puppy eyes, also you looked over at the couch with the thousand butts and grimaced, you refused to sit much less sleep there. </p><p>“Okay.” You agreed and Michael smiled like a child who got away with something “I'm just going to take a shower and I’ll join you.” He nodded and left.</p><p>You changed in the bathroom and you had thought that the best part of living alone was going to be walking around in your house in your underwear, but it was no longer viable, it didn't matter, you had thought about getting a roomie anyways.</p><p>You came out of the bathroom and Michael was sitting on the bed waiting for you and when he saw you he smiled, some people might have thought how inappropriate all of this was but you were tired as hell, sleepy and just wanted to pass out.</p><p>So you didn’t even care about the possibility of Michael being a manipulative liar, if you woke up tied up or you didn’t wake up at all because he cut your throat or something, you let it up to fate.</p><p>The bed was matrimonial sized so there was enough space for you to not touch each other, you turned around your back to him, got in the covers and sighed, your body felt heavy, you were just too tired.</p><p>“(Y/n)” Michael called you in a low voice.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can you hold my hand?" He asked, you didn’t see any harm in that and it was easier to just do that than telling him <em>“I’m not used to that so it makes me a bit uncomfortable.”</em> so you turned around and offered your hand, he smiled and took it and the warmth didn’t feel that bad.</p><p>"Good night Michael."</p><p>"Good night (Y/n)" He said snuggling and you snorted amused by the cute action, you were about to close your eyes when he called you again.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>“I'm happy that you ran me over.” This time you laughed opening your eyes to find his sincere smile.</p><p>At least he had a sense of humor, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was not sponsored by IHOP but breakfast food is comfort food</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream catcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night you had slept like a baby, no apocalyptic dreams, no cryptic signs or bloody gardens just a peaceful slumber you didn’t want to wake up from.</p><p>The only downside was that at night Michael and you had huddled in a hug and that had been quite uncomfortable for you when you woke up, the bed situation had to be resolved, Michael didn’t see anything wrong with it but waking up to his handsome smiling face was bad for your health.   </p><p>After eating reheated food it was time to go shopping, Michael had no clothes so that was important, food and plants too.</p><p>At first you had offered him to stay at the house, which in retrospect was a terrible idea, but Michael refused.</p><p>So both of you went shopping and you helped him choose clothes, you went to a thrift store because the economy. You had a good amount of savings, but you also preferred not to spend much until you had a part-time job, also because he needed a lot of things besides clothes.</p><p>Being a single mother was not easy huh, ought to appreciate your mother more you thought.</p><p>Michael behaved like a little gentleman, enjoying your critical eye while choosing his clothes, you had found him in clothes that looked from the nineties and that didn’t fit him that well, when you found him he had a garish yellow shirt, but it seemed that he gravitated for more sober and dark colors.</p><p>You helped him adjust his shirt and you noticed how one of the women in the store was eyeing him, you walked away looking at the outfit, some darker blue jeans that fitted better than the ones he was wearing before, a black shirt and a simple fake leather jacket, the dark colors highlighted his hair and clear eyes.</p><p>“How handsome.” You smiled, pleased with your job and Michael smiled at the compliment, he looked devastatingly handsome with such a simple outfit, it was almost a crime.</p><p>"You too."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>“You’re very pretty (Y/n)” You laughed at the innocent compliment and finished shopping for clothes and a vintage rug that Michael helped you carry to the car.</p><p>Michael followed you all day without complaint while you talked to him about everything, he seemed to hold the information at an alarming rate, whether it was comments on politics, food, philosophy and ethics, he absorbed everything, it was almost abnormal.</p><p>Another strange thing was how much Michael seemed to need the company, he wasn’t happy unless he held your hand and his shoulders brushed yours when you walked, it was cute but also cruel in your opinion.</p><p>Growing up with lack of a tender touch, it was not uncommon for you anymore, but for him, who only knew rejection, it seemed to be very important, so you never complained even when you felt overwhelmed.</p><p>The days passed, there were no nightmares, there were no snakes appearing or events with the oil, it almost seemed that the madness had stayed elsewhere and when you arrived at LA you forgot to pack it with you.</p><p>You theorized that maybe it was the stress of being with your mother.</p><p>That or the presence of Michael in your life, you two had been shy at the beginning, doubtful too, but after opening up little by little you got along surprisingly well, Michael was super nice, always helping with everything he could, curious about the world and your opinion on it.</p><p>Things only got better when you installed a bookshelf in the apartment once your mom sent you your books in boxes. She didn’t know which ones were obsolete so she sent them all, from your high school books to the newer ones of ethics and general books of fantasy, romance, mystery and horror. Michael especially enjoyed the last two but he seemed to devour them all.</p><p>At the beginning you had doubted him when he told you he read the entire Harry Potter saga on a single day but you quizzed him and he got everything right and even commented on the <em>“lack of deepness.” </em>on the characters personalities.</p><p>He was like a little monster that learned everything at a worrying speed, you were not sure who had said it but you read something along the lines <em>"Genius is the ability to understand concepts that normally would have to be taught by other people."</em> and after Michael clarified that the one who said it was Kant, you were sure that phrase existed for him.</p><p>That only left you more confused because Michael could have more complex and deep adult conversations that made you think that the information had always been there and that in reality they had only been buried in his brain when you ran him over.</p><p>Which led to another problem, since he seemed more like an adult man after months passed, you choose to buy a sofa bed but Michael had refused to stop sleeping with you and it was one of the few times he looked like he was having a tantrum.</p><p>You had won the argument regardless, until the same night when you woke up screaming from horrible nightmares, Michael ran to you scared off his mind and never left your side again, you didn't ask him to.</p><p>The day came when you started to spend less time at home when you entered the police academy and when you got home Michael would latch on to you, hugging you and being as close as he could but it didn’t seem to be enough for him.</p><p>It didn’t bother you, if anything it was kinda funny, he reminded you of a house cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah fuck." You said gasping after running you didn't know how many kilometers, you wanted to puke so bad. <br/><br/>“Come on beautiful, we're almost done.” Said one of your jerk classmates, since most of them were men, they had the nasty habit of giving you dumb nicknames even when you had shown clear displeasure, you would usually have told him to fuck off in an intelligent way, but you were just too tired.</p><p>“Don't call me beautiful.” You said gasping for air while you limped a bit, walking towards your water bottle.</p><p>It was Fourth of July so all of you finished early and were told to go home.</p><p>"Okay ugly, do you wanna go out for a drink?"  He asked in a way that seemed to be flirty, even though he called you ugly, dumbass.</p><p>"No, I have other plans." It wasn’t a lie or the truth since your plan was just to go pick up Michael and improvise a dinner with whatever was on your fridge because you refused to go shopping on the 4th of July.</p><p>"With your boyfriend?"</p><p>“No.” You answered immediately but regretted it at the instant, you didn’t want to give private information to anyone, but you refused to think of Michael as a man, didn’t matter how handsome he was.</p><p>"Then what is it? You never go out with the group and most of us will be your coworkers.”</p><p>"Most of you won’t pass the test." You said taking your backpack while you kept walking away, and to your annoyance, John, your annoying classmate was still following you.</p><p>"What about you? We have the shooting test next and you don't have the appearance of a killer.” This time you turned around to face him.</p><p>"I'm good at shooting." You said with complete confidence, John smiled which kind of pissed you off.</p><p>"Really, have you ever shot anyone?" He asked, again in a flirty way and got closer to you, looking at you from above, you didn’t shy away.</p><p>"Yes, at the last idiot who called me ugly and asked me out." John’s smile got wider and you had to admit that he was handsome, an idiot, but handsome, you turned around to leave.</p><p>"You’ll have to say yes one day ugly!"</p><p>"All I have to do is pay taxes and die!" You said while flipping him off.</p><p>You arrived to the bookstore where Michael worked and you had thought that John was handsome but Michael looked like a perfect painting, devastatingly handsome even with a stoic expression.</p><p>Michael had started to work there to not be alone at the house and he also wanted to pay for rent event thought it wasn’t necessary because your mom had already paid for six months, but he still wanted to pay for other stuff like groceries and much like yourself, more books.</p><p>So he had chosen a bookstore you two liked, you two got discounts and he could read on his free time and he had an insatiable thirst for knowledge, he read anything he got his hands on, and bought the books he especially liked because he wanted you to read them too.</p><p>As if he had felt your presence even though you weren’t close to him, Michael looked up and smiled leaving everything behind, including a costumer that didn’t seem particularly interested on the books as much as they were on the clerk.</p><p>Tough shit, you were not giving his hand in marriage to someone that was resting on the counter squashing the books.</p><p>"Left early?" He asked grabbing your hand and smiling.</p><p>"Yup, America’s birthday.” Michael snorted “You have a full shift?"  You asked instinctively smiling back, his happiness was contagious.</p><p>"I do but I’m sure I can get away, it’s a slow day can you wait a moment?" You scoffed and nodded.</p><p>The thing with Michael was that he didn't seem to notice how much he got away with stuff with that smile, getting the job with no experience had been easy with that face so he obviously got permission to leave early.</p><p>Michael was changing, his movements had more purpose and confidence, and it was increasingly harder to know what he was thinking most of the time, but you didn’t mind, even in such a short amount of time he became your best friend and made you forget all the horrors of the past.</p><p>"That moron, John was annoying me again and-" You commented casually while you finished washing the dishes when you heard a plate fall to the ground behind you, you turned around quickly.</p><p>"Sorry." Michael said smiling and started to pick up the pieces, you didn’t know if it was your imagination, but something told you that it hadn’t been an accident, it had been too loud.</p><p>"Ah-" Michael moved his hand away and you kneeled beside him.</p><p>"Careful, let me see." You said moving quickly to his side.</p><p>"I'm fine." Because of the tone of his voice, you confirmed that it wasn’t just your imagination, Michael wanted to hide it, but his voice gave him away, and even though he seemed irritated he let you take his hand and guide him to sit in a chair.</p><p>You went to take the medic kit from a cabinet and kneeled again, you started disinfecting his fingers and palm then frowned a bit, it was a weird cut, as if he broke the plate by crushing it, or as if he had grabbed a piece with too much strength.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" You asked looking up and your breathing stopped, Michael was looking at you in a way that you had never seen, his eyes were clouded and half lidded, you swallowed and had to look away, feeling shivers on your back, you decided to concentrate on the cuts.</p><p>With his free hand, Michael moved your hair to the side to help you to see better, but the movement had been oddly intimate, you tensed at the feeling of his fingers just slightly brushing your ear.</p><p>And because of the tension on your back you knew he was still looking at you attentively. With a racing heart you finished bandaging his hand and when you looked up again Michael looked like he was back to normal, you sighed in relief.</p><p>“Thank you (Y/n)”</p><p>You smiled and stood up to go for a napkin to pick up the pieces of the plate but Michael stopped you, grabbing you by the hand, you stayed still. He looked at your hand and moved his fingers up, your heart began to beat faster again.</p><p>He brushed the inside of your wrist with something like curiosity, looking for something, a faint touch, then he stopped and pressed his thumb, at first you couldn’t tell what he was doing but when you noticed you shivered and held your breath.</p><p>Michael seemed focused, he was rubbing the pulse in your wrist in a way that could only be called possessive.</p><p>The night came and everything seemed normal, you were already asleep but felt a movement, or heard a noise that woke you up, slowly, you opened your eyes.</p><p>On your side of the bed there was an electric clock that marked eleven pm, you weren’t sure exactly what had woken you up until you heard a deep huff, that single sound woke you up completely, it made your throat go dry.</p><p>You tensed, perfectly still.</p><p>The sound of fabric moving erratically, the sounds of faint, deep moans and your name in low breathy whispers was the only thing you could hear other than your heart pounding in your chest and ears.</p><p>“(Y/n)…” Michael sighed and continued touching himself a few inches away from your body. You shivered at the sound of his voice, it was a lot deeper than what you were used.</p><p>"Wrong, wrong this is wrong" You thought, but you could feel yourself tensing, your body looking for friction between your legs, your face burning with embarrassment.  </p><p>You cursed yourself for thinking that way, you didn’t want to think about Michael like that, because you liked the relationship you had so far, pure and sincere.</p><p>But the obscene sounds at your side clouded any sane thoughts, Michael moaned a little louder and you almost could feel how close he was, thinking of you, calling your name, perhaps even looking at you, only then you noticed the covers were down, your body exposed to him, you almost sighed at the idea.</p><p>It would be so easy to turn around and let him know that you were awake, ask him to stop, explain that it was wrong, just as easy as turning around and kissing him, that beautiful face, those eyes that always looked for you and only you.</p><p>His attention, his devotion, he made you feel like only you were worthy of his time, only allowed you to touch him and your stomach tightened every time he would ignore something or someone else, no matter how important or how beautiful they were, letting you know all he cared for was you.  </p><p>It didn’t matter how much your heart ached for his attention that was a line you were not going to cross, so you closed your eyes and pretended it wasn't happening, pretended you weren't listening, that you didn’t want him.</p><p>Michael had told you he was alone in the world before you, so you were not going to take advantage just because he had a fascination with you for thinking of you as his <em>“Savior.”</em> You kept squeezing your eyes until you heard him cum with a groan, panting hard.</p><p>You felt relieved because at this point your pussy was throbbing, you thought Michael would simply go back to sleep, and you could do the same and ignore what had happened, ignore the warm feeling in your belly and the arousal.  </p><p>But you weren't so lucky, when Michael's breathing became more controlled you felt him move closer hugging you against him <em>"God."</em> you thought and prayed that he wouldn’t notice your heartbeat, but Michael seemed more focused on getting his body as close as he could to yours, creating some friction and sighing in your ear contently, caressing with his lips.</p><p>His hot breath making you shiver, Michael rubbing against you, you had to bite your lips to stop a whine when you felt his dick against you, when he kissed your head, nuzzling his nose on your hair then lightly kissing your neck, you were at your limit.   </p><p>As if the distance you two were with his body pressed against yours and his hand on your hip wasn’t enough, Michael grabbed the covers while caressing your leg as it went up and hugged you with his hand pressing your abdomen.</p><p>Michael was changing and even if you wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, things were going to change between you two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. That boy is a monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were frustrated.</p><p>Specifically sexually frustrated, after that night you realized how long it had been since you touched yourself, but you had been so busy that you barely noticed until Michael got you all hot and bothered.</p><p>And as much as you wanted it to end with <em>“That.” </em>incident, Michael’s attentions didn’t stop.</p><p>As if he was going through puberty, Michael touched you more often, in a way that no longer felt so pure.</p><p>“You’re not picking the movie, all you pick is traumatic as hell, I’m still scarred by the skin I live in.” You said while you placed a bowl of popcorn on the small coffee table near the couch.</p><p>“You’re such a baby it wasn’t that bad.” Michael said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“People settle for a level of despair they can tolerate and call it happiness, and your movies cause me despair beyond words.”</p><p>“Of course you would live by Kierkegaard’s words, you two have daddy issues.” He said and you looked at his smug smile with wide eyes.</p><p>“And you live by Nietzsche’s because you have a God complex.” You sassed back and his smile was gone “Now give me the remote.”</p><p>Michael didn’t move and gave you a “Try to take it if you can” kind of annoyed look, so like a rational adult.</p><p>You jumped to him on the sofa to try and take it away “Are you serious right now?!” Michael complained while he struggled with you on top of him and moved his hand with the remote away, the struggle didn’t last long because you two started to slip from the couch.</p><p>You panicked but before falling Michael let go of the remote to hug you so he fell on the floor, you on top of him covered by his arms and one of his legs still hanging on the couch, you moved and he groaned, both panting a bit.</p><p>You looked directly at his eyes and his annoyed expression and you started laughing and hid your face on his chest, he stayed still for a moment but soon after you heard him laugh too, couple of dumbasses.</p><p>You moved up again, both smiling, you felt all bubbly inside, seeing his happy smile made you so happy, without thinking about it you moved your hand and brushed his hair behind his ear.</p><p>Michael’s smile changed into a surprised expression, a bit soft too and suddenly you noticed you were still on top of him, his face so close to yours looking at you attentively, your heartbeat got a bit faster.</p><p>Michael sat down, looking at your face from above and moved his hand to caress your cheek, his eyes moving from your eyes to your lips, you felt your face burn and stood up carefully, he did the same.</p><p>“Alright you pick the movie since you saved me from the fall.” You said trying to change the mood but your heart was still beating fast and you avoided his gaze.</p><p>“No its okay, pick whatever you want.” He said with a calmer tone and sat down, you sat down too.</p><p>“Are you sure? What if I pick something shitty?”</p><p>“How’s that any different from all the other times?”</p><p>“Ha-ha.” You said looking at him, glad he decided to ignore what happened.</p><p>Or so you thought.</p><p>Before you two would cuddle to watch movies holding each other, now Michael literally lifted you with an alarming ease and sat you on his legs with his hands around you.</p><p>Your whole body felt warm and you looked at him with a mortified expression but he was still watching the movie, so you rolled with it.</p><p>You couldn’t even scold him because he didn’t seem to notice himself, he would run his nose through your neck smelling you and running his lips, making pleased noises, at first you had tried to make him stop but you couldn't deal with his confused and hurt face so he got away with it.</p><p>The whole dynamic changed.</p><p>But it wasn’t just the awkward moments when you were sure he was about to kiss you and you ran away, you were sure that some of your clothes would go missing for days and the most alarming, your favorite underwear, you didn’t dare to ask.</p><p>Morally you felt that it was wrong but you were receiving the constant attention of an extremely and unfairly attractive man, so you couldn’t control the way your body would burn after his touches.</p><p>With no way to release those frustrations, because he was always at the house, even if he made friends he would spend every second of his free time with you, you were going insane.</p><p>So when the day came to shoot at a target practice you were almost relieved to empty caskets full of bullets, It didn’t matter how much it moved, you always hit the mark, focused on something and trying not to think about anything else.</p><p>"Impressive." your instructor complimented you with a smile, you smiled by inertia but your body was still asking you for a different kind of release, just shooting didn’t do it for you.</p><p>“(Y/n)” Someone called you, it was John and when you turned around you noticed the looks of some of your classmates, it ranged from surprise to just envy “Holy fuck woman, where did you learn to shoot like that?” You snorted in response “I’m starting to believe that you really shot your ex.”</p><p>You didn't deny it.</p><p>However, the reality was that when the world burnt down and you had to survive, a weapon had been a necessity, in fact many weapons, and even though you denied that the nightmares had been reality, the knowledge was still there, which only worsened the situation since your dreams had stopped and with that, any further information.</p><p>Michael Langdon.</p><p>When he told you his full name you felt a terrible pain that burned and the voice of the girl in your dreams desperately said "I must find him and-" she never told you what she had to do, what was Michael’s role.</p><p>You couldn't say that Michael was normal, you weren't an idiot, Michael who in a matter of weeks had gone from being innocent and ignorant, new to the world like a child, to a young man with a level of education equal to or higher than yours.</p><p>Michael that some nights burned, his skin was unbearably hot, a deadly fever. Michael who sometimes said atrocities inadvertently not understanding ethics like you or anyone else did, he questioned both the good and evil.  </p><p>You could feel the way he always had an internal struggle to show you only the best of him but you knew and felt that there was violence in him.</p><p>Michael wasn’t normal and neither were you anymore, but you didn’t know how to proceed, maybe it would have been easier to ask Michael to go away, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that.</p><p>Michael needed something, someone to cling to, you cared for him despite only having been together for a few months.</p><p>It wasn't just caring, you knew you loved him, it wasn't sexual, or at least it hadn't been at the beginning, you had been alone for so long so you recognized Michael's need to touch and to be touched, to hear words of support and comfort, you had never had a connection like the one you had with him.</p><p>You still remembered the day he decided to show his <em>“Love.”</em> with a gift, a dead bird a dismembered one, to say that it had bothered you was too soft.</p><p>It bothered you that he did that to a living being, but what bothered you the most was to know how little you cared compared to your past self, It scared you because you wanted to be good.</p><p>So you were too overwhelmed with those feelings and needed to leave the house when Michael dropped to his knees and hugged you, his trembling arms holding you from the waist.</p><p>"Don't leave me you're the only one I have, please not you I’m sorry." He pleaded, with tears falling from his face, his voice had sounded so broken and confused</p><p>You stared with wide eyes and an open mouth, it surprised you how much his tears affected you, because you felt a pained throb in your heart and tears started pooling in your eyes too, you kneeled in front of him and took his face wiping tears that wouldn’t stop falling much like yours.</p><p>He mimicked the action and you smiled fondly.  </p><p>"I would never leave you, I just wanted to be alone to think." You said trying to soothe him, Michael seemed a bit relieved but wasn’t satisfied with the answer.</p><p>"But you're crying, tell me what I did wrong I can change it just don't go don't be scared of me." Michael begged, his hands caressing your face, a soft gesture but forceful too in a way.</p><p>“I'm not scared of you.” You said and it was true, there were things that scared you more, Michael was not one of them “But you did hurt me Michael.” Michael sobbed and shook his head.</p><p>“No…” He lowered his hands “I don't want to hurt you, I love you.” He admitted, your eyes widened “I want you to be happy, I’ll do whatever you want so please…”</p><p>You listened carefully, he wasn’t apologizing for what he did, he wasn’t sorry about hurting a living being, he felt bad for causing you pain, Michael didn’t understand things the way that you or others did, but neither did you anymore and that’s why you two clicked.</p><p>"I love you too." You said in a soft tone, you knew that his words were true and so were yours, it wasn’t the love for family, friend or a lover but it was true, Michael looked at your face carefully as if trying to detect the lie.</p><p>His eyes widened a bit as if realizing that it had been sincere so he kissed your forehead, kissed your tears.</p><p>“Promise that you won’t ever leave me.” He said, it sounded like a plea and an order at the same time. Somehow you could feel a threat that he didn’t voice but you smiled and hugged him.  </p><p>“I promise I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>That day you both left the house together and buried the animal under a tree, and stayed there under the shadow covering the sun, you didn’t tell him that killing was wrong.</p><p>You knew he wouldn’t understand, so instead you told him, you explained to him that death was a normal thing, everything and everyone died eventually, but shortening the time they had in earth was not up to anyone.</p><p>You asked him not to harm living beings, not because it was bad, but because there wasn’t a purpose by doing it, a reason. That hurting them simply because he could was not a valid reason no matter how easy it was, you told him that death was not as sad for those who died but to the ones that stayed. </p><p>You told him that someday you’d die too, and asked "What would you feel if I died when I wasn’t supposed to, what if someone decided to end my life like how you did with the bird, for no reason at all?" Michael cried once more and swore not to do it again, he promised to tell you when the urge was stronger than him.</p><p>You couldn't ask Michael to stop his violent tendencies because he didn't seem to understand why they were there to start with and couldn't control them, you needed to think of a way to direct that violence in some other way because abandoning him wasn’t an option anymore.</p><p>So you naively thought that you two were going to be together like that, just seeking understanding and unconditional companionship.</p><p>But Michael was simply holding back for you, there were times when he behaved as if the world belonged to him and as if he could do what he wanted with everything and everyone, you included, so Michael wanting more than you wanted to give shouldn't have been such a big surprise.</p><p>After the class you arrived at the apartment completely drenched, it suddenly started to rain in your way home.</p><p>Michael greeted you with a smile like always, and then his expression seemed concerned and finally interested.</p><p>He made his way to you with a serious face, slow and focused.</p><p>Without realizing it, you had taken a step back, your back pressed on the apartment door, nowhere to go, to hide from Michael as he shortened the distance even more, eyes fixed on your body, looking up and down.</p><p>"Did anyone see you like this?" He asked, and you felt too drunk by his gaze, too lost to understand, Michael realized and seemed to contain himself to not frown “Did anyone,” He said while he ran his hand from your thigh, to your stomach, almost touched your chest but the hand went to your chin, wiped a few drops of water from your cheek "Saw you drenched?" This time you understood and sighed.</p><p>“No.” Michael didn’t move “It started to rain when I was already in the car, I got soaked when coming from the parking lot.” You explained, Michael let out a pleased <em>“Hmm.”</em> that made your skin crawl, usually you would had moved his hand off your face casually but this time you didn't and Michael smiled.</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>You didn't understand why he said that, and as if he had mistaken you not moving his hand away for compliance, Michael slid his other hand behind your waist to bring you closer, but that woke you up from the trance.</p><p>It was especially scary how naturally your back arched to his touch, you pushed him away from you, maybe a little harshly judging by his surprised face.</p><p>“I'm cold.” You said and you laughed uncomfortably “I'm going to take a shower.” You said in a hurry, Michael had a confused and annoyed expression, you didn't stay too long to wait for him to finish and rationalize his annoyance.</p><p>You went into the bathroom and locked yourself in, then you turned to the mirror and saw what he meant.</p><p>Although your white uniform was thick it still clung glued to your skin showing your bra with a light transparency.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dead animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You finished your shower, and covered yourself with a towel.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>Since you rushed away from Michael you forgot to bring clothes, a few months ago it wouldn't have mattered that much, but now that you were sure that Michael wanted to get between your legs you couldn’t simply waltz around with only a towel on.</p><p>And judging by the way your back had arched by his touch or your slightly wet panties, it was obvious that he wasn’t the only one interested, but someone had to be the mature adult and since your mom wasn't there, that had to be you.</p><p>You sighed and quickly went to your room, part of you feared that he was going to be there but it wasn’t the case, you sighed relieved and hurried to put anything on, especially since you had a gut feeling that someone was watching you, the feeling was there when you bathed, and lingered while putting on your clothes.</p><p>You felt a shiver run down your back and instinctively turned around but there was no one there and the door was closed.</p><p>You were losing your mind.</p><p>When you came back you didn't talk about what happened and neither did Michael, he was the usual Michael, affectionate, attentive, the one that didn’t get under your skin.</p><p>You were reminded just how much you loved him when he was saying that the rules of not making noise in the bookstore didn’t apply to short people complaining and grunting while they stretched out their arms to reach books, he said that it was only fair, and how he was like the government, ignoring the basic needs for extra ladders, just because it was fun to see them jump.</p><p>Dinner was nice, the routine was the same as always, it was normal enough to make you lower your guard. </p><p>Something woke you up, everything felt too hot and good, you moaned with an obscene "Ahh!" earning you a pleasant growl in response, that sound made you wake up immediately, you moved a little still feeling sluggish because of the drowsiness of just waking up.  </p><p>“Shh…” Michael whispered at your side, looking down on you, and before you could say something, or understand exactly why Michael was positioned that way, his face close to yours, you felt his hand rubbing between your legs in circles, up and down, slowly and steadily.</p><p>"Michael-" You didn't know what you were trying to do by calling his name, because it didn’t sound annoyed or as a scolding, it had been dirty and needy, Michael chuckled fondly which only worsened your shame. </p><p>You tried to move but Michael moved his hand a little more sharply on your underwear, as if trying to insert his fingers even though the fabric was in the way, you moaned and he took the opportunity to kiss you.</p><p>You stopped struggling and even closed your eyes, Michael wasn’t experienced but it felt like everything you needed, it sent shivers through your whole body and you moaned helplessly, he cupped your face with a hand and moved the other to your hips.</p><p>What he lacked in experience, he made up for with initiative and the desire you knew he felt, he kissed you deeply, exploring your mouth with his tongue and only separated his lips when both of you were breathless and quickly kissed again.</p><p>He moved away staring at your face and you stared back, feeling dazed, he smiled passing his thumb over your lips.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” He said with a husky voice and you could only agree, all those times he looked at you like this. He moved the hand on your hips and started to caress between your legs again, you moaned and bit your lips to stop the sounds.  </p><p>"Michael I-" You gasped with a hazy mind but he kissed you again, sliding his tongue trough your lips as his hand moved faster, your underwear already slightly wet, he separated breathing hard like you.</p><p>"So soft." He whispered close to your lips.</p><p>The embarrassment you felt after hearing that was enough to bring you back from your pleasure clouded mind, you had to stop this.  </p><p>“The only thing I want is you, to touch you, make you feel good.” Michael said and went down to kiss your abdomen and the sensation made you sigh, all his touches burned and sent pleasurable shivers.</p><p>You wanted him but the pleasure mixed with the feeling of guilt, your brain telling you how wrong this was, how evil you were for allowing it.</p><p>The way he kept kissing all of you made your chest hurt and tears ran down your face while you  felt Michael kiss your thighs and finally grabbing your hand to plant a kiss, almost with devotion, you wanted it too much but refused to take, it felt like taking advantage of him.</p><p>You slid into the bed to sit down, when Michael noticed your tears he seemed alarmed, none of this was fine, when you had gone to sleep you had been wearing pajama pants that were no longer in sight.</p><p>Michael had been touching you while you were sleeping, and you weren't sure for how long, it didn’t matter how good it felt, or how the idea of him pleasuring you in your sleep made you shiver with want instead of upsetting you, it had been wrong of him to do so.</p><p>"Michael, we should sleep in separate rooms." You said in a low and breathy voice , Michael seemed confused and scared, he got close to you, trying to touch your face but you looked away avoiding his hand.</p><p>"You don’t want me?" Michael asked and you refused to look at his face, that face and eyes that compelled you to obey, submit to his whims. This time it was something serious, you had to stand your ground.</p><p>"No." It was a lie, you wanted so much that it had made you cry.</p><p>“I don't believe you.” Michael pulled your arm leaning you under him, he took both of your wrists forcing you to look at him, this was the other side of him, the one that took what he wanted, that conquered.</p><p>But you could see the hesitation to hurt you, he looked angry but more confused than anything.</p><p>"You don't decide that."</p><p>"You were lying, I can tell."</p><p>“Even if I am, it's my decision and I’m saying no.” You tried to stay firm, you didn’t shake him off, just looked directly at his eyes, Michael frowned but released your wrists.</p><p>“Is it because of something I did? You said you loved me…” Michael sounded terribly confused and a bit accusing.</p><p>"I love you, I love you so much Michael, just not this way... I don’t want this." It was partially true, what you had with him was so precious that you were scared of losing it, you just wanted him to be by your side, it didn’t have to be as a lover.</p><p>Michael seemed hurt but it felt like the right thing to do, relationships could be so fragile and the idea of losing him was too much to bear.</p><p>"I’m sorry." He said and stood still “But I don't want to be away from you.” </p><p>Neither did you, you were scared of what your mind was going to do to you when you were alone but you were more scared that if you didn't deny things to Michael he was going to keep taking, growing up without hearing a <em>“No.”</em> and entitlement could be dangerous.</p><p>He looked at you, waiting for the answer he wanted but you stayed still.  </p><p>You saw his anger, you saw how he trembled at the rejection, and you shivered in response, your instincts reminding you that Michael was dangerous, but you weren't going to flinch.</p><p>“Michael,” You called him and hugged him, Michael hugged you back “Do you understand why I'm asking you for this?” He nodded “Let's talk about this tomorrow.” You offered moving away and touching his face, always tender.</p><p>“Okay.” He agreed and Michael left you alone in the dark, it hurt so bad, you were just too used to hugging him, waking up to him, so you fell asleep crying.</p><p>That night there was a hellish heat in the house, but you kept sleeping, almost as if you were forced to, you dreamed of a flock of crows in a circle above you, the sky was red.</p><p>You looked around and you were standing in front of the house you had seen before, you knew you shouldn't but you walked inside and without anyone having to tell you, your body knew it, you were in hell.</p><p>Wrong and painful, a never ending longing, fear so strong that it hurt, your legs trembled threatening to lose their strength, you walked around the house listening to the cries and screams of a woman. The house was only lit by candles, giving it an eerie feeling.</p><p>You walked towards the source of the sound and saw a woman giving birth covered in blood.</p><p>An older blonde woman, a man holding her hand and incomprehensible shadows touching the woman, it seemed that no one saw you until she fixed her eyes on you and she let go, the look of death, the shine of life leaving her eyes.</p><p>You woke up sobbing from the painful dream but you didn't say anything. Why was it that when Michael was by your side the nightmares stopped?</p><p>Later that morning you were in the kitchen feeling too tired, your eyes were red and you had a killer headache.</p><p>Michael got up and you two shared glances, preparing breakfast without saying anything, it wasn’t strange considering what happened, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell.</p><p>You two had been together for barely a few months but being in the same room and not exchanging a word was a lot more painful than you expected. </p><p>That couldn’t be healthy, so putting a distance between you had to be the right choice, even so when you both were feeling hurt without caring about anything you moved to hug him and he seemed relieved and hugged back.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Michael sighed the words, pulling you close, moving his hands on your back and shoulders, you sighed contently. </p><p>“It’s okay, we’re okay.” You assured, you felt like a hypocrite because being in his arms, wrapped in warmth was all you wanted.</p><p>You left the apartment like usual but while you got into your car you saw something odd in the rear mirror, you turned around and it seemed like there was someone standing at a considerable distance looking at you, an old lady but the strange thing was that she was dressed all in black.</p><p>She stared at you for a moment then looked away and started to walk away.</p><p>Not super common but it was getting late so you left.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, it doesn’t matter, I told you it doesn’t bother me at all and I’m not lying, it's a six-month program mom, it's not like it was such an impressive thing."</p><p>You said with the phone in hand while Michael served you breakfast, you said <em>"Thank you.”</em> by just moving your lips and Michael winked in response with a smile, fucker, he was too handsome, he also was getting too good at riling you up.</p><p>"I already told you that I was going to visit in a few days… I also want you to meet someone.”</p><p>Michael looked up smiling and playfully kicked you under the table, both of you had planned a small road trip because you wanted your mother to meet him, since he had become such an important part of your life.  </p><p>“No, it's not that, just, look, it’s getting late-” You said trying to finish the conversation when she asked if it was your boyfriend.</p><p>After the <em>“Fight.”</em> Michael understood the message and stopped touching you inappropriately so things improved, but there were still times when he looked at you as if he forgot, and even thought the touches stopped the flirting got severe, still, you could put up with that… barely.</p><p>"Okay bye." You said with a flushed face, ending the call in a hurry when your mom asked you if you were using protection.</p><p>"I heard that."</p><p>"People with morals don’t gossip on private calls." You said feeling mortified.</p><p>"That sounds terribly boring." Michael said with a malicious smile, you couldn’t help but smile back, it was kind of funny “Also your mom was yelling.”</p><p>“Eat the damn waffles Langdon.” You said throwing a strawberry at him while he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>You put on your uniform that made you feel somewhat like square, like literally shaped like a square and you drove to the event together with Michael, speeches were given, people cried for some reason and took photos with their families and friends.</p><p>You were alone among the crowd, a stranger in the room, but you didn't have time to feel lonely because the only person that mattered looked for you among the sea of people to hug you.</p><p>“Congratulations (Y/n)” He said with a smile and he continued to hold you by the waist “Ready to save the world?”</p><p>"Save the world?"  You asked raising an eyebrow “I just wanted to use the gun legally.” Michael snorted and both smiled. <br/><br/>“Didn't you say you didn’t have a boyfriend?”  You heard someone behind you and thought <em>“My God this man has to ruin all my days?”</em> obviously the owner of the voice was John who although you stopped hating and even grow to like a bit, was still annoying.</p><p>"He’s my Roommate, Michael." You said having to shallow the displeasure of having to explain yourself.</p><p>John turned to look at Michael in detail, from head to toe and you could feel that he wanted to intimidate him but Michael looked at him neutrally, without removing his hand from your waist.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I’m John, your roomie here is difficult to deal with, she always tried to make the rest of us look like idiots." Michael smiled.</p><p>"I doubt she tried." Michael said with a polite tone.</p><p>John didn’t seem to understand the distinction but you did, you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing and you could only hit Michael's back with the hand that was around his waist, you noticed his complicit smile, trying not to laugh as well.</p><p>"HEY JOHN!" Someone called him from a distance making him turn for a moment.</p><p>"I have to go, but you have to come to the party, there are no excuses this time ugly, bring Mike too." He said with a wink and ran to his friends to take photos.</p><p>John was like that, he attracted and was surrounded by people and despite your rude comments he never stopped talking to you, so you had only a little bit of appreciation for him and since you heard you two were going to be sent to the same station, might as well get along.  </p><p>You turned to see Michael’s face to ask him if he wanted to go but you froze seeing how deep his frown was, John was annoying so you couldn't blame him, but this was a little different, deep hatred was shown in his eyes and the chill that went down your back was indication of how he felt.</p><p>Threatening.</p><p>Michael turned to look at you, maybe because he felt when you had tensed under his arm.</p><p>"You don’t want to go?"</p><p>"Of course I do." Michael replied smiling but you felt more chills.</p><p>Hours later you were wearing a dress you weren't so comfortable in watching John drink beer from a hose just to give a shout of victory while Pitbull was blasting, it wasn't too boring.</p><p>John looked at you and smiled, to congratulate him for his achievement you took your glass of beer and pointed it at him and he smiled even more broadly, you could almost say that you were fond of his frat boy antics.</p><p>The only bad thing was that after coming from the bathroom Michael had been surrounded by women, you had stayed away for a moment thinking that it would be fun to watch but you didn’t expect that Michael would handle it so well, all the ladies looked hypnotized hearing him talk under the neon lights.  </p><p>Silver Tongued Devil.</p><p>You wanted to pretend you weren't jealous but when the women caressed his arm you felt your heart clench and when Michael looked at you he smiled as if he knew exactly how you were feeling <em>“Asshole.”</em> you thought and asked for a round of five shots that you drank in a row and asked for another round, the bartender looked at you as if you were the spawn of Satan.</p><p>"Damn beautiful, you sure can handle your alcohol." John said settling next to you asking for two more beers and offered you one.</p><p>"Oh, so I’m beautiful now?"</p><p>"You have always have been." He said, poor man, it must be the alcohol’s fault "You have this appearance of a librarian, but there are times when you have like, this dangerous look, it's fucking sexy.”</p><p>"Baby girl you're drunk." You said taking more shots while John drank his beer, he looked around.</p><p>“You don’t want to go with your roomie?” He asked and you tried not to laugh at his slurred voice. <br/><br/>“And getting in the way of him getting some? I could never.” You said with a smile, John laughed but if he actually did you were sure it was going to hurt, another reason you wanted to keep being just friends.</p><p>"Can we go out for a second, I want to tell you something and I can barely hear myself."</p><p>Maybe it was because of the alcohol but your common sense was a bit off so you followed him out of the place, it was a little bit quieter but you could still hear the music and the cold air felt good on your hot skin but you also could also feel the alcohol going up to your head faster.  </p><p>John took you by the waist and you took a few steps back hitting the wall and he wanted to kiss you but you covered his mouth with a hand.</p><p>"Hey, hey," You said and put your hands on his chest to push him away “Calm down stud.”</p><p>“I like you (Y/n)” He said, and hearing that made your stomach turn, maybe it was because of the vodka, it didn’t felt right.</p><p>"You're fucking drunk John." You said and he smiled.</p><p>“I know, if I wasn't I wouldn't have the balls to tell you.” You laughed but it wasn't funny, it seemed like he was serious.</p><p>"John I’m sorry, I don’t hate you but-"</p><p>"Is it because of the guy you came with?" </p><p>“No, it's not that.” You said, your heartbeat was getting faster, the words didn’t come, they felt like lies and it was harder to deny when you weren’t sober.</p><p>"Then what is it?" He asked and in a moment of indecision he took your face kissing you, it just felt hot, sloppy and tasted like alcohol, it didn’t make your heart flutter like when Michael did it, just skin against skin, no reaction.</p><p>You tried to make him move but you didn't have much strength so you were getting nervous, when he needed air you took the chance to tell him to stop.</p><p>"John, no, I don’t want-" You couldn't say more when you felt as if a force ripped you away from him and pulled you, feeling kind of dizzy you turned and saw that the force was Michael's arms holding you.</p><p>“She said she didn’t want it,” He said in an enraged tone that you had never heard in him, it had been an octave lower than his normal voice and it had almost been a growl, he was also holding you so hard that it hurt.</p><p>"Calm down." John said, not very happy at being pushed, especially so hard when he was two times bigger than Michael, honestly you didn’t think he had that kind strength.</p><p>"Don't ever fucking touch her again." Michael said letting you go and walked towards John.</p><p>“Michael, wait-” You took him by the arm but he forced you to release him abruptly.</p><p>"I wasn’t doing anything that she didn’t want." John replied not moving away, and it was a clear lie but maybe it was the alcohol in his system making him act more like a moron than usual.</p><p>That seemed to be the last straw for Michael since he punched John and they started to beat the shit out of each other, you would think John had the upper hand because of the training but you saw him struggling as if Michael's blows had hurt him badly.</p><p>You were yelling at them to stop and at some point John got on top of Michael and hit him in the face, without being able to stand it anymore you threw yourself at him to try to get him away and like an involuntary reflex John pushed you with one arm causing you to fall backwards.</p><p>You could see that it had been an accident by his frightened expression, but before anything else happened John’s body went flying crashing into the alley’s brick wall.</p><p>You stood very still in your place watching how John was literally levitating, glued to the wall as if a pressure was holding him there.</p><p>“I told you, not to touch her again.” You heard Michael and turned to see him standing, pointing his hand towards John, holding him in place, his nose was bleeding and he looked disheveled, but concentrating on keeping John in that position.</p><p>The shock was too big to do something but you heard John choke and turned to see, it was as if an invisible hand was grabbing his throat.</p><p>“Michael,” You barely made a sound, John made pained choking noises “Michael!” You shouted more firmly but he didn’t listen, you knew Michael was going to kill him, he always had the power to do it and there was no way he didn't want to harm John, you yourself had told him.</p><p><em>"Hurt only those that hurt you."</em> Michael was your responsibility, so you forced yourself to stand up and went to grab his arm, it didn’t matter how dangerous it could be.</p><p>As soon as you touched him, you felt a weird pressure all over your body, hot and cold your heart throbbed, as if touching Michael had electrocuted you, and at the moment of contact you heard John fall while coughing, he was alive.</p><p>Michael turned to look at you as if coming out of a trance with surprise, he looked at your face almost like it was the first time he ever saw you, you didn’t understand why but when you heard the bar door open, you felt completely sober, overcome with fear.</p><p>Not from Michael and his power, but from him being discovered, you wanted to protect him, you looked at John to confirm if he was okay, he was coughing but alive, so you moved the hand that was holding Michael's arm to hold his hand and you ran off with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were angry, scared, confused and nervous, you had always known that Michael was something else but not what exactly, you opened the door of the passenger seat and were about to tell him to get in but Michael's hand stopped you and you turned to look at him with a frown, he looked angry too.</p><p>“You’re not going to drive like this.” He said, It was true that you had been drunk but you felt quite sober right now.</p><p>"I have to, we have to get out of here."</p><p>"I’ll drive."</p><p>“You don't know how to drive.” Michael gave you an annoyed and sarcastic look that you were not used to, just managing to anger you more.</p><p>"I know how to do everything, so get in the fucking car (Y/n)" He said and forced you in the passenger seat, the only reason you obeyed was because Michael's breath didn’t smell like a damn liquor store and yours did, so if you got stopped you were going to end up in jail regardless.</p><p>Michael drove away, and just like with everything else, he did it perfectly, Michael was like that, he took skills that took months or years and polished them in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Michael apparently also had telekinesis and almost killed John, you closed your eyes trusting that he would take you both home and you let yourself be taken by fear of the unknown, fighting an anxiety attack.</p><p>You knew when you arrived to the house because the car stopped harshly, you opened your eyes and Michael had already gotten off, everything was happening too fast.</p><p>He was next to you opening the door with that possessed look, blood on his cheek awkwardly cleaned from his nose leaving a slight reddish tone.</p><p>Michael got you out of the car harshly closing the door behind you, both of you were getting wet while you walked to the apartment because, you didn’t know when, it had started to rain, you felt like you were slipping and about to fall because of his quick pace. </p><p>"Michael!" You complained but he ignored you, he just kept pulling you towards the apartment, which to no one's surprise, he opened without touching the door and it closed in the same way, your heartbeat was hammering, Michael took you to your room and threw you on the bed.</p><p>You fell with a muffled groan and opened your eyes to scold him but you felt your blood run cold when you saw Michael unbuttoning his shirt aggressively without taking his eyes off you.</p><p>Instinctively, you moved back in the bed but Michael was having none of that, he climbed into the bed cornering you and pushed you so that you fell on your back.</p><p>“You let him touch you.” He said in an enraged tone and that was not the priority at all of all the things that had happened that night but he didn’t seem to care, Michael lifted your tight dress with his thumbs exposing your underwear and your face warmed up.</p><p>“Get off me.” You said but Michael pulled you towards him, grabbing you by both legs with extreme ease, he accommodated your legs around his hips, and leaned to kiss you.</p><p>The kiss was wet from the rain and had the slight taste of metal from the blood mixed with alcohol, it wasn’t like the first time, there was an experience and an aggressiveness that left you breathless, your body was glued to him so his movements while he kissed you caused friction, rubbing against each other making you moan, you could feel him getting hard.</p><p>“Michael let me go.” You panted trying to get away but he held you from both wrists with a painful force.</p><p>“Why? If you had told me that you liked it rough I would have been happy to oblige.” He said pushing his hips, rubbing his erection against you, you moaned at the contact and chills bolted through your body at the crude comment, you didn't like how much your body had reacted to this type of treatment.</p><p>Michael didn't give you time to complain because he kissed you again, his tongue looking for yours and your attempts to avoid it only made the kiss more intense, you felt Michael growl pleasedly  against your mouth.  </p><p>Your protests were drowned by your moans and you could feel your body vibrating under Michael's hot weight, pressed against you. As if that feeling wasn't enough, Michael let go of your wrists to rip the dress apart, lifted your bra and began to brush one of your nipples.</p><p>You gasped in surprise at how different someone else's hand felt doing that, his hand was hot and demanding, mixing pleasure with a bit of pain that made you clench your hands, bite your lips to stop any more whimpers and moans.</p><p>You felt the pleasure rise against your will, and a familiar feeling in your stomach began to invade you. Among the pain, the anger and fear, there was pleasure, want, need that you had been denying yourself for so long that your body was at complete mercy of his touch.</p><p>Michael only stopped kissing you and touching you to look at you, to admire his work, you were panting hard, moving your hips slightly, feeling dazed.</p><p>Looking you from above, you were trembling and with swollen lips from the rough treatment, he slid his hand into your underwear with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“No, I don't want this.” You said, your breath stopping from fear that he would know how your body had reacted, Michael just rubbed you for a moment and took his hand out, watching and rubbing his fingers, slightly wet.</p><p>“Then what is this (Y/n)?”You looked away and shook your head, too ashamed of yourself  “You like it.” There was a pleased mockery in his voice and his tone caused you inappropriate sensations, you closed your eyes so you didn't see how Michael took off your underwear and ripped your bra open.</p><p>Naively you had treated him like a kid, and still couldn’t process that it wasn’t the case, you thought that maybe he was just going to touch you for a bit and would have enough but you felt his hot breath against your skin making you shiver once more and he began to lick one of your breasts.</p><p>“Michael!” You gasped touching his head with one hand and the other on his shoulder, you weren’t sure if it was to push him away or keep him in place, Michael bit one of your nipples delicately while he brushed the other with a thumb, and the vibration of his own moans made you gasp again "Fuck, Michael." You said while moving your hips.</p><p>That reaction wasn’t lost to him so he moved his free hand down to give you the attention you were asking for, the sensations and sounds of Michael's tongue and his hands caressing you was too much, your stomach got tangled in a familiar sensation and you moved along his hand to get more friction.</p><p>You squeezed your toes and felt your body tense, your eyes blurred and almost blacked out for a second, moaning loudly, and came leaving you a shuddering mess.</p><p>Michael moved back and sat on the bed watching you, he was no longer smiling, his breathing was accelerated and his pupils blown wide almost completely black. The clarity after the orgasm made you feel dirty and guilty while your pussy continued to throb for Michael's recent touches.</p><p>As if he was no longer in control of his own actions, just moving by instinct Michael unzipped his pants and just the sound was too much for you so you tried not to look. The sound of heavy rain and even thunder could be heard outside but you had just noticed now.</p><p>"Look at me," Michael ordered with his voice too deep, you whined, either because of shame or because of a chill ran through your body by hearing his voice like that “I said look at me.” He said, a little more aggressive.</p><p>So you did, you weren’t experienced so you weren’t sure, but it looked too big for your taste, especially knowing that his intention was to put it inside you, and with that thought your hips moved a little involuntarily, Michael smiled.</p><p>“This is how you make me.” He said moving his hand, touching himself and sighing, you felt as if your heart was going to explode “This is how you have made me feel all this time.” He grunted.</p><p>You didn't want to see, your whole body ached with anticipation, you felt your pulse rise at the sounds.</p><p>And without warning Michael lifted your legs and placed them besides his hips, you didn’t try to move, waiting for him to do what he wanted, he smiled, caressed one of your tights and grabbed you by the hips with a hand.</p><p>“Michael please.” You were going to ask him to stop, you were sure but the words didn’t came, you weren’t in control and Michael was going to take what you had denied him for a long time, you moaned at the strange soft sensation of the tip of his cock, and didn’t dare to open your eyes.</p><p>Michael pushed himself inside of you and you whined at the sharp sensation, you grabbed him by the shoulder clenching your nails on his skin, it felt painful and invasive, full, you were sure tears fell and rolled down your face from the sudden pain.</p><p>You opened your eyes fixing them on Michael's and you could see that he was feeling it as much as you, almost instinctively Michael moved his hips while he was still inside, you moaned, from the pain, from the pleasure, you felt as if your whole body trembled pleasantly.</p><p>Michael closed his eyes and started to move, it was too soon, you were not used to the sensation so you held on tight while you moaned and your own body moved in rhythm with Michael’s.</p><p>The noises were dirty, Michael coming in and out of you, your moans and groans together with his, the sound of his skin against yours, the wet kisses and the way the bed creaked with the movements, your mind was clouded and all you could think was of him and how close he was to you, you let your hands roam on his back, shoulders and neck.</p><p>"It feels so good inside you." Michael whispered in your ear and you mewled under him, moving your hips further, wanting him closer, you weren’t sure anymore why you had denied both of this feeling, Michael growled in your ear and moved at a more erratic pace "Say my name."</p><p>You were too lost on the sensation to comprehend what he was asking of you, Michael kissed you taking the little oxygen you had, and he pressed himself deeper inside you making moan louder, you tensed when he grabbed you by the neck to make you look at him, his intense look focused on you. </p><p>Michael Langdon.</p><p>His attractive face, the danger you felt in those eyes, hair stuck to his skin from sweat or rain, penetrating eyes, your heart twisted painfully, you wanted this so bad, for him to have his way with you, make you his, love you, he was dangerous but you touched his face.</p><p>"Michael." You panted, you could hardly recognize your own voice, Michael groaned and you had the view of him closing his eyes, lost in pleasure like you.</p><p>“Again.” He ordered, moving his hand from your neck to grab your leg while he pulled you closer, you were barely aware of what was going on by how good it felt.</p><p>"Mich- Michael!" You felt Michael move in a more erratic way, faster and aggressive, and at this point the pain was just as good as the pleasure, you started crying by how good it felt, it was making you crazy, your stomach felt so full "Michael!" You moaned loudly and wrapped your arms around his neck.</p><p>Michael took the opportunity to use both hands to move your hips as he liked, you couldn’t form any thoughts anymore but Michael kept moving, more intense and the feeling was unbearable, everything was blurry and wet.</p><p>Michael continued with the harsh pace, you couldn’t tell for how long because your mind was clouded, wrapping your legs around his hips and letting him do what he wanted with you, you felt your consciousness fade away and everything was turning black.</p><p>Michael pushed harder causing you a stab of pain that brought you back, you noticed that at some point Michael had moved the ripped dress so that your shoulders were exposed and suddenly you felt a deep hot and sharp pain.</p><p>You screamed holding on to him, maybe even pulling his hair and at the same time you felt him coming inside of you, a hot sensation in the middle of your legs and a throbbing sharp pain in your shoulder, both of you stayed in the same position panting heavily.</p><p>Michael was still inside you, you lost your strength in your arms so they slid from his shoulders falling on the bed, Michael slid out and you moaned, you untangled your legs and let them fall too, they ached from the way he had stretched them.</p><p>You weren't sure what had happened until you saw Michael's face, catching his breath blood on his lips, you tried to move, letting out a miserable groan when you felt the sting once more and you realized, Michael had bitten you.</p><p>He marked you as his.</p><p>Everything hurt and you trembled from the sensation of the heat leaving your body, Michael looked pleased with his work and ran his hand through the fresh wound that his teeth left, you whined, barely with any strength left.</p><p>You felt that this time you definitely were losing consciousness, everything was going black again.</p><p>"Michael?" You called him weakly stretching your tired hand towards him so he would stay, and before you completely faded you saw how Michael's expression changed back to your sweet Michael, you thought you had seen a tear but you couldn’t stay awake any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes and groaned feeling a heaviness only comparable to when you had your first training at the academy, you wanted to sit down but your hips ached horribly causing you to whine, everything felt sore and sticky.</p><p>"Michael?" You called and your throat was sore too, you looked around looking for him but nothing, just you under the blanket, you frowned annoyed, didn’t appreciate waking up alone at all.</p><p>Michael had taken you by force and disappeared, even if you wanted it too it didn’t meant it was okay, you didn’t care that he suddenly had Jedi super powers, you were going to give him the scolding of his life.</p><p>Without any strength you stood up growling, your whole body was numb or hurt or sore or all of the above, you saw yourself in the bathroom mirror and thought that maybe it was for the best that you had been alone because you looked absolutely horrible.</p><p>The only thing noticeable besides your appearance was that your tore up dress was stained with blood but your shoulder wasn’t.</p><p>Michael must have cleaned you, you took a hot bath for the pain and because you didn't want to argue with him looking like a hit and run victim.</p><p>But when you came out Michael wasn’t in the bedroom, he wasn’t in the living room, in the kitchen, anywhere, you started to feel anxious, of course you were upset at him but still would have liked him to be there, so you waited.</p><p>You looked at your cell phone, ignoring calls from everyone waiting for only one person but nothing.</p><p>John's (13) missed calls made you feel paranoid too but right now you were having a different crisis to deal with, the time came when Michael should have arrived from his job, but nothing.</p><p>The night came while you were waiting on the couch and still nothing.</p><p>The next morning when you woke up alone was when you realized that he wasn’t coming back, your stomach felt in shambles, your chest felt heavy and painful so you cried.</p><p>Later the sound of your phone woke you up, you had puffy eyes and felt a lump in your throat but you answered anyways.</p><p>"Yes?" Your voice was raspy and small.</p><p>"God..." John's roughed up voice sounded relieved “I thought something happened to you after you left with that psychopath.” He said and the guilt churned your stomach.</p><p>"John, thank God you're fine." You said laying your body on the couch “Where are you?”</p><p>"At the hospital." He said with a small laugh, you winced, you were sure he was going to press charges.</p><p>"Where? I’ll go right now.”</p><p>"There’s no need, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that guy is dangerous (Y/n)" John sounded serious for the first time, you felt like crying again.</p><p>"I know." You said wiping a tear with the sleeve of your sweater feeling the burning of the cut on your shoulder when rubbing against the fabric “After that night he left I don't know where, don't worry about me, the one who got fucked up is you.” John laughed.</p><p>"Just a sore throat and a blow to the head, nothing I haven’t experience before." He said in a joking manner but you didn’t feel like laughing “(Y/n) about that night I want… I'm sorry, I was drunk and I do like you, I didn't want to scare or hurt you.” John said and you believed him.</p><p>"I know, besides you know I would have shot you if you had crossed the line." John laughed a little more and you smiled until you heard him cough “Please, give me the address, I wanna see you.” he seemed to think about it for a moment since he stayed silent.</p><p>"I'm fine, none of this was your fault and I'm getting out tomorrow, if you have any problems call me, remember we have a weapons permit and if you need it I can call a priest or something." you snorted "Take care (Y/n)"</p><p>"You too John."</p><p>When you finished the call you felt more alone than ever, the last thing you had consumed was alcohol but you didn’t feel hungry, you wanted to force yourself to eat so you got up but when you put the food in your mouth it made you sick.</p><p>You couldn’t even swallow so you cried, savoring the milk and the cereal mixed with your salty tears.</p><p>You went to your bed and part of you expected Michael to come in at any moment and hug you like he used to, if he showed up you would forgive him without complaining because the house was too cold without him but you knew that was not going to happen.</p><p>So you slept.</p><p>Once again you were in the horrible house.</p><p>"I don’t wanna be here…" You said entering with more will than the last time, prepared to cut your hand with a knife or something to force you to wake up but the house looked a little different and was not lit with candles but with lights, it was odd.  </p><p>Unfortunately for you, you didn’t walk much because in the living room you could see a group of people with black clothes <em>"At least the dreams got more original."</em> you thought and you got closer, a cold shiver invaded your body when you saw Michael sitting there.  </p><p>Your heart jumped with happiness and concern that something was going to happen to him, but Michael was forgotten in his corner, you attention moved to a young woman lying on a table sobbing. You got closer, fearing they might see you, fearing of what would happen to the girl.</p><p>It happened too fast for you, the young woman was stabbed by one of them painfully and slowly, you didn’t get to scream because you covered your mouth, you looked for Michael but he was as surprised as you and not only that, his face showed a bit of conflict.</p><p>A wet noise made your gaze return to the girl who was screaming and you saw how the man that stabbed her explored the wound with one hand, life left her body and the man pulled her heart that was still pulsing, blood flowing from it, things began to look blurry but you forced yourself to continue and see.</p><p>A woman took the heart and offered it to Michael, you didn’t understand anything, Michael took the heart and looked at it with displeasure, gave a quick look at the people and closed his eyes, he stayed like that a few seconds then opened them with a gleam of resolution.</p><p>Michael bit the heart.</p><p>When you saw an evil shadow rise up behind him, claiming him, a single tear fell from your eyes.</p><p>Everything fell into place, the end of the world on fire, the despair of the girl looking for Michael Langdon, the lock of hair and the sudden awakening of your supernatural dreams and strange events.</p><p>The girl was looking for him to stop him, to save the world, Michael Langdon had to be eliminated.</p><p>What you didn’t expect was that as if Michael had been filled with clarity, he focused his eyes on you and his expression changed completely to one of panic and surprise, his mouth open with the blood on his lips.</p><p>“(Y/n)” He whispered your name, the people bowing to him turned to look at you but none of them seemed to be able to focus their gaze on you, they couldn’t see you, so you focused on Michael.</p><p>You couldn't do anything other than give him a look of pure anger, you were filled with pain and betrayal, you had been a ladder he used for survival, for his knowledge and in the end pleasure and when he was done he left, you felt your blood boil at the idea.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked as if he didn't recognize you.</p><p>“I don't know.” You answered and it was true, you didn't know why this was happening to you “Who are you?” You asked back, and when you saw him stretch his hand towards you, you ran away, fast and far from the house and the moment you went through the door’s threshold.</p><p>You woke up screaming, you screamed as loud as your lungs allowed, appearing in your room you looked everywhere, dizzy and disoriented, you stood up and started to throw your things on the floor, destroying everything while screaming more.</p><p>You took out drawers and emptied things, at some point you emptied the drawer where Michael kept his clothes and a small, red gift box fell on the floor.</p><p>You stopped screaming and looked at it, your whole body was in pain and tears were falling from your eyes nonstop, with a heavy heart you kneeled and took the box in your hands, you opened it and laughed.</p><p>It was an old silver locket with a white gem, you remembered looking at the necklace when you went out with Michael. Feeling betrayed you grabbed it with strength looking at the floor, your hand shaking.</p><p>You wanted nothing more than to have the strength to break it, instead you hugged it against your chest and cried, you let yourself fall on the floor, it was too painful, the idea of having it with you, of destroying it, you couldn’t bring yourself to.</p><p>So you took the lock of hair you had carefully hidden and hid it on the locket, it was big enough to fit in, you put the necklace on.</p><p>The next morning you were driving with boxes in the back of your car and red eyes, dark circles too, Michael’s gift hidden under a turtleneck.</p><p>You were ashamed of being unable to let go, also hiding the mark of his teeth that still hurt every time you moved, reminding you of him.</p><p>You parked your car and got out of it looking at the house with hatred, you walked close to open the gate.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Omen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You turned around to find a woman smoking and leaning on a fence, the woman wore a floral blue dress and had a dramatic blonde hair assimilating the one of the stars on the eighties.</p><p>"You are too young to die but I'm not going to stop you either." The woman said taking another puff of her cigar.</p><p>“I'm…” You weren't sure what you were doing “I'm looking for a friend.” The woman analyzed you a bit and laughed.</p><p>"So you are the pretty little thing that picked up my grandson." You opened your mouth surprised "I see why he liked you, you have a motherly air." You wrinkled your nose, hating the implication.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I’m Constance, Constance Langdon."</p><p>"The woman who called him a monster." You said and looked behind her and saw a large rose garden, Constance laughed again.</p><p>"And what’s your name?  Or should I simply call you, the woman that realized he was a monster a little too late?” You couldn’t deny it "Come with me, it seems like you have questions." She offered and you followed her.</p><p>Inside the house there was a mixed smell of cigars, paint thinner and vanilla, the house where Michael had grown up, your eyes moved around the place while Constance served you tea, you stood up and grabbed a picture of a smiling boy next to a young girl.</p><p>"Tate Langdon is your son." You said, Constance turned and put the mugs on the table with a smile.</p><p>"He was good looking, wasn’t he?" You nodded and left the picture frame in its place then took a seat in front of her.</p><p>“You recognized me,” You said “Michael was here.”</p><p>"That's right, I must admit that when I saw you pick him up the day you crashed that van into him, I hoped it would end him and with that end my misery," she said waving her cigarette while she talked "But if you want to solve a problem, you must do it yourself."</p><p>You frowned at the implication, it wasn’t like you didn’t understand her, looking at her rose garden in reality felt heavier than it was on the dreams, small rodents, little birds, even something bigger, cats, dogs and under the other smells, the house smelled like death too. </p><p>Deaths heavier than the animals, human. You frowned feeling sick at the sensation, just exactly how could you tell? How could you smell that?</p><p>"At first I feared he would return but months passed, and I thought that he had died since I saw no other," She made gestures with her hands as if she couldn’t find the words "Massacres or news of a new serial killer."</p><p>"Michael behaved." You said, he behaved as much as he could until the day he wasn’t able to</p><p>"Yes... I noticed when he came back, you did what I couldn’t, educated him, made him a full-fledged almost decent man, made him despair too like women like to do, broke his heart." You frowned.</p><p>"What did he say when he was here?" You asked, the one with the heartbreak was you.</p><p>“Well, he seemed to be sorry for something, he told me a bit about you.” She said pointing at you with the hand that was holding the cigar “He told me that you had changed him for the better, that he was in love.” You swallowed, a sharp pain in your chest “But like with everything Michael touches, he said he hurt you.”</p><p>He did, badly but it wasn’t the rough sex or the bite, and even thought it should, it wasn’t even the way he almost killed John, it was that he ran away from you, then forgot about everything you two went through, never came back.</p><p>“I thought he was going to ask me to stay here or to help him with the corpse, after all who would’ve thought that he kept you alive? But no, Michael demanded that I told him what was wrong with him, to explain why he was the way he was.”</p><p>“Michael,” You touched your chest where the locket was “Had a violent side, but he was trying to fight it.”</p><p>"Yes, do tell, what kind of person are you to bear the monstrosities that he committed?"</p><p>"I would like to say normal and ordinary but I’m not sure it’s the case anymore, after all I’m here." You scoffed, feeling pathetic.  </p><p>“Yes well, he’s a beautiful monster I’ll give him that.” Constance laughed "I raised him for six years, so I can tell that he changed, there was a…clarity in his words something pleasant in his way of speaking."</p><p>You frowned, you remembered that Michael had told you that he was six years old but you had assumed that it was a disability, but the facts didn’t add up, Constance told him to go and just in front of the house you were right now, you found him.</p><p>"Six years?" You asked, Constance smiled like she noticed you picking something in her words.</p><p>"He looks a bit tall for his age, doesn't he?" You remained silent “At this point you should know that he’s not normal.”</p><p>"I know." you said "That's why I'm here, I'm not going to hide I want to know the truth."</p><p>“My boys, always falling in love with girls who possess a strength that they lack.” Constance said lighting a new cigarette “Drink your tea.” You did, it smelled of flowers “Michael is six years old, but he went from being a child to age ten years in one night, as if he was in a hurry to grow up to do something.”</p><p>Constance looked at you carefully expecting you to call her crazy but it was not like that, at this point you would believe anything, everything was already fucked up.</p><p>“In nature,” You started and Constance concentrated in your words “Animals are almost fully matured as soon as they are born, so they can hunt to survive alone, they have all the information in their bodies, the instincts. It’s us humans who are born fragile and not fully developed dependent of others for years, a human flaw.”</p><p>“You’re a smart one aren’t you?” Constance smiled “You made him brilliant, well spoken, finished helping his development into a full predator.” You couldn’t deny that, a bad move.</p><p>"If Michael is six years old, who are his parents?"  You asked, it couldn’t be Tate, he died almost thirty years ago "Your daughter?" Constance shook her head. </p><p>"Who else but my Tate? Michael got his handsome face from him." She said standing up taking the picture on her hands “All my children are dead.” She said with a nostalgic expression that changed to one of rejection “And as far as I'm concerned Michael is too, the best you can do is go away and hope his infatuation with you is over so you can keep your life.”</p><p>Constance left the portrait and seemed overwhelmed, she wanted to leave but you took her hand.</p><p>“Please,” You begged “I'm not trying to get him back.” You said and it had felt like a lie “Michael… I fear that Michael is behind a catastrophe, but before condemning him I must know, I have to confirm my doubts.”</p><p>“But you already know, don’t you? You're just deceiving yourself because you love him, I loved my little monsters too, so I can tell.” Constance said “But why not? Come with me and see for yourself.”</p><p>You released her hand and walked with her, you two went outside and stood in front of the house next door.</p><p>"I thought that only death awaited me there."</p><p>"That's right, but the people there know me, what can I say, I'm a VIP wherever I go."</p><p>You tensed but forced yourself to enter with Constance, and like in the dreams the house felt wrong, dark and evil, it made your skin crawl like a thousand ants going through your body, Constance laughed.</p><p>"You’re a special little thing, aren't you?" She said “You can feel something.” You nodded “Vivien, your son's girlfriend came with questions and says that he’s going to cause a catastrophe, I think you should listen to her.”</p><p>Constance said to the air and this time you thought that maybe she was a little crazy, the thought didn’t last long because the door closed behind you and a woman with strawberry blonde hair was looking at you.</p><p>"Come on in then." The woman said walking to the living room sitting down, Constance followed her as if it were the most normal thing in the world, you sat next to Constance.</p><p>“I saw you die.” You said and this got the attention of both women “I saw when you died here, bleeding out, giving… birth.” You said remembering the dream and having Vivien in front of you, you could tell that she was Michael's mother, and that she was undoubtedly dead.</p><p>You covered your mouth with a hand, hiding at the realization, what was going on? How did you see that? It was as if you had been there.</p><p>"What are you?" Vivien asked with a slight frown, body tensed with caution.</p><p>"I don't know." You felt a lump in your throat, wanting to cry over the situation, the unknown was scary.</p><p>"I’ve been having these dreams… I dreamed of this place before knowing it existed, I’ve dreamed of Constance’s rose garden, I even smashed a rose in my dreams and it felt so real… so I moved to LA just to find everything I’ve seen was real... and I-"</p><p>You looked at Vivian with watery eyes, looked at Constance who’s mouth was wide open.</p><p>“I dreamed of the end of the world and I don't know what to do.” Vivian's eyes showed fear but understanding too.</p><p>"You’re not like him." Vivien said but you weren’t so sure.</p><p>"I dreamed that Michael was here last night and-"</p><p>"You saw the black mass." Vivien finished for you and confirmed your worst fears, once again, the dream had been true, Constance sighed heavily.</p><p>"Fucking Michael." Constance said angrily.</p><p>“Fucking Michael.” Vivian agreed.</p><p>“Fucking Michael.” You sighed.</p><p>"If you already knew all that, why did you come?" Vivien asked, you shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe to convince myself that what I saw wasn’t real, that Michael-” You looked at your side where the young woman had died, you wanted answers, to face the truth but you also wanted him back but you felt that it was too late.</p><p>"That he wasn’t capable of it?" Vivien said while looking at the ground “And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy.”</p><p>“Apocalypse 13:1 revelations.” You said, you had been religious once, then God died for you the day everything else did but you were quickly regaining your faith “Michael is not just a warlock is he?” Vivien shook her head.</p><p>“A child born of human and spirit will usher in the end of times, it is the essence of evil, a perversion of the Immaculate Conception.” Constance said and both Vivien and you looked at her “That’s what a friend of mine said, that he would bring the end of times.”</p><p>“That’s what a nurse said to me when she took a peak at him when he was still in my belly.” Vivien said touching her flat stomach “Michael is-”</p><p>“The fucking antichrist.” You finished closing your eyes, that was his identity and why the girl in your dream screamed, the world as you knew it, depended on his death.</p><p>"If the end of times has come, I think I want to spend it with my family" Constance sighed.  </p><p>"No, it hasn’t come yet." You said standing up, you had all the proof you needed, your nightmares weren’t an illusion, your body had been full of tumors, your lungs were bleeding from the toxic air "Thank you for everything, it was all I needed to know."</p><p>"You have a plan?" Constance asked, a little arrogance and skepticism in her words.</p><p>“An idea, I have less than four years to discover what role Michael plays in all this, and if I can't stop it-” You felt your stomach sink “Well, I’ve killed for less.” Michael was the reason why you had to in the first place.</p><p>"Constance said he was your boyfriend," Vivien said "I assume you’re special to him, but he is going to kill you without a doubt, the night after mass I tried to kill him myself and he almost burnt my soul."</p><p>You closed your eyes, it hurt, if your mother tried to kill you, you would also have responded in the same way, but that was not the point.</p><p>"If it wasn’t for Tate, he would’ve succeeded."</p><p>Constance opened her mouth in surprise, as if there was some hope in her eyes.</p><p>“I know.” You would like to think that Michael would never harm you, but he had left you alone to go in a journey as the antichrist, Michael made his choice, you had to make yours, his life or yours “I’m not planning on doing it alone.”</p><p>You moved to get out of the house.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Vivien asked, she didn't seem that scared for the end of the world, she was already dead after all, she didn't feel despair or hope for your crusade, just mere curiosity.</p><p>“To New Orleans."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bitchcraft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip was hard, for some reason a rain cloud chased you everywhere, it rained all the way but you refused to stop, in your few stops you only drank coffee to continue, you made calls to cancel your future as a police officer, leave your apartment, convince your mother that you were fine and to take the vacations she always wanted.</p><p>It wasn’t the time to be modest, the end was coming and no one was forgiven, your time in the car was only used to think about what you would say, how much you were going to reveal, you couldn’t just arrive and say <em>"I had visions, the end of the world is upon us.”</em></p><p>You couldn't say his name either, you didn't know who to trust with the information and if Michael knew you were hunting his ass down you were sure he was going to kill you.  </p><p>At exactly six in the afternoon, after days of traveling, you stopped your minivan in front of a white mansion with a French design, you got out even if it was heavily raining, the day was cloudy and gloomy making it look like nighttime.</p><p><em>"Robichaux's academy.” </em>You read at the entrance and walked through the gate hugging yourself and didn’t even bother to walk faster to hide from the rain.</p><p>It seemed like an eternity in which no one opened after the doorbell rang. When the door opened a young woman with brown eyes and a golden tiara came out, she looked at you from head to toe.</p><p>Your eyes widened, it was her, it had to be her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked in a voice that you would recognize anywhere, although calmer it was unmistakable, the voice that had spoken in your dreams, your chest throbbed and everything was dark.</p><p> </p><p>You moved your head from side to side, everything was spinning and smelled of incense and dry leaves, you also heard voices around you but it was as if they spoke nonsense, the sound was muffled as if you were underwater, you growled and opened your eyes.</p><p>"See? I told you it would work, it's my Nana’s recipe.” Someone said, you were too dizzy to think.</p><p>“It seems that she is not hurt.” Someone else said and you focused your eyesight, you were surrounded by women and they all seemed to be around your age except for a slightly older, blonde with a radiant aura that felt strangely familiar, she smiled when she saw you.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" She asked, it was a motherly voice, you were going to say fine, but the voice didn’t come out, as if you had been possessed only with the idea of getting there, you continued without feeling hunger, thirst or the need to sleep, but now your body held it against you, all the discomfort hitting at once.</p><p>“She’s a little pale.” Said other young woman, also blonde, long straight hair, a flirtatious mole near her lips, she got closer to you and put her hand on your forehead, she frowned, with a confused expression "Cordelia." She said and reacting to her name, the older woman approached.</p><p>"Something’s wrong?"</p><p>“I can't heal her.” You saw the exchange of confused glances.</p><p>The woman, Cordelia got close and tried the same, she put her hand near your forehead making faces and touching you directly but nothing happened.</p><p>"Interesting." She said walking away, feeling a little more awake you slipped in the armchair in which you were leaning to sit, because of your damp clothes you assumed that you hadn't been asleep for a long time.</p><p>"What’s wrong with her?" Another person got close, dark skin and short curly hair.</p><p>"What's your name?" Cordelia asked.</p><p>"(Y/n)"</p><p>“(Y/n) I assume you are not here by accident, you looked for us, right?” You nodded “Would you trust me? There is something I want to see."</p><p>You weren't sure it was the best idea to trust a stranger in a house that was supposed to be full of witches, but you were there looking for allies, so you nodded and Cordelia smiled.</p><p>"Queenie, would you help me with this?" The dark skinned girl got closer “Can you use your magic on her?” You tensed but didn’t try to move.</p><p>"Are you sure? She already looks freaked out.” Queenie said and Cordelia nodded, Queenie sighed “Sure.” You followed her with your eyes while she moved around the room and you saw how she grabbed a pin from somewhere</p><p>You looked attentively, a little nervous too and Queenie pricked her finger with the needle.</p><p>"Ah fuck!" Queenie complained and put her finger in her mouth, you looked confused, obviously it would hurt, what was she expecting? But it seemed like you were the only one who thought that because everyone looked at Queenie with surprised expressions then looked at you.</p><p>"Did it heal?" Cordelia asked, Queenie shook her head and took her finger from her mouth and looked at it.</p><p>“Our powers don't work on her.” The blonde with straight hair said, Cordelia nodded, you shivered because of the looks they gave you, or maybe it was because of your wet clothes.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with me?" You asked, most of the girls in the room laughed Cordelia smiled widely.</p><p>"No, it's a very powerful talent that you have." She said and you weren't quite sure “How did you get here?”</p><p>“I…” You thought well about what you were going to say “Things, strange things are happening to me and I’m scared, I didn’t know where to go and I heard of this place and I thought maybe you would know better.” More laughter and smiles filled the room, you didn’t feel angry because it didn’t seem to be mockery.</p><p>“Weird things happened to all of us, that's why we’re here.” Queenie said and pinched her arm, you looked at her with wide eyes "Ow!" Queenie exclaimed rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Why did you do it again?" The blonde next to her asked, an amused face.</p><p>"I just wanted to confirm, it never happened and it works on Cordelia too so I just wanted to make sure."</p><p>"I’m sorry, I don't understand."</p><p>"Ah, hello," said the blonde and offered a hand, you shook it “I'm Zoe, and Queenie here has the powers of a voodoo doll.”</p><p>“Oh.” So she wanted to prick your finger and pinch your arm, you weren't sure how to feel about it.</p><p>"I just want you to know that you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Cordelia said and you were a little relieved, traveling around the country was bad for your finances.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Mallory." Cordelia called and someone else approached, the brown-haired girl with the blond tips and the tiara, the girl who had taken you by the hand and left Michael's hair with you, instinctively you pulled back, dragging yourself in the armchair, the action was not lost by anyone "Do you know each other?" Cordelia asked.</p><p>"I don't think so-" Mallory said confused as if trying to remember you.</p><p>"No." You confirmed.</p><p>"Does it have to do with your power?" Cordelia asked and you swallowed and nodded.</p><p>"I dreamed of her, but most of my dreams don't make sense." People shared glances, as if they spoke that way without opening their mouths.</p><p>"Zoe, you can guide (Y/n) to a room and bring her something dry to wear." Cordelia said and Zoe nodded, she got closer with a smile, you stood up.</p><p>"I have clothes in my car, I can go for them." you said nervously.</p><p>"Don't worry, we’ll get them for you, let’s get you changed before you catch a cold." Queenie said.</p><p>In an unsure manner you followed Zoe through the corridors, there were many girls in the room where you were but it seemed that not all of them, there were voices throughout the house, several rooms, white walls, Zoe laughed and you turned to look at her.</p><p>"Don't worry, we all think the same." She said and you looked at her waiting "Something supernatural happens to us but we are in denial of our power, nervous and feeling that we don’t belong."</p><p>"Did you read my mind?"</p><p>"No, and I don't think any of us can, I'm not sure how your power works but you seem to block the magic."</p><p>"I'm glad." You said, sincerely relieved, Zoe gave you a curious look but didn't say anything.</p><p>The thing is that if it was true, Michael couldn't just burn you or throw you to a wall, you had a chance at killing him, but the idea of his lifeless body made you dizzy, you leaned against the wall, you had seen many corpses before and it didn’t have toll anymore, but Michael’s death…</p><p>"Are you okay?" Zoe asked running to your side to help you.</p><p>"Yes, I’m just, I'm a little tired, it has been a few hard couple of weeks." You said, you almost laughed rather a couple of hard years.</p><p>"I can imagine, when our powers awaken is the worst." <em>"You have no idea."</em> you thought, letting her help you to walk, holding you until you arrived to a white room where there were three beds.</p><p>"Mallory sleeps here too but it's the only empty place, is that okay?"</p><p>“Ah, yes, it's not like I dreamed of her killing me or something, I was just surprised to see her in real life.” At that Zoe seemed relieved.</p><p>"Well, take a warm bath and when you get out you’ll find your stuff here, we will have dinner in an hour in case you’re hungry or you can sleep." Zoe explained and left you alone.</p><p>You looked around the room a little and noticed the personality of the people with whom you would share the space, there was a bed that was not made and had accessories and clothes on it, clearly expensive, the other was made with a poetry book on top, next to it in a cabinet with fresh flowers and a vintage lamp.</p><p>Feeling nervous and cold you went to take a shower, you didn’t take off Michael's necklace and when you were done, looked at yourself a little on the mirror, the wound on your shoulder had begun to heal a little but it looked more dramatic than it felt, green and purple bruises around the marks.</p><p>You caressed the wound and sighed thinking of Michael, but shook your head, he had forgotten you, you should do the same, and you should hate him.</p><p>After leaving the bathroom Mallory was there leaving your stuff on the empty bed and you tensed a little, she did too.</p><p>"Hi." she said nervously.</p><p>“Hi.” You said back, well, that was awkward, but it was your fault "Thank you, did you carry them alone?" You tried to sound as friendly as you could.</p><p>Mallory smiled, relieved.</p><p>"Yes, me and-" Mallory's expression changed from a smile to one of concern “You’re hurt.” she said looking at your shoulder, you tensed and covered with one hand, Mallory ran close to you and moved your hand.</p><p>You were so surprised that you didn't try to stop her and she put her hand on your shoulder, soft and careful, she seemed focused but later frowned.</p><p>“I can't…” You imagined that she was trying to help you so you smiled and moved her hand from the wound, holding her soft delicate hand, the contact made you tingle, in a similar way it did with Michael .</p><p>"It’s okay don’t worry," You said “It barely hurts and it looks worse than it feels.” Mallory looked at you frustrated and worried.</p><p>That night you had dinner with the girls and most of them welcomed you with open arms, of course like in high school there seemed to be cliques and <em>“Mean girls.”</em> that whispered while looking at you. </p><p>It didn’t bother you at all, you were too old to care even if your body was younger your mind was of a tired adult that barely survived the end of the world and currently was trying to stop it.</p><p>You also met your other roommate Coco, at first you didn’t think you would get along but as the days passed you became very close to her and Mallory.</p><p>It felt like having sisters and they treated you that way, being there at Robichaux's you began to study about magic, but as you already knew, you didn’t have the talent, you couldn’t do transmutation, nor telekinesis or revive animals like Mallory did.</p><p>You didn’t expect to have skills to start with, but it was humiliating, Coco was the only one who understood you and even so she had her power of calories, at least you thought you had the power of divination but nothing, no dreams, no omens.</p><p>Only nightmares where you drowned over and over, changing only to you walking on earth with no purpose other than surviving, no way in mind, alone and when you weren’t alone the first instinct was to kill or be killed, then alone again feeling the emptiness while you saw life leave the other person’s eyes.</p><p>The feeling of incompetence worsened when Queenie died.</p><p>Cordelia explained that she wouldn’t return and that all of you should stay away from the hotel, you mourned the loss of a new friend.</p><p>It was frustrating, having information of the end of the world with no way to confirm how it started, how Michael got access to nuclear codes, speaking of him, he had vanished from the world for months, you asked John for help since he was part of the LAPD.</p><p>No signals of anything until months after John sent the video.</p><p>Michael had been arrested on murder charges but the file had said that his fingerprints were not on the body or the murder weapons, the video was the worst, your heart ached by looking at his face, hearing his voice, you touched the screen with longing.</p><p>The police officer started hitting him and you wanted to stop him but Michael did it again, the man was thrown towards the ceiling, his body dismembered, and when his head exploded and blood stained Michael's face, he just sighed, like he was tired, murder was a chore for the antichrist. </p><p>Once again you remembered who the enemy was, time was running out and you couldn’t believe that Michael would be dumb enough to let himself be caught so he had to be up to something, especially since John explained that Michael left with someone who helped him escape.</p><p>John was smart to stay out of the station that day, because one officer was killed with no finger prints on him, Michael disappeared again and left with someone, who?</p><p>You closed the laptop and went to Cordelia's room.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" She said surprised covering herself but you had already seen, you got close to her and abruptly raised her blouse to see some black marks, her body was quickly decaying, Cordelia forced you to release her.</p><p>“You are dying…” You whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone." Cordelia ordered in an annoyed but also vulnerable tone.</p><p>“You can’t die, not yet, I need your help.” You said clenching your fists, the strongest ally you had was dying and you felt like breaking, for the loss of your teacher, a kind and smart mother figure, Cordelia looked confused and took your hands when you started crying.</p><p>“(Y/n) what happened?” Cordelia sat you on her bed, holding your hands.</p><p>You told her of the dreams of the end of things, you told her how you met Mallory, of the explosions, the dates, the one thing you couldn’t do was say Michael’s name, and you hated yourself for that, later you would delete the video too.</p><p>Cordelia believed in your words even if you had not given her proof and you felt more relieved, taking off a little of the weight, Cordelia too, sharing the truth about her body was a relief to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dust to dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month passed after you told Cordelia what would happen, after the incident you told her of the upcoming movies and songs, people who would die and every little thing you remembered of those years.</p><p>The first predictions happened so that was proof enough since Cordelia already had believed you from the start, the problem was that she couldn’t understand how your power worked and neither could you, so you didn’t have a way to find where Michael was like you did the last time.</p><p>Not that you wanted to see more traumatic scenes but being informed of his whereabouts would be nice. You raised your gun and took as stance, you looked at the target and emptied the casket, all the bullets hit the center even at the long distance.</p><p>"I didn't know you were so good at shooting, you could have been a good witch hunter." Zoe said walking close to you while you reloaded the gun and kept emptying a chamber of bullets at the shooting range.</p><p>When you were done you looked at her while she leaned on a column close to you, she was looking at the target then looked at you with a neutral expression.</p><p>"Considering that I don't have magic talents, it's the only way I can improve my technique to protect you guys, not that you need it." You said taking off the covers in your ears "How did you know where I was?"</p><p>"Coco." You smiled, Coco was the only one who knew that you liked firearms so she gave you a membership in a club full of rich people, it was beautiful, the range was enormous, outside in a green field “Cordelia told me everything.” Your throat hurt and you reloaded the gun “She had to, when she brought Myrtle back.”</p><p>"Well, my power is useless but at least I gave some clues, after all," You emptied the gun on the target "Not all of us have access to nuclear codes, that may shorten the list."</p><p>"Your power is not useless."</p><p>"I have no power."</p><p>"All of us do, you saw something that none of us could see, not even Cordelia." You threw the empty chamber to the ground angrily but Zoe didn’t flinch.</p><p>"And how is that any good?!" You yelled, you knew it was unfair but you were upset at yourself, if you would simply say the name, everything could be fixed “I have useless visions that stopped working out of nowhere!” You said feeling your heart clench “I can’t help any of you, I couldn’t even help Queenie.” You sobbed and you let yourself fall to the ground hidden in your knees.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" Zoe called you but you didn’t  listen, you were too frustrated, you didn’t know where Michael was, but if you told Cordelia, if you gave her the hair that hung around your neck, you were sure that she could tell you exactly where he was to empty your gun on his head, hit the target.</p><p>End it all once for all.</p><p>You shivered and heard thunder and a heavy sound of something exploding, you stood up looking with surprise, the field had been filled with a strong wind that almost pushed you, it rained and the target where you were practicing was on fire, as if the lighting had hit it.</p><p>Your heart was pounding and you turned to look at Zoe, she looked as shocked as you and looking at the burning target, you weren't sure it was a coincidence.</p><p>Zoe grabbed you by the hand and took you out of there while the rain seemed to follow you two back to the academy.</p><p>When you went through the gate a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree knocking it down, you threw yourself towards Zoe so that it didn’t fall on her, it was as if a hurricane was forming, both entered the house holding hands running and closed the door catching your breath.</p><p>"Did the storm catch you too?" Myrtle asked walking towards you, looking at the window, the fallen tree “This city can’t bear more misfortune, we must do something, let’s call everyone-”</p><p>"You can stop it." Zoe said releasing your hand, looking at you “(Y/n) you are doing this.” You shook your head, it couldn't be you, you didn't have that power, Zoe slapped your face out of nowhere “Remember what I said to you the first day, no one believes in our power but this is you.” Zoe said grabbing you by the shoulders.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Cordelia came down the stairs, you couldn't hear her, you only felt a screech in your ears while you saw Zoe's face, she was saying something you didn't understand.</p><p>But she instructed you with signs, inhale, exhale, and that's what you did, you closed your eyes, inhaling, exhaling until you could hear again, you heard the rain, and feeling everything very clear, the cold sweat on your skin, the air, the sound Zoe's breathing.</p><p>You concentrated only on the noise of the rain, asking for it to stop, it didn’t work, you cleared your mind, without fear, without thoughts of anything, not Michael, not Queenie, no sound of the gun, your mind cleared and you opened your eyes.</p><p>You looked outside and the rain had stopped, you looked around and the three of them were looking at you with clear surprise, you were breathing heavily and felt like blacking out, your body trembled and you kneeled.</p><p>The last thing you saw before passing out was Cordelia’s face.</p><p>When you woke up you spoke with Cordelia and days later she took you to a vacant lot, the leaves were dry, the grass burnt, yellow vines in the bars of a fence, you didn’t know what you two were doing there.</p><p>“That day,” Cordelia said walking next to you “What did you feel before the storm?” You thought about pain, frustration, hatred, you were so stressed that your back was in constant pain.</p><p>"I was angry."</p><p>"And the day you came to us?" You grimaced, you felt lost.</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>“Controlling your emotions is important with magic, not letting chaos take over.” Cordelia explained “You must know what emotions can cause.”</p><p>“Mine only cause storms apparently.”</p><p>"No, that is only part of it (Y/n), the weather reacted to your negative feelings but have you ever been in love?" You swallowed and felt your face go cold, your chest hurt.</p><p>"I was."</p><p>"... How was it?"</p><p>"Painful."</p><p>"But before that?" You looked away, closing your eyes, your hand moved to your aching chest, the necklace you never took off, before pain, from loss and betrayal.</p><p>It was addictive, Michael's little touches, how his eyes always looked for yours and when he found you he always smiled like he couldn’t help it, you uncontrollably smiled back, you remembered that no matter how much you annoyed the other or fought.</p><p>In the end you two would look for the other and you could spend hours like that, hugging him and listening to the beating of his heart.</p><p>"It is a curse and a blessing to feel everything so deeply." Cordelia whispered in your ear, you opened your eyes "Let it take you, only the good."</p><p>And that's what you did, you thought about the lazy mornings when you woke up and slowly opened your eyes, he opened his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping, he gave the impression that he felt you returning to him and his hand moved to touch your face like it was an inevitable reflex, smiling at the contact.  </p><p>You squeezed the necklace to your chest and closed your eyes, just the memory alone was enough to spread warmth over your whole body.</p><p>“Open your eyes (Y/n)” Cordelia said.</p><p>Slowly you obeyed letting a few tears fall, your breathing stopped and you felt disoriented, the deserted place was now full of life, green grass all around you, white flowers of all kinds everywhere, the tree that was dead before now looked leafy and strong.</p><p>You looked around and the dry leaves that were petrified in the bars were covered with white roses, you fell to your knees and covered your face crying, it was too painful, you tried to fool yourself into thinking that you could forget all about it just because he was a monster but the proof of your feelings was there.  </p><p>Cordelia came over to you, helping you to stand up and you were choked up with your tears.</p><p>"I did this?" You asked and she nodded smiling.</p><p>After that day the other witches saw you with different eyes, you weren’t just the person who rejected magic or caused storms, you brought life to things, nature deeply connected to you.</p><p>Zoe explained that sometimes the powers that unique were manifested by a need, Mallory gave life to living beings because death saddened her, she refused to accept it.</p><p>You wished you could bring the lost world back to life.</p><p>Conversations started about who could be the next supreme, Mallory or you. You didn’t think you were the one because of your lack of extra skills, but both Mallory and you shared the same fear.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to be the one who’s killing Cordelia."</em>
</p><p>The days seemed more peaceful until a request came for Cordelia and the council to immediately go to The Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gun control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who's back, back again<br/>Shady's back, tell a friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know what I'm doing here." You complained as you got out of the car, you felt your body hot all over because you were wearing black clothes even though you were in the middle of the fucking desert, witch etiquette you supposed.</p><p>"We are in enemy territory my dear and I would only trust my safety and that of our Zoe and Delia to another witch."</p><p>"I thought they were our allies, and besides my strength isn’t defense." If they wanted someone powerful, the best option was anyone but you, even Coco when you got in the way of her beauty sleep.</p><p>“Men are women’s natural enemy, and besides,” Zoe said smiling at you “We are not counting on your defense but your offense, you’re the only one who knows how to use a gun.”</p><p>Your hand tensed next to the gun on your waist, it was a good point, you were more a watchdog than a witch, your instinct was to bite off a hand if you felt in danger, survival instincts.</p><p>"You didn’t come as a member of the council, but as my bodyguard, can I trust you (Y/n)?"  Cordelia asked while you four got closer to the black sculpture, you saw Cordelia’s back, walking steadily like a leader although you knew she was hurting.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>The warlocks received you all in a happy and almost warm way, desperate also, so you thought that there wouldn’t be any problems but you still remained alert and when they took their seats you stood on the back almost hiding in the shadows, covering Cordelia’s back.  </p><p>"Was it necessary to bring security?" One of them asked arrogantly, making everyone's attention focus on you, you didn’t waver.</p><p>“She’s one of us, my protégée.” Cordelia said, the man didn’t look at her, he was still looking at you.</p><p>"Do you think I don't know a cop when I see one?"</p><p>“I’m not a cop.” You replied, you assumed that your posture gave you away, the man smiled in a sarcastic manner “However, I’m not above shooting someone if they don’t know their place.” You thought that he was going to get upset but his smile widened , the men next to him didn’t look as happy.</p><p>“She’s here as a trainee to join the council, there is an empty seat for the loss of Queenie and I’m only a temporary replacement, as you can tell, I’m too old for this.” Myrtle lied with excellence.</p><p>"Is there a problem?" Cordelia asked politely, but she challenged them to question her, you smiled pleased, that was the leader of the witches alright.</p><p>As if they didn’t want to disturb her mood, they forgot about the subject and chose to pretend that you didn’t exist, the conversation began and they talked about a talented boy, you didn’t know why it was something so important that they had to summon Cordelia.</p><p>But as the conversation continued, it seemed that it was because genetically, men were not as powerful as girls regarding magic, something you didn’t know, they requested to allow him to perform the seven wonders, that, got your attention. </p><p>A boy who was going to compete with Cordelia for the title of supreme, there was some yelling on both sides, some insults even, names you didn’t know were mentioned, Queenie was mentioned but the conversation went nowhere.</p><p>It was time to go and Cordelia had moved away a bit as if the conversation had disturbed her, you tried to stay back the whole time until it was time to go, all of you left the building.</p><p>You didn’t know if it was because of the scorching heat or because you had been underground but you felt your heart ache and as if your breath was missing, everything felt too slow, distant like a dream.</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>Peeking out of the black sculpture you saw in the distance the unmistakable figure of Michael, at first you only concentrated on his face that had gone from being arrogant to one of surprise when his eyes met yours.</p><p>As if not a day had passed since you were separated, the feelings flooded you and you realized that nothing had changed, you still loved him desperately but the love turned bitter and hurtful too fast, the realization hit.</p><p>Michael was the talented warlock that wanted to take Cordelia’s place and nothing good could come from that, but even if the hurt was present, Michael’s expression gave you a shred of hope, Constance had said it, Michael told her that he loved you. </p><p>Michael's expression of what looked like a deep pool of emotions changed for one of anger, displeasure a cold demeanor.</p><p><em>"Ah." </em>You felt a sharp stab in your chest.</p><p>You were such a fool.</p><p>He had no use for you anymore, so of course you were a bother to him now that he had taken what he needed from you, so swallowing the pain you felt like a bitter taste, you looked at him with the same anger and tried to focus.</p><p>Next to him was a beautiful skinny blonde girl, the face was oddly familiar, but at the other side, your hateful eyes softened and you couldn't believe what you were seeing.</p><p>“Queenie.” You whispered and Queenie greeted all of you with a wave of her hand, the moving experience didn’t last long because at your side Cordelia collapsed and you threw yourself at the floor to prevent her from falling, catching her in your arms.</p><p>“Cordelia?” You said in a worried tone, moving your hand through her face, trying to see what happened.</p><p>She was completely gone, Zoe and Myrtle hurried to her side and Queenie called her name, running to her side too, your attention on her was stolen by a painful chill on your back alerting you of danger, you looked at the source.</p><p>And there he was, Michael frowning deeply, you didn’t doubt that he had something to do with Cordelia’s state so you covered her with an arm hugging her close, like an animal protecting their young, giving him a hostile look as a warning.</p><p>Michael looked a bit taken back then seemed even angrier, enough to almost make you groan from the pressure of the threat, a killing intent always felt heavy and almost hurtful on your back, so you hugged Cordelia and carried her in your arms, hoping that if it was magic, you could protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Some hours later Cordelia woke up from a nightmare, she had screamed, she had called names, she was confused and was panting, as soon as she opened her eyes all of you could finally breathe at ease.  </p><p>"What happened?" She asked with Myrtle at her side grabbing her hand.</p><p>"You lost consciousness." Zoe said.</p><p>"You were calling our names, mine, Zoe, Queenie (Y/n)-"</p><p>"You didn't mention me, not that I'm surprised, did you guys even know that I was dead?" The pretty blonde complained.</p><p>"We knew." Zoe answered and you had to contain a smile because the blonde's expression of disbelief.</p><p>Cordelia was crying with excitement when she saw her girls back, she started to hug them and you couldn't blame her, you yourself had been bothering Queenie, touching her all over.</p><p>"I want to see the boy." Cordelia said, you still couldn’t dare to say anything.</p><p>When she was ready Cordelia got up with all of you accompanying her, the warlocks came out to greet her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Asked the one who seemed to be the leader, Ariel if you remembered correctly.</p><p>"We were so worried." Said the one with glasses.</p><p>You knew they were lying, and you knew that your friends and Cordelia thought the same thing, she simply ignored the questions, everyone walked quickly in front of the fire, but Michael, he moved slowly behind them, stealthy and watching the situation with attention.</p><p>Cordelia thanked Michael for bringing her girls back, you were confused but thankful too, having Queenie back meant the world.</p><p>"I wanted to get your attention." Michael said looking at Cordelia directly in the eyes, you looked away for a moment feeling displeased, at him, at the way your body shivered by hearing his voice.</p><p>When you looked up, the light-eyed man who had called you a cop was looking at you with curiosity and eyebrows furrowed as if he had noticed something, you just turned back to Cordelia, who had started talking about a vision.</p><p>The end of the world and the face of a man, white inhuman, demonic even, you closed your eyes.</p><p>"An omen."</p><p>Cordelia started walking closer to Michael and you wanted to stand in front of her to protect her.</p><p>“As you know, in two weeks there’s the summer equinox and we had plans to celebrate it.” She said, you had heard that it was something like a witches convention to meet each other “After the event, you are going to perform the tests if that is what you want."</p><p>Michael walked closer to her.</p><p>“I do.” You didn't know if Cordelia really had a vision, or if she was simply fishing for information because when she met Michael she felt something off, whatever it was, if Michael became the supreme or <em>“Alpha.”</em> as warlocks called it, it was going to be the end of everything.</p><p>The council and warlocks were discussing the event along with the details for Michael's tests, while you were in a room together with Madison and Queenie, who was part of the council but had been dead for a while, so she had a break.</p><p>"How long are we going to be here?" Madison complained while lying in a chair almost in a pose.</p><p>"Anywhere is better than where I was, it seemed like hell and it was full of annoying ass white people." You pushed her shoulder in a playfully way and both smiled.</p><p>"It's good to have you back."</p><p>"Who is she?" Madison asked with a wrinkled nose, which you hoped was an expression of annoyance that she gave to everyone, not just you.</p><p>"She’s (Y/n) she joined before I died."</p><p>"And what’s her power?"</p><p>"I can have orgasms at will." You answered a little annoyed that she didn't speak to you directly, Madison snorted.</p><p>"We should trade."</p><p>“(Y/n) ability is passive but strong, especially against witches, magic doesn’t work on her.” Queenie explained, she didn’t know that you were in enemy territory so you couldn’t complain but you would have preferred it to be unknown.</p><p>"Really?" Madison said smiling as if she had been challenged, she pointed her hand at you and it seemed as if she was trying to squeeze.</p><p>"Did this bitch try to choke me?" You said with awe.</p><p>"That’s how the bitch is, you get used to it."</p><p>“I doubt it.” You said and Madison lowered her hand smiling.</p><p>"How about physical attacks?" Madison asked and levitated a letter opener, basically a knife, before you could do anything she threw the sharp object at your face but stopped a few centimeters away.</p><p>"Thank you Queenie, no, I'm not immune to those." You said and frowned at the knife, still floating close to your face.  </p><p>“That wasn't me, I thought it was you.” Queenie said.</p><p>"I thought you were going to behave now that you had another chance." Your back tensed in a horrible way while listening to the voice and you turned your eyes to the right.</p><p>Michael had a hand raised that indicated that he was the one who had stopped the weapon, and now held it in front of your face.</p><p>"Sorry." Madison said but you didn’t take your eyes off Michael and he kept the visual contact too.</p><p>He walked in, If Michael wanted to, it was easy to stab it into your face, you didn’t show fear and Michael smiled, moved his hand and the knife went flying, it stabbed the couch at your side, you didn’t flinch at the childish threat.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Queenie asked and Michael turned to look at her, his movements were sharper and more arrogant than the last time you had seen him, like a predator Michael began to walk in a circle around the room and you followed him with a hostile look.</p><p>"The adults are arguing about the party and other things, there was no need for me to be there, so I came to see how you two were adapting now that you are back in the world of the living." Queenie snorted.</p><p>"Do you really think you can pass the tests?" Queenie asked and the idea that Michael was going to react badly made you nervous, you moved your hand down to touch your gun by instinct and Michael noticed it, he smiled and with a slight movement of his hand your coat moved as if the wind had torn it open, showing the gun.</p><p>"Why do you have a gun?" Madison asked with a frown.</p><p>“Because I wasn’t ready,” You said without looking at her “If I had known what was going to happen I would have brought two.” Michael chuckled but the air in the room was heavy.</p><p>"You know each other?" Queenie asked you.</p><p>"No." Michael answered for you and you didn’t try to correct it "John mentioned something about a police girl, I assume that’s you." You chose not to say anything, and that didn’t seem to sit right with him, he frowned "If I were you two,” He said to Queenie and Madison “I would be careful, people who hide weapons like that are always backstabbers.”</p><p>Now you were sure that he was provoking you, you stood up to leave the room without turning to look at him, keeping a neutral face and trying not to think about anything.</p><p>"(Y/n) Where are you going?" Queenie asked.</p><p>"Out, it reeks of prepubescent boys here."</p><p>"Well, she’s not wrong." Madison said ignoring the tension.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Master of disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took heavy breaths trying to control yourself, feeling dizzy since the air suddenly hit you, in the distance you heard thunder and cursed <em>"Not now."</em> you thought but the weather didn’t listen to your pleas and small drops began to fall, the weather slowly decomposing.</p><p>The night was cold and the wind started to gain strength almost announcing a storm, making an eerie sound on the few trees there, your body shivered because of the energy.</p><p>You thought of going back but it was suffocating down there and oddly enough you felt more at ease there in the open even at nighttime.</p><p>Besides, your head was a mess, you tried to piece information, the dates. John sent you a video of Michael displaying magical abilities and disappeared right after, someone helped him get out and a month after he was at Hawthorne.</p><p>After months of hiding Michael showed his power, he had to know something, that he would be found and now he was about to go through the seven wonders. You grabbed your arms trying to fight the anxiety.</p><p>The witches were involved, Michael knew now and you did too because you saw Mallory with his hair, but why? How? How was everything related? What was the endgame?</p><p>“Missed me?” Michael’s voice came from your side, making you open your eyes and look at him.</p><p>He was smiling.</p><p>After hurting you he ran away like a coward and his first words to you when you two meet again were more lies <em>“I don’t know her.” </em>and right after he called you a backstabber, so to go along with your anger more thunder was heard.</p><p>Michael’s smile faded into a frown, you saw how his cape moved because of the wind but thankfully it didn’t seem like he attributed the changing weather to you, you kept silent and his short temper made him speak again before you.</p><p>"I always knew that there was something weird about you but to think that you were a witch…"</p><p>“I don't wanna be called weird by someone like you.”</p><p>"Someone like me…what does that mean (Y/n)?" </p><p>"I know what I saw."</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>“You, throwing my friend into a wall and almost killing him.” You said trying to show anger but also restrain.</p><p>Michael looked upset but you knew by his reaction that you had successfully lied with the truth, the night at the house you two saw each other and you knew that it had been real. In a way even if it wasn’t completely physical, you were there.</p><p>However Michael asked <em>“Who are you?”</em> as if he didn’t know you, you wore the face of someone he knew but it couldn’t be you, because how else would you be able to stand in front of him knowing what he was? so it wasn’t really you that night.</p><p>At least, you hoped he would keep thinking that, as long as you were concerned that night you weren’t there, you didn’t know anything because your life depended on it.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me I want to go back to my supreme before they discover that we know each other.”</p><p>Michael, who never reacted well to rejection, took you by the wrists pinning them above your head against the black metal wall, you looked up at his face with a frown, he wasn’t frowning but you knew he was angry too.</p><p>“You think your precious supreme can protect you?”</p><p>“You’re too arrogant Langdon.” You said in a nonchalant way, he said <em>“Supreme.”</em> with mockery but Cordelia was a leader, he was a kid throwing a tantrum.</p><p>“I can be,” He smiled “I’m stronger than her.” You freed your hands from his grip but didn’t move any further, allowing Michael to keep you cornered.  </p><p>“But she’s not alone.” You kept making eye contact “And I don’t expect her to protect me, I want to protect her.”</p><p>“Really?” Michael’s smile wavered for a moment “Why is that? Why is she so important?” Michael’s voice was a whisper and being so close there was no need to be louder, you heard clearly while he looked into your eyes.</p><p>You felt hypnotized for a moment, enchanted by his voice alone but suddenly there was a rush, something tickling your skin that you now recognized as someone’s magic being directed at you, your eyes widened.</p><p>Michael’s hand was about to touch your face but you slapped it. You took the chance while he was distracted by the surprise to grab him by the wrist and turn him around, this time you were pining him against the sculpture and you both groaned at the sensation.</p><p>Like a bolt of electricity tensing your whole arm, your body rejecting and cancelling his magic, you looked up, both surprised and panting slightly, it was oddly suffocating, maybe because the cold rain was making the heat of the day come out from the floor.</p><p>Maybe to not stay behind Michael let you keep his hold on his wrist but moved his free hand to your neck, moving his thumb to feel your pulse.</p><p>“I’m still stronger than you.”</p><p>“Then go ahead, kill me.” You said and his grip on your neck loosened, but he didn’t move his hand away “Your magic doesn’t work on me.”</p><p>You looked down and moved your free hand on his leg, barely caressing with your fingertips until you found what you were looking for, you looked up.   </p><p>“But I know you carry a knife, it was my habit first.” You said feeling the pocket knife, Michael frowned and forcefully made you let go of his wrist and moved the hand in your neck to grab your hand on his leg and pressed.</p><p>You frowned, sure that it would bruise, the strength was enough to make you take a step back and make your hand tremble because of the pressure on your wrist, you clenched your teeth to stop you from groaning.</p><p>“Now who’s the arrogant one?” He asked “You think I wouldn’t hurt you?”</p><p>“That’s the thing Michael, I know you would.”</p><p>After saying that he let go of your hand and you took a step back looking at your burning wrist, then looked up a bit confused that he let go and you felt a lump in your throat, for some reason he seemed surprised at your words.</p><p>He had to know, he had to be manipulating you, there was no other reason why he would look so hurt at your words. He already hurt you before and threatened to do it again so why? Why did he make that pained face?</p><p>Slowly, he moved his hand to touch you but you moved away, covering your recently hurt wrist with your other hand, pressing it close to your chest feeling your fast heartbeat.</p><p>“(Y/n)…” He said and took a step closer, his voice had been soft, similar to what you were used before and not his rough treatment, you couldn’t bear it so you ran back inside the building.</p><p>You ran down the stairs and kept running with no place in mind, just away from him, you couldn’t help it. You almost fell for whatever he wanted to do even though he tried to hurt you twice in such a short amount of time.</p><p>It scared you how much power he still had over you, enough to make your survival instincts go numb.</p><p>When you finally stopped running aimlessly you looked up, panting heavily and you had no idea where you were, the place was like a maze.</p><p>All the hallways looked the same so you ended up opening rooms until one opened for you and you hit someone's chest with an “oof"</p><p>You stumbled backwards but two hands held your shoulders, you tensed looking up then sighed relieved, it was John, the one with clear eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, I got lost." You said with a small voice, the relief didn’t last long because you felt that your whole back ached from tension, as if you had something dangerous behind you, a trapping pressure, making your turn but no one was there.</p><p>"So you got lost and somehow ended in my room?" He said in a sarcastic tone and he let your body go, you turned your attention to him.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm that unlucky." John smiled at your answer.</p><p>"Let me guess, before you got lost in my room you got lost in a shower."</p><p>"I went out to breathe, it was raining, accident." You answered in annoyed manner, you were going through a lot already so you didn’t want to deal with jokes at your expense.</p><p>"In the desert." he said incredulously crossing his arms, leaning against the door entrance.</p><p>“Go and see for yourself, is the meeting over? Not that I don't appreciate the hospitality but I want to go home where it smells good.”</p><p>"I don't know, didn’t participate."</p><p>"Huh... I thought everyone had Michael sized boner around here."</p><p>"He’s not my type, I’m more into women."</p><p>"What a coincidence, so am I." John laughed and offered his hand.</p><p>"John Henry." You shook his hand with a firm grip.</p><p>"(Y/n)"</p><p>“Well (Y/n) let's say I believe you and you didn't come to my room with other intentions. Where did you want to go? Besides your house where undoubtedly smells better than here.” You couldn't help but smile at the sass.  </p><p>"The waiting room would be a good start."</p><p>“Then just go out to the right.” He said pointing behind you “There are five hallways, go through the first one next to the elevator, black door and then the right one again, you think you can manage?”</p><p>"I’ll try, thank you."</p><p>"My pleasure." He said waving goodbye with one hand and you followed the path. </p><p>John turned to go back to back to his room but felt something and his body tensed, he felt it before but chose to ignore it but now the pressure was making itself painfully present and growing.</p><p>"Isn't she a little young for you?" John turned around and immediately noticed that Michael also had water dripping from his hair, slightly wet clothes in a way similar to yours as if you two had been under the rain.</p><p>"She’s not a minor and I quite fancied her face.” John replied, careful of Michael's reactions “Witty and not as arrogant as her supreme, is there a problem with a little flirtation?”</p><p>Michael walked towards him with his hands behind his back, looked at John from head to toe, a neutral expression.</p><p>"Don't talk to her again."</p><p>"Why not?" John pushed but he already felt the pressure in his chest, his instinct telling him that he shouldn't continue “She didn't seem like a fan of yours and if you really are the alpha, you're killing her supreme, she must hate you for that.”</p><p>This time, Michael didn't hide his annoyance and walked a little closer, leaning next to John’s ear and as much as John wanted to, he couldn’t move.</p><p>"I'm going to rip your heart out with my bare hand… and make you watch how it stops beating." He whispered and moved back smiling, turning back and walking away, in a second the pressure was gone almost making John choke.</p><p>When Michael arrived at Hawthorne John hated him instantly, for reasons varying from petty envy to something in his gut telling him that something was wrong with the boy, however Michael never gave him reasons to complain even though John constantly tried to provoke him. </p><p>Michael kept the show of a naïve boy, scared of what he could do and surprised by his own power, but the Michael that had just threatened him moved with confidence and arrogance that only someone sure of their abilities could muster.</p><p>Michael took his mask off for a moment and John hated what he saw, it scared him to death and confirmed what he already knew from the beginning, Michael was an evil that had to be stopped.</p><p>But for some reason, under all that malevolence Michael seemed to care for someone and that was a chance, a weak point and if John wanted to survive he knew he needed to gather as much information as he could.</p><p>Because that little sociopath kept his act all the time no matter how much John mocked or humiliated him, but he noticed the little looks Michael gave you when you weren’t looking, and just now he risked his cover, showed his true nature.</p><p>All because of you, so the message was clear.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t touch what’s mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The coven left the building being greeted by a lightning storm, the warlocks offered umbrellas but Cordelia only moved one hand like Moses and the rain around you stopped and moved making a path, floating in the air until all of you reached the cars</p><p>Zoe, Madison and Queenie were in a car behind you and when the cars were far enough of the building Cordelia dropped onto your shoulder.</p><p>"Good job Cordelia." You said caressing her hand, she laughed weakly.</p><p>“Something tells me that the real job just started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Borrowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the trip back Myrtle kept complaining about absolutely everything to the point that you had to put your headphones on with the music at full volume and you could still hear her angry mumbling, and that was a lot, considering that you were sitting behind her.</p><p>Cordelia had to sit next to her and listen to her complain the whole way back, rest in pieces.</p><p>Things didn’t get better when Cordelia gave the official announcement of the <em>"Summer Equinox dance."</em> where the students from both schools and other districts were going to attend, the witches of New Orleans attacked every available boutique in sight, things were wild.</p><p>Only Mallory, Queenie and you were calm and were currently talking in your shared room about the event. No interest at all, Zoe was busy organizing the whole thing and Coco on the other hand was making the place a mess throwing clothes everywhere.</p><p>"Coco the last twenty-five dresses were fine." Mallory said a little exasperated and that was saying something, since she had the patience of a saint.</p><p>"You don't understand what it's like to be locked up with just women without any sex for months, it’s like living on an episode of orange is the new black.” She complained even though you all lived in the same place, and thus experienced the same thing.</p><p>“They were in jail Coco, we’re not locked up.” Queenie said ignoring her while reading a book.</p><p>“Maybe you virgins don't understand it, but I have needs and a dance is all I could ask for."</p><p>"Raise your hand if you’re a virgin." Queenie said and everyone shared glances "Not it."</p><p>"Not it." You sighed, you would have preferred to be one because you understood Coco perfectly, after your <em>“Experience.”</em> with Michael your body was left a mess, a needy mess, not that you were ever going to admit it.</p><p>Mallory blushed and said nothing.</p><p>"See Coco, you're being insensitive." You said and Mallory pushed your shoulder with hers.</p><p>"So you already popped your cherry while I was gone." Madison said leaning on the door, she had a tight dress and acted like nothing happened even though she spent an eternity in hell, tough cookie that one.  </p><p>"Ughh." Queenie growled.</p><p>"That’s besides the point! If I don't get some my business will close due to lack of costumers." Everyone laughed at Coco’s complains "Did any of you see someone hot in Hawthorne?"</p><p>"Only old men." Queenie said.</p><p>“What? Ariel was a hottie, id hit that.” You said and Queenie snorted and laughed.</p><p>“Get it queen.” You laughed with her, Mallory seemed confused but smiling, Queenie told her that you referred to the “Short, clearly evil bald one.”</p><p>"Michael is a hottie though." Madison said and looked at you "But he was already paying attention to someone else."</p><p>Everyone looked at you expecting gossip but you only felt your stomach sink, and since your face didn’t heat up, you were sure that you had gone pale, which was good, or at least better than a blush.</p><p>"John is more my type, and besides, I only have eyes for Mallory." You said and Mallory laughed, Madison didn’t look very convinced, her acting career made her sharp to lies apparently.</p><p>"So it doesn’t bother you if I hit on him?"</p><p>"No, it doesn’t." You said <em>"Yes it does."</em> Your brain responded something different than your mouth.</p><p>"I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Queenie said taking Madison’s eyes away from you, you loved her “If you annoy him, that I know you will, he’ll sent you back to-" Queenie moved her thumb down, Madison seemed a little unsure "Also there is something odd about him, I don't like him."</p><p>"Anyways!" Coco said loudly, losing her patience "(Y/n) take me shopping and I’ll buy your dress."</p><p>"I already have a dress."</p><p>“You have an H&amp;M dress.” Coco said with disgust and you smiled, maybe you would have been offended if you didn't know that Coco had no bad intentions.</p><p>"Watch out I have a gun." You joked in a dry tone “Besides what's wrong with H&amp;M? If it's good for my wallet then it’s good enough, also I'm not looking to get some so I don’t see the point." Coco made a pleading puppy face, you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Okay, fine but I’m not going alone, Mallory and Queenie are coming too, you’re not subjecting me to this-" You said pointing at the clothes on the floor with both hands “Alone.”</p><p>"Hello? Am I still dead or something, why does everyone keep ignoring me? ” Madison complained crossing her arms.</p><p>"Don't you have like a million dresses?" Mallory asked.</p><p>“The thing about being dead is that you don't have time to buy clothes, not that you know anything about it, but my clothes are out of season.”</p><p>"Madison is coming too, none of you know shit about clothes." Coco said taking her designer bag and making a cackling noise with her heels while going down the stairs, you sighed shaking your head.</p><p>“Okay witches get your brooms.” You said as you got up.</p><p>“How many witch puns are you going to make?” Mallory asked groaning.</p><p>“All of them as long as I can keep getting away with it.”</p><p>Everyone got into your <em>“Mom car.”</em> and like you had thought, Coco didn’t settle for the stores in New Orleans, so it became a small trip in which you had to stay in a hotel to continue traveling the next day and go shopping.</p><p>Trying not to focus on the fact that you were going to be trapped in a hotel with Michael for days, you let yourself be carried away by the euphoria of shopping, you were determined to wear your dress until Coco admitted that she had burned it.</p><p>So now you were also looking for a dress and you threatened her saying that you were going to pick the most expensive dress you saw even if it was hideous.</p><p>Sadly.</p><p>You were not a worthy opponent for Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, heir to the Vanderbilt empire, so after the dress shopping she had in mind a full spa day for everyone, doing your hair, nails and everything, you were not up for it.</p><p>Queenie allowed the pampering because after being dead she deserved it, Mallory was another victim of Coco’s arsonist tendencies and Madison was already rich so she had no problems.</p><p>You were currently having a panic attack in the dresser because everything was so expensive and weird, like you didn’t know people could go shop for clothes and be served drinks while you were at it, fucking rich people.</p><p>Only Mallory and you were acting like deer in front of flashing lights. You had to pick a dress and go out in turns to be judged, it felt like a <em>“Say yes to the dress.”</em> episode, you weren’t angry at Coco for the dress thing but you only could pick dresses that covered your shoulders and chest.  </p><p>Even after everything you refused to stop using the necklace.</p><p>“Bitch you're taking too long.” Madison said entering the dressing room, scared, as if she was going to figure everything out just by seeing the necklace you tried to cover yourself but Madison saw the bite mark.</p><p>Mallory was one thing, she never told anyone but you didn't know Madison, and by how little you knew about her, she didn’t strike you as the most empathetic person in the world, but despite of what you had thought of her, her face showed understanding.</p><p>"Are you doing okay there?" Queenie said behind the dressing room and you tensed by the idea that more people would see, but before she got in Madison closed the door in her face.</p><p>"Don’t get in, she got stuck in the dress, give us a minute." Madison said using her body to cover the door.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going with Mallory then."</p><p>Madison turned around and gave you an apologetic look and approached you to help you chose the dress.</p><p>“I'm not going to tell anyone.” She said and kept helping you with a dress she picked from the bunch.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“First, it’s none of my business… besides I know what it feels like, but if you want to wear something different I know how to hide it with makeup.” You quickly understood what <em>“I know what it feels like.” </em>meant.</p><p>"Thank you, but I prefer to cover it for now, it feels safer and I just… I don't want people to look at me with pity."</p><p>"I get that." She said lifting the zipper.</p><p>You looked at yourself in the mirror and coincidentally you liked it that dress the most, it fit perfectly, you especially liked that it hid your shoulders but it didn’t look too "prudish" thanks to the wide open back.</p><p>"Thank you Madison, I thought you were going to be a stone cold bitch but you’re just a cold bitch" You said smiling fondly, Madison smiled.</p><p>"Well it’s what happens when you die twice, thou shall love your neighbor or whatever." She said rolling her eyes "I don't think being nice it's enough to win heaven but I'm trying to prevent someone from killing me and being slightly nicer is the first step."</p><p>"A good first step."</p><p> </p><p>After the road trip and shopping, the remaining days passed quickly and you were traveling again, when you all arrived the hotel it was already full of boys acting like it was spring break even though it was snowing.</p><p>Along with other people that you were sure were witches and warlocks, they gave that vibe but you were more focused on the boys, they were louder.</p><p>"Is it just me or this fucking hotel looks like the one from the shining." Madison said unimpressed although you thought it was huge and luxurious.</p><p>"It may be because it’s the actual fucking hotel from shining." Cordelia replied and you offered her a hand to get out of the car.</p><p>You saw how the other cars arrived with the Robichaux's students who came out as excited as the boys and you saw the exact moment when the men started to check them out and the girls were not better, you wrinkled your nose.</p><p>"You have to know that everyone will be having unprotected sex right? It’s what happens when men and women get together." Madison said and you agreed.</p><p>"Good, that is the purpose of these meetings."</p><p>"The purpose of the meetings is to create candidates for teen mom?" You asked.</p><p>"The idea is that witches meet each other like networking, and if they get to procreate it’s a benefit for the community that men and women with magic mix for the following generations, we are a race on the brink of extinction after all."</p><p>“Huh.” Madison said thinking about it a little “Well, who am I to reject your good will?” Madison started walking away from you two with her suitcase, moving like she owned the place with total confidence, not even a minute later she had the boys helping her carry her belongings.</p><p>"That girl is a menace." You said smiling appreciatively.</p><p>"She is, it's good to have her back." Cordelia was smiling too but you felt her stagger and you rushed to help her while frowning. "I'm fine." She said but you knew it wasn’t true.</p><p>You wanted to do something, whatever it was to make her feel better, Cordelia had a grimace and began to breathe better after a few moments and stood more firmly, maybe it was your imagination but you could almost see her face gaining color.</p><p>“Is it because of Michael? If he is rising as supreme, is he doing this to you?” You asked.</p><p>“That is what we are going to find out. Can you accompany me to my room?”</p><p>"Of course." You said while carrying your suitcases and holding her hand the whole time “By the way, where are Zoe and Myrtle?”</p><p>"They are the welcoming committee, they’re receiving our special guests."</p><p>"Do I want to know?"</p><p>"No, let it be a surprise, I know you’re nervous but try to enjoy the trip (Y/n)" You smiled awkwardly, you didn't know how much you could enjoy yourself with Michael hanging around, walking all over the place with his antichrist hooves.  </p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Most of the rooms were shared between three people at the time, like in the academy, so you were supposed to share the room with Coco and Mallory, but Coco had rented her own room, so it was just the two of you.</p><p>While you were walking around the place you saw how everyone was talking and flirting, it felt and smelled like high school, hormones in the air. You kept walking ignoring some gazes directed at you but stopped when you felt someone get closer.</p><p>“Hey,” A guy approached you while you were walking, you looked at him confused “Hi my name is-”</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I just wanted to."</p><p>“No.” You said again as he had offended you.</p><p>You were there to take care of your supreme and play cards with your friends, you wanted nothing to do with anyone. There was the possibility of him just wanting to make friends but you weren't going to give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>You turned around to leave when you heard boys laughing, you looked at the source of the sound to shut them up but tensed instead.</p><p>Among the group you saw Michael that was smiling quite pleased with himself, you didn’t know if he had sent the poor victim to speak to you just to annoy you.</p><p>So you frowned, gaining an "Ohhh" from his friends making them laugh harder, Michael’s smile got wider too.</p><p>“Sorry about my friends.” The guy that had called you said and you noticed he looked genuinely ashamed, still a friend of Michael might as well be the enemy too.</p><p>“Ought to do something about it hm?” You said smiling and patting his chest, he looked stunned for a second “Try making better friends.” You said and left without looking at Michael again, you ignored the laughter and whatever crude comments they were spitting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I hate men." You said.</p><p>"I know, you already said it a hundred times." Mallory sighed.</p><p>"I want to go back to Robichaux's."</p><p>"You also said that a hundred times."</p><p>"Why do we have to do this stupid dance? It would be easier to have a magic dating app for those who want to have sex, and others can enjoy a normal vacation playing Mario Kart.”</p><p>Mallory was lying on her bed with a pillow over her head trying to silence your complaints.</p><p>"What’s the problem? Mallory asked with a sigh “I think it is a good opportunity to meet people.”</p><p>"That's what they want Mallory, wake up!" Mallory snorted and threw a pillow at your face.</p><p>"I'm going out for a walk, there is a skiing group and I would like to try it out, wanna come?"</p><p>"No." You said throwing the pillow back “Traitor.” Mallory smiled and stood up walking towards you and giving you a hug, you stayed perfectly still, surprised by the sudden action.</p><p>"You have been acting strange, and I know that a lot is happening to talk about it but if you need anything you can tell me, you know that right?" Mallory said pulling back and took you by the hands smiling, which only made you feel guiltier about everything.</p><p>It was so easy, go and tell Cordelia the truth, but you would be condemning Michael and your indecision was condemning them, Mallory, Zoe, Coco all the coven, along with the world.</p><p>So as not to worry Mallory you smiled back even though you felt that you were dying, awful shivers coming from the inside and your stomach churning with guilt.</p><p>"I know." You released her hand, while holding your breath, wanting to leave the room "Go and have fun, I heard there was a labyrinth replica like in the movie, I’ll go there and practice a bit, to relax."</p><p>"It's snowing." Mallory laughed.</p><p>"I like challenges."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Labyrinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You came out with a simple sweater, it wasn't as cold as you thought despite the snow, maybe you weren’t cold because your body was burning with regret and guilt, you couldn’t tell.</p><p>The cold helped calm your nerves and the labyrinth was empty as expected, everyone was either at the bar or skiing. You went inside the maze but not too far as to get lost, event thought the plants were mostly covered in snow you could see a little green.</p><p>So you put your hands on the snow-covered leaves, closed your eyes trying to focus, you didn’t have anything in mind, you were just thinking of life, of energy leaving your body and directed that way.</p><p>“That was beautiful.” Someone's voice exalted you and you turned to see the person and pulled a knife from your sleeve, maybe you didn't carry your gun to the trip but you were of a suspicious nature.</p><p>The guy raised his hands surprised to see the weapon, you didn’t let your guard down even if it wasn’t Michael because you knew that most warlocks could use magic that you couldn’t, and a frozen labyrinth was the perfect place to hide a body.</p><p>"Whoa hey, sorry I didn't want to scare you."</p><p>“I'm not scared.” You said smiling and he laughed nervously and lowered his hands slowly.</p><p>"I can tell, I'm sorry, I saw you in the hall and followed you, I wanted to apologize for what happened."</p><p>It was the same guy that called you before, Michael’s friend.</p><p>"Why would you have to apologize?"</p><p>"I felt that I made you uncomfortable and it wasn’t my intention." He said and did look ashamed “Also my friends were acting like jerks so, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Consider yourself forgiven.” You said sighing and putting the knife away, back in your sleeve.</p><p>"Thank you.” He smiled happily “By the way, why do you have a knife in your sleeve?"</p><p>"Self-defense?" </p><p>“But you are a witch.” You raised an eyebrow, so was he, you had to bite your tongue to not be sarcastic “I heard that you guys are stronger than us.”</p><p>"Ah, well, you just met a witch without any talent, still, I wouldn’t tempt fate and try something if I were you." He smiled ignoring the threat.</p><p>“I'm not sure about that.” You frowned slightly, confused at his words and he pointed at your side, you turned around and three white roses had grown.</p><p>“Oh.” You said surprised “I wonder why they’re always white.”</p><p>"May l?" He asked, you weren't sure what he was referring to but again you let him get close.</p><p>He approached your roses and caressed them, turning the petals red as if he had painted them, you smiled looking at him then the roses.</p><p>“I'm not sure that you will agree but could you lend me the knife?”</p><p>You frowned for a moment but your instincts didn’t shout danger so you gave it to him and he smiled at you, he was a bit cute. With great care he cut the roses and removed the thorns and gave them to you along with the knife.</p><p>"They will last longer with you than in the frozen garden."</p><p>"Thank you, I'm sorry for threatening you." The boy laughed “And I'm sorry for being so rude, I was… a little worried about some things and I took it out on you, I apologize.”</p><p>"Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t my smoothest move.” You laughed “By the way I’m Mike." He said offering his hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Mike." You said shaking hands but hating the name “(Y/n), thank you for making them so beautiful, can I gift you one?” You said offering one of the roses to him, he blushed and took it “Not that this wasn’t fun but I want to go back, I’m freezing.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, umm,” Mike had white skin, some freckles adorning his features, so it was noticeable how he became redder “They’re serving hot chocolate in the restaurant, would you like to go for a cup?” You thought about rejecting the offer, but you had nothing to do and you didn't want to be alone with your thoughts.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The two of you were walking down the hall talking about anything until you saw that Mike stopped, looking at someone, you turned around and Michael had crossed the hall looking at both of you with surprise.</p><p>As if he was composing what had happened.</p><p>He looked at you, then Mike, saw the roses in your hands and suddenly you felt too silly. Michael frowned and it seemed like he was going to say something but you didn't give him time, you turned around ignoring Mike’s calls and just kept walking away.</p><p>You kept walking until you got to your room, part of you thought that Michael was going to follow you but he said that you didn't know each other, it was better that way, or so you thought until you turned around and Michael crashed his hand on the door cornering you and making you jump.</p><p>“How-” You didn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>Michael tilted his face, transmutation, of course, Michael was going to perform the seven wonders so it was natural that he was going to know how to do it. Michael took your hand, the one that was holding the roses with a painful strength while you were trying to force him to let go.</p><p>"You’re really this easy?" He asked with clear displeasure, your face became hot because of the embarrassment “So that’s your type, shy innocent boys that’s how you like them?” You tried to move but he grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you against the door “That’s why you picked me up?”</p><p>"How does that have anything to do with you anymore?" You asked avoiding his gaze, it hurt that he mocked your good will, even if your better judgment had told you to run away from him since day one.</p><p>He let go of your shoulders and grabbed the hand that was still holding the flowers and squeezed with a force that wasn’t normal, causing you to whimper and let them go, it almost felt like he broke your wrist, thankfully he let go as soon as the roses fell in the floor.</p><p>“It doesn't.” He said “It just bothers me that I was so dumb, you fooled me, made me believe that you were some type of saint when in fact,” He moved closer, trapping you between the door and his body, keeping you in place with a hand on your hip “It was the contrary… you’re quite.” He whispered close to your ear.</p><p>You didn’t let him finish and tried to push him angrily with the hand that wasn’t hurt but he pushed you back chuckling.  </p><p>“I had forgotten you liked it like this.” He said with a smile and your stomach sank with disgust, you closed your eyes “Do you think that I didn't know?” He asked and you didn't give him the pleasure to ask or even look at him “How much you wanted it…”</p><p>Michael used his foot to move one of your feet to the side, forcing your legs open and quickly accommodating his knee between your thighs, moving you so you were almost sitting on his leg, your blood ran cold and you held your breath. </p><p>If Mallory returned you had no way to explain this, you looked up feeling scared of what would happen, scared for Mallory’s safety before yours, Michael noticed your conflict and laughed at your face.</p><p>“You liked to listen when I touched myself, didn’t you?” He whispered, rolling his leg a bit, causing friction, you shivered and looked away, your face burning with shame, Michael took the opportunity to speak directly in your ear again "Do you know why I did that?"</p><p>You didn't answer, you didn't want to hear his words.</p><p>"Because I heard you first."</p><p>That made you look directly at him, he had a knowing smile, and he took the chance to caress your face, no, to keep you in place so you wouldn’t look away.</p><p>"That’s not true, I never-"</p><p>"You were always so sweet and innocent with me." He said mockingly “But I know what you really are, a hypocrite.” You grimaced, it hurt “A liar.”</p><p>You frowned and tried to look away but his hand kept you in place so you closed your eyes, your anger at him didn't save you from the pain you felt at hearing that, you always had him in mind, always tried to do and be the best for him and this was your reward.</p><p>"One day I woke earlier than you and you were having one of those dreams." You tensed when you felt his lips close to your ear “Do you want to know how you sounded like?” You shook your head and he laughed “You were calling me, over and over, but it was unmistakable, the way you moved your hips… looking for me."</p><p>You squeezed your eyes trying to prevent tears from coming out, you knew you were grimacing because of the pain in your heart, you hoped Michael would mistake your pained expression for rejection at the way he had started stroking his knee in between your legs, moving your face so he could have access to your neck.  </p><p>You hoped he wouldn’t notice that what hurt the most was his opinion of you.</p><p>You couldn’t handle the intimacy anymore, his fake soft touches, kissing your neck like a lover would, you opened your eyes and the tears fell, you looked for his face, trying to muster all the humiliation, the anger, the hate instead of the heartbreak.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.” You said and your voice trembled, but it wasn’t weak, it was containing the anger, he stopped moving his knee and separated his face from your neck.</p><p>He was smiling, showing you that he had been enjoying himself, which only made you frown harder even though tears were falling, Michael looked a little taken back by your expression then angry, like he couldn’t believe you would deny him.</p><p>You took the chance and pushed his chest as hard as you could and whined at the sensation, you looked at your wrist, it was already starting to bruise and he barely moved two steps away from you, it hurt like hell.  </p><p>"You know, I wondered why none of your witch friends knew about me.” He said and you looked at him confused “Since I’m taking Corldelia’s place I assumed you would have told them everything about me by this point, but you were ashamed weren’t you?”</p><p>“What? Ashamed of w-” The words got stuck after the realization, he couldn’t mean, he wouldn’t, it was too cruel, he couldn’t be talking about that.</p><p>“What if I went and told Cordelia everything? Let your new friends know how close we really are.” </p><p>He was, he really was using the fact that he took you by force as a threat as blackmail, that’s what he thought your motives were, your silence was to protect yourself from the embarrassment.</p><p>There was a deafening shriek in your ears, pain in your whole body, especially your chest and stomach.</p><p>You laughed, you covered your eyes with your hands and kept laughing, tasting something salty and bitter in your mouth while the tears fell, that was the man you were protecting. You didn’t say anything because you wanted to keep him safe, it hurt, it hurt so bad, you felt as if you were dying.  </p><p>Maybe you were, you moved your hands off your face to look at him, again he looked shocked, God, you wanted to hurt him, to make him feel as bad as you were feeling, but you still couldn’t, and all that hate you were feeling was not for him but for you.</p><p>"I love how you think you know everything, go ahead tell them what you did." You said unable to make the tears stop even thought you were smiling, how could you not?</p><p>You never stopped wanting to protect him and this is how he saw you, a needy slut, a liar, an hypocrite, and he was right, you wanted him so bad that you lied to your sisters and did everything wrong, you sobbed and felt so pathetic, you felt like you were worth nothing.</p><p>You looked down swallowing your shame and hurt and you remembered all the pain that you had gone through that made you go numb then Michael came into your life, making you feel everything again.</p><p>In the past you made yourself go numb for self-defense, to fight the distress of the trauma and loneliness.</p><p>But you could no longer do that and it hurt, so bad that you wanted to die on the spot, feeling close to having a panic attack. You weren’t in control anymore you had no power and you felt like you couldn’t breathe, you wanted to disappear.</p><p>You needed to be alone and numb to be safe, because right now you were feeling like you were about to choke, hard to breathe like drowning, like that day and fear invaded your body, it felt too real like you were in the water just like the nightmares.</p><p>Michael touched your arm and you winced, looking at his face. Michael looked worried and overwhelmed, apologetic even, similar to when he cared about you but this was his fault, if you hadn’t trusted him you wouldn’t be suffering so much.</p><p>“Get out.” You said but it was a choked whisper.</p><p>That soft expression became one of annoyance, he didn’t move so you slapped his hand, he seemed shocked, even more when you walked closer and pushed his chest, you felt so weak and humiliated, a victim so vulnerable.</p><p>“I said get out!” You cried.</p><p>Michael took a few steps back with a frustrated, hurt expression but after closing his eyes and opening them again, his expression was hidden with a cold face, the face you could hate and blame for your open wounds.</p><p>"Enjoy your last days in the coven, when I’m in charge things are going to be different." He said and walked away, your body tensed at the sound of the door closing harshly.</p><p>Feeling more miserable than ever you walked back and let yourself slide through the door, seeing the remains of the trampled roses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rose Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure everything is okay?" Mallory asked.</p><p>"Hm? Yes, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because you have been brushing your hair in silence for half an hour."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"Let me help you, Zoe is going to get angry if we don't see her work." Mallory said and began to decorate your hair.</p><p>“Do you ever hate your reflection?” You asked, you saw Mallory’s smile on the reflection of the mirror.</p><p>“No.” You smiled, of course not there was nothing to hate about Mallory “Because I don’t like to see myself in the mirror when I’m in pain.”</p><p>“I’m not in pain.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I feel better.”</p><p>“Of course you do, but sooner or later you’ll feel worse.” You frowned and her smile got wider “That’s how it is, as long as we’re alive we’re in pain but we also have the chance to be happy.”</p><p>“Then what if I’m mostly miserable?”</p><p>“Then that means you have to change don’t you? Maybe it’s other people’s fault that you are miserable but at the end it’s our job to heal ourselves.”</p><p>“How are you so wise? You’re like and old lady, a Yoda.”</p><p>“We both know I don’t get half of your references.”</p><p>“You understood that one.” Mallory laughed.</p><p>“I’m just saying that right now you might not like what you see but it doesn’t have to be like that all the time, sometimes the pain is all you have but is not eternal.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that before I didn’t feel…this much.” You missed the safety of not being able to feel.</p><p>“I know, you didn’t let it show, you disconnected and wore a serious expression when something hurt but the pain is proof you’re here and that you’re alive, and if you can feel pain you can feel happiness too.” Mallory assured and you wanted to believe her, that it wasn’t always going to be like this.</p><p>“So I should be thankful for the pain?”</p><p>“Not exactly, but let yourself feel everything. The hurt, the love, the loss, everything, how sad would it be if you weren’t able to feel it? You know you’re happy because you know pain and can recognize the worth of the happiness.”</p><p>“I’m not good at being honest but I was in denial for too long and now that I feel like I was exposed everything feels too overwhelming.”</p><p>“You know what that is? Growth.” She joked.</p><p>“Was that a reference I just heard?” You smiled at her and both laughed.</p><p>“Well you’re rubbing on me in the wrong way… I know being honest with others and yourself is hard, denial is always easier, but if we all have our guards up all the time we wouldn’t be able to connect.”</p><p>When she finished with your hair she grabbed a round branch she picked up after skiing, she showed it to you that day and told you it reminded her of you, you didn’t understand. Until now, you saw in the reflection how little white flowers bloomed on the dry branch.</p><p>“How is it possible? It was dead.” You asked amazed.</p><p>“It wasn’t, it seemed dead but underneath it was full of life, just hiding until it was a good time to bloom.”</p><p>You smiled when you saw how the ornament looked on you, it was similar to the crowns and headbands that she liked to wear, in fact she was wearing a similar one right now, but her flowers hadn’t bloomed, so you caressed her branch and thought of how much you loved her.</p><p>She giggled happily at the pink flowers that appeared.</p><p>"Thanks Mallory, you’re the best."</p><p>“No, you are, save me a dance?”</p><p>“Our first dance.” You said getting up, there was no avoiding the dance but you felt a little braver now.</p><p>After the incident with Michael you faked being alright, trying to hide everything. At first Mallory didn’t notice because you avoided her gaze but when her warm eyes locked with yours her expression changed.</p><p>She noticed and even if you didn’t want to open up she held you all night while you cried without saying anything, she didn’t ask, she was just there for you and you needed to cry like that for too long, it helped you heal instead of hiding the pain.</p><p>You both went down holding hands and when you entered the room your breath stopped, you had to admit that Zoe outdid herself.</p><p>On the ceiling three large chandeliers were hanging, around them white fabrics illuminated in yellow and red lights resembling fire and rose petals floating moving in the air delicately, the petals looked red too but it might be because of the lights, the color was unknown.</p><p>Mallory smiled at you shyly and you smiled back, you moved with her to the dance floor and you took on the man’s part, at first it was awkward but as the music kept going you two started to dance more freely.</p><p>Dancing under the flashing lights and moving with Mallory in your arms, holding hands and just having fun at times without following the right steps, laughing at the silliness.</p><p>“Mallory!” You yelled because of the loud music, looking at her under the flashing lights your heart was beating fast and it was a euphoric feeling you recognized too well.</p><p>“Yes?” She yelled back smiling.</p><p>“I love you.” You admitted and she stood still for a moment then smiled happily.</p><p>“I love you too!” She said taking your hand and you were so happy that you allowed yourself to love someone else, to let someone in that didn’t hurt you or expected you to be or act in a way.</p><p>Mallory gave you the love Michael wasn’t able to, pure and sincere a soul mate in a platonic way, you two kept dancing like you were alone in the world and it felt like magic, the sensation of her small hands linked with yours felt like safety.</p><p>You could stand the pain if you were allowed to have this.</p><p>When the song ended you both got out of the mob laughing and went to a table to drink something, Mallory made a face and you laughed at the silly expression.</p><p>“It has alcohol.” She said making faces.</p><p>“Here, take mine.” You said and traded glasses.</p><p>“This one I like.”</p><p>“That’s a virgin piña colada Mals it’s basically a pastry.” You said drinking the pink lemonade she picked that barely had any alcohol.</p><p>You two were dancing to electronic music but it changed to applause when someone walked to the stage and you looked with wide eyes, on stage Lana del Rey was singing her version of <em>"Wicked games</em>.” and it just stole your breath away.</p><p>"How did they get Lana?" Mallory said, surprised too.</p><p>"She is one of us of course, who other than a witch would have that kind of hypnotism?" Myrtle said approaching Mallory and you, greeting you with a kiss in the air “And she’s not the only one, we have several distinguished guests tonight, it would be a waste not to take advantage of it.”</p><p>"I couldn't agree more.” A male voice said behind you, in a black suit with some silver details, looking extremely handsome, John Henry was smiling “Would you give me the honor of having this dance?” He asked you, offering his hand.</p><p>You looked at his hand, not quite sure what to do.</p><p>"Finally a man who knows how to dress, Gabbana?" Myrtle asked.</p><p>“I’m friends with the designers, they are here too, I can introduce you later.” John answered with his polished smile.</p><p>"Take his hand dear." Myrtle said tapping your shoulder.</p><p>You laughed, Myrtle was selling you out rather easily to one of your sworn enemies. John laughed too, and you noticed his hands was still up, you looked at Mallory and she signaled for you to go, you turned to look at him and took his hand.</p><p>John led you through the crowd on the wooden dance floor and began to dance to the slow beginning of the song, your hand on his shoulder, and his on your waist.</p><p>“You look gorgeous, you stole my breath away.” John said while he gracefully turned you around on the dance floor, the only reason you knew how to dance was because of Coco's intensive course.</p><p>"You look gorgeous too, but you already knew that, don’t you?" You said and John smiled “To what do I owe the honor?”</p><p>“Can't I invite an attractive woman to dance? I thought we connected.”</p><p>"The only thing you are connecting John Henry are dots." John gave you another dramatic turn, bringing you back to his body, both glued to each other looking into each other's eyes “So do tell, is there something you want to ask me?”</p><p>“Nothing I don't already know.” You frowned “There is only one thing I want to confirm.”</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"I know you mean something to Michael."</p><p>"I don’t mean anything to him, he only cares about himself." John made you turn on your axis with his hands raised when the song became a little faster, you were not in bad condition but your breathing was a little more labored.</p><p>"That's what I thought." John moved, making you take long steps and lifting you by the waist, raising you and gaining a few applauses "But Michael has been watching you since you arrived, and right now he continues to do so."</p><p>John gave you a twirl and put his hand on your abdomen holding you close to him so your back was pressed on his chest while he held your hand, still dancing, in that position you could see the people outside the dance floor.</p><p>And for a second, which felt longer than it was, you saw Michael in the room, eyes focused on you, hate clear in his eyes, jealousy too if you thought it was possible and your breath stopped. John moved you rather forcibly so you would look back at him, you looked up, his face too close and he smiled.  </p><p>He seemed pretty satisfied, probably because for a moment you couldn’t conceal your expression, showing him how aggravated you were because of Michael’s expression.</p><p>“See? He seems like the jealous type so I would worry about that girlfriend of yours.” You tensed.</p><p>“I would kill him before he hurts her.” You said feeling a bit dizzy, John laughed.</p><p>“If you love her then you better protect her.” He said and the idea of Michael hurting Mallory in any way frightened you terribly, made your knees go weak “But you proved my point you know him, so you know he would hurt her because you’re involved.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“I just want to know how you feel about him." He kept you close, moving you dramatically on the last seconds of the song, you felt breathless, your heart beating fast, too much, the idea of Michael’s jealousy the idea of Mallory getting hurt, flashing lights and loud music.</p><p>It made you nauseous.</p><p>"I don't feel anything for him and he doesn't feel anything for me either, not anymore."</p><p>"Are you sure? Let me tell you something then.” John let you go and bowed, you repeated the action.</p><p>The song was over.</p><p>"Michael hasn’t danced with anyone, but after our dance he will, because he’s jealous and he is going to do it only to hurt you." He said and you fixed your eyes on John’s face "Let's see if you don't feel anything when you see him dance with someone else.”</p><p>John kissed your cheek, kissed your hand and you both left when the lights dimmed down and the place was full of applause, somehow you managed to get to the drinks table and you finished a drink all at once trying to catch your breath.</p><p>You hated John because of the way he talked about Mallory, but you hated him more because of what he made you feel. The thorn of hope that he had planted in you, you had decided to hate Michael, he only hurt you but the idea of him being jealous over you sent shivers through your whole body.</p><p>There was the implication that he cared, Mallory told you about honesty and it was so much easier to be in denial of your feelings but that could be the same for him, the idea of Michael wanting you like you wanted him, both too prideful, you shook your head.</p><p>“Was that John, The one you said was handsome?” Zoe approached you, wearing a simple tight silver dress that highlighted her natural beauty and figure.</p><p>"How do you know I said he was handsome?"</p><p>"Coco."</p><p>"Fucking Coco." You said in a breathless manner, Zoe laughed.</p><p>"Aren't you going to dance anymore?"</p><p>"If I can help it, no."</p><p>"Then come and sit with Myrtle and me." She offered and you walked next to her.</p><p>"Aren't you going to dance? You organized all this, it would be a waste” You asked, Zoe laughed.</p><p>“I'm supposed to be working, I should be making sure nothing goes wrong, but no issues so far, I also don't want to dance, I'm married and my husband isn’t here.”</p><p>"I didn't know you were married."</p><p>A new song started and your heart ached when you saw Michael smiling at his dance partner, it could be because of what John Henry said because you shivered.</p><p>“I am, and I start to think-” Zoe spoke while you saw the beginning of the dance and Michael looked at you in the eyes, smiling and it felt like ants were crawling all over your skin, you wanted to be the one who was there with him “If my husband danced with someone else,” Zoe continued although you barely could hear.</p><p>You didn’t try to hide the fact that you were looking at him, and although Michael mainly tried to focus on his partner, to smile at her and talk, his eyes always wandered back to you and his mocking smile changed, as if from a distance he noticed that you weren’t looking at him with hostility.</p><p>"Even if it was something innocent-"</p><p>“You wouldn’t like to see the person you love dancing with someone other than you.” You finished for her, looking at Michael.</p><p>His doubt, his attention on you, you smiled at how something so simple hurt you so much, you smiled thinking how much you still loved him, Michael seemed confused and not being able to look for much longer, you turned your face to Zoe.</p><p>"Exactly, jealousy is something weird isn’t it?"</p><p>"It is." You agreed, keeping your smile but fighting back tears.</p><p>Fucking John Henry, you had tried so hard to convince yourself that Michael was just a heartless monster, that his expressions were manipulative, that he had no feelings so it would be easier to forget him, but now because of his words, you felt as if Michael had been hurting because of your rejection too.</p><p>And because of that you had been looking at Michael’s dance til the song was almost over, your face burnt because every time you looked at him he tried to look at you, so you stopped, the idea of him ignoring his dance partner to feast at your expression was more than you could handle.</p><p>"Why didn't your husband come?" You asked, trying to think of something else.</p><p>"He’s not a warlock."</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"I know Cordelia doesn’t mind, but I shouldn’t abuse her good will, there are times when I can’t let my love for Kyle cloud my decisions." You laughed in a desultory way.</p><p>The song was about to end so you looked for Michael's eyes one last time, and he was already looking at you, you didn't understand why he wasn't smiling, and had to force yourself to think it wasn't because of you, that John was lying and that Michael dancing had been just an unrelated whim.</p><p>“My life and everyone's would be much easier if I could be only half as responsible as you are." You said.</p><p>The lights went out once again and you applauded, and when the light came back Myrtle was on the stage.</p><p>"Ah, I was wondering where she was." You said laughing.</p><p>"Wonderful simply wonderful, can we have another round of applause for the group?"</p><p>Everyone clapped and the musicians bowed in modestly, saluting and thanking Myrtle.</p><p>"If everyone would be so kind to make room on the dance floor."</p><p>People moved to the sides and the lights changed to something lighter, the fabrics on the ceiling lighting up white, letting the petals show their true white color, Cordelia walked to the center of the dance floor wearing a simple white dress but she looked radiant.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming,” She said smiling “This party is the work of years and I am proud to say that thanks to everyone's work we can enjoy this night but I would still like to give special thanks to the main organizers.”</p><p>Cordelia raised a hand and a light came on next to you and Zoe stood up waving along with a man who had also risen elsewhere.</p><p>"Zoe, Behold, thank you for making this night possible." Everyone clapped again "The equinox is the end of something, but this event represents a start of new things, to commemorate it, we are going to proceed with a special dance in pairs."</p><p>Cordelia pointed her hand at the ceiling and one of the candles in the chandeliers floated to her hand.</p><p>"In European dances, the waltz is a dance that must be smooth, fluid and delicate, enough so that the candle does not go out, but we’re different, just a bit more special."</p><p>People laughed at the comment.</p><p>“This waltz should be fast, aggressive, passionate movements so that the candle would go out quickly, the point of this dance is to feed the candle with magic, both participants must keep the candle lit without burning it, without it melting and without the flame rising, the last couple remaining on the dance floor will win a favor that I will grant.”</p><p>People began to murmur, the favor of the supreme was not a light matter, it was something that could change someone's life completely, Cordelia moved her hand asking for silence and people went quiet.</p><p>"So choose your partner wisely, it is a celebration, but also a test." Cordelia blew her candle "Good luck."</p><p>The place was filled with applause and screams of excitement, Myrtle announced the rules, those who were losing were going to have to leave the dance floor, until there was only one winning pair, those who wanted to participate had to choose their partner, enter the dance floor and take one of the candles on the ceiling.</p><p>To indicate when it was going to be the limit time to enter, an hourglass was placed in the middle of the stage.</p><p>And little by little the tables were emptied, there were a few minutes to start and you couldn’t think about the prize or anything because you were too busy feeling bad for yourself.</p><p>"I thought you were going to ask John Henry." Zoe said next to you “I was watching you two and I have to say it was quite impressing.”</p><p>"John is charming." You said thinking otherwise “But not enough to tempt me to make a fool of myself with my lack of magic.” Zoe laughed but something caught her attention behind you, you turned around and met Mike.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey." You replied in a nervous tone, you hoped it wasn't what you thought, Mike looked quite handsome in his suit and with his dark hair pulled behind showing his beautiful green eyes.</p><p>“I don't know if dancing is your thing but I thought I would ask anyway.” You opened your mouth in doubt but you didn't want to reject him a third time after running away, you stood up and you were going to take his hand but another hand took yours.</p><p>Your eyes quickly moved, looking up from the hand to find Michael’s face, his expression was serious but handsome as always, and only the warmth of his hand on yours caused you to shiver and burn all over.</p><p>"She already has a partner." Michael said and looked at Mike in a way that let you know that he had used magic to make him leave, Zoe stood up unsure of the situation.</p><p>"I was waiting for you." You said to Michael to let Zoe know that you were okay, Michael seemed a little surprised but quickly recovered showing a smile that seemed forced, he caught up on why you said that.</p><p>"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He said and turned his face to look at Zoe, he kept the smile but It looked like a sneer, you refrained from frowning and started to walk to the dance floor, he let you lead him away.</p><p>Both entered the circle with a serious face unlike the other couples and Michael lowered a candle and the two took it with your joined hands, the last grains of sand were about to fall.</p><p>“I don't want to dance with you.” You said and it was true, your chest hurt too much just by touching his hand.</p><p>"Would you have preferred to dance with Mike?" He asked letting go of one of your hands and placing it on our waist, you tensed and placed your free hand on his shoulder, looking up at his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't want to dance."</p><p>The music started in a slow tone and everyone started to move and Michael rapidly pulled you to the side, covering you with his body because a couple next to you burst their candle in flames, you looked at him straight in the eyes, his mouth was slightly open, he seemed as surprised as you, after the couple was removed you two kept dancing.</p><p>The idea of Michael the so called antichrist covering you by instinct without thinking twice, protecting you with his whole body, putting himself in harm’s way, it made your knees feel weak and left you too dazed, if he wasn’t a complete monster after all, why had he left you?</p><p>"It didn't seem that way when you stood up." He said and you didn’t understand at first, but he was continuing the conversation from before.</p><p>"And what about you?" A quick turn and you looked at the candle still lit, it wasn’t your work "I’m sure that more than one person asked you to dance, does the idea of someone other than you toying with me displease you that much?” Michael frowned and made you turn abruptly so that you hit yourself against his chest, you looked up frowning too.</p><p>"What are you playing at (Y/n)?" Michael asked continuing with the dance “You act like you hate me but-” Michael ran his hand down your bare back, causing you to sigh and arch your back a bit “You keep reacting like this, so what's the truth?”</p><p>Another twist, the song became faster. </p><p>"Isn't it you who can't bear to see me with someone else?" He asked, your heart was beating so fast that you felt like you were going to pass out.</p><p>"That's right." You admitted, turning your back at him taking his hand and running it over your abdomen as you went down to the tone of the song and then up, it was a small movement, faint since you barely went down.</p><p>You were just mimicking a movement you saw from another couple.</p><p>But you turned around seeing Michael’s surprised and mortified face, he looked so confused and you couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t like you to admit that, but you were drunk on the sensations, his smell, warmth and the way he had covered you from danger.</p><p>Like he cared.</p><p>“I hate to see you with someone else.” You admitted, surprising yourself.</p><p>“Then why,” Michael’s tone was small, lost and confused “Why are you with them?”</p><p>“I’m like them.” You said and Michael’s movements were faster, more aggressive.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Me, feeling the way I do for you.” You said looking at his eyes, and his pained expression made you waver "Doesn't mean I forgive you."</p><p>Lies.</p><p>"I can make you change your mind." Michael said, his tone softer than before "If you leave the coven." You laughed and ran your hand through his nape and touched his hair, soft and warm, you held it to keep his face firm on you, he growled "I'm giving you a way out (Y/n)"</p><p>Michael was frowning, he seemed adamant, the way he had said it was like a plea, begging you to take the hand he was offering, but there was a conflict in him, as if he was the one that had been hurt all this time, as if it was beneath him to offer that salvation.</p><p>You scoffed and let his hair go, accommodating your hand on his shoulder since the dance continued, your breathing was more labored because of the harsh pace but you still didn’t want to let go, Michael kept looking at you, waiting for the answer, he moved his face closer to yours.</p><p>“I’m being generous but I can be cruel too.” He whispered in a sultry tone and looked at your lips then your eyes, waiting for your answer.</p><p>No matter how much you wanted him you couldn’t accept, he had hurt you far too much. You knew he could be cruel and you didn’t want that for you, but funnily, it wasn’t even the rough treatment or the threats that stopped you from coming back to him.</p><p>The main reason was Mallory, not just her specifically but John’s words were true, you could stand being hurt but the idea of Michael harming her or any of the witches made you wince, he was their enemy.</p><p>And because of your past friendship you felt like you owed him the honesty of why you were rejecting him, you moved your lips to his ear, and in a breathy, intimate voice only he would hear, you whispered. </p><p>“I know what you are.”</p><p>Michael's collected expression decomposed, both of you let go, your left palm touching his right one while you carried the candle this time and moved in a circle, you were begging for it to stay lit if only to lengthen that moment together, just a little more.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He feigned ignorance with a charming smile, you frowned.</p><p>“Now I can’t reveal your true nature here, can I?” He didn’t reply “Your new friends know? I would think they do… since they bailed you out from jail.” You smiled when his smile was gone.</p><p>Michael pulled you close to him from your waist and you gasped at the rough movement, he joined his hand to the one where you carried the candle, his intense stare fixed on you as if he was trying to see exactly what you meant, but you were a book that was closed to him, his magic didn’t work on you. That didn’t stop him from trying to dig in, trying to see exactly how much you knew.</p><p>“I spoke with Constance and Vivien.” You said and his eyes widened, he let you go and lifted you by the waist like John had done, and in the moment you were in the air, his pupils turned black.</p><p>He blinked and his eyes were back to normal, you were back on the floor, dancing again.</p><p>He frowned, but his mouth was slightly open, confused since you didn’t look scared or tried to get away from him, he gave you a twirl and another and another leaving you breathless and brought you close to him, you might have tripped if he didn’t have his whole arm on your back instead of your waist.</p><p>Keeping you as close as possible.</p><p>“How long?” He panted the question.</p><p>“Long enough.” Michael seemed to think of your words for a moment.</p><p>He should be thinking about Cordelia, if you had told her she would have never allowed him to perform the seven wonders, then think of why you didn’t say anything. You could almost see everything that was going in his head through his eyes when he didn’t try to hide his expression.</p><p>“If you know everything then join me.” He offered and you wanted to laugh “I can give you anything you ask for, just say yes.”</p><p>"I'm not going to let you do whatever you want." He smiled at your answer, at the vague threat.  </p><p>"And how exactly,” He whispered, his mouth too close to yours “Do you plan to stop me?" </p><p>"I'm going to kill you." You said without breaking eye contact, Michael’s smile didn’t fade away, he moved away from you, stretching his arm and turning you around, bringing you back to him, only this time your back was pressed against his chest, he caressed your waist and grabbed you from the hips, pulling you close.</p><p>"I would love to see you try." He said with a labored breathing against your ear, Michael turned you around again so you would face him, and even though you two basically threatened the other, being face to face, it seemed impossible to hurt the other.</p><p>“Watch me then.”</p><p>The two of you were so distracted with each other that you hadn’t noticed the song had ended, that people were applauding, you were too fixed on Michael’s breathing, the way he looked conflicted, you only became aware of your surroundings when white petals began to fall from the ceiling, the dance ended.</p><p>You both turned to look around, you were the last pair on the dance floor covered in roses that didn’t seem to stop falling, Michael and you looked at each other once more, wanting to say something else but the boys from Hawthorne came to claim him congratulating him, taking him away from you.</p><p>In the same way the Robichaux's girls came to your side stealing your attention, congratulations, and excited screams for what they assumed had been a romantic scene when you had never been so confused and conflicted, you smiled anyways.</p><p>"Bravo! (Y/n) ”Myrtle came close, kissing your cheek “A wonderful show, great job!” Myrtle applauded “It takes great skill to keep that up.”</p><p>"It wasn’t me that was-"</p><p>“The trick needed both people.” Cordelia said next to you.</p><p>Looking at you as if she knew something, you swallowed and turned to look at Michael, he smiled at his peers but he kept looking for you and you no longer knew what to think, you almost forgot his place in the world and yours.</p><p>"We will talk later." Cordelia said taking your attention “But tell me what you want, you can ask for anything.”</p><p>You smiled bitterly thinking about what you wanted.</p><p>"I have to think about it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the dance you were impossibly tired but there was a sleepover in your room. Everyone wanted details of the dance, they wanted to know whether Michael and you were together, you lied all the time and everyone bought all your lies, maybe they weren’t believable but you made it sound as boring as you could. </p><p>So everyone moved on, except Mallory that looked at you with worry, she knew you enough to know that you were feeling lost so she didn’t ask, maybe she knew you didn’t have an answer.</p><p>The next day Michael and you shared looks but stayed off each other’s paths, Mike stopped talking to you altogether, he gave you the small impression that he tried to be at least ten meters away from you, it didn’t bother you. You were not in the mood to care and it was well deserved.</p><p>The guests left the place with some exceptions that stayed on vacation, the Robichaux's students along with the Hawthorne boys were sent back, and Cordelia's goal was fulfilled because everyone shared their phone numbers, Madison got five, Coco eight and the champion Mallory with twelve phone numbers she didn’t even try to get.</p><p>The members of the council remained in the hotel, the teachers from Hawthorne, Queenie and Madison that knew what was going to happen stayed too, and although you had asked to leave, Cordelia forced you to stay.</p><p>It was only a day before the test started and you were mourning, you failed the world by not telling the truth, it felt too late but you were feeling detached of the situation, numb.</p><p>"What a face for someone who won a wish on a shooting star.” You opened your eyes seeing John Henry in front of you.</p><p>You stayed put without following with your eyes while he sat down beside you on the couch, your sight was focused to the front, watching the snow fall from the big window in one of the many lounges.</p><p>"After that dance I thought that your issues had been fixed." He said at your side, too close for comfort.</p><p>“What issues?”</p><p>“Your relationship issues.”</p><p>“There should be a relationship to have that kind of issues in the first place.”</p><p>“Still acting like you don’t know him?” You smiled at John’s question.</p><p>“I don’t know that person, believe it or not that’s not the Michael I knew.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean that’s not your Michael, maybe he’s always been a bad person. Either he fooled you or you fooled yourself.” This time you turned to look at him with a slight frown “I always believed that the only people that can be fooled are idiots or people that want to ignore the truth, you don’t strike me as an idiot.”</p><p>"Don't go poking me so much John, I bite." You replied with less venom than you intended, but your head was a mess, John laughed.</p><p>"Can't forgive him for killing your supreme?"</p><p>"I can't forgive myself, and I don't try."</p><p>"Aren’t you a little young to live with so much regret?"</p><p>"I’m older than I look." You said with a little humor, like an inside joke. You were repeating the last five years of your life before the end of the world, years that you had already lived and that you hadn’t appreciated enough. That past life had been simpler, Ignorance was bliss.</p><p>“There is something old in your eyes from time to time… what is it about you, that makes you look like a retired soldier?” You frowned, not liking the way his blue eyes tried to look inside your head like Michael did “I’ve meet some war veteran-”</p><p>“If you knew me at all,” You interrupted “You would know that I’m the first type of person, a fucking idiot.” You stood up ready to go but John did the same and grabbed your hand "If you have more questions go ask Michael, I’ve entertained you long enough.”</p><p>You shook his hand to make him let go and he did, being compared to someone that went to war made you realize how broken you really were, the comment had sent an unpleasant sensation of pressure in your chest, being perceived like this.</p><p>"I didn’t want to bother you, I’ll leave." You kept looking at him with a frown and John smiled "It’s true that I was observing things between you two, but I never do things I don’t want to do." John moved his face close to your ear “If you get over him, find me." He whispered and left you alone.</p><p>You wanted to laugh at how ridiculous things were, but you didn’t have the energy for it. Not wanting to stay there anymore you started to walk back to your room when you felt a pull in your arm.</p><p>You looked up, Michael’s back. He was walking at a fast pace and forcing you to walk behind him through the hallway.</p><p>"Hey!" You complained but he kept walking “Michael you’re hurting me!” You saw how Michael's shoulders tensed but continued until you two reached the first empty room. You weren’t even sure it was his, he opened the door, pushed you inside and closed it with the lock, bad signal.</p><p>“Let me out.” You said and Michael turned to look at you, if you weren’t used by now you might have trembled by his enraged expression, instead you took a few steps back, looking at him with caution.</p><p>Michael walked towards you, instinctively you walked away tripping yourself on the border of a bed, before falling Michael placed a hand behind your head, and when your back touched the soft texture he kissed you. He slid his other hand under your waist, both hands used with the purpose of pushing you closer to him.  </p><p>Immediately your heart skipped a beat and your body tensed against his, too close, almost painfully so, you weren’t sure if it was because of the surprise but you let him deepen the kiss, and it was as if Michael had known all his life what to do with his mouth, the kiss was forceful and desperate but felt good enough to make you moan.</p><p>"Michael why are you-" You said breathlessly but your words were cut when Michael kissed you again.</p><p>He moved the hand in your waist to unbutton the lower buttons on your shirt and you panicked, the necklace, you didn’t want him to see it, you pushed his chest but Michael didn’t budge, he stopped undoing your shirt and moved his hand to touch your bare back while he kept kissing you.</p><p>Your heart was beating too fast and there was a ringing in your ears, the fear flooding through your whole body. There was an irrational idea in your head that if he saw the contents in the locket, suddenly he would be able to see what you had done.</p><p>How many people you killed, the pain and the trauma.</p><p>You didn’t want him to see it, to see you.</p><p>Up until now you had endured his whims and his disrespect, but this was something that you were not going to give him, being exposed scared you to death, you had to fight back so you bit his lip and Michael moved away.</p><p>He was on his knees, looking at you from above with surprise, wide eyes, both of you painting, slowly he moved his hand to his mouth and touched his lip, his eyes moved from your face to his hand, looking at the blood and then looking back at you, amusement spreading on his features, he smiled.</p><p>Your back tensed, feeling the threat of danger and hurried to button up your shirt, after that you tried to get out of the bed, sliding away from him but he pulled you back with ease grabbing you by the belt in your pants.</p><p>You tried to squirm away in vain, he easily changed positions, pressing his knee over one of your legs, pining you down with his weight and grabbing you by both wrists, he chuckled when you kept trying to shake him off while looking at the door.</p><p>"You will deny me until the end, won’t you?" You froze, his voice sounded so hurt, you were going to look at him but he took the chance to move first the moment you stayed put, to add to your fear he pulled your shirt to the side.</p><p>“Michael no!” You pleaded this time and when your eyes meet his you heard John Henry’s voice <em>“Maybe he’s always been a bad person</em>.” John’s voice was clear in your head, just as clear as the excitement in Michael’s eyes, this was the first time you had seen him so unhinged.</p><p>“I like it when you scream too.” He whispered and this time you shivered, Michael noticed it and laughed, it was scary, no, horrifying and somehow you couldn’t move your eyes away "The mark is still there, right? That’s why you don’t want me to see?" </p><p>You opened your mouth but the words didn’t come out, you wanted to tell him, it wasn’t his mark that ashamed you but you didn’t dare to speak. Michael started undoing your pants, throwing your belt somewhere.</p><p>“Tell me, do you think John is going to want you when he sees that?”</p><p>“Michael…”</p><p>“When I'm done with you, there won't be anyone that doesn't know you were mine first.” You recoiled by the crude words but stayed still.</p><p>When did all go this wrong?</p><p>You wanted to believe Michael even if you said otherwise, so this was your fault, the person that was about to hurt you was the one you protected. But the worst part was that you couldn’t hate him, something had gone wrong in your head so you couldn’t even fear him at his worst.</p><p>You let your tears fall with a surprised expression, what were you even crying about at this point? When Michael looked at you he grimaced but kissed you, his hand touching your face.</p><p>“You still have feelings for me so this should be fine, right?” He said and that was it, this was the culmination of your relationship up until now.</p><p>It broke your heart, you missed your friend so bad and it felt like you lost him the moment he stopped caring for your tears, you closed your eyes and let go, this was the last time you would be touched by him, that you would allow it.</p><p>Michael noticed that you stopped struggling so he finished removing your pants and lifted your shirt a bit exposing your stomach, not caring about anything you moaned when he kissed your abdomen, kissed your thighs.</p><p>There was no way to ignore the sensations of the person you loved touching you, so when Michael slid his hand in your underwear and started rubbing you, inserting his fingers and caressing your core and clit, you didn’t fight the little moans that escaped you.</p><p>He kissed your lips but you refused to open your eyes even if his pace became faster, Michael chuckled darkly next to you and kissed your neck.</p><p>“You made me think that you cared about me.” Michael said and you reacted a bit to his voice, it sounded labored and lower but also if you knew him at all, sad “But you keep running away from me, letting Mike, John, even that friend of yours touch you…everyone but me.”</p><p>You didn’t know what he was talking about.</p><p>“Even now you refuse to open your eyes, do you hate me that much? Is my touch so unpleasant to you?” You opened your eyes, this time it was Michael that avoided your gaze, hiding his face on your neck while he kept moving his fingers inside you, you moaned and looked away “Are you that scared of me? is that why you left?”</p><p>What was he talking about? Was it when you were at Hawthorne? After the dance? You couldn’t tell and your mind was starting to get hazy because of his touches.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, little Mike doesn’t want you anymore.”</p><p>Michael moved his face down trailing kisses along the way, he placed his free hand behind one of your legs, lifting it slightly, planting a small kiss in your inner tight, you swallowed and he smiled, the next kiss was harsher, sucking your skin to mark you.</p><p>“I told him you had already been taken.” Michael laughed cruelly, you bit your lip, so that was what happened “He said you weren’t like that, but what did he know? If he could only see you right now, you’re so wet.” Michael said, placing a kiss on your leg and to make a point moved his fingers inside you harshly.</p><p>You hissed and whined, covering your mouth with a hand trying to ignore the burning sensation, it was becoming harder to think when your temperature was raising.</p><p>You had decided to not give him the pleasure, to not respond to his taunts, but it was getting to you, regretfully because of the time you two spent together, Michael had learned what hurt, what annoyed or angered you.</p><p>“John will know too, I’ll make sure of it, after that I’m going to make you look when I rip his heart out.” You whined and covered your eyes with an arm, as if you had offended him, Michael took his fingers out and made you gasp but you refused to look at him.</p><p>Michael ripped your shirt open making the buttons fly everywhere but then he stayed very still, you didn’t uncover your eyes. Right now you swore that the apocalypse had been kinder to you than him.</p><p>"Why do you have that?" He asked, you didn't plan to open your eyes even if he threatened you, but the voice had been so broken, so confused and soft that you couldn't help it, you moved your arm and opened your eyes.</p><p>Michael was crying, your eyes were wide open, looking at his vulnerable expression, he cried only a few times in front of you and you thought you wouldn’t see it again, his eyes moved from your chest to your eyes.</p><p>You saw how the confusion and pain changed into anger, he pulled the necklace so hard that it burnt against your neck, forcing you to sit on the bed and face him.</p><p>"Why do you have this?!" He shouted and you were petrified, too focused on his tears "You lied to me! You said you weren’t going to leave me but you did so why? Why are you wearing this?” Michael shook the collar and unable to bear it anymore you slapped him.</p><p>Michael let the necklace go and you took the opportunity to give him another slap and you kneeled in the bed looking at him from above, your hand was trembling, is stung horribly and because the red mark on his face you knew it had to hurt.</p><p>"You’re the one who left me asshole!" You wanted to slap him one more time but Michael stopped your hand looking absolutely confused “Don't you dare say that! You left me! I waited for you, I waited all night I went to look for you and what do I find?”</p><p>You tried to hit him with the other hand but Michael held it too, keeping you still by the wrists but that didn’t stop you from trying to break free, you couldn't stand Michael's confused face as if he didn't know what you were talking about.  </p><p>“You left me to follow your little warpath as the fucking antichrist, you wanted power? Good! You have it so why? Why do you have to keep hurting me? Why can’t you just leave me alone?” You choked up with your tears “I waited, I kept my promise so why couldn’t you? I didn’t ask for much but you…don't tell me it was me who-”</p><p>Your body broke down and you fell sitting on the bed, sobbing and Michael held back the force with which he held your wrists but he kept you in place.</p><p>“I hate you, I hate you so much.” You kept crying out of frustration, you felt how he loosened his grip and you took advantage of that moment to push him in the bed and got up.</p><p>“Wait.” Michael’s voice was meek, he barely had the chance to stand up when you were already running away “Wait! (Y/n)”</p><p>Everything was so noisy in your head, your body felt heavy and sticky, you kept running without caring that you were in your underwear.</p><p>You arrived to your room, that now you were sharing with Queenie, thankfully she wasn’t there, you ran to the bathroom, to try to clean yourself, looked in the mirror and coughed, you wanted to puke.</p><p>You hugged your body trying to fight the awful spams, your body trembling with the image of your reflection, latched to your head even with your eyes closed, the only thing covering your body was a shirt tore open, a scar on your shoulder, multiple love bites everywhere.</p><p>And a necklace hanging around your neck like a leash.  </p><p>Wanting to erase the traces of Michael’s touches you went inside the shower to clean your body, to calm yourself but it didn’t work, without bothering to dry yourself you put on the first clothes you found and went to the only place that you thought was safe.  </p><p>Standing in front of the door you knocked.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" Cordelia asked and you didn’t know how she knew it was you, the door opened with magic and you walked inside.</p><p>Cordelia's room was the best in the hotel, the largest and the only one with a window to see the mountains and there was a terrible snowstorm outside.</p><p>“(Y/n)” Cordelia walked towards you but you ran towards her hugging her and falling to your knees “(Y/n)…what happened to you?” She said letting herself fall on the floor with you, hugging and rocking you, that only worsened the state of your crying.</p><p>"Make it go away…you said you would grant me a wish." You pleaded “Erase my memories, I don't want to know anything, it's killing me.” You sobbed, you knew you blocked magic but there should be something to help you, take it all away, it wasn’t the hard touches that hurt you the most, but the sweet memories, you wanted them gone.</p><p>Cordelia rocked you in her arms like your mother never did, comforting you, caressing your head, your hair.</p><p>“You’re okay, you’re safe, I have you.” Cordelia reassured you, you heard the sound of glass cracking and you blacked out.  </p><p>You woke up surrounded by warmth.</p><p>You opened your eyes and were greeted by Cordelia's relieved smile, you looked around a little and saw that she was not the only one there, Zoe, Queenie and Myrtle were there too.</p><p>"What's going on?" You asked sitting on the bed and you realized that it wasn’t your room, it was Cordelia's, in front of the bed you saw the broken window, there were no fallen pieces but it was undoubtedly broken although you were sure that it had to be bulletproof to endure winter storms and for the cold to not get in as easily "What happened to the window?"</p><p>"That was you." Queenie said giving you a weird look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your powers are evolving." Zoe said, you looked at Cordelia.</p><p>"(Y/n) I need you to listen very carefully." Cordelia said "This is between us so you must not tell anyone, I think... that you're the next supreme."</p><p>"What?" You said with a frown “But Michael-”</p><p>"Michael may be powerful." Cordelia interrupted “But he’s not the one who’s taking my powers, it's you.” You shook your head and Cordelia took you by the shoulders “I couldn't use all my power until my predecessor was almost dead, your power surpasses all other witches, I can’t do what you do."</p><p>Your body trembled, Michael was not killing Cordelia, it was you, you were the one who had weakened the only person capable of stopping the end of the world, you moved away from Cordelia, you tried to get out of bed falling to your knees and you vomited.</p><p>"That seems about right." Queenie said.</p><p>The next morning you didn't want to eat, you didn't want to move, but after puking most of the night and crying and repeating your body asked you for something to eat. You showered and walked out, you saw yourself in the mirror, clenched your fist and hit your reflection.  </p><p>Oddly, it was the best thing you felt in a long time, the raw pain. You ignored your bleeding knuckles, you didn't think you were the next supreme but you were done, you were going to tell Cordelia everything.</p><p>You came out of the bathroom and saw a blouse in your suitcase that was not yours, since you had packed things that covered your shoulders.</p><p>That thought reminded you of the necklace, you took it off throwing it in the suitcase, you had no heart to throw it away and you didn’t think you should since its content was important, but you weren’t using it anymore.</p><p>You put the blouse on, your first cleavage after months, you saw the bite mark but didn’t care anymore, so what if anyone saw? You refused to feel ashamed in your own body, over it a sweater that was too big for you exposing your shoulders.  </p><p>You left your room feeling dizzy, either from not eating or the smell of alcohol coming from your bleeding hand even if it was bandaged.</p><p>You came down to the restaurant where they were always serving food, sadly everyone was there in groups, there was the <em>“Young.”</em> table where Zoe, Queenie and Madison were eating.</p><p>The “<em>Older ladies.”</em> Table where Myrtle was sitting next to Cordelia and a blonde woman you didn’t recognize, and the <em>“Men’s.”</em> table with Hawthorne’s gentleman, so there wasn’t much trouble picking a table.</p><p>Thankfully most of the people had left the hotel with the exception of a few, so it was almost quiet compared to the absolute pandemonium of a few days ago, you felt some gazes on you but ignored it.</p><p>You sat like nothing was different together with the girls, Madison dedicated her drink to you as if congratulating you and you snorted, Zoe seemed worried looking at the peeking mark and your hand.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you weren’t getting any?” Queenie asked.</p><p>“It’s an old scar.” You said as a waiter came to serve you coffee and take your order, you thanked him casually and smiled.  </p><p>“What about the hand?” Zoe asked a little more worried.</p><p>“God, get off her dick, the girl had a meltdown, don’t act like none of us hasn’t, at least she didn’t murder anyone like we did.” Madison said rolling her eyes.</p><p>“What? All of you killed someone?”</p><p>“Yep.” Queenie replied going back to her food, Zoe grimaced.</p><p>You stayed quiet for a moment and covered your growing smile, you were surrounded by murderers, the supreme witch and the antichrist who was your ex best friend all in a room. You laughed, and all this time you were scared people would find out you were weird.</p><p>“Is that so?” You said when you finished laughing but kept smiling, Zoe was the only one who seemed unnerved by your behavior.</p><p>“You don’t seem bothered by sitting with a bunch of criminals.” Madison said.</p><p>“Well nobody is perfect.” You said picking a piece of bread.  </p><p>“See? Told you she was fine.” Queenie said to Zoe, you looked up.</p><p>“Are you okay (Y/n)?” Zoe asked still unsure, you shrugged, being honest, deciding to not give a fuck and rat Michael’s ass felt better now that you were angry at him.</p><p>“I mean, I feel better, you guys dropped a heavy bomb yesterday so it was to be expected that I would go crazy but I feel fine, like Madison said, meltdown over.”</p><p>They seemed to believe you so the next few minutes were peaceful until Ariel stood up along with Michael, which you didn’t notice until Michael stopped next to you, you turned around and he seemed surprised at seeing the mark, apologetic even.</p><p>The fucking nerve, marking you then feeling sorry? You glared at him and he frowned, it was hard to not notice how you weren’t using the necklace anymore since the blouse was tight and the sweater was hanging low, it seemed like he wanted to say something but you turned your attention back to your food. </p><p>“(Y/n)” He said and in the corner of your eye saw how he was going to touch you so you slapped his hand, took out your knife while looking at him in the eye, he was expressionless, but you recognized that as anger.</p><p>“I fucking dare you Langdon.” You said, Ariel jumped in his defense but Michael stopped him with an arm so he wouldn’t get close to you.</p><p>“I apologize.” He said politely, and kept walking, you huffed and hid the blade, put it back under the sleeve, Ariel shared looks with Michael’s back and you but left with him.</p><p>“What was that about?” Zoe asked shocked, looking at you then to the rest of the people in the restaurant, the place had gone silent, then there were whispers.</p><p>“Thought you didn’t know him.” Madison said sipping her drink absolutely unbothered, you did the same.</p><p>“I do, we just don’t get along anymore.”</p><p>“That looked worse than not getting along, you took a knife out on him.” Queenie said but she was smiling.</p><p>“I take my knife out on a lot of men.” You replied and Madison snorted looking at you then her attention moved back to her phone when a <em>“Ping.”</em> was heard.</p><p>“(Y/n) this isn’t funny, first you have this whole romantic dance with him and now you take a knife out on him, did he do something?” You didn’t like the implication of that, especially since she was kind of right.</p><p>“I took the knife out on the other guy that tried to invite me too, but Mike didn’t deserve it if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Well that’s one way of getting men.” Queenie said and Zoe gave her and you the <em>“This is serious.”</em> face, you sighed.</p><p>“I’m not joking, I did threaten him by instinct, I just… have a hard past, why else would I have tried to be a cop? I wanted a gun, I wanted to feel safe, so forgive me Zoe, for not wanting anyone to just grab me, I react badly to it.”</p><p>“Is that true? Because if he did somethin-”</p><p>“It’s not the first boy we killed, I killed a bus full of them.” Madison said and it took you a moment, your heart warmed at the implication that they wanted to protect you.</p><p>“I’m sorry but would you girls keep it down while planning murder in front and some being part of the council? Remember witches and warlocks that hurt a fellow witch are to be burnt at the stake.” Myrtle said and nudged you, she was scolding all of you but also telling you <em>“If he did it first I’ll get the matches.” </em>Queenie, Madison and you laughed .</p><p>“Sorry Myrtle, we’ll organize murder in a quieter voice.” You said, they acted like your family, telling them was the right thing, Myrtle nodded and went back to her chair.</p><p>You finished eating, like a last supper with your sisters, even thought something felt odd, you decided it was just your imagination and went out to the labyrinth to breathe, you looked around you, closed your eyes and raised your hands.</p><p>You felt dizzy and the air around you vibrated, you heard rustling and when you opened your eyes the frozen labyrinth was filled with white roses, you smiled, your heart and brain more at ease, but the strength left your knees so you fell kneeling.</p><p>“(Y/n)!” You turned to find Michael, you were surprised to see him, surprised at his worried expression but you frowned and put your hand up to make him stop since he was rushing to your side.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me.” You panted and got up, Michael was frowning but looking down at your hand “I was serious you’re not touching me again.”</p><p>“You’re hurt.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>Michael sighed, he moved from the spot he was in to face one of the walls and took a rose in his hand, caressing it.</p><p>“So you’re the one who made them.” He said fondly.</p><p>“Mike helped me the first time.” You said, caressing one too “Mine are always white, he painted them for me.” You looked at him and he seemed annoyed “Before you threatened him of course, I would have liked to be friends with him, he was kind to me unlike you.”</p><p>“He was.” Michael agreed sounding bitter “I lied, I didn’t tell him that I was with you, I tried to threaten him and told him I would hurt him if he kept talking to you.” You scoffed.</p><p>“What a surprise.”</p><p>“He said he wouldn’t stop.” Your eyes widened slightly with surprise but feeling a stab in the heart “He said he liked you and wouldn’t stop and it made me furious, so I told him that I would hurt you if he continued, that’s why he stopped.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this? Is this your fucked up way of apologizing or you just want to torture me? Because-”</p><p>“No.” Michael stopped you "I’m telling you this because I’m done, I want to talk with you and I need you to tell me the truth, so I’m doing the same."</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you."</p><p>"Please." You were a little taken back by how gentle his voice was, still, you didn’t move "I promise, I won’t bother you after this, won’t talk to you anymore if that’s what you want." Him saying that should be everything you wanted but your heart throbbed painfully, regardless, you nodded.</p><p>You two went to his room and of course, the warlocks had given him a room almost as luxurious as Cordelia's, you supposed it made sense considering he was the <em>"Alpha."</em> the two sat in the small couch, facing each other and as separated as you could manage.</p><p>For a moment there was silence, the air felt heavy and tense but Michael made his mind and started.</p><p>“You took it off.”</p><p>“What did you expect?”</p><p>“Why wear it in the first place?”</p><p>“Michael are you serious?” You asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Answer me (Y/n) I want to know.” You swallowed your pride down and sighed.</p><p>“It was a precious gift, from someone I loved dearly, I couldn’t bring myself to leave it, to not having it with me at all times… that was until that person hurt me badly, betrayed me.” Michael made a pained expression.</p><p>“What do you mean? How did I betray you?”</p><p>“Michael you left me, alone and hurt after…” You couldn’t finish that phrase “I thought you cared about me like I did about you but you still left.” Michael shook his head.</p><p>“You’re lying, you never cared for me, never…you never loved me, you were scared of me.” He said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself , maybe it was easier for him to think that, to justify what he did.</p><p>“Why are you saying that?”</p><p>“Because it’s true!” He snapped “Every time I touched you, when I got close to you, you ran away, I thought you simply disliked when people touched you but that wasn’t the case with Mike and John.” Michael said in a resentful manner “Even with all the witches, but you pushed me away every single time even before I-”</p><p>“You know that’s not true If i…if I didn’t respond to your advances it wasn’t because I was scared, or because I hated you.” Michael was frowning as if he didn’t believe you “I was in a position of power, I didn’t want to take advantage of you, I thought it was just a passing fascination.” Michael smiled.</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid? That I didn’t know how I felt?” The annoyment was clear in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, I think you’re seven and an idiot.”</p><p>“I’m not a normal human, I don’t exactly have a consent age because I fully matured when I was six.”</p><p>“Well forgive me for not wanting to use and take advantage of you for sexual favors I didn’t even want!”</p><p>“So you really never wanted me.”</p><p>“God! I’m saying it didn’t matter! All I wanted was you.” Michael looked taken back, his smile gone “I just wanted you to stay.” You swallowed trying to fight back tears “But you fucked up and left me, I waited for you, I even went to look for you and you disappeared without a trace, and even then, when I found what you were I…”</p><p>“You really were there that night.” Michael said, you knew he meant the night the girl was killed at the house.</p><p>“I was, and after all that I still looked for you, but you’re the one who left me to follow your destiny.” Michael shook his head.</p><p>“I left because I was scared.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“I was! You don’t know how hard I tried to fight it but there was something wrong with me, that night after I hurt you I had to go away, I wasn’t scared because I hurt you but because how much I liked it.”</p><p>You shivered, and your hand moved instinctively to touch the bite mark, Michael looked as if it pained him admitting to that.</p><p>“I called your name but you didn’t wake up, your clothes were thorn open and there was blood everywhere I-”</p><p>“Stop.” You said in a small voice, clenching your fists, that was so wrong, you should have known better than to look for him.</p><p>“The last thing I wanted was to hurt you but I did so I left, I found out what I was and I agreed to it because I would be in more control, the people that guided me told me to forget about you but I never did, I went to Hawthorne to learn how to control it and when I came back you were gone.”</p><p>This time you let the tears fall, your heart ached too badly, you wanted him to shut up. He admitted that he enjoyed hurting you, but he also admitted that it wasn’t his intention and you knew you should hate him, but the idea of him going back to look for you left you breathless. </p><p>“Everyone told me you couldn’t love me after what I did and I was too scared to go back and time just passed, only a person told me that if you were the one for me you would wait, I looked for you but you were gone, I tried with magic but-”</p><p>“But it doesn’t work on me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t find you, and when I saw you again I was angry because I thought… you looked at me like you hated me, and I saw how you treated Cordelia and it felt like you replaced me easily, after that you kept pushing me away.”</p><p>“That’s your fault Michael.” You said and he winced “Even if you don’t like to hear it, you pushed me away first, believed everyone but me and kept hurting me.” You said angrily and he closed his eyes, tears falling from his face “You did this to me, to us, never gave me a chance.”</p><p>Michael shook his head, eyes still closed and lowering his head.</p><p>“I loved you Michael, I loved you so much that I never cared about what you were, and you knew it, I know that even though you couldn’t use your magic on me, sometimes you would know how I felt.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said in a weak voice, opening his eyes but not daring to look at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” You said standing up and Michael panicked and grabbed your hand but you pulled your hand away “I have to go.”</p><p>“Please… if you still feel something for me, please I know, I know all this time I’ve been hurting you and I’m sorry I just, every time you looked away from me, that you smiled at others or when you allowed them to touch you, I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>“Michael I protected you.” You cried “You’re the antichrist for fucks sake, and I protected you even when you kept hurting me but you spit on my face, called me a whore and made me feel like I was…Like I meant nothing to you and I trusted you.” You pushed his chest while crying and he let you “I thought you were my friend, that you would never hurt me.”</p><p>“Please, whatever it takes I can do it, just don’t go I love you (Y/n)” You froze at those words, you longed for them “Please forgive me, please.”</p><p>“I don’t need to forgive you because even after all the awful things you did to me, I never held it against you.” He looked hopeful and walked closer to you and you let him.</p><p>“Then stay, I want you I’ve always have.”</p><p>“Michael I love you.” You caressed his face and he leaned at the contact, closing his eyes as if he hadn’t been touched In years, you pulled away and left him dazed, he tried to get close again but you took a step back “But I won’t stand with you if you decide to destroy everything.”</p><p>"…It's what I was born for." </p><p>“No Michael.” You smiled bitterly “It’s what you decided, I just hope that before you do anything, you think things through, and that when you do awful things it’s because you want to, not because someone else told you to do it.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do? Do you want me to ignore what I am?”</p><p>“Michael I’m not going to try to manipulate or lie to you, I’m not going to ask you not to end the world but you must understand, that if you decide to follow that path we will be on opposite sides.”</p><p>“If you love me-”</p><p>“Love has limits.” You said firmly “I should have stopped loving you since the minute I learned what you were, but I didn’t.” Michael frowned, a pained look.</p><p>“Please… just give me time.”</p><p>“I don’t have time to give Michael and I don’t think I want to.”</p><p>“You say you don’t resent me but-”</p><p>“I don’t.” You interrupted “But I’m done feeling like this.” After saying that Michael gave you a stern look, his demeanor changed.</p><p>“You may think you’re saying the truth, but that’s because you’ve been lying to yourself since the beginning.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” You frowned too, he moved closer and this time you didn’t move back, he moved his hand touching your arm and looked down at your face.</p><p>“I mean that you loved me since the beginning, not like a friend, you loved me like I love you, the only difference is that you were halfhearted about it.” You winced at his words.</p><p>“What about it? That doesn’t have anything to do-”</p><p>“That you’re still half-heartedly doing things.” Michael kept the stern tone, pressing his hand a bit on your arm without hurting you “You say you want to help the witches, that you have to kill me but I’m still here, and you say you love me but can’t stay with me, so what is it going to be?”</p><p>That’s what you hated most about him, he always saw trough you and he was right.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You closed your eyes for a moment, then opened them again but avoided looking at his face “Maybe if I hadn’t been a coward about it we wouldn’t be like this, but that doesn’t change anything, and you’re right I have to make up my mind.”</p><p>You touched his chest moving him away from you, he let go of your arm, you looked at the floor for a moment then focused on him.</p><p>“I choose them.” You hated how much Michael’s pained and disbelieving expression hurt, he took some steps away from you looking absolutely heartbroken.</p><p>“So that’s it? You’re siding with them to take me down without giving me a chance?”</p><p>“I’m on my side.” You corrected harshly “I can only trust myself and my choices, I can’t trust you Michael, you never gave me a reason to.” He seemed hurt at the comment and he opened his mouth to protest but nothing came “And I did give you a chance, I didn’t say anything up until now but I’m done so now’s your turn, make a choice.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Are you going to hurt me?”</p><p>“What?” Michael’s voice was weak, like he couldn’t believe you would say that, as if there wasn’t a reason to.</p><p>“Are you going to kill me?” You walked closer to him and he moved back “Now that you know I stopped siding with you? I’m clearly getting in your way, so what is it going to be?”</p><p>“I would never I-”</p><p>“People sometimes kill the one’s they love the most.” You said and Michael regained his composure. </p><p>“I know you would.” He said but there was no reproach in his voice, you closed your eyes because it hurt, you had wished for Cordelia to kill him so you wouldn’t have to but a person could only be pushed so far.</p><p>Michael touched your face and you opened your eyes.</p><p>You didn’t know if you had it in you to kill him but the fact that you couldn’t deny it and that he had no doubt you could was painful, you hated that it had come to this.</p><p>“Goodbye Michael.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Seven Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night came, Michael and you didn’t even try to hide that you were looking at each other.</p><p>You had made up your mind and after you left Michael’s room you were going to go with Cordelia, but you found Zoe lurking in the hallways, the odd thing was that her room wasn’t located there, not even close.</p><p>She acted like nothing had happened but your brain whispered <em>“You’re being watched.”</em></p><p>So you stayed silent and so the seven wonders were still scheduled to happen. Michael seemed to notice it so you shared glances, both shared the same feeling of confusion. The reality of things was that Michael was only a tool that gave the last push to the end of the world.</p><p>He didn’t make those weapons, didn’t pay for them, he only ordered it and you didn’t know that Michael, the Michael that condemned the world, he never meet you, what did he see? Was it his vision to end it all just like that? You couldn’t tell.</p><p>And you, you had seen the adaptability of people in the new world, your adaptability, you killed, stole, lied, committed every sin for an extra minute of life and when you felt that the world was making decisions for you, you opted to end it all.</p><p>It wasn’t because of a hero complex that you were against Michael, it was simply because you refused to be a victim of the situation, you choose a side but things were sketchy so you observed, waited, this time not because of a halfhearted commitment.</p><p>But because the idea of being manipulated in any way was sickening, this time if you were to die it would be because you choose to, do what felt right even if it was wrong, and you hoped Michael would open his eyes and see a different path, but you were not counting on that.</p><p>“Let the tests begin.” Someone said, waking you up, Michael looked at you in depth, as if he saw something new in you, but he concentrated on his tests.</p><p>To no one’s surprise, each of the tests were passed with flying colors, Michael’s power flourished, it was captivating and you couldn’t tell if it was only you that felt it, that resonated with it.</p><p>His magic made you see something you already knew, you weren’t the supreme. All the witches had a similar smell or essence but Michael’s magic felt different, stronger, dangerous if you had to put it in words you would quote Nietzche.</p><p>“There are no beautiful surfaces without a terrible depth.” And Michael’s darkness captivated you as much as the beauty of his magic, it resonated in your body like waves, and that was the realization, it felt too similar to how your magic felt.</p><p>Tainted.</p><p>The last test came, go down to hell, something that Michael had already accomplished but Cordelia changed the rules and asked for something impossible, something so difficult that there was the risk of him dying.</p><p>"This is not just unfair, it’s suicide!" Protested the one with glasses , Baldwin, and you agreed, you looked at Michael and your concern had to be clear from his expression , he seemed surprised that you didn't want him to die.</p><p>"Cordelia-" You said in a small voice.</p><p>“It’s my decision, take it or leave it.” You felt somewhat betrayed by the way she silenced you without letting you say anything, something felt different but you had no time to think about it, you looked at Michael and you shook your head, asking him to not do it.</p><p>Michael smiled kindly.</p><p>"It’s okay." He said in a soft tone to reassure you and then turned to see Cordelia, his expression changed to one of arrogance “I'm going to bring your friend back.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and put your hand to your chest looking for the necklace to give you comfort but you were not wearing it.</p><p>Michael was laying on the floor with his eyes closed, perfectly still as if he was dead and the minutes seemed like an eternity, you wanted to go look for him, but all you could do for him right now was to protect him while Michael was away with his body exposed like that.</p><p>You weren’t a complete idiot, mistakenly you thought you could wholeheartedly trust Cordelia but you had seemed to forget that she was human, they lied, deceived, even the kindest ones.</p><p>Two people were missing from the room, Madison and Behold and no one had bothered to act surprised when you showed your concern for Michael, maybe just Ariel and Baldwin, but after the scene in the restaurant it would be weird, they had to know that you two meet.</p><p>Zoe.</p><p>Did she follow you or she waited outside of Michael’s room, sure that eventually you would go even after you said you weren’t in good terms? Did they think that you were selling them out and pretended to hate him? You shook your head, there was really no way to know, so what were the facts?</p><p>They knew something, they were investigating and they didn’t trust you enough to tell you, if so, you were not sure that you should tell them anything, you hadn’t lied to Michael, you weren’t on his or the witches side, you were on yours, so all there was left to know, was what piece you were in the game.</p><p>You had no allies and they figured you all wrong, if they wanted you to be a puppet in their play you were going to hang them with the ropes before they took your free will, that was not up for grabs, not even for humanity’s sake, your freedom was not a bargain chip.</p><p>It felt too lonely, and seeing your friend like that, in a slumber from which he might never come back terrified you <em>“Please come back.”</em> You pleaded in your head.</p><p>Michael woke up with a gasp and the tension you felt was released, everyone ran to his aid, and since everyone already knew you cared for him there was no need to restrain yourself, you settled down beside him caressing his face, too close to tears.</p><p>That seemed to take him by surprise but he returned the action fascinated, you laughed with relief and pressed your forehead against his.</p><p>“Please don’t do that to me again you moron.” Your voice was shaky and excited, he smiled and laughed. Mixed with you happiness there was worry, somehow, you could feel how weak he was, you helped him to stand leaning on you, taking his hand, his breathing was harsh and all you wanted was to make him feel better.</p><p>"Where is she?" Cordelia asked and you gave her an angry look, Michael was of no value to her, but to you, even now, he was precious.</p><p>"Isn’t it obvious?" Myrtle said but didn’t finish the sentence because on the ground, from the ashes a body began to materialize.</p><p>A young blonde woman woke up and Cordelia rushed to her aid, you didn’t move, you kept holding Michael’s hands and he let you, to your relief you saw his complexion improve and he sought contact, his expression was strange for a moment and he stared at you with wonder, and caressed your face.</p><p>You didn’t understand why he looked at you that way and it seemed like he wanted to tell you something, but looked around and you could almost hear him say <em>“Not here.”</em> so he was the same, Michael didn’t trust anyone there, he had no real allies.</p><p>The young blonde stood up with Cordelia’s help and the other witches received her like family, while being greeted her eyes wandered to Michael, then oddly, to you too and she took some steps back as if she felt something wrong.</p><p>By pure instinct you moved to cover Michael but he pulled you towards him, an arm around your waist and the other on your shoulder, pressing you close, then he gave her a face that warned her that inappropriate comments were not accepted, nothing was said because Myrtle's voice was heard calling Cordelia.</p><p>You turned to look at her and froze, her nose was bleeding and she was stumbling, although you felt suspicious of her, you wanted to help her, you made the attempt to move.</p><p>But Michael pressed you closer, you looked up to see his face and he shook his head, asking you to stay, you nodded and he smiled happily, he caressed your face with his thumb. It shouldn’t be like this after all that happened but you felt safe in his arms, like you belonged there.</p><p>"What 's going on?" Queenie asked.</p><p>"What always happens when a new supreme rises, the old one fades away." Ariel said walking forward as if he was the one who claimed the title.</p><p>Baldwin moved to his side, blocking your view of Cordelia, you frowned with disgust and Michael did the same.</p><p>“We demand what is ours.” Ariel said, and you scoffed, you turned to look at Michael and ran your hand over his chest asking him to let you go, he didn't seem to want to, but you felt his hand loosen your waist and you purposely hit your shoulder against Ariel when you went to Cordelia's side.</p><p>Ariel looked at you as if he wanted to kill you but you raised your eyebrows, almost asking him <em>“Are you serious?”</em> You would give him points if he was brave enough to try and harm what for him must be the girlfriend of his precious <em>"Alpha."</em> Behind Ariel, Michael smiled.</p><p>"You are a pathetic and pompous fool!" Myrtle said and you agreed even if you would have called him what he was, a fucking cunt.</p><p>“He did everything you asked Cordelia.” Ariel insisted, Michael stayed in the sidelines “Are you going to deny him what is rightfully his?”</p><p>“No.” Cordelia said “There is no doubt, you are the next supr-” Cordelia didn't finish the sentence when she fainted and you settled down to catch her in your arms, Michael walked through the men and wanted to get closer but Zoe stood up in front, blocking his way.</p><p>"Don’t touch her."</p><p>"I just want to help." The comment surprised you, Michael had a neutral face.</p><p>"You've done enough." Myrtle said in a spiteful tone, reproaching him for Cordelia’s state when they told you that they thought you were the next supreme, you didn't think you were, it didn’t feel right, but if it was the case, would they turn against you like that?</p><p>"Why do you care?" Queenie asked.</p><p>"I don’t care." Michael said looking at her and then looked at you "It’s not her that I care for." Your heart skipped a beat, you gathered your strength and lifted Cordelia in your arms.</p><p>"I'm not sure Cordelia would agree, but thank you." You said and turned to look at Myrtle, she immediately understood that you were not going to be able to carry her too long, especially with Cordelia moving in her dream.</p><p>The men left all of you alone, celebrating, and you concentrated on leaving Cordelia in a comfortable place, the only odd thing for you was the new girl, Misty avoided you although she seemed to want to be at Cordelia’s side.</p><p>You weren't sure why she avoided you, but from what you heard, she had been trapped in hell longer than anyone, so you left the room for her to take care of Cordelia.</p><p>You walked to your favorite place in the hotel, the hall room with the big window that allowed you to see the snowy mountains, you caressed your arms to feel warmth until you felt someone wrap their arms around you.</p><p>You turned around and when you saw Michael you sighed and hugged him, he hugged you in the same desperate manner, running his hands over your back and you did the same, he kept hugging you like that and only lessened his strength to grab your face and kiss you.</p><p>The sensation of such a sweet kiss after everything made you shiver, when the kiss stopped you caressed his face, moving his hair behind his ear with a smile, he laughed in a relieved way.</p><p>“Were you worried?” He asked, he had a soft gaze that you had missed terribly.</p><p>“Of course I was.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted me dead.” You shook your head.</p><p>“I thought I had to kill you, but I never wanted you to die.” You admitted closing your eyes, the picture of his motionless body still too fresh in your mind “But when I saw you lying on the floor I…I couldn’t forgive Cordelia for putting you in danger, I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>Michael sighed with relief, and hid his face on your shoulder, his fluffy hair tickled your face, you moved a hand to caress his head.</p><p>"Tell me you're coming with me, I’ll go insane if you don’t."</p><p>“Michael something is… something doesn’t feel right.” He lifted his face and seemed confused, brows knit “I have to go.”</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." Michael said possessively putting his hand on the back of your neck, you knew that his violent behaviors should cause you fear but you only felt pleasant chills from the contact of his hand, he wasn’t hurting you.</p><p>"Will you trust me this time?" You asked softly, Michael swallowed mortified, you were giving him a chance to redeem himself.</p><p>"I can’t." He said in a pleading voice, kissed your lips faintly, then kissed your cheek, grabbed your hurt hand and kissed it gently.</p><p>"You have to Michael." You said sighing "I need to do this and you have to go back to Hawthorne."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, you smiled at the action and let him lead you to the couch, Michael moved a hand and the wood on the fireplace started to burn.</p><p>"Show off."</p><p>"Didn't you hear? I’m the new supreme, I could order you.” He said without real bite and kissed your head.</p><p>"You could, but you know that I love to rebel against authority."</p><p>"You love rules."</p><p>"I love rules because if you learn them it’s surprising how you can bend and press them until you almost break them." Michael laughed and lifted you so you were sitting on his lap.  </p><p>"I missed this." He sighed contently.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"We could just go, no warlocks against witches, no end of the world." That surprised you and you gave Michael a weird look, you noticed his furrowed eyebrows, he looked a bit lost, conflicted.</p><p>“Something happened down there.” You said and you didn’t want to ask, it wasn’t the right time or place “I like to know the rules to use them to my advantage because I’m a sore loser, there is a game going on and we are pieces in it but we don't know the rules.”</p><p>"If you don't know them, you can't break them." Michael said in agreement but still looked annoyed.</p><p>"Are you sure about leaving everything behind?" Michael looked at you “Your purpose.”</p><p>"I thought you would be against me if I did."</p><p>"Yes, but you are not someone who is so easily persuaded."</p><p>"No, but I felt doubt and when I went down... it's as if I had never had a choice, free will, but despite that."</p><p>"You still want to do it."</p><p>"This place, this people, everything feels wrong." Michael said with displeasure, when he received no answer, he turned to look at you “You agree?" </p><p>"I'm not blind Michael, we used to discuss it all the time, years have passed and people continue to commit the same atrocities over and over, I just feel that fixing things is a bit more complicated."</p><p>“What are your thoughts?” You frowned.</p><p>“I don’t want to tell you.” He raised an eyebrow at your answer “I- telling you what to do or influencing your answer, I never want to use you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind being used by you.” You kept frowning but he seemed amused “So please, tell me what you think.”</p><p>"I think that you are a necessary evil, that there is a reason for you to be here, I just ... I can't see it clearly." Michael lifted your face and started kissing you, more desperate than ever, running his hands through your hair, around your waist and legs "What was that for?" You asked a bit dazed.</p><p>"You need me?" Michael asked, you stayed still, thinking about it.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>If you lost him, it would be painful, but you could go on, Michael seemed a little hurt, but he didn’t seem angry. In some way you had always known that Michael could detect lies, and you two had an unspoken rule <em>“Don’t lie to me because I can forgive everything but that.”</em></p><p>“But I want you, so much that I hate it.” You admitted and Michael smiled.</p><p>“I hate it too.” Michael laughed “When I thought you had betrayed me when you saw what I was, that night at the house, I tried to forget you but I couldn't.”</p><p>“We’re so dumb, it’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Michael laughed, you got off his legs, he complained but when you hugged his abdomen he moved a hand to caress your head, you two stayed like that for a while watching the snow fall.</p><p>It was not said but you two had raised a white flag until further notice, waiting to have more information, more facts, you didn’t have to tell him that you suspected the witches because you knew that he knew.</p><p>You were going in separate ways the next morning, to observe what they wanted to do with you, the idea was unpleasant so you didn’t talk about it, Michael grabbed your phone at a certain point to leave his information but frowned.</p><p>"Stay away from John." He said with your cell phone still in hand.</p><p>"Delighted to, but the John in my contacts is my former classmate, behave, he was helping me look for you." Michael seemed to relax a little but still had a sour expression he didn’t like either of the two Johns.</p><p>"To throw me in a cell I’m sure."</p><p>"Excuse me, have you not committed crimes?" Michael smiled in a way that reminded you that you were embracing evil incarnate.</p><p>"It’s a shame I missed him when I was at the station, maybe I'll visit."</p><p>"If you do that I’ll get angry at you."</p><p>"Only that?" You raised your eyebrows and released him ready to go but Michael laid you on the couch holding onto your wrists “Sometimes I think you enjoy testing my patience (Y/n)” You looked into his eyes and looked down enjoying the view and smiled, the action was not unnoticed by Michael and he looked at you as if saying <em>"Really?" </em></p><p>"Don't give me reasons." You said, you weren't angry, you had always known how possessive he was with <em>“His things.”</em> “I'm not going to stop talking to him because he's a valuable contact and because I don't like to be told what to do, but you can ask, I have nothing to hide."</p><p>"Fine." Michael said although it didn't seem to be <em>“Fine.”</em> since he didn't let go “What did you talk about with John at the party?” You restrained yourself to not laugh, the question was too juvenile.</p><p>"About you."</p><p>"Really?" Michael asked interested, smiling looking at you carefully with his natural lie detector on.</p><p>"What did you talk about with your dance partner?" You asked.</p><p>"I’m the one making the questions."</p><p>"Please?" Michael sighed.</p><p>"She invited me to leave the party earlier." You expected something like that, didn’t mean that you liked to hear it.</p><p>"Did you?"</p><p>“My turn.” Michael smiled victoriously at your annoyed face “Did you enjoy Mike’s and John’s attentions?”</p><p>"No, John made me feel uncomfortable, Mike did too but he was nicer." Michael released your hands and you slid on the couch to sit down "Did you leave the party with her?"</p><p>"No, I hate when strangers touch me." He said, his smile gone.</p><p>You already knew, people mistook Michael as an extrovert because of how he carried himself, but he exhausted himself when he had to deal with people too long, especially strangers.</p><p>“When I left you,” Michael said in serious manner as if he didn't want to mention his mistakes "Were you with someone else?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and kicked him in the leg.</p><p>"Who made sure to mark me like cattle?"</p><p>You moved your dress just a bit to prove the point but Michael looked at the mark with interest, pupils going wide you didn’t know which had been faster, the chills that his gaze caused you or Michael latching on your shoulder to kiss, nibble and bite, you shivered by the contact and instinctively grabbed his shirt.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” He asked pecking a quick kiss on your shoulder, you felt like mewling by his soft voice against your skin.</p><p>“Not anymore.” Michael raised his face to look at you, slightly wider eyes, how he looked at people while looking for a sin, scenting for lies.</p><p>“Do you hate it?”</p><p>“It depends, what does it mean?”</p><p>“It means you’re mine, now, forever.”</p><p>“You branded me.” You said, and you didn’t know when your brain had gone so badly because warmth started to spread around your body, the idea should repulse you, of him mutilating you but if anything, you wanted to leave your scar on him too.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What were you thinking when you did it?”</p><p>“That I couldn’t stand the idea of someone else touching you, that I wanted to see me in you, taste you.”</p><p>“Consume me.” You finished “Do you, still want to?”</p><p>“All the time.”</p><p>Michael kissed you on the lips, you wondered how he had become so good at it, or maybe you were just addicted to the sensation, Michael kept kissing, your face your neck and kept going down, you felt a cold sweat at the realization of his intentions.</p><p>You were in a place where anyone could walk in at any time but he didn’t care and you didn't say anything, too shocked , Michael kissed your abdomen and turned to look at you as he kept going down, marking the path with his lips, lifting your dress a bit.</p><p>The eye contact was enough to rile you up to the point you had to cover your mouth to stop a moan from escaping and Michael chuckled against your skin, bastard, you didn’t have time to process anything else because someone cleared their throat at a considerable distance, both turned to the entrance of the room.</p><p>It was Baldwin avoiding to look at you two , even using a hand to cover his eyes.</p><p>"Cordelia has already woken up and one of the special guests is going to give a show." You laughed a little and covered your mouth again, looking at Michael's expression “Ariel would like you to be present.” he finished, avoiding eye contact "If you'll excuse me."</p><p>Michael leaned his face, hidden on your abdomen and you took the opportunity to caress his hair while laughing softly.</p><p>"How do you feel regarding homicide?" </p><p>"Hmm usually not favorably, but we can reach a compromise." Michael snorted and his breath against your stomach made you giggle.</p><p>"You know, for someone who is so high on ethics, your moral compass is a little broken."</p><p>"If my moral compass worked at all, I wouldn’t be with you, no matter how handsome you are." Michael raised his head smiling smugly.</p><p>"You think I'm handsome."</p><p>"Ugh." You said standing up.</p><p>The two went to a room where Stevie Nicks was, you heard her sing once at the party but didn’t know that she had stayed, and it was odd for her to be there considering that Michael’s tests were supposed to be private.</p><p>Then you noticed that Misty was a huge fan and you imagined that Cordelia asked her to stay to receive her, which led you to believe that Cordelia always knew that Michael was going to agree. How much did she know?</p><p>Michael and you didn’t try trying to hide that you were in better terms, and both of you received nasty looks, Queenie and Zoe avoided your gaze and glared at Michael, Baldwin whispered to Ariel and when he glared at you, you winked at him.</p><p>It was ridiculous, like out of an Edwardian period movie, as soon as you two had arrived together and holding hands everyone showed disapproval, the witches thinking you were the next supreme, Michael the big bad <em>“Alpha.” </em></p><p>A forbidden romance like Romeo and Juliet, the Capulets against the Montesco, you two breaking a silent rule, both Michael and you didn’t exactly react well to people telling you what you could and couldn’t do, so you two stayed close while Stevie sang.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Everyone on the run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The goodbye wasn’t easy, because there wasn’t one. The morning came and each group went their own way, Stevie Nicks on a plane with Misty to god knows where, the witches and warlocks had refused to go on the same plane, so you looked out the window of the plane with a grimace.</p><p>"Please avoid causing a storm while we’re on the plane." Zoe said sitting next to you.</p><p>"I'm sorry." You hadn't considered that your mood could affect the trip, Zoe smiled.</p><p>"It was a joke."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Nobody is angry you know? We just thought you would at least tell us that you knew him.”</p><p>"I’m not of a trusting nature and... Michael and I were not on good terms, until I thought he was about to die for real and I panicked."</p><p>"We noticed." Zoe laughed “How do you know him?” You had been so relieved that someone spoke to you that you had dropped your guard, you tensed a little.</p><p>“I ran him over him and ended up taking him for breakfast as an apology.” The best way to lie was by omission, tell the truth that they don't want to hear, hide the lie. </p><p>Zoe went very still thinking it was a joke but it was the truth and you were sure that despite the ridiculousness, it had sounded sincere, Zoe believed you and frowned.</p><p>"Are you serious?" You laughed, you were sure it sounded ridiculous that Michael <em>“The alpha.”</em> had been ran over by your minivan.</p><p>"Yes, we went to IHOP and after that we were inseparable, he was my best friend." Again, it was the truth, your relationship right now was weird, not friends but also not lovers.</p><p>"So what happened?" Zoe seemed fazed by the insipid story, too normal, not movie worth for all the drama.</p><p>"You already know, even if I didn’t say it, Michael and I didn’t know that we could use magic so when he used it for the first time we were both scared, we separated and soon after I found out I could use it too, a couple of difficult weeks."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"Miscommunication played a part too, we were so hurt and alone, fearing the worst, so when we met again things were tense and it didn't help that at that time I thought he was killing Cordelia."</p><p>You explained it all in detail and although Zoe was very clever, it was difficult to see the hidden truth, she seemed to forget that you had training to be a cop and the first thing they taught you was how to get away with stuff.  </p><p>
  <em>"Never admit to anything."</em>
</p><p>Zoe didn’t ask anymore because she had witnessed how the story ended, but you noticed how Zoe had her eyebrows furrowed as if something was missing, but at least you had won a few days to know what they were doing or investigating without you.</p><p> </p><p>When you arrived at the academy things were relatively normal, the only difference was that the boys of Hawthorne had taught the girls some tricks and their spirits were a bit higher, in addition to the fact that they were texting nonstop and giggling. You refrained from it even thought you had Michael’s number.</p><p>All you did was look at the contact number until you memorized it, and added the devil emoji next to his name, childish move, but made you laugh nonetheless. </p><p>You practiced your magic by yourself and sharing your time with Mallory in the garden as usual. Mallory had the heart emoji next to her name in your contacts, in a different life, maybe the past when you weren’t so fucked up, you would have allowed yourself to actually love her in a romantic way.</p><p>"I can’t do it..." Mallory said in a defeated tone, you turned to see, a bird on the ground that she had tried to bring back, you sighed falling to her side and stroking her back, Mallory had been restless now that she knew about Cordelia’s condition.</p><p>"Mals, we’re in the middle of summer and you have been bringing back creatures daily, your battery would have to run out at some point, death is part of life."</p><p>"Not for us." Cordelia spoke behind you, you two turned around and she had a serious expression “(Y/n) help Mallory.” You gave her a confused look “Touch her shoulder and think of feeding her the energy."</p><p>You looked at Mallory with a frown but you couldn't stand that hopeful look, as if she was sure it would work, you sighed.</p><p>"Okay." You held Mallory's shoulder with more intention and Mallory repeated the spell, amazed, both of you saw how the bird whose eyes had already rotted from the heat, began to regenerate, erasing what time had done.</p><p>The bird got up, fluttering its wings a little and went away flying.  </p><p>Mallory gave you an excited smile and hugged you, you felt a strange emotion, you didn’t know you could do that, you smiled just as excited and laughed with her, a magic battery, who would’ve thought.</p><p>“(Y/n) Can you come for a moment?” You nodded and followed Cordelia inside the house to her office and when you two were alone you jumped towards her taking her hand trying the same thing, Cordelia looked at you surprised then her smile softened.</p><p>"If I can do that, can I stop the process a little?" You asked “Can I make you last a little longer with us?” Cordelia laughed and stroked your hair.</p><p>"I'm afraid you would only be returning the energy temporarily." Your smile faded.</p><p>"You still think that I-"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Cordelia I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm not angry (Y/n)" Cordelia released your hand and sat at her desk “But you must understand, that as supreme you have a responsibility.” Your stomach sank.</p><p>“No, I’m not a leader Cordelia and you don’t understand.” You said, your chest felt heavy “It’s not that I believe I don’t deserve to be supreme, I know it’s not something you can chose to be but I know it, I feel it.”</p><p>“What do you mean? your power-”</p><p>“My power is not like anything you’ve seen, there’s beauty in it yes, but its destructive, it has a raw energy and yours feels like a beacon of light, and so the other’s magic, but mine doesn’t feel like my own.”</p><p>“And how does Michael’s power feels to you?”</p><p>You frowned, you never said it out loud but you felt like your body was weird, your abilities weren’t evolving, you just became aware of them, it felt like you were discovering them not learning them.</p><p>One of those abilities seemed like a keen sense of smell, strong enough to smell things like lies, they had an acrid smell, bad or dangerous people smelled foul, magic was simpler like the smell of rain or recently cut grass, Michael’s was…</p><p>“Why do you ask that?”</p><p>“Because you seem to be able to describe how our powers feel, put it in words, so explain it to me, does my power feel anything like Michael’s?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then what does he feel like.”</p><p>“He…his power is like the ocean, it can be beautiful and full of life, strong in the same way waves are, but it’s too vast, too deep and if you go deeper than the surface.”</p><p>“Is it dark? Terrifying and overwhelming?” You closed your eyes at Cordelia’s words and remembered the panic you felt when the water swallowed you, the way it seemed as if time had stopped, silent, surrounding you in the dark but also warm.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And your power?”</p><p>“Mine is… like,” You thought for a moment “Like it’s borrowed, It doesn’t come from within but I feed it’s like a filter I don’t know where the energy comes from but I take it and when I use it I, it feels dangerous.”</p><p>“So you feel like your power is more like his than mine.”</p><p>“Just like your power is more like Mallory’s, she’s in denial of her nature Cordelia, I’m not.” Cordelia seemed thoughtful.</p><p>"You seem so sure, but if you really are the next supreme and not Mallory, if you don’t take the place as leader... you would be leaving your sisters at the mercy of that vast ocean."</p><p>You winced, you couldn't deny it but when you saw Michael on the ground in danger of disappearing without a trace, your will had faltered terribly, but you also knew that there was a possibility that Michael would choose a different path.</p><p>You couldn’t condemn him anymore, but Cordelia was right, she was dying and if there was no supreme they were at the mercy of the world, Cordelia announced to the world <em>"We are here, we exist."</em> So even if Michael decided to do nothing to harm them, if he was supreme he wouldn’t move a finger to help them either.</p><p>Cordelia had exposed the witches and now she was dying and the one whom she believed to be her successor, couldn’t use magic the way others could, not only that, you were hiding Michael’s nature from them…</p><p>Even with the anxiety, the day continued as always until Madison arrived accompanied by Behold Chablis , you were walking around the living room with Mallory when you saw Cordelia walking towards you and she threw you to the ground with a slap.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind?!" She yelled.</p><p>Mallory looked scared and wanted to help you but you didn’t let her, swatting her arm while you laid on the floor and touched your cheek, you looked at Madison and Chablis, faces full of fear.</p><p>"You know…" You said, confirming their fears.</p><p>“Do you know what you did?! The type of monster you were protecting?” Cordelia shouted and you closed your eyes swallowing the bitterness “You condemned us all and what for?”</p><p>“If I had told you…” You said “You would have killed him.”</p><p>“You are goddamn right I would, that’s the responsibility that comes with the title.” You didn't say anything “John Henry Moore disappeared, did you know that?” You looked up at her with surprise “He is the one who told us that he suspected Michael’s nature.”</p><p>“I don’t think-” You started.</p><p>“That’s right you didn’t think.” Behold Chablis interrupted “Do you think it’s okay to have feelings for someone who’s capable of such horrible things?”</p><p>“I didn’t care.”</p><p>“Why?” Madison said a bit exasperated “Because he loves you?” She said in an almost mocking manner.</p><p>“No.” This wasn’t about him or his feelings, you couldn’t say it but it was because you feared you were capable of worse, so Michael’s darkness never bothered you as much as it should.</p><p>You didn't say anything, you just stood up ready to receive your punishment, even if you knew that witches that harmed others were meant to be burnt , not that you were going to let them, you would try to fight, not because you feared death but because you feared what would happen to them if they did.</p><p>Maybe they were right and Michael was a monster that wasn’t capable of love but that didn’t mean he was incapable of caring and you were his because he said so, so if you were to be burnt at the stake he would at least retaliate.</p><p>It didn’t matter that your bonds with Cordelia and the others were broken because of what you did, you still cared for them.</p><p>"Mallory accompany (Y/n) to her room, I have a lot to think about." You looked at her, confused, you didn’t understand.</p><p>Mallory grabbed you by the arm and took you with her, you sat on your bed, you felt dizzy, fearing for Michael, Ariel wouldn’t kill him because of what he was right? He shouldn’t have the power but you were scared regardless.</p><p>"What's going on? Why was everyone yelling?” Coco asked looking at you and then at Mallory.</p><p>“(Y/n) What were they talking about?” Mallory asked and you shook your head.</p><p>"I don't know if I should tell you, I already upset Cordelia far too much."</p><p>"You can tell us, we’re your friends." Coco said standing next to you, you started to sob "Oh- what can be so serious to make you cry?"</p><p>"Cordelia said something about protecting someone, is it about Michael?" Mallory asked, sitting next to you, Coco sat at the other side.</p><p>"Michael? The handsome guy from the party?" Coco asked and then gasped “Are you pregnant?”</p><p>"What? No.” You scoffed, that would only be the cherry on the cake, pregnant with the antichrist’s baby, should name a trashy novel like that.</p><p>"Coco, it's only been a few days. How can she be pregnant?" Mallory said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know Mallory, we are witches maybe it's a magic baby." It was worrying that you were in such a serious situation and even so Coco almost managed to make you laugh “If it’s not that, then what is it?”</p><p>"What would you do if you found out that you were dating the incarnation of evil that would bring destruction upon this world?" </p><p>No one seemed to understand, and the truth was that you couldn’t even begin to try and make sense of where to start to explain the seriousness of the matter.</p><p>"Not gonna lie, that’s kinda hot."</p><p>"Coco!” Mallory yelled.</p><p>“What? Have you seen him? He’s gorgeous, what would you do then?”</p><p>“I don’t know… run him over with a car?” Mallory answered, you laughed, well Mallory almost had it right "Is there something wrong with Michael?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How bad?"</p><p>"Bad."</p><p>"Are you sure is that’s serious?"</p><p>"It's serious."</p><p>"How serious?"</p><p>"Like, end of the world serious."</p><p>“(Y/n) what the fuck, can’t you just tell us?” Coco complained.  </p><p>“Michael is literally the antichrist.” You said and they stayed in silent disbelief.</p><p>“What, for real?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay…that’s serious” Coco said “Do you like him that much? Is he even worth it? I mean he’s hot but do you like, like him?”</p><p>“He makes me feel like a Hozier song.” You said and immediately felt embarrassed.</p><p>“Uh, which one?”</p><p>“Like all of them? At the same time?”</p><p>“Fuck you really love him.”</p><p>“I do.” You sobbed.</p><p>“I mean, he really seemed into you so he might not be so evil?” Mallory said and Coco nodded “And the world is not over so how do we know that he will end it?”</p><p>“We don’t Mals, but I was wrong for not telling you, any of you.”</p><p>“It’s hard to believe to be honest, I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t saw Cordelia slap you that hard.” Mallory sighed.</p><p>“What? Cordelia bitch slapped her? That’s serious.” Coco agreed while nodding.  </p><p>"Cordelia said that John disappeared, do you think it was Michael?" Mallory asked.</p><p>"I don't know." You shook your head, Michael didn’t like him but he wouldn’t be so obvious “It doesn't sound like something he would do, and if it wasn't him it should be someone close to both Michael and John, so if Chablis returns maybe he will be in danger… I have to tell him.”</p><p>You stood up and opened the door, you didn't go far.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were your dear, Cordelia is indisposed." Myrtle said, you stayed very still and something clicked in your head.</p><p>You understood, you had all the information, they didn’t tell you to leave despite what you did, they let you stay, like an bargain coin, Myrtle was not watching over you, she was keeping you inside, that was your role, that was your piece, you swallowed feeling betrayed even though you had no right.</p><p>A part of you wanted to think that if they threatened Michael with your safety he wouldn't give in, but you weren't sure, Michael and you were in danger and even at this point you cared for his safety.</p><p>"Do you think..." You said in a broken voice "Do you think that I can talk to her tomorrow?" You asked.</p><p>"I'm sure Cordelia will want to talk to you, but right now you should sleep." You didn't say anything else.</p><p>You went to sleep, your friends tried to comfort you but you were okay now, anger was keeping you sane. You were in your bed eyes closed, focused on maintaining a light rain overnight and at four am you opened your eyes, you saw your friends asleep, and moved quietly counting on the sound of the rain to hide the little sounds you made.</p><p>As silently as you could you put on your shoes, took your phone and hid your gun in your pants, if they didn’t want you to escape they should have someone outside.</p><p>You jumped into the grass with a dry noise but as you thought, one of the guards was there, you were immensely grateful that it wasn't Zoe or Queenie, because when he noticed you, you ran to him and hit him in the face with the back of the gun, and then hit him in the back of the head.</p><p>You climbed through the gate and walked along the rain, when you were sure that they didn't follow you, you stole a car, you didn't have magic like the others but you knew that old cars were easy to steal.</p><p>You parked outside a small store and took out your phone, you huffed when you saw Michael’s phone number with his little devil emoji, you weren’t even sure if he was worth it, but it didn’t matter to you right now, you called.</p><p>The phone took a bit to connect, after all it was too early, but you heard the call connect and your heart stopped.</p><p>“(Y/n)?” Michael said, his voice deeper letting you know he had just woken up, you laughed, you loved that voice so much that it was ridiculous.</p><p>“Michael, they know.” You said, there was a moment of silence “If you can, you have to leave Cordelia is going to-” You didn’t finish.</p><p>Since the sun was up now, it was easier to notice things, it was too early so people weren’t roaming in the streets and there weren’t any shadows to hide, so you noticed three police cars that weren’t there before, one passed you a second time, one hidden on a different street but not well enough.</p><p>The other parked with the officer <em>“Casually.”</em> out smoking, he was covered by a store’s umbrella but it was raining so it was a stupid move with such a small umbrella, at least they weren’t bright about it, you huffed.</p><p>“(Y/n) What’s going on?” Michael’s confused and more aware voice distracted you.</p><p>“I have to go, I’m being followed.”</p><p>“What? (Y/n) where are you? Let me-”</p><p>“Goodbye Michael.” You said and moved the phone away from your ear and smiled while you heard him loudly complain, you opened the door and smashed the phone with your foot until it broke and the screen didn’t work anymore.</p><p>You closed the door and started the car again, you kept on driving with the place in mind, you smiled a bit more relieved.</p><p>The reason why you had betrayed the whole earth wasn’t just for a man, it was because you had changed after death, like Lazarus of Bethany you had come back, but not completely right.</p><p>You knew that now, because as you got further, deeper into a dirt road, to the middle of nowhere while being followed by strangers, you were smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The swamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were far enough into the swamp and the car was moving irregularly on the dirt road, the patrols that no longer had a way to stay <em>"Away."</em> turned on the alarms, you drove a little more until you located a body of water, you stopped the car and you stepped out, it was still raining a bit.</p><p>Five men got out and none of them looked out of the ordinary, all had their uniforms, the thing was to know why they had been following you.</p><p>"Is there something wrong officers?" You said leaning against the car, legs crossed.</p><p>"Miss, you know at what speed you were going?" One of them asked smiling, you knew, it was a legal one.</p><p>"Didn’t notice, I apologize, but I think three patrols is a bit excessive, what’s the occasion?”</p><p>"It is, but we’re not here to stop you for that, Miss Cordelia sent us to escort you back." You looked at them carefully, one of them could barely refrain from touching his gun.</p><p>There was a chance that Cordelia had used her power on them, but if so, why did they wait for you to lead them into the middle of nowhere?</p><p>"I see." you said looking at them, searching for something and you did "Just to confirm, would it be okay if I go grab my phone and call her?” You saw how one of them tensed, two shared looks.</p><p>"Of course." said the one who had been talking to you all this time, you were going to move around a bit but you turned to them "Ah, I think I left it at the academy, can any of you lend me your phone?"</p><p>"Sure." You smiled and approached him, he offered you his phone, he seemed happy that you were close.</p><p>"You have a tattoo." You said looking at his hand "What does it mean?” The man smiled and raised his sleeve a little, your breath stopped but you kept smiling.</p><p>"It's Hebrew; it means the Lord will be my guide." You kept smiling.</p><p>"No, it’s Latin; abandon all faith, whoever enters." You said and he had no time to react because the hand that was flirtatiously resting on your hip had moved to shoot twice, one in his stomach and the other under the chin.</p><p>The gunshots started and you used his body to cover yourself while you hid behind one of the cars dropping his body, you leaned out to shoot but you only hit one in the head while they kept shooting at you.</p><p>You ran behind the cars, barely dodging the bullets, you sighed and threw yourself on top of one of them, hugging his abdomen with arms and legs hitting the gun in his hand with your elbow, you made him turn and lose balance so that both fell.</p><p>A gunshot was heard almost a second later after you two fell, the officer was on top of you and stood up on his knees touching his now bleeding stomach, you smiled at his scared expression and used your gun to shoot him in the head, he fell back letting you see a man pointing a gun.</p><p>The next bullet was aimed at his head, he was the one that had shoot the officer on top of you by accident, the shock of having shot his partner gave you the opportunity to shoot him in the head.</p><p>You had no bullets left so you took the gun from the ground and aimed it at the remaining cop, he raised his hands and dropped the gun. </p><p>"I called for reinforcements." He said and you cocked your head "If you kill me-"</p><p>"You didn't call reinforcements." You said, and his expression of fear got worse "Tell me, why are the Satanists trying to kill me?” You smiled at his expression.</p><p>"What do yo-"</p><p>"Roll up your sleeves." You said moving the gun, he didn't move it so you sighed concentrating your energy and the light of the day was quickly gone, the sun covered with black clouds forming, the man looked at the sky terrified "Roll up, your sleeves."</p><p>He seemed confused at the request.</p><p>“Humans tend to form groups, little secret societies because they feel the need to be part of something special, and to prove that they belong to something bigger, or that they are not like the rest they use tattoos, a small symbol perhaps, something only other special people will notice.”</p><p>"Who? what are you?”</p><p>"Mother Nature, and if you don't act like a good boy I’ll drag your ass with a hurricane."</p><p>With the rain increasing he nodded and rolled his sleeves, a pentagram tattoo, you wondered why all Satanists had to mark themselves in such obvious places.</p><p>"Why," You said walking closer while he took steps back, you kicked his gun away "Are the Satanists are trying to kill me?"</p><p>"I don’t-" you frowned and shot near his foot, he jumped and fell to the ground "I really don’t know! The black pope ordered for us to kill you and destroy the body, someone else was supposed to kill you in LA but they lost you and we just found you recently.”</p><p>"Why were they going to kill me back in LA?"</p><p>"They didn’t tell us, they just told us that you were in the way or something."</p><p>"How did you find out I was here?"</p><p>"A man, a warlock I think, Ariel, I remember his name because of the little mermaid, he told us where you were, and we were patrolling the house when we saw you leave."  </p><p>You opened your mouth suddenly, felt chills, you didn’t want to think about the possibility that Michael was behind it, but didn’t deny it either, you pointed your gun at his head.</p><p>"No! No! please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want!” He yelled in a desperate manner, covering himself with a hand, his whole body trembling.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I? You are a fucking Satanist, and you tried to kill me.”</p><p>"I didn’t want to be one but my life was hard, I’m not a bad person!"</p><p>"Good people don't simply have a bad day and decide to become a worshiper of the Devil."</p><p>"You don't understand, my life was a mess and I was going through a lot…"</p><p>"We all have buddy.” You said, pointing at the police officers bleeding out on the ground.</p><p>"I worked in customer service, at walmart." He said and you stood still for a moment.</p><p>"Okay… fair enough." You moved your head and gun telling him to get up and he did, his hands still raised.</p><p>You had far too little information and didn’t think that he knew much more, you also didn’t want to end up revealing something by making more questions, the only facts were that Ariel and the leader of the Satanists both wanted you dead.</p><p>They wanted to kill you in LA but lost track, which meant that after the ritual they tried to find you but you were gone, should be a period of three days in which they took the decision.</p><p>"Are you going to let me go?" The guy interrupted you.</p><p>"Let me think or I'll shoot your dick off."</p><p>"Okay!" He said with his eyes wide open.</p><p>There wasn’t time to think if Michael did it or not, they wanted you dead, and that was the point, survival, you couldn’t return to the academy and involve the witches, they knew where you would go, Ariel was with them, so the only option was to disappear. You looked at the guy and he tensed.</p><p>"What’s your name?”</p><p>"Dave, Morrison."</p><p>"Huh, kinda badass.” You said, thinking that it didn’t fit him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“So Dave, you’re in luck.” You said smiling, he didn’t look so confident "If you don’t kill me you'll be in trouble, isn’t that right?" He nodded "So let's do this." You put the gun in your pants and took out a knife, he tensed again.</p><p>You walked to one of the corpses and looked at the sky so that it stopped raining, you opened their shirts.</p><p>“Oh, this one is a Satanist and a Nazi! He has a swastika next to his pentagram, alright asshole you’re getting gutted.” You said and started to open him from the stomach, avoiding ripping any organs.</p><p>"Oh god, what the fuck?" Dave said disgusted, looking away.</p><p>"We're going to kill myself, so it’s nice to have volunteers." You kept stabbing and cutting, tearing your clothes like a victim's, you cut the edges of one of the bodies where the bullet had entered to place them on yourself.</p><p>You went on for a while and when you finished you took a bloodbath, and you settled under a puddle of blood after moving one of the corpses.</p><p>"Dave come and take the pictures."</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick."</p><p>"Dave for fucks sake, they’re already dead they didn’t feel it, and besides I was quick, I know they wouldn’t have been as nice with me.” You said and he didn’t deny it “Now, take one of the organs and splatter some of the blood in my mouth.” Dave gagged but obeyed.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not a Satanist? Like they’re hunting you down because you were too fucked up, I mean this is some Hannibal Lecter shit.” He said with a grimace while taking his phone out.</p><p>“You’re chatty when you’re scared huh? and I’ll have you know human flesh is not so disgusting once you cook it.”</p><p>"Oh god." You stood still while pretending to be dead, and when Dave finished he let you see, it was an excellent job, you looked terribly mutilated and it was credible since you had taken four officers with you.</p><p>Dave was puking near a willow tree.</p><p>When he finished he approached you while you arranged the bodies near the swamp.</p><p>“Now what?" He asked and you went into the swamp, you pulled the bodies with you and moved away, you took off all your clothes, and washed the blood, Dave turned his gaze away, and you snorted.</p><p>When you were done and clean you went to one of the cars and like all the cops, they had sweatshirts with the initials of the district, you put on the one that smelled less of sweat.</p><p>"Okay, now listen carefully, you are going to give the news to the Pope, and tell him what happened to your friends, they’re probably going to send a warlock to clean up some of the mess, when he asks, you tell him you threw me into the swamp and that I became alligator shit, capisce?”</p><p>"Okay… but once they find out you’re not dead they’re going to kill me."</p><p>"No one will find out, I won’t tell anyone I’m alive, I rather like my dead status I plan to make a LOT out of it." You smiled and Dave shivered, poor Dave having to look at your deranged self.</p><p>"What do I do with the cars?”</p><p>"It is a very deep swamp, but I leave that to you, after we finish go and take a bath, go to work as always and smile handsome you’d look prettier if you did." You said smiling, Dave was sweating cold. </p><p>“Some of them were my friends.” Dave said looking more guilty than sad.</p><p>“Oh no Dave, don’t tell me that.” You said feigning worry “The Nazi? Please tell me it wasn’t the Nazi.” You moved your gun in a playing manner, the psychopath act was kinda fun "Come on, throw the cars and I'm going to call a storm so the rain washes the evidence away.”</p><p>Dave did it and you caused the rainstorm that lasted for hours, you made him buy you underwear and new clothes, also something to eat to his displeasure because he puked again in a garbage can, you looked outside the car window.</p><p>The water sliding in the window, making time seem slower in a way, you touched with your fingertips, cold. You could still smell the blood everywhere even if your body was clean but you didn’t feel sick or sad, nothing at all and the killing had been a rush.</p><p>“Why am I back?” You asked to no one in particular. But what was the point of you being there, corrupting your soul again even when you were given a second chance?</p><p>Before you could deepen the thought Dave came back inside the car, his body wet by the storm and smelling acrid, body tense, different from you, you were resting your naked feet on the seat, Dave avoided eye contact but he knew you were looking at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” You asked, he looked at you with a frown.</p><p>“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, I used to be normal okay, all I wanted was to have a decent life, maybe a nice house and a wife maybe even some kids but I somehow ended up becoming a Satanist and I’m currently sitting next to a serial killer, who serial killed my friends!”  </p><p>“Wow that’s wild.” You said with a monotone voice.</p><p>“Why did you ask if you don’t give a fuck?”</p><p>“Easy boy, don’t try to make sense of all this, life’s a mess but at least you’re still alive, you have time to make things right.”</p><p>“Selling my soul to the devil sounds pretty permanent to me.”</p><p>“So it seems, life has its own hidden forces which you can only discover by living.” You said and he looked confused “It means that the only way to figure out things is by keep on living, messing up but standing up again…even if it seems pointless.” He seemed to think about it for a moment.</p><p>“You talk like an old lady.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told”</p><p>“So…now what?” He asked and you hummed, hugging your knees.</p><p>“I think I’ll settle for a pyrrhic victory, and kill the ones that tried to kill me.”</p><p>“…What’s a pyrr…that.”</p><p>“Why don’t you Google it? God knows you need your mental exercises hm?”</p><p>When things were settled you went on your way but saved Dave’s phone number just in case, without him noticing because if he did you were a hundred percent sure he would ditch the phone.</p><p>You left New Orleans.</p><p>Disappearing was surprisingly easy and there was no way to track you down with magic thanks to your natural magical shield, and thanks to the training you had, hiding from cameras and everything else was easy too, so as far as the world was concerned, you were dead.</p><p>The first two nights were hard when the anxiety settled in your body before sleeping, not because of the murders, not for the end of the world, but because of the indescribable emptiness, back again maybe protecting your mind.</p><p>You could only trust yourself, you couldn't go back to the witches after betraying them, you couldn't go with your mother, the last thing she heard from you was that you were abroad doing humanitarian work without access to a phone.</p><p>She had to know it was a lie, a year already passed, almost two with you lying nonstop, hiding and not going to see her once and she didn’t care, you laughed, you knew that already so you weren't surprised, the idea was not so sad after all you had been through.</p><p>Only Michael's memories lingered stronger.</p><p>They had found your trail after he found you, Dave said that Ariel was the culprit but you couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t by Michael’s order, there was the chance that when he saw you he was surprised to see you alive.</p><p>He tried to use his magic but couldn’t so he decided to manipulate you.</p><p>The stab of an unconfirmed betrayal made you sweat and tremble in anticipation, it wasn't going to stay like that, you didn't appreciate people trying to kill you, so you were going to kill the pope, you were going to kill Ariel, and if he was involved, this time you were going to kill Michael.</p><p>The idea had settled in your head, you endured his violent habits, his nature, but if he had really manipulated you with his <em>"Love."</em> it was a blow that your pride was not going to bear.</p><p>You looked out the motel window, the sun had not yet set but you were tired, you stood up and you took the necklace he gave you from your suitcase, you looked at it in a neutral way, as if the feelings of love were in conflict with those of anger making you feel nothing.</p><p>You put it around your neck anyways, the content was too valuable to lose sight of it, after putting it on you went to lie down, closed your eyes watching the sun through the blinds, hoping to take some of the warmth of the sun with you in your nightmares.</p><p>You let the sleepiness take you, a blurred image formed in your dream, then you saw how it cleared up, it was strange, as if you were walking slowly after someone, even though their pace was fast.</p><p>The dream took more shape and the person's back was recognizable, it was Michael, his slim figure and unmistakable hair, knowing the nature of your dreams you concentrated on following him at a distance.</p><p>The place was weird, it looked like a gothic cathedral but the walls were black, it didn't take long for you to realize it was a black mass, you smiled, whatever happened you would know the truth now.</p><p>So you took a seat next to a person in the last row and observed.</p><p>"Anton." Michael's voice was furious even from a distance.</p><p>"My lord." Anton bowed.</p><p>"Where is her body?" Michael asked, Anton feigned ignorance, you saw Michael take out his phone and you imagined he was showing him, the picture of your <em>“Corpse.”</em></p><p>"I don’t know."</p><p>"I know when you lie, I know you ordered it, Mead told me everything." Michael's voice was trembling with barely contained anger, but from your seat you could hear fear, feel it "Her body, I want it."</p><p>"My lord that woman-" Anton couldn’t finish because Michael lifted him by the neck with supernatural strength and threw him at the ground, people stood up, you noticed how most of them were armed in some way, moving their hands to guns or knives.</p><p>"Answer me!" Michael roared like the beast he was and the chandeliers on the ceiling trembled, the light disappeared for a moment, the murmurs increased, the astonishment, you couldn’t see anymore because everyone stood up.</p><p>So you walked closer, hiding from Michael in the shadows, you hid behind one of the pillars, Michael's eyes were black, demonic but his face was that of a frightened child, Anton was coughing.</p><p>"There is no body left." He said and Michael's eyes returned to normal, you saw his fearful expression, the denial.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"We got rid of her body so that the witches wouldn’t bring her back, like Ariel instructed, there is nothing left of her." Anton explained standing up.</p><p>Michael took steps back, shaking his head, touching his abdomen, tears spilling from his eyes.</p><p>Michael let out a scream, you touched your chest and you almost screamed too, you could feel his pain, the deep agony, but your tears were of happiness, he never betrayed you, you were so relieved.</p><p>Your relief made you fall to your knees, you saw how Anton tried to touch him but Michael lifted him in the air without turning to look at him, you continued to look, and the windows of the cathedral broke, all the pieces floated.</p><p>Hell broke loose and most of the people present tried to get out but the doors closed in front of them, completely sealed.</p><p>Others tried to shoot Michael but the bullets floated, Michael looked up, moved a hand and pieces of glass began to shatter Anton’s body, his screams filled the place, his blood fell on Michael’s face like droplets of rain.</p><p>Michael lowered his body and made him kneel, trembling from the mutilation but still alive, Michael stabbed his chest with one hand, you had to cover your mouth to stifle a scream, the scene was horrifying, Michael took out his heart and crushed it in his hands.</p><p>But it wasn’t over yet, Michael turned to look at the believers, screams were heard, begging for mercy, but Michael had a vacant expression, more windows broke, pieces were thrown to some of the believers.</p><p>Amid the panic they wanted to attack him to survive but Michael disarmed them with military ease, broke their necks directly with his hands or pointed a hand at a distance, killing them instantly with magic, you covered your ears, closed your eyes, the sound was hellish.</p><p>The screams continued for god knows how long, you only opened your eyes because you felt the warm sensation of a liquid touching your feet, blood. You lifted your head and there wasn’t anyone standing, just Michael in the middle of the church watching what he did and he fell to his knees.</p><p>You felt that for the first time you could see clearly what Michael was capable of, and as if the scene wasn’t horrifying enough, the benches began to burn, the bodies too, you tried to walk close to him but you couldn't manage to take another step.</p><p>Even at that distance you could feel the malevolent energy taking your breath away, Michael was a monster, and even if he had killed because he was in pain, for you, the image of the burning black church was a clear sign that the best you could to do was to run away.</p><p>Away from him, hiding where he could never find you.</p><p>"This is all my fault." Michael said sobbing, a child hurt by the world in the middle of that awful view, once again your chest hurt, forcing you to cry, the loss was too much, suffocating, more than the smoke that was filling the room.</p><p>His power burned your skin, licking it like flames but you forced yourself to move, your bare feet touching the warm blood, the pieces of glass, it hurt but the physical pain was nothing compared with Michael’s hurt.</p><p>"I have no one." Michael said hiding his face in his hands, your body was broken into pieces, it could be the energy emanating from his body, or the burning church surrounding you that rejected you, the dream was pulling you out to save you from certain death, time was up.</p><p>But before that, before you disappeared, you wanted to comfort him, so you forced your body to walk close to him.</p><p>"Michael-" Your voice was too low to be heard and you could only caress his shoulder.</p><p>You woke up coughing, drenched in sweat, you fell out of bed coughing more and gasping for air, holding your throat from the smoke you had been suffocating in, trembling and with tears in your eyes.</p><p>You moved your hands to touch your feet, as you had thought, they were full of blood and fresh cuts.</p><p>"Michael." You said sobbing, hugging yourself for comfort, Michael felt so alone, so lost, his pain was like nothing you had ever experienced, you didn’t even think that you were capable of feeling so much sorrow until his feelings flooded inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sojourn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you woke up in your bloody sheets, you had improvised bandages and disinfected your feet with a small bottle of vodka from the mini bar but still managed to stain the sheets.</p><p>You had thought a lot about what to do next, Michael was a monster, the best thing you could do was to run away, the sensible thing to hide, the right thing to kill him now that he was hurt, you couldn’t let such a beast go roaming the world when it was so hurt, so ready to lash out.</p><p>But when you turned on the TV, and the news showed the fire and its magnitude, your body instinctively moved, you drove to the scene of the incident. It had taken you a few days to arrive and it was surrounded by yellow <em>“Warning.”</em> signs but you walked in regardless.</p><p>Most of the roof had collapsed and there was no way of knowing what kind of church it was because the flames had destroyed almost everything, you walked around the place listening to the creak of glass under your feet that still hurt from the cuts.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." A guard said, you looked at him without expression.</p><p>"I know, but a friend disappeared," You said as the guard got close with a flashlight "And I think he was coming to this place."</p><p>"This place was a Satanist church." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"You really never know someone, do you? He was always nice to me.” The guard's expression relaxed a little.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss."</p><p>"So nobody survived.” You said, the guard shook his head "I see…"</p><p>"Look, I know it must be hard for you but it's dangerous, the place could collapse at any moment."</p><p>"Sorry, I’m also endangering you right? Let’s go.” You said and he came out next to you, you sat down to see the place at a distance.</p><p>"Hey." The guard called you.</p><p>"That person, what was their name?”</p><p>"Michael." You said and he laughed but covered his mouth, you smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It’s okay, I understand the irony, I’m religious too." The guard frowned and this time it was you who laughed.</p><p>"Not like them, I mean a believer in God and all that."</p><p>"Your friend, Michael, how did he act when he was with you?" You blinked a bit fast in a confused manner.</p><p>"He was nice… always tried to show me the best of him, he tried to hide," You looked at the church in pieces "The bad… I suppose there are things that cannot be hidden."</p><p>"I didn’t know him but if he let you see the best of him that means he was capable of being good, right?" You looked at him with your mouth open "I mean, we all have things to hide, ugly parts but that doesn’t mean the other part is lie, so you shouldn’t feel bad about being sad for your friend."</p><p>You touched the necklace that was now hanging in plain sight on your chest and you laughed, feeling tears fall.</p><p>"Thank you." You said, wiping away your tears and standing up and walking away.</p><p>“You don’t want to know where the bodies are? I don’t know how much you can identify of what is left but it might be good for closure.” He said, you turned around.</p><p>“It’s okay, I can find him myself.” You waved a goodbye leaving the guard with a confused expression.</p><p>You didn't have the magic ability to search for people, but tracking animals was an ability the apocalypse gave you, so you walked a straight path when you left the church, and you kept walking aimlessly until you saw a forest.</p><p>You knelt down when you saw footsteps, and you followed the trail.</p><p>Because of the way your body tensed, and shivers ran through you just like when it was about to rain, you knew he was close, so you kept walking.</p><p>Your heart started to hurt the moment your eyes saw his figure among the trees, Michael was on his knees on the ground, wearing the same clothes of your dream, his black shirt was stained with dirt and dried up blood.</p><p>"Michael." You called him and his shoulders tensed, slowly and lethargically turning to see you, his expression full of disbelief, tears falling.</p><p>"(Y/n)" He said but shook his head, closed his eyes "You're not real."</p><p>You swallowed bitterly, he looked so broken, so hollow and lost and it felt like it was your fault for not trusting him. You had been acting all high and mighty, boasting of all the chances you gave him but you also denied him when he did the same.</p><p>Too scared to be hurt, to be rejected, when you were at the hotel he extended his hand but you ran away, when you called him you didn’t give him a chance to speak, and even before, when he showed his love you shunned him away.</p><p>Michael always wore his heart on a sleeve, so his insecurities hadn’t been unfounded because you kept rejecting him. And when he believed you were dead you didn’t even have the decency to let him know you were okay, all to protect your frail feelings, it was easier to have him suffer before you could believe him.</p><p>No faith.</p><p>And his broken state was the result of being completely alone in the world. You made up your mind, this time you wanted to trust him no matter what, even if it eventually lead to you being heartbroken again.</p><p>You walked closer.</p><p>"One night I dreamed that I was in a rose garden." You said and Michael opened his eyes but he looked at the ground, as if he didn’t dare look into your eyes "I was scared and confused, but something there was calling me, then I heard a voice, he asked me, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Michael furrowed his brow as if remembering , you smiled, knowing now that it had been real.</p><p>"I woke up after hearing his voice and I didn’t see his face, but I could feel him, he smelled as sweet as the roses, of death too, and I know he was calling me because he was as lost as I was."</p><p>Michael looked up, you got closer and stroked his hair behind his ear and Michael, pressed his eyes, tears falling, he crawled closer and hugged your legs.</p><p>"I thought-" Michael sobbed, his voice was too painful hear, his arms trembled on your legs "Why did you let me think you were dead? Why didn't you look for me?” Michael squeezed your legs, choking on his tears.</p><p>"I was scared." You admitted, Michael stiffened and let you go, he let himself fall on the ground sitting, hiding his eyes behind his hair and smiling bitterly.</p><p>"The only time I was happy was by your side, but no one loves the man whom he fears.” Michael let out a chuckle while cleaning the tears on his eyes.</p><p>You laughed too, Michael quoted Aristotle, you two used to that, it was a game for you to try to remember because Michael always did.</p><p>It was true that you were scared, you were scared that Michael lied about how he felt about you, but that fear was no longer there. </p><p>You walked towards him but he moved away.</p><p>“Can't you see?" You said touching the necklace on your chest, you knelt on the ground in front of him although he continued to avoid your gaze "There has not been a single day that I feared you Michael."</p><p>Michael looked up and looked at you like you were lying, he even shook his head, you laughed again feeling tears pool in your eyes, making your sight blurry.</p><p>"Michael Langdon, I love you and I will not stop loving you no matter what you do." Michael looked at you intently, his mouth hanging open, lips trembling with doubt "I love you and even if it's wrong, I would rather see the world burn before seeing you hurt, before letting someone else hurt you.”</p><p>"(Y/n)" Michael sighed your name and looked at the necklace around your neck "I put you in danger, because of me…I ruined your life."</p><p>"Probably." You said, this time you approached him and ignored that he wanted to get away from you, hugging him, you put your arms around him, the warmth invaded you and it felt like you could breathe at ease after too long "But we both feel lonely without the other."</p><p>Michael didn't move but you felt warm tears on your shoulder.</p><p>"Are you sure? I’m-"</p><p>"I know what you are, I have always known, I knew before you." You moved away from him wiping the tears on his cheeks as they fell with your thumbs.</p><p>"Is it okay for me to love you?" Michael asked, grabbing one of your hands.</p><p>"It depends, does it feel good, loving me?”</p><p>"No, I feel like I'm dying."</p><p>"Then you don't want it?”</p><p>"There is nothing I want more."</p><p> </p><p>Taking Michael to your car proved to be difficult, he was too weak, it seemed that after burning the church, Michael just walked to that forest and stayed there for days, as soon as you made it to the car he either fainted or fell asleep.</p><p>You thought about taking him to a hospital since he should be dehydrated, but after a fire that made it to the national news, taking him with burnt clothing to a hospital was probably not a good idea.</p><p>So you took him to your motel, Michael suddenly woke up when you were going to get out of the car, he stopped you holding your hand, he looked scared and lost, you calmed him by saying you were not going anywhere.</p><p>After making him eat and drink water, you put him in the tub and helped him bathe, Michael was silent the whole time, the guilt was eating you because he was like this because of you, so you tried your best to feed him with your energy like you did with Mallory.</p><p>Michael gave you the impression of wanting to be alone, but grabbed your hand instinctively when walking near him, feeling your pulse, by the end of the day Michael looked much better physically, you imagined that it was due to his nature, but you didn’t comment on it.</p><p>Michael was so strong yet so fragile at times, he liked the idea of being stronger, superior, but he seemed to loathe it too, feeling different from everyone else.</p><p>The only time he spoke was at the end of the day when he asked if you two could sleep together, similar to when you two first met, you reached out a hand and the two of you laid down facing each other, holding hands.</p><p>"Michael." You called with your eyes closed, Michael stroked your hand with his thumb to let you know he was listening "When I wake up are you going to be here?” Michael laughed and you opened your eyes, he was smiling but looked hurt.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay?" You nodded "Then I’m not going anywhere." You frowned and he laughed "I promise."</p><p>"Michael, when we used to sleep together my nightmares would go away." You said "Since you left I haven't stopped having them."</p><p>"Sorry." He said in a small voice, you shook your head.</p><p>“I’m just saying, that you being in my life is not as negative as you think, I don’t know why but since the first day we were together, it was as if my nightmares were scared of you, you chased them away.” Michael looked conflicted but smiled "Can you hug me?" He tensed "It’s okay if you don’t want to."</p><p>"I want to."</p><p>"Are you sure?”</p><p>"Since the day I left I have wanted to."</p><p>"What's stopping you?”</p><p>"I can’t tell if you’re saying all this to make me feel better, I can't read your mind." He sighed “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”</p><p>"You can’t read my mind, but could you feel me sometimes." You said and he nodded "I can also feel you when I dreamed of you.” You moved his hand to your chest, close to your heart that ached by the contact “I want to be with you.” You said pausing, hoping for him to feel your sincerity “Am I lying?”</p><p>"No." Michael seemed surprised.</p><p>"You have never scared me, no matter what you did." You said and a tear fell from his right eye "My fear is to feel like I did when you left, are you going to make me feel like that again?"</p><p>"I don’t want to, I never did." Michael pulled you to him and hugged you tightly, the two of you got tangled up as you used to "This time I'm not going anywhere, unless you ask me to." You sighed comforted by the sound of his heartbeat, his unusual warmth, the sound of his breathing.</p><p>"Michael I'm tired." You said forcing yourself to stay awake.</p><p>"Then sleep."</p><p>"I don't want to drown anymore."</p><p>That was the last thing you said or heard, you didn’t know if Michael said anything else to you because your tired body won and you fell asleep, there were no dreams, there were no nightmares, only darkness and unconsciousness that you had craved for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes, your body was comfortable, the atmosphere was chilly early in the morning when the sun was barely rising, it caused pleasant shivers on your skin but you were surrounded by warmth, an arm protecting you from your dreams, like an anchor keeping you in reality.</p><p>Shortly after opening your eyes Michael opened his, baby blue clear eyes, eyes that saw directly into you, no expression in his face. The familiar image almost made you want to cry, you raised your hand and caressed his face.</p><p>Michael didn’t smile, neither did you, you were both too tired as if you had gone through more than you could bear. There were days like this when waking up was hard. The feeling of pain and emptiness was constant in the victims of abuse, it made them more sensitive than others.</p><p>It also made them dangerous, since they knew what their breaking point was and therefore there was a lot they could endure and survive before reaching that point, and it was days like these when you hated the world with all your being and you just wanted to scream because of the unnamed feeling.</p><p>The feeling of familiarity of a scenery that was almost the same as before but things were so different that it was physically painful.</p><p>But Michael in front of you reflected the opposite in those clear eyes, he was peace in your anger, Michael gave the impression of being completely serene and connected to the world, comfortable in his body, perhaps he was because there was an imbalance in you.</p><p>You smiled at the idea, you hurt when Michael didn't, Michael hurt when you were strong, both of you keeping a balance for each other.</p><p>"I should have given you my answer when I asked you for time." Michael was the first to break the silence "I can see you breaking."</p><p>"Can you see it or feel it?”</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Did you have an answer back then?”</p><p>"No, but an idea, I just…didn't know how painful it could be when someone killed the bird before its time came, I wanted to die in that church." Michael's words would make no sense to someone who had just woken up.</p><p>But those were your words, when he gave you the dead bird as a gift so you recognized them.  </p><p>"Why didn't you?”</p><p>"Because I heard you calling me." Michael took your hand, moving his eyes away from you, remembering "It made me think that you had come down from heaven to comfort me." Michael laughed, you did too.</p><p>"I wouldn’t go to heaven."</p><p>Michael frowned, this time he was the one who touched your face, it seemed that he was going to dispute it, of course he would see you as something sacred but you felt that you were tainted, and more than that.</p><p>"I don’t want to go to heaven." You admitted, the idea of that peace didn’t sit well with you, rather you liked the idea of not existing like in your dream when Michael was next to you "I was there, I dreamed of you and I saw everything Michael, I called you."</p><p>"I don't understand." Michael said with a frown, oh how he hated not being able to read your thoughts "If you were there, if you saw all that, what are you doing here?" </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“After all I put you trough, after seeing that side of me I don’t know how you can stomach being in the same room as me.” He said and sounded desperate “Much less letting me touch you.”</p><p>“Because I love you.” You said and he winced moving his hand away, he sat down on the bed and you did the same.</p><p>“Why? It doesn’t make sense.” His voice was aggravated “I have done nothing but cause you pain, all you said is true, all I do is hurt you.”</p><p>“You don’t want to be with me?” You avoided the question.</p><p>“What I want is all I wanted since the beginning, to be with you forever, for you to never leave me I want you all to myself.”</p><p>He moved closer and you moved back touching the Headboard, Michael basically caged you so you wouldn’t run away from his questions, you looked up at his eyes but it wasn’t threatening, he looked sincerely worried.</p><p>“Me, wanting to be with you makes sense, I had no one else and everyone rejected me when they saw how I was but you didn’t, you weren’t scared so I was…I am obsessed with you.”</p><p>You couldn’t say a word, he was being honest with you but you couldn’t do the same, it scared you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to dodge the question anymore.</p><p>“But you should hate me, despise me and be disgusted, I’ve always know that there was something wrong with me and I knew you would wake up one day and realize there are other options other than me.”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>“Then I want to know why, why haven’t you come to your senses and ran away from me? I don’t know if you’re incapable of fear or if you’re hiding something from me, I’m going insane.”</p><p>“I see…” You said smiling, that was enough and you were just too tired, you caressed his face “The truth is that I was scared of many things, of killing a human being,” You remembered the first time you had to kill someone, how you felt like part of you died too “I was scared of being hurt, and I was scared of dying.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“You don’t, because I was terrified of anyone seeing me, I felt like I was hiding from everyone and putting on a show, always scared of anyone noticing there was something wrong with me and then I meet you… and I felt like I didn’t have to hide.”</p><p>You moved your hand away and sighed, if Michael decided to hate you it was fine. You said you loved him over and over but not why, he didn’t know what he was for you, he didn’t know why you weren’t scared of him.</p><p>And all that love sounded manufactured like a lie.</p><p>“The reason why I love you is because I feel like you gave me back my humanity.” You smiled, it was ironic that him being what he was, would be the reason you felt alive “I…I don’t know if you see me as some type of saint but I’m not, there’s something wrong with me and I didn’t want you to know because I don’t want you to hate me.”</p><p>“There’s nothing you could do to make me hate you.” You looked down and he lifted your face to make you look at him, your lips trembled and you had to fight back the tears and the fear.</p><p>"Michael you’re right… I was hiding something, but I think it’s time for you to know, it’s only fair."</p><p>Michael watched carefully as you took off your necklace and with your heart beating painfully in your throat, you opened the locket revealing the contents.   </p><p>"What is this?" He asked looking the lock of hair on your necklace, eyes of confusion but also an understanding, Michael was too smart, too quick to not know.</p><p>"I think it's your hair Michael."</p><p>"It’s too long, I have never let it grow like that." He said watching it without wanting to touch it, almost like he had a bad feeling about it.</p><p>"Yet, you haven't let it grow yet."</p><p>You put the necklace down on the bed and told him everything, the date of the bombings, how you survived for years, how you died and returned along with that lock of hair and how you kept dreaming about him, about his name, that's why you looked for him.</p><p>Michael listened carefully and finally took the lock, his body tensed like he had been electrocuted, Michael's irises turned white, you looked at him with worry but you knew that the best thing was not to touch him, something was happening and if you touched him you were going to interrupt it.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity Michael gasped and collapsed on the bed, sweating and trembling, this time you hugged him stroking his back when he coughed, Michael stood up carefully and looked at you in dismay, full of clarity.</p><p>You tensed moving your hand away and letting tears fall, you were too scared of what he would say, that he would hate you.</p><p>“I killed you.” He said in a whisper, breathing hard and tears rolled down his face, you couldn’t understand but he jumped to hug you tightly, with trembling hands you hugged back, crying with relief that you hadn’t lost him.</p><p>Michael explained that he saw fragments of himself, of a parallel future, of the future to which you belonged where everything ended, he saw the witches, he saw parts of the apocalyptic world and said he saw you on the verge of death.</p><p>He said that he saw you in the water, hurt, full of pain and drowning, that he felt as if his lungs had been filled with water and he had lost consciousness, Michael cried shaking his head, whispering <em>"I'm sorry."</em> over and over while hugging you.</p><p>"That's why you smelled like me." Michael said holding you in his arms</p><p>"Like death." You finished and Michael squeezed you close to him, you looked up.</p><p>"You always knew what I was going to do, so you weren’t scared." He said with bewildered eyes.</p><p>You couldn’t deny it, since your eyes met his for the first time, you could see that his darkness was deeper than his humanity but even so, he felt so much like you.</p><p>"Even though you knew what I would do, you never left me…" You could feel the amazement drip from every word, the disbelief “You never tried to hurt me.”</p><p>"I never wanted to." You said in a tired voice, recalling your death "If i had a chance to do it all again, I wouldn’t change anything.”</p><p>The morning passed in silence, Michael was thoughtful, meeting a different version of himself had him disturbed and annoyed, not only that, he could not reconcile with the fact that he was responsible of your pain and by proxy, of your suicide.</p><p>He said he felt what you did while jumping, while drowning, both of you, in your last moments were alone, angry with the world and people, with God, both in your own way had taken the reins of your lives, Michael didn’t give you more details.</p><p>You came out of the shower and you were sitting in the motel bed looking at nothing, it was rare to feel your body so light after so many months of stress by hiding the truth, only letting out pieces of information and trying to remember what you had said and what you had not.</p><p>You sighed more relaxed, you looked at your feet with the new bandages although they weren't necessary anymore, you didn't know if it was part of your new abilities after death, but your wounds healed too fast.</p><p>You looked at the hand that you had punched against a mirror, nothing, not a single scar, you looked at the front, a television turned off where you could see your reflection, you pulled down the bathrobe, looking carefully, and caressed the scar, for some reason that mark never went away.</p><p>Caught in that train of thought you barely noticed when Michael came out of the bathroom, his body covered only by a towel on his waist, his eyes instantly focused on you, on your shoulder, with his hair still dripping, you smiled and opened your arms inviting him over, you enjoyed drying his hair.</p><p>Michael smiled and you were instantly happy, the last few days had been too gloomy, Michael walked towards you but instead of sitting next to you he sat on the ground and laid his head on your legs.</p><p>You looked at him with surprise and moved the wet locks of hair to see his face.</p><p>"Tell me what you’re thinking." He requested in a serene but firm voice.</p><p>"No thoughts, head empty… it's nice."</p><p>"You’re not angry at me?”</p><p>"No, are you angry at me?”</p><p>"Why would I?”</p><p>"I don't know, for everything I suppose, I didn't want to lie to you or betray you, but I hid the truth from you." Michael chuckled at your response, you couldn’t tell why but you didn’t care to ask and kept stroking his hair.</p><p>“Lying by omission is a sin I can forgive, you never really lied or betrayed me, when you called me to let me know that the witches knew about who I was, you didn’t call to threaten me, it was to warn me, you weren't the one who told them."</p><p>"I wasn’t."</p><p>"I know." Michael closed his eyes "Tell me what you want, ask for anything and everything and I will give it to you."</p><p>You gave him a confused look and Michael lifted his head off your lap and looked at you, kneeling.</p><p>"Ask me to kill someone and I will, ask me not to and I won’t, do what you want with me."</p><p>Goosebumps invaded your body, you looked at him with your mouth open, Michael was saying that he was going to let you chose for him, he was telling you that he would forget his purpose for you, the reason why he was born.</p><p>Michael looked at you, looking for what you wanted and raised your leg, you weren’t sure what he was going to do because there was a ringing in your ears, Michael did the unthinkable and kissed the tip of your foot, you moved away immediately.</p><p>Throwing yourself back on the bed, away from him, Michael tilted his head with concern, looking confused.</p><p>"You don't understand, do you?" You said, your breathing accelerated.</p><p>Michael blinked rapidly without understanding what you meant but he had to know, a kiss on the tip of the foot was a signal of subservience, worship, reverence. He was offering everything he was to you, throwing his pride away.</p><p>"Michael you…I don’t want you to do things you don’t want, or to change what you are, and you definitely don’t have to gain my favor because I love you already, so you don’t have to win me over…you already have me.” You rambled feeling mortified, your face burning.</p><p>Michael seemed overwhelmed by the words, as if the concept was inconceivable.</p><p>"I want to worship you." Michael said standing on his feet, climbing into bed and you shivered, you stayed put with your heart hammering in your chest, Michael approached you slowly "Tell me you love me."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Again." His voice was an authoritative whisper, he was too close, keeping you caged with his body but without touching you, just looking at you.</p><p>"I love you Michael." You said moving your hand to his face, inviting him closer, he obeyed and looked at your lips with half lidded eyes, then looking back at your eyes.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>"Michael Langdon, I love you." You said and Michael took you by the face caressing your cheek, your lips with his thumb.</p><p>"May I?" You shivered again at the soft request.</p><p>"Yes." You replied. Michael parted your lips, leaning closer, he smiled and kissed you, softly at first but quickly became desperate, both trying to feel the other as much as you could.</p><p>Michael ran his hand down the back of one of your knees, lifted it up and tangled it around his waist, you let your body fall in the bed with him following and deepening the kiss, the only clothes that separated you from him was your bathrobe and the towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>You moved a hand around his neck, keeping him close and feeling the heat from his body. Michael parted away from the kiss, both panting, he looked at you carefully.</p><p>"Do you want it?" He asked with a husky voice, your face flushed and you almost choked by the embarrassment, you noticed a pattern there, Michael asking for consent for every touch. </p><p>The idea of him asking every time he wanted to do something was making you feel shy, but you knew that it was important for him to prove to you that he didn't want to harm you.</p><p>"I want it, I want you." You said and Michael rolled your bathrobe up and kissed your thighs close to your core, at the same time opened the bathrobe on your stomach exposing your breasts but his hand rubbed your lower abdomen.</p><p>The movement was odd to you but you moaned at the sensation, it was surprisingly a sensitive area, it was as if Michael knew your body better than you did, heat quickly started pooling on your stomach and you moaned at the sensation of his lips.</p><p>You moved your hips, letting out sighs of pleasure, Michael kissed delicately, licked and sucked as he opened the robe more to the point that all of you was exposed, and just the sensation of his lips was enough to make you a needy mess.</p><p>"I love the sounds you make." Michael panted, you moved a hand to your mouth to try and cover the sounds, too embarrassed by the comment "Don't do that." Michael was being careful but he couldn’t completely rein his dominant nature "I want to hear."</p><p>You whined but moved your hand away, panting, your chest heaving up and down, Michael smiled, you knew he was going to want to make you feel good first but he was always the one looking for you.</p><p>You wanted to touch him in the same way, you sat on the bed, letting the robe fall from your arms and tangled your arms around his neck kissing him, Michael received you gladly moaning at the contact, moving his hands down your back, and waist settling them on your hips.</p><p>You stopped the kiss to look into his eyes and took the moment of courage to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"Can I touch you?” Your heart was hammering in your chest, Michael moved your face to look at you and smiled kindly.</p><p>"I told you, do what you want with me." Michael said and you moved to kiss him again, to distract him while you moved your hand to his neck.</p><p>You let your hand slide down his abdomen, moving his towel out the way until you reached his erection, Michael tensed at the sensation of your hand on him, you stopped kissing him to see his expression, to see if he was okay with it.</p><p>You shivered looking at his wide pupils, his rapid breathing and his attention on you waiting for you to touch him, a little more confident and intoxicated by the sensation you began to caress him, Michael let out pleased sounds.   </p><p>You kept a slow and delicate pace, getting used to the sensation, looking at his expression and changing the pace to something faster but careful, feeling in your hand how his cock throbbed under your touch.</p><p>"Fuck, your hand." Michael groaned closing his eyes, you were getting wet just by looking at him, it was embarrassing but his husky voice did things to you.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” You asked kissing his cheek, Michael chuckled, bringing his lips to your ear.</p><p>"Can't you tell?" He whispered, Michael lowered the hand with which he had been holding your hips and began to caress you from the back, you gasped and moaned when you felt his fingers "You’re so wet.” He said “Are you this excited just by touching me?”</p><p>As if to regain some control you began to rub the tip of his cock with your thumb and Michael groaned, you looked at him, breathing fast, eyebrows furrowed with a hazed look on his eyes. Just the way he felt in your hand made your throat go dry, you wanted to take him in your mouth so bad.  </p><p>You kissed him and he grabbed you by the neck with his free hand to look at your eyes, you gasped by the sudden movement, while he kept pleasuring you back, sliding his fingers inside your pussy, both panting face to face, kissing again and only separating when you needed air.  </p><p>"I want to put it inside... please." Michael said breathlessly "I want to cum inside you."</p><p>"Please." You could only moan your answer, aching for him, Michael took you by the shoulders and laid you down, accommodating your legs around him, only the tip of his dick at your entrance was enough to make you moan in anticipation.</p><p>"I'm gonna start moving slowly." He said kissing your cheek, sliding carefully, you both moaned as he pushed inside you, but he waited for a bit, to let you get used to the pressure, but you wanted him now, it was making you crazy with want.</p><p>"No, don’t hold back, I want you as you are." You said, Michael groaned and you saw him frown, almost looking upset because he seemed determined to be soft and caring, even if it was against his nature “It’s okay please, I’m yours.”</p><p>His rationality seemed to snap, his eyes turned black and you gasped but your heart was beating with excitement, you trembled under him and he chuckled.</p><p>“You really are something.” He gave you a quick, innocent kiss on the forehead and started moving slowly as promised, the pace was insanely slow and when you tried to move your hips to get more friction he moved a hand to your neck. “Easy.” Michael said and leaned close to your face.</p><p>You looked at his eyes, a bottomless void, you were looking directly at the darkness but instead of wanting to run away, you were utterly enchanted by it, Michael smiled, he let go of your neck and his hand went down caressing your breasts.  </p><p>Michael pulled out almost completely, you whined but immediately he pushed back in, you gasped and moaned helplessly at the sensation, it hurt, it burnt but this was what you wanted, you held him by the shoulders trying to push yourself into him.   </p><p>"You were made for me." He said while he slammed himself into you, keeping a brutal pace that had you gasping for air, panting and moaning "You take me so well." He said and grabbed your hips to push harder.</p><p>“Michael!” You gasped and moved your hands in his back, digging your nails, it was by instinct so you were worried but Michael groaned and smiled, seemly pleased by the action, letting you know he liked it as much as you did.</p><p>"Mark me as much as you want." Michael said and kissed your shoulder, he kept pushing inside you, both were breathing hard at the pace but he kept pushing, causing a slick sound with each thrust. </p><p>There was not a blink of pain anymore, just the growing feeling of pleasure coiling in your stomach, hot and insistent, with every rough movement of his hips you felt closer to the edge, already tensing, your toes curling, you wanted to last more but your body was not under your control, it was all Michael’s.</p><p>As if he could feel how close you were he grabbed you by the chin and kissed you, pushing his tongue inside until he left you breathless, making you lose your conscious more than you already were, he changed the pace a bit, slowing down, almost pulling out then pushing his hips back.</p><p>You moaned loudly as you came, a numbness filled you from the pleasure that made you see sparks, but the sensation of the orgasm was persistent because he keep pushing, keeping  you trapped in that state of euphoria.  </p><p>Michael kissed your face, bathing you in compliments, cleaning tears from your face with his thumb, you weren’t even sure when you started to sob, too gone on the sensations, your hips moving involuntarily.</p><p>Michael’s movements became more erratic and you knew that the two of you were about to hit the climax, Michael grunted, his breathing became harsher, the compliments of how perfect you were turned into something filthier, telling you how tight you felt, how weak your body was to pleasure.  </p><p>Michael groaned and moved your hips whoever he liked, harsh movements and you both came, you were panting hard, feeling Michael’s warm cum slide out from you as he pulled out, your body relaxing and shivering, your chest heaving hard.  </p><p>You barely noticed when Michael turned your body around, your chest against the bed, he kissed your shoulder where the mark was and lifted you from the hips putting you on your knees, you didn’t know what was happening, still very much gone from orgasm but Michael pushed his cock inside you with ease.</p><p>You moaned like a groan and Michael ran a hand down your abdomen while he kept pushing inside you in a quick pace and started stroking your clit, you hissed and shook your hips, grabbing the sheets.</p><p>"Fuck Micha-" You said burying your face into the pillow while his hand caressed you and slammed against you, as if the sensation wasn’t enough the filthy sound of Michael’s hips against your ass made your face burn hotly, you whined again, trying to muffle the sounds with the sheets. </p><p>"Such a good girl, taking my cock so well." He said appreciatively and moved to give you a quick kiss on the back, you moaned in shame by the words but felt waves of heat go through your body. The idea of Michael looking you from the back as you pushed against him was humiliating and oddly arousing.</p><p>“Michael, please.” You gasped “Your han- I” You almost lolled your tongue out, it was too much, the overstimulation of Michael’s thrusts along with his hand were making you lose consciousness again, with little to no time to recover.</p><p>“What about it?” He asked moving his long fingers in circles, soft and in perfect synch with the thrusts, you moaned helplessly, arching your back even more.</p><p>“It’s, it’s too much!” You managed to say shaking your head, gasping for air.</p><p>“You don’t like it?” He asked but didn’t stop, he was teasing you.</p><p>“If you…I’m going to come again.” You were tearing up, Michael hummed as if he was contemplating your request, but all he did was lean closer to your ear.</p><p>“Please do.” He whispered hotly, you couldn’t form coherent thoughts anymore, much less beg for him to slow down, your pussy throbbed and you moaned, digging your nails on the fabric and came again with a cry “Now, wasn’t that nice?” He said moving his hand away.</p><p>You were breathing hard, dropping your arms on the bed, he let you lay on the bed without moving for a moment but for the way his cock twitched inside you, you knew he was wasn’t done yet, even in your haze you managed to support your body on your arms again.</p><p>Michael noticed it and growled, he grabbed you by the hips and accommodated you, you gasped trying to breathe, to prepare yourself and Michael started to thrust again, the filthy sounds filled the room again.</p><p>If Michael was fucking you before now he was absolutely railing you, the extra support he had with both his hands on your hips made your nipples rub on the fabric of the bed, giving you extra stimulation, he had barely started again but you felt like cumming again.</p><p>"Michael please…" You said as a plea but your body didn’t agree with what you wanted to say, your hips moved along with his hands, all you wanted was release, your body was aching everywhere, it made you feel weak like you were about to pass out “Please I’m so close I can’t-”</p><p>You didn’t even know what you were asking for anymore, Michael changed the position a bit, leaning over you and you moaned once you felt him tower you, you felt impossibly full, he was hitting deeper and your sight began to blur once more.</p><p>"You're doing so well (Y/n)" Michael grunted, his hoarse voice was the last push you needed and you came crying desperately, shivering all over.</p><p>Everything was dark and there was only the sound of your moans and Michael's, your knees were trembling but Michael kept you in the same position, you felt like choking on your saliva while you incoherently tried to call his name since he was thrusting even harder. </p><p>"You're shaking," Michael moaned into your ear "Are you scared?”</p><p>"No." You gasped the answer.</p><p>"You should." He kissed your shoulder, he bit hard but not enough to draw blood this time, you moaned in response, you were sure that at this point anything he did would feel like pleasure to your body "I’m not letting you go anymore.” He groaned.</p><p>You knew by the uneven harsh thrusts that he was about to cum, you could barely understand what he was saying but tried to pay attention, you shivered by his groans of pleasure, getting too excited but you couldn’t fathom the idea of another orgasm.</p><p>“You gave yourself to me.” Michael growled “You’re mine.” As Michael said that in a voice that couldn’t be entirely human, you felt him cum inside and the thrusting finally stopped.</p><p>You both kept panting heavily, Michael stayed inside you for a few moments, making you believe he wanted every last drop of his semen inside you, after that he pulled out slowly, you wanted to fall on the bed but Michael kept your hips up.</p><p>Your weren’t sure why but as soon as you felt the cum starting to drip out of you, falling slowly against your leg, you knew why, you trembled embarrassed, with more clarity in your head you moved away, resting your body on the bed.</p><p>You looked at Michael and his eyes were still black, he smiled and you trembled at the idea that they had been like that the whole time, he blinked slowly and his eyes went back to normal.</p><p>He laid next to you and hugged your body close to his, kissing your head , you hid your face on his chest listening to his fast breathing and rapid heartbeat , everything was warm and you were pleasantly tired, you kissed his neck and he hummed contently.</p><p>Without being able to contain yourself you nibbled his collar bone and giggled when he groaned.</p><p>“Stop it unless you wanna go again.”</p><p>“How did you recover so fast?”</p><p>“Supernatural healing or something.”</p><p>“Wait-” You said and moved up, groaning a bit for you still aching body, Michael smiled knowing damn well it was because of him, you decided to ignore his smugness “So for how long can you keep up?”</p><p>“As long as I want I suppose.”</p><p>“So you’re never satisfied?”</p><p>“I’m feeling pretty satisfied.” He said looking at you appreciatively, you remembered that you were naked and hid at his side again and he caressed your back, it was kinda dumb that you were feeling shy considering he was inside you a few moments ago, but you were anyways.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“So am I.” He laughed hugging you and nuzzling his nose on your head “Mostly I think my desires are leveled according to my partner, so if you’re satisfied I’m satisfied, but don’t tempt me too much,” Michael caressed your back almost touching your ass “I’m sensitive towards sins.”</p><p>“You can feel all sins?”</p><p>“I can, just not with you unless it’s extra strong.”</p><p>“Well, that’s convenient.”</p><p>“Not for me.”</p><p>“You always know when I’m lying.”</p><p>“Not always, you can confuse me, for example if you’re feeling hate I don’t know towards what or whom is directed I just feel it.”</p><p>“Ah.” So all those times you were having negative feelings in general Michael could feel them and mistook them, that was harsh “You do know that I’ve never hated you, right?”</p><p>“I do now.”</p><p>“…I’m sorry if I hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s okay, if it’s you.” You looked up and his smile was so kind that you felt like dying, you loved when he smiled, his smile got wider and he laughed.</p><p>“I can feel that.”</p><p>“I’m not sinning.”</p><p>“I know.” He closed his eyes “I love feeling you like this, it makes my heart ache.” He explained and that was how you were feeling “The first time I felt it I got so overwhelmed that I almost cried, I’m grateful that I’m not just made to destroy, to crave pain.”</p><p>“When did you feel me for the first time?” You asked blushing, you didn’t know exactly when you fell for him, it just felt so natural to love him, he opened his eyes and you were sure you would never get tired of that sight.</p><p>“After you asked me to sleep in separate beds the first time.” He answered and you were mortified, that was much too soon “You had a nightmare and I ran to you, all I wanted was to make you feel safe, to rip apart whatever scared you and suddenly the violence went away, a warm feeling overflowed me, left me breathless.”</p><p>You remembered just how glad you were for Michael’s presence, you had seen him as a kid but when his body covered yours protecting you, letting you know you weren’t alone, you cried, overwhelmed by the relief of not feeling alone facing everything by yourself.</p><p>“I didn’t know what it was at the time, until I felt it by myself.” He laughed “You told me you wanted to go for a walk alone, but at the time I feared you would go away, so I followed you to the park, and when I found you… everyone was walking but you were standing still, looking at something and I was curious because I didn’t know what it was, suddenly you took a piece of lace from your dress and walked closer to a tree.”</p><p>You remembered that vaguely, it was barely three months after meeting him, you used to feel overwhelmed by having him at your side so you would wander alone, later by his side when it no longer bothered you.</p><p>“You noticed a branch was broken, so you used the lace to keep it together, I don’t know why, but that was it…the idea of you looking at something no one else could and trying to fix it, I felt my chest clenching painfully but in a good way.”</p><p>Michael said it like it was something incomprehensible, even if it was something trivial to you.</p><p>“Even then I didn’t know what it was, until I started reading and I would later know that it was what people called love, after that I could feel it coming from you all the time, and  from me too.”</p><p>You closed your eyes swallowing, you had been so idiotic, thinking Michael, who was smarter than everyone, wouldn’t be able to know that his feelings were real love, you dismissed him just by your fear of rejection.</p><p>“I couldn’t believe anyone would see me as I was like you did, you never turned your eyes from the truth, people would see a side of me and reject the other but you saw me as a whole and I loved you to the point that it hurt.”</p><p>“I think I redefined the concept of suffering since I fell in love with you, of everything in fact.” You said remembering how you felt after he left “I wasn’t aware things could be felt this deeply, the happiness, the pain, my head was full of you.”</p><p>“I wanted this, to hear you say that, I was so desperate to be the only thing in your head that I went as far as to force myself on you, a part of me wanted you to never forget me, even if it meant you would hate me.” Michael caressed your scar “I wanted you to feel like it could never be undone.”</p><p>“But you knew I wanted you too, you had to feel that I loved you even if I didn’t say it.” Michael laughed.</p><p>“I did, but I was scared of your rejection.”</p><p>“What a fickle person you are.”</p><p>“I am.” He laughed and you smiled “When I thought you ran away from me, even if I thought that you had betrayed me I went looking for you and when I saw you again I tried to use my power on you, to make you love me as desperately as I did, but you were always a wonder, rejecting me in every way.”</p><p>“I knew you got scared when Madison threw that knife at my face.” You said remembering that day, it felt so different now that both of you had context.</p><p>“Terrified.” You laughed against his chest feeling sleepy “I was so close at snapping so many times, it made me furious.”</p><p>“You think I wasn’t? Most of the girls on Robichaux’s were after you even after our dance, they asked me to introduce you.” Michael laughed.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that after Mike tried to talk to you I let everyone know you were off limits.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why you were so full of yourself when I rejected the poor thing in front of everyone?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you called dibs on me, you’re such an ass.” You were starting to feel drowsy, but you were so happy that you didn’t want to close your eyes.</p><p>“You hate it?”</p><p>“…That’s besides the point.” Michael laughed again kissing your head.</p><p>“Go to sleep (Y/n)”</p><p>“Are you going to stay this time?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“You better.” You said closing your eyes “Or I’ll shoot you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. She’s into superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days while you two rested from the stress, you decided to leave but you didn’t want to use the car you stole, because of the plates and because you felt bad about it, you got a phone and dialed a number you had on a little note.</p><p>“Hello?” You smiled at the voice.</p><p>“Hello baby.” You said and Michael looked at you with a frown, maybe it sounded too flirty but you couldn’t lie, annoying someone like this was kind of fun.</p><p>“Oh fuck, not you.”</p><p>“Come on Dave, we had a good time didn’t we? After I helped you so much… I’m hurt.” Looking at Michael’s annoyed face along with hearing Dave almost choke was way too entertaining, you had to bite your lip to stop you from laughing. </p><p>“You said you were going to hide, what do you want?”</p><p>“Well didn’t you hear about the fire?” Dave stayed silent.</p><p>“You…no fucking way.” He sounded kind of scared, you weren’t going to take credit for that…but neither dispute it.</p><p>“I just want to ask for a small favor, I want you to pick up a car and take it back to New Orleans, nothing big.”</p><p>“…just that?”</p><p>“Just that, I would take it there myself but I thought you wouldn’t enjoy seeing me, am I wrong? Would you like to see me big guy?” You almost purred the words.</p><p>“No! I mean, yes, I, I can go for the fucking car.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you a delight.” You gave him the direction and promised not to be there when he arrived, this time you lost his number, poor guy should have learned his lessons already, hell, maybe even converted back to worship God.</p><p>“What was that about?” Michael asked, arms crossed.</p><p>“Blackmail, Dave is one of the cops that tried to kill me so I made him my errand boy.” Michael smiled widely, obviously not fazed by your awful behavior.</p><p>“Atta girl.” He said grabbing you by the waist and pulling you close “What happened to the others?”</p><p>“Shot them and feed them to the gators, I don’t react well to murder attempts.” You barely finished talking when Michael was kissing you.</p><p>The two left the motel holding hands, chose the first functional car you saw and just by looking at it Michael opened it and started it <em>“Well, that was convenient.”</em> you thought a little bitterly, funnily enough the owner was just outside and saw everything.</p><p>But again, with just a quick look he ended up giving Michael the keys.</p><p>"Where do we go?" You asked.</p><p>The witches were after Michael to finish him off, Ariel probably was too. Michael had told you he didn’t know Ariel was involved with your murder attempt, so he just left Hawthorne without a word, and to say he was pissed stayed short.</p><p>After he recovered his strength and peace of mind, he wanted to go and kill him right away, you did too but also wanted to lay low for a bit, too much bodies in too little time, you weren’t above murder anymore, but you were tired of it.</p><p>"We can go wherever we want." Michael said driving carefree.</p><p>“What about Las Vegas?” You suggested, Michael laughed.</p><p>“What about Las Vegas? We could go anywhere in the world.”</p><p>"Hey if anything you should want to go, city of sin? Also with your power we can get easy money."</p><p>"What do we need money for?"</p><p>"First of all, I get uncomfortable when I steal.” Michael hummed as if he was telling you he didn’t believe you “Second, we are leaving a trail and third, I want to eat Gordon Ramsey’s burgers.”</p><p>Michael had to know you were lying, the truth was that both of you were confused as where to go and what to do, stay in an apartment surrounded by books like your old life? Not likely, Michael had to be the most powerful being in the world, staying still wasn’t an option.</p><p>Regardless, Michael laughed and you tried not to look at him much, because him driving with one hand while the wind and sun caressed his face made him look too handsome for your health, without looking at you he smiled and used his free hand to grab your hand and kiss it.   </p><p>You tried to ignore the warm feeling overflowing you to focus on what was important.  </p><p>"Michael you didn’t kill John Henry, did you?" </p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“So it must have been Ariel’s work too.”</p><p>"Most likely, he’s obsessed and always talks about killing all the witches, mainly Cordelia so that I would hurry up and take her power, but Cordelia should know by now it wasn’t me that was killing her."</p><p>"Why did you want to take on the supreme role then?" Michael frowned.</p><p>"If I wanted to destroy the world, who could stop me?"</p><p>“Ah.” Michael was going to exterminate them from the inside “Don't do that, my best friend is a witch.”</p><p>"I thought I was your best friend."</p><p>"You were, until you put your dick inside me." You said in a nonchalant manner, Michael smiled and released your hand to grab your thigh.</p><p>"You liked it." You shivered, but frowned. Focus on the important things not Michael’s hand.</p><p>“I don’t take lightly what Cordelia wanted to do with me but I need to know, do you still want to kill them?” Michael seemed to think about it a bit.</p><p>“No.” He said “I can’t forgive them for wanting to use you but I can spare them, when I thought I lost you… I couldn’t bear it.” Michael seemed choked up by his words, you grabbed his hand tightly “I can see the state of the world and I know that… inside me, I cannot completely control my desire to destroy but the night I went down to hell my father spoke to me.”</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>“After talking to you I was hesitant, he spoke to me with kind words but I recognize manipulation when I hear it, and his tone changed and it was clear that if I was not on his side I was against him, I don’t want to be someone who just follows a plan without questioning and he didn't even tell me what to do, so I thought, if he wants to end the world so badly, he should come and do it himself.”</p><p>Michael almost yelled, obviously angry by the way he pressed his hand on the wheel, his knuckles going white.</p><p>“And when you saw yourself, in the timeline where you did end the world, what did you feel?”</p><p>“I felt…empty, like a puppet that was manipulated by everyone, just enjoying toying with what little was left of humanity, it made me furious, if anything it helped me see that it wasn’t something I wanted to do.” Michael said with an annoyed face.</p><p>You smiled pleased, relieved, Michael wanted to change the world, but after polishing his ideology, you laughed until your stomach hurt.</p><p>"What’s so funny?" He asked.</p><p>"Michael, have you ever read the bible?" Michael shook his head.</p><p>“Can’t say that I have.” You smiled widely.</p><p>“Lucifer, before being the devil, was the most beautiful angel in heaven until he went against his father’s wishes and was condemned to hell.” Michael smiled too “What’s even funnier is that the one who did it was his brother, the archangel Michael.”</p><p>"What goes around comes around." He said smiling "Everyone just has these expectations of me but nobody gave me a fucking manual and I'm tired of it."</p><p>"Although the apocalypse is on pause, no one will believe us, everyone has their agenda and no matter what you do you will always bother someone." You said, you yourself were fed up with <em>"America’s next supreme."</em></p><p>If Michael didn’t want to nuke the world then your job was done and if the witches wanted a war then they just could go fuck themselves, you tapped out.</p><p>"I still think I should kill the witches." Michael said "I can’t believe that they would go as far as to use you to threaten me."</p><p>“That’s my burden to bear not yours, and besides that doesn’t sound like Cordelia at all, it has John’s name all over it.”</p><p>"If so, he was lucky that Ariel ended him first because I had promised that motherfucker to rip his heart out and eat it."</p><p>“Eww.” You whined “Without cooking it? Fucking gross.” Michael laughed and hit your shoulder lightly.</p><p>“He had it coming.”</p><p>“I have always thought that the best way to kill people is to let them to their own devices, even if you don't lift a finger, the witches are going to go after Ariel for killing John and Ariel is going after them…well because he hates women.”</p><p>"It’s better for Ariel that they find him before I do, and regarding Cordelia, I won’t forgive her but if you want her to live then she can I suppose."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to forgive her I... I couldn't completely forgive her when she put your life at risk." Michael looked at you with a frown, almost looking confused “When she asked you to bring Misty back?”</p><p>"I wouldn’t have died by something so simple." You rolled your eyes, it was nice to have his arrogance back "In fact, I’m pleased with the results, you’re far too stubborn and if you hadn’t been scared I doubt you would have agreed to talk to me.”</p><p>"You’re worse than me." You said, Michael squeezed your hand and huffed obviously not agreeing "Now what?"</p><p>Michael’s amused smile faded into something thoughtful while looking at the road.</p><p>"We wait."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Michael said, you two waited.</p><p>He took you to Las Vegas like you wanted, and after you two emptied some casinos, like you expected you two got in trouble easily, getting in an extremely short war with the mob, and after Michael and you finished them off along with some dirty cops.  </p><p>You ended up even richer, so taking the chance you two got new identities, a shared bank account and to no one’s surprise, a new wardrobe for Michael that consisted mostly on expensive brands, and after some discussion, you got some too.</p><p>That was a fun weekend and you two needed to blow off some steam,  in fact you were about to travel overseas to look for demons on Europe when Michael got a bad feeling, so instead you two took a flight back to New Orleans.</p><p>You followed Michael to an abandoned place, parking the car looking at three posts with what seemed burnt human remains hanging on them.</p><p>You both got out of the car in a hurry, Michael touched one of the charred corpses and leaned back.</p><p>"Ariel." He said in a disgusted tone, you weren’t upset about not being able to kill him yourself because being burnt on the stake didn’t seem like a fun way to go.</p><p>Michael decided to leave it like that and walked to the remains in the middle, he frowned for a moment then seemed surprised, a tear even fell from his eyes taking you by surprise and Michael walked towards the figure with a trembling hand.</p><p>After he touched the remains he pressed his eyes with a distressed expression.</p><p>"Michael." You whispered and ran to his side while he touched his stomach as if the pain was there, you knew he was sensitive but had no idea to whom the corpse belonged to make him act this way.</p><p>“(Y/n) you’re alive-” You heard a voice, you turned around and Cordelia was standing there, with a genuine smile and surprised expression, you felt conflicted about it and winced in response “Ariel said th-”</p><p>“Ariel was mistaken, I can take care of myself.” You interrupted and you really didn’t want to sound bitter but you couldn’t shake the feeling, especially knowing that she was hurting Michael like this.</p><p>She seemed a bit taken back so she took a more serious position, this time looking at Michael at your side, Michael immediately moved you close to him in a possessive way.</p><p>“We know who you are.” Cordelia gave you a quick look and Michael frowned deeply “Your allies are dead.”</p><p>"I have already proven to you that I can defy death, I just have to bring her back." </p><p>"You can certainly go to hell but you won't find her there." Cordelia said and you felt Michael tense next to you, you looked at his face and he seemed a bit scared.</p><p>"What have you done?"</p><p>"Her soul is hidden by a spell only I can break, you’ll never see her again." Michael let some tears fall but kept his composure, glaring at her "You can come back to us (Y/n)” She said and you frowned.</p><p>The idea made your stomach sink, she was asking you to leave Michael after the loss he suffered, after using you, you were sure that you weren’t the supreme, but even if you were, that didn’t meant that you owed them your life.</p><p>"I don’t want to, and Michael still has allies.”</p><p>"I’m not asking you to leave him, the invitation is for both of you, I have seen humanity in Michael.” She said looking at him “You don’t have to follow that path." Michael scoffed.  </p><p>“What do you know about me? Miss supreme.” He said with disdain.</p><p>Michael walked towards Cordelia and you could see some indecision in her, you couldn’t blame her, Michael's voice caused chills and an emptiness in your stomach that sank deep, it made you breathless, your instincts were kicking in, telling you to run.</p><p>“The only reason, you, and your witches get to live another day is because (Y/n) cares for you, but don’t get me wrong, if you ever cross me again, I’m going to burn each one of you until there’s nothing left.”</p><p>Cordelia seemed scared, but you knew that it was mostly because of her students, she turned to look at you and you held your breath, stood straight.</p><p>“Is this what you want? (Y/n) if you ask me to, I will fight for you.” Cordelia’s words stabbed your heart but Michael’s expression of doubt hurt you the most, the idea that he still believed you wouldn’t chose him hurt.</p><p>The sky rumbled, you didn’t know which one of you had caused it but the weather was starting to show the feelings of sorrow and lost, the sky was mourning.</p><p>“You’re mistaken Cordelia, don’t look for us and we won’t look for you I’ll always pick Michael, so please, don’t make me choose.” You smiled and offered your hand to him.</p><p>Michael blinked slowly looking relieved and walked towards you taking your hand, you looked at Cordelia one last time, she had to understand the vague threat in your words, if it ever came to it <em>“Don’t make me chose, because if you do you’ll lose.”</em></p><p>Michael and you left her alone with the small drops of rain that started to fall, you wanted to cry too, no matter what Cordelia did you loved her, but right now you had to be strong, since the one that was hurting the most was Michael.</p><p>You drove in silence holding Michael’s hand. The light rain became a storm, when you arrived at the hotel Michael cried next to you and you held him until both fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning Michael told you who the corpse was, Miriam Mead, a Satanist that took care of him like a mother, not only that, the only one that seemed to be as loyal as you, he told you that she was the one to tell him what happened to you, what Anton did.   </p><p>You told him you would have liked to meet her, it was honest, the woman basically betrayed her religion for Michael’s happiness, when he was calmer you suggested to hypnotize people to give her a proper burial in non-Christian land.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that Cordelia had declared war on him, Michael refused to be the reason of your misery.</p><p>So you spent months, almost a whole year traveling around the world, Michael wanted nothing to do with the apocalyptic world that had led you to death, alone and full of pain and his loyalty to you had only increased.</p><p>Michael promised you that he wasn’t going to destroy the world, too sick of everyone pushing their wishes on him, you told him that if he ever changed his mind, as long it didn’t mean to destroy nature, putting people aside, you would follow him.</p><p>You two understood each other, it wasn’t the people you liked, it was the garden itself, and you two only cared for the happiness of people you loved, the rest? Well, the travels only opened your eyes to how rotten the world really was.</p><p>But the two of you were on <em>“Vacation.”</em> enjoying the simple things, rare books, the food, the culture. Michael as always learning everything, consuming knowledge on art, music and history, his violent impulses were tamed.</p><p>Not because he was content with life, but because by traveling as much as you did, incidents followed and evil people just waltzed towards you and killing them didn’t leave a sour taste in your mouth, you had become more sensitive to bad intentions and you knew who deserved it.</p><p>Even so, Michael followed a basic rule, to not harm those who weren’t evil to the core, Michael was usually quick, he didn’t like to get his hands <em>“Dirty.”</em> but there was a time a group of men got killed not only by him, but you helped too.</p><p>They planned on killing Michael only after <em>“Toying.”</em> with you, after making him watch, Michael’s disgust and yours caused a bloodshed and that experience made you see how Michael wasn’t the <em>“Essence of evil.”</em> like people made him to be, hell was already on earth, but how to clean this up?</p><p>Things weren’t always perfect, Michael’s confusion worsened over time since his powers only kept on growing stronger even after defying his father, yours too, you could make snow fall on the desert, bring water to dry lands, make a hurricane bend to your whims.</p><p>And with that power growing inside you both left you at loss, Michael wasn’t sure what to do with himself, you weren’t sure you were even a witch, none of the things you did felt human, and Michael knew it too, so without a purpose you two grew restless, but it also bonded you together.</p><p>You couldn’t do what other witches did, but your ability as a battery was growing. Just by taking Michael’s hand he could destroy a building and fix it to the last detail, so you tried new things, all more complicated than the other, sneaking into hospitals and fixing tumors, mental problems.</p><p>The power you two held together was sophisticated and intricate, it was addicting in the same way a drug was, always wanting more. Your connection to each other kept strengthening, but you forced yourself and Michael to keep your <em>“Tests.”</em> human, morally correct.</p><p>A godly power that allowed you to recreate the world to your whims had to keep reigns strict, not cross a line, even so, it was exhilarating, the sensation was a rush and both loved it.  </p><p>You two complimented each other, on your travels Michael passed his judgment on people, and you fixed natural disasters.  </p><p>But that wasn’t the core of the problems was it? World’s hunger, pain, diseases, global warming and all of that so a few dozen people could make billions of dollars, still, none of you had the answer yet. So you would wait, once you had reached an answer together.</p><p>With the power of being able to create and destroy so easily.</p><p>The world would change even if it wasn’t by fire and ice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were standing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mist that barely let you see the wasteland you were standing over. You walked and felt the discomfort in your feet, you looked down and saw the remains of burnt wood, then looked up at the falling snow and reached out to catch the flakes but it wasn't cold.</p><p>You closed your hand and when you opened it there was a small stain indicating that it was ash, you extended both hands and the amount of ash was excessive but it kept on falling. You walked, ignoring the pain in your feet and the creaking of the wood.</p><p>There was nothing around that you could see because of the mist and smoke, until a hooded person came into view, you felt a warning shiver, so you tried to run but as you turned around, another hooded parson was already standing behind you.  </p><p>You looked everywhere to try and run away but more people appeared and laughed, you still tried to run away but you fell to the ground, too dizzy, there was a lack of oxygen in the environment, completely devoid of life. The voices laughed cruelly and one of the people took off his hood, just a teenager.  </p><p>He had a sun kissed skin, dark hair and a handsome face, and something was not right with him. You had grown used to Michael’s beauty and enchanting charisma to know that the man’s beauty in front of you was a weapon, given to him to hide like a mask, you frowned in recognition.  </p><p>He smiled happily at you and showed a demonic face that you had seen in Michael, black and bottomless eyes that let you see the darkness inside, you tried to slide away on the ground but at your sides, from the ground small childlike hands pressed your arms to the ground with brutal force.</p><p>You screamed shutting your eyes tight, you kept screaming and tried to fight the force that was holding you. In between the pain you heard malevolent laughter and you opened your eyes to glare, your stomach sank.</p><p>The beautiful boy stood proud at the front as the leader, but the other hidden faces weren’t hidden anymore, all had uncovered their faces to witness your pain, boys and girls, all young, all unnaturally beautiful, all with black eyes.</p><p>You hissed at the sensation of nails at your sides, the little demonic black hands that couldn’t belong to anything but a toddler, maybe younger. Your stomach sank making you feel sick with fear as they tried to burry you on the ground, you closed your eyes trying to shook them away, to escape the burial.</p><p>"(Y/n)!" Someone called and you opened your eyes, Michael looked at you with a worried face while you continued to move abruptly on the bed and when your eyes focused on his you sighed relieved, hugging him while trembling, clinging to him and crying.   </p><p>He shushed you and lifted your body, sitting you over his legs to hug you closer, caressing your back to comfort you.</p><p>“(Y/n) I’m here, you’re okay everything is okay.” He assured you, you shook your head, still gasping for air, tears kept falling nonstop from your eyes. The choking sensation, the lack of oxygen still lingered and you were sure you had a fever.</p><p>Michael hugged you tightly trying to soothe you but you were terrified, the weather as always, responding to your feelings made the window of the room open with the strong wind, letting in the wind along with the rain, a terrifying storm.</p><p>Michael kept holding you but pointed his hand at the window and forced it to close, the cold air and the chills from Michael's magic calmed you enough for you to be able to speak.</p><p>"Michael." You gasped his name, barely audible, Michael cupped your face with both hands.</p><p>"I'm here, what happened?"</p><p>“I saw the end of the world.” You said, the terror you felt still strong and real, it had been the same as the dead world you lived in perhaps worse, Michael hugged you again.</p><p>"It wasn't real." He assured you, you shook your head, moving him away from you, he looked confused, a frown in his face.</p><p>"It was real."</p><p>"I promised you I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I know.” You sighed, you believed him “It wasn't you.” You raised your arms to let him see, even in the darkness of the room something could be seen on your skin, Michael noticed it and made the lights turn on and his eyes widened and he took your arms.</p><p>Your sobbing worsened now that you could see what you brought back from your dream. Your arms were full of marks and bruises where the tiny hands had squeezed you, scratches too.</p><p>"It was an army." You choked up the words.</p><p>Michael stayed with you all night hugging you until the sunlight came out, the two left the hotel at seven in the morning and took a flight back to Los Angeles. You wanted to contact Cordelia because she had a vision once, but Michael had a different idea so you let him lead.</p><p>Honestly you were too tired because of the nightmare to question him, but when you did you couldn’t have imagined that he would want to look for clues at a Satanist church, it sounded stupid but it also kind of made sense.</p><p>After all, they were able to locate the antichrist by looking at the <em>“Signs.”</em> so you went with it. The location was between some buildings, you looked at all the trash with a grimace, at the little signs like the reversed cross, Satanist didn’t scare you that much but you were feeling sensitive, so you walked holding Michael's hand.</p><p>You two finally reached the end where a man stood, guarding the place you supposed.</p><p>"Password?"</p><p>"Move." Michael said, not amused at all and the man obeyed. While holding Michael’s hand it was easier now to identify when he used magic, it felt like a pleasurable wave of energy connecting you both.</p><p>You both went down some stairs and it almost looked like a regular mass, except for all the goth looking people, the obviously reversed crosses and because it was a woman imparting the speech, and just like that they were more progressive than Christians.</p><p>You sat next to him at the back to wait and honestly, you got second hand embarrassment by listening to their <em>“Sins.”</em> if anything they were mild inconveniences to society, and maybe that told you more about yourself than it did about them.   </p><p>"Have you ever been to a non-Satanic mass?" You asked quietly.</p><p>"Why would I?" Michael asked turning to look at you, he seemed as underwhelmed by their achievements as you “My skin stings when I walk on sacred land, prayers used to burn.” Michael smiled “Not so much anymore, but I still avoid it.” You smiled too, Michael was too strong for an exorcism to actually hurt or for prayers to have any meaning.</p><p>“Curiosity I guess, I have,” You admitted “I was a person of faith before the world ended and when I came back I only attended one last time, do you know why was that?” </p><p>“Did you lose your faith?” Michael looked at you carefully, the topic of the erased timeline was almost taboo between you two.</p><p>“I did, but not so much on God, I came back a little different and I didn’t know it at the time, they told us that church was the house of sinners, open to those who seek forgiveness.” You smiled “I never gave much thought to it, but that last mass I felt overwhelmed, I wanted to hurl my stomach out, I had to run away, almost everyone around me smelled of decay, putrefaction and lies.”</p><p>“Religious people being hypocrites doesn’t surprise me one bit.”</p><p>"It wasn't just the hypocrisy, they were murderers, racists, people who abused children and protected themselves from their unclean acts with the name of God, it smelled worse than here." you laughed “I had to run away that day not knowing what I smelled, I know now.”</p><p>“The irony, Satanists being cleaner that God’s flock.” Michael smiled, you noticed a gleam of interest, mischievously thinking that it would be fun to confirm by himself, but the train of thought ended there since the mass was over.</p><p>Michael stood up offering his hand. He was always affectionate but after the nightmare he wouldn’t let you go off his sight, you walked closer to the woman with the red robe with your fingers intertwined with his.</p><p>"I don't know you." She said looking at both of you with curiosity "Are you new?"</p><p>"No." Michael answered and the lights blinked and without looking at his face directly you knew by the shivers on your arm that he was doing the <em>“Eye thing.”</em> as you called it, he hated that you called it that.  </p><p>The woman threw herself to the ground bowing along with the rest of the people who were still there.</p><p>Soon after, everyone was surrounding Michael, looking at him like he was royalty which was almost true, you sat by his side, feeling uncomfortable by the attention, even if it wasn’t over you, people would move behind him and look at the <em>“666”</em> mark behind his ear.</p><p>It made you too tense, you weren’t that trusting to like having people on your back, but since you didn’t feel any danger either you let it be, also you kinda wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, because the Satanists were treating him with the utmost respect, and Jesus was crucified, really too funny.</p><p>“Is there is something we can help you with?” The woman in red asked.</p><p>“I'm looking for information, I was told before that there was some kind of network with some important people being part of it, and I need the man power and the resources.”</p><p>"I can take you!" Said an older woman with long hair, Michael turned to look at you smiling as if he was telling you <em>“See? Easy.”</em></p><p>So you two got in a road trip with Madeline, she talked about various things, telling Michael the benefits of being a Satanist, said she had sex with Ryan Reynolds, you laughed but Michael wasn’t as amused.</p><p>You sat on the back with your arms spread, enjoying the sun and the salty air of the coast in Madeline’s red car, sighing happily enjoying the momentary peace.</p><p>"I like this, it's a nice car." You said stretching your arms.</p><p>"Do you want one?" Michael asked and the woman laughed.</p><p>"I can give it to you if you want." Madeline hurriedly said, not scared but enthusiastic.</p><p>"No thank you, you have already been too kind by taking us there." You said a bit taken back.</p><p>"You are one polite young lady.” She said and looked at Michael “Is she your friend?”</p><p>"I’m his whore." You said, Michael laughed and she did too, it had been the case since Michael took months to properly ask you out and actually call it a date, it was awkward and nice.</p><p>"She’s my girlfriend." Michael said turning to look at you, almost telling you to behave with his eyes you winked at him and he shook his head smiling.</p><p>"You are the antichrist, there is nothing and no one that you can’t have." She said to him then turned to look at you "You must be an exceptional woman to be by his side."</p><p>"You have no idea." Michael agreed and you stood in the car wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed his head.</p><p>When you arrived at the building they made you wait in a private room until you were lead to a private elevator, private everything.</p><p>When you entered you noticed the robotic arms and looked at them with curiosity, the curiosity changed to displeasure when you focused your eyes on two men that smelled rancid, and worse than that, they had the most hideous hair you had ever seen.</p><p>You also saw a woman in super flashy clothes sitting to the side powdering her nose, she smelled kind of bad too, but not so much, by her clothes you wondered if she was a hooker and now you weren't sure it was the place to get answers.</p><p>"Hey dude, what's up?" Said one of them and you furrowed your nose “Come in, we were dying to meet you.”</p><p>You went inside, and noticed that Michael was looking at the robotic arms with more attention than what he gave to the two men, you sat at a table near the entrance, a bit apart of the woman, she didn’t pay any attention to you.</p><p>She however, was paying close attention to Michael and you smiled, you had gotten used already to people eyeing him like that, you didn’t mind but Michael found it annoying.</p><p>"Madeline has been really talking you up, that lady is wack right?" The man continued giggling with his friend, Michael still was looming over the robotic arms "But she seems totally convinced that you are the chosen one."</p><p>"No offense but I thought you were going to be more jacked, I was picturing you totally ripped like the Rock when he was you know, the rock.”</p><p>You had to bite your lip not to laugh, not because the blond was funny but Michael had an irritated face that you had never seen, he was livid.</p><p>“Nah that’s like stereotypical dude not cool, what was your name?"</p><p>"Michael, Langdon."</p><p>"Ehhh you have to admit that’s a little weak, right?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t it be like Beelzebub or some shit like that?” The blond said giggling with his friend “Old scratch?” Again, laughter.</p><p>“My God.” You whispered covering your face.</p><p>Michael turned to you, moved his head saying <em>“Let’s go.”</em> without actual words and you stood up ready to go, you were happy to, and surprised that he didn’t obliterate the nerds having fun at his expense, maybe he thought it was beneath him.</p><p>"Hey hey, nononono wait!" They stopped him.</p><p>"We believe you, it's just that I thought I would be pissing my pants or something and I'm as dry as the Sahara bro."</p><p>"You have to see it from our perspective, like how do we know that you are the antichrist?"</p><p>"Yeah, how do we know?"</p><p>Michael said nothing and just walked towards them and you were sure that he was going to kill them but he only raised his hair and showed his mark. Both Michael and you noticed the woman the moment she tensed and looked at Michael with dilated pupils, clear sign of fear.</p><p>You leaned your head looking at her, you didn’t know why but you could almost feel emotions like Michael did, only not as clear, but you could feel her horror and bad intentions, to run away and tell the world, start a whole witch hunt.</p><p>You frowned, caressing the gun on your back, Michael too had an awful look in his eyes, looking at her, like he was reading her thoughts, and by his face she definitely was definitely thinking of something she shouldn’t.</p><p>"I mean It's cool but it's just a tattoo on your scalp."</p><p>“No.” the woman said “It’s true I can feel the darkness it’s making me sick and is coming from him.” She said and ran away which was rude but accurate, she didn't get far because she spontaneously burst in flames.  </p><p>"Holy shit!"</p><p>Michael turned to look at them and showed his eyes and both nerds fell to the ground crawling on their feet towards him, calling Satan’s name.</p><p>"Hail Satan." They said over and over, Michael looked at them with an unimpressed face.</p><p>“How’s the Sahara looking bro?” You said getting close to him, Michael seemed amused by the comment but not enough to make him smile, he was beyond annoyed at them.</p><p>After the incident you two went outside the building to talk, they offered anything and everything, from women to drugs, asking if he wanted to eat anything but Michael's mood was already bitter, both of you questioned if there was any use for them.</p><p>They ended up bringing sushi to the table and you were busy looking at the coast.</p><p>"By the way who’s your friend?" Asked the blond, Jeff “Is she like a demon or something?” You tilted your head.</p><p>You didn't have to be an expert to notice what kind of look he gave you, before Michael did anything, you smiled at Jeff, caressed his leg under the table with your foot and winked, moving closer to him, inviting him with a hand.</p><p>Jeff fell for the trick and moved his face closer, you took the chance and grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face on the table then let go, as you had thought, his hair was greasy.  </p><p>“Don't look at me like that if you don't want me to skull fuck you with my gun.” You warned taking your gun out and putting it on the table, enjoying the stream of blood coming from his nose “Understood? Think of me as a bodyguard, but meaner.”</p><p>Michael smiled and possessively, moved you close to him to hug you by the waist, you assumed he didn’t particularly enjoy your antics even if it was to deceive Jeff.  </p><p>"Understood." Jeff said and shoved a napkin in his nose.</p><p>“Better think of her as my lover.”</p><p>“And what? Is she like your queen of hell or something?” Mutt asked “Like your Boudica?”</p><p>“Basically.”</p><p>“Sorry bro, didn’t mean to hit on your lady.” Jeff said with a nasal tone.</p><p>“So what do you guys do here? You seem to be mechatronics but what’s your specialty?” You asked embarrassed by the conversation, both seemed happy that you asked.</p><p>“Your lady knows about the trics.” They laughed and you frowned, you couldn’t stand engineers, you always wondered how academic smart people could be so fucking stupid.</p><p>Jeff and Mutt explained to Michael how they had sold their souls and how their life improved thanks to that and they boasted of all the sex they had.</p><p>"We have Ryan Reynolds on Tuesdays." Jeff said, Michael grimaced, you laughed, what was the Satanists' obsession with Ryan Reynolds?</p><p>Both listened carefully to the details of who were members of the <em>“Cooperative.”</em> at Michael’s service since they all sold their souls to his father and after hearing some names you finally figured how easy it had been to obtain the nuclear codes.</p><p>Both were willing to help and offered their services, Michael asked them for all the information they had on the <em>“Plan.”</em> or the prophecy.</p><p>So currently you stayed in one of the rooms of the building surrounded by papers with the information and when you read about the <em>"Illuminati."</em> and how they had rebranded themselves to the cooperative, you lost your calm.</p><p>"Well, it seems that they let anyone in." You said sighing “I can’t believe these crack heads run the illuminati, much less the world, you saw the list, this is a whole fuckup.”</p><p>You let yourself fall on a couch while Michael read the papers, sitting on the desk.</p><p>“Humans are like that, letting themselves be ruled over by people weaker than them.” Michael let a fat file fall on the desk “Dumber too.” He said and took another one.</p><p>"It would be easier to find what we’re looking for if I could have more details instead of moving blindly, I mean look all this.” You said rubbing your temples and looking around.</p><p>The room was filled with boxes on top of boxes full of files.  </p><p>"We already talked about this (Y/n), you’re not going to induce those dreams, they’re too mixed with reality, and I won’t let you put yourself in danger." </p><p>Michael said dropping another stash of papers on the table, you hated his ability to read information in seconds, by the time you finished a page he already finished five hundred, you felt useless.</p><p>“It’s going to take a few days, it would be weeks if it wasn’t for you.” </p><p>“You helped more than enough, I don’t have the ability to see so far into the future, you should rest for a bit.”</p><p>“Can I take nap?” You asked cheekily and Michael raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t make me tie you (Y/n) if you want to sleep we’re doing it together.”</p><p>“Kinky.” You said unamused, you knew he would totally tie you up to keep you from running away to try and sleep alone “I just have the impression that we’re scratching close, I just need-” Just saying that, a red-haired woman arrived with a cane on hand.</p><p>“Here is the rest of the information.” She said as if it bothered her to serve you two, you wanted to rip your eyes out seeing that she brought two men carrying more boxes.</p><p>“Well that’s a familiar face.” Michael said a little interested, you cocked your head, looking at her with more attention.</p><p>“I don’t recall ever meeting you.” She said and the men left the room “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>“Michael, she doesn't seem as annoying.” You said and the woman gave you a confused look “She also seems as cunning as a fox, what are your impressions?”</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"What's your name?" You asked, the woman smiled arrogantly, almost saying <em>“I don’t have to tell you.” </em>with her silence, you smiled widely.</p><p>"Answer the question." Michael said irritated, she dedicated the same mockery to him.</p><p>"I don’t answer to you."</p><p>"Of course not but we can reach an agreement, I just want some information, nothing serious." You said standing up, looking up and down, she seemed bothered by it.</p><p>“You can't buy me, my salary is quite high.” You walked towards her slowly.</p><p>"But there must be something you want, something that money can’t buy."</p><p>"And what would that be?" She said like she wasn't impressed.</p><p>You walked next to Michael leaning on the desk and touched one of the plants and it bloomed with purple flowers, fading into a pink color that wasn’t natural, this time the woman seemed surprised and you smiled at her.</p><p>"A miracle." You said, and walked close to her, caressed her cane slowly and she swallowed hard, by her expression you could tell that she knew exactly what you were talking about “May I?” you whispered in her ear.</p><p>She didn't say yes, but he didn't say no either, so you unbuttoned her shirt slowly as to not startle her, leaving only her bra exposed, you caressed her back, feeling her shiver under your touch, you turned to look at Michael who was looking with all his attention on you while smiling, you offered him a hand and came to you.</p><p>The redhead looked humiliated, almost close to tears, closing her eyes, you could feel her shame in waves.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Michael whispered looking directly at her face, she opened her eyes.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No? But it has caused you pain.” Michael lifted her chin, a small and delicate touch.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>"Would you answer to us?" You whispered in her neck looking at Michael.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>You took Michael's hand guiding it on her back, touching his shoulders to feed him energy so he could fix her faster, to make it painless, and just like with Mallory and the bird, the woman’s back moved, the bones moving where they belonged.</p><p>Leaving a milk clear skin, soft and normal looking to the view. </p><p>She fell to the ground panting hugging her clothes, you settled to her side, and caressed her face.</p><p>“Don’t be ashamed, you were beautiful already we just…gave you a small gift, come and see.” You offered your hand while smiling, she teared up, looking at you as if you were a God and took your hand.</p><p>You guided her to a big mirror on the room, she seemed hesitant to look even though she should know it worked, since she left her cane on the floor, you opened her bra easily and she gasped, slowly you turned her around, grabbing her by the shoulders.</p><p>She looked at her reflection, her mouth gaping and more tears fell, she even let the clothes she had grabbed to cover herself fall on the floor while she admired the work, she caressed her back gasping for air, she turned to look at both of you.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>“What’s your name?” You asked.</p><p>“Venable, my name is Wilhemina Venable.”</p><p>“Now Ms.Venable, would you mind giving us that information?”</p><p>“I’ll do whatever you ask me to.” She said falling to her knees looking up at you, well that was odd, you wondered if Michael enjoyed it, it just felt odd to you, you walked next to her “Please, just-” you shushed while caressing her face.</p><p>“You’ve gone through so much today, you may go tonight, however I would like to see you tomorrow, now come.” You said offering her a hand, she took it and you helped her put her clothes back on “There.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She said overwhelmed, not a trace of her arrogance left, her voice was but a whisper “Do you need anything before I go?”</p><p>“No.” Michael said and you two looked at him, you didn’t know why he looked so amused, but you didn’t pay much attention either “That would be all, can we expect you by seven? Come have breakfast with us, we have a lot to talk about.” Michael finished.</p><p>“I’ll be here.” she said and gave you a final look “May I know the name of my benefactors?”</p><p>“He’s Michael Langdon, I’m (Y/n) (L/n)”</p><p>“Then Miss (L/n), Mr. Langdon, if you’ll excuse me.” Venable said almost bowing and left, your eyes only moved away from the door because you heard Michael chuckle.</p><p>"You’re full of surprises aren’t you?" Michael said leaning on the desk.</p><p>"I was just being kind, you don't know how many doors kindness can open for you."</p><p>"I do now." Michael reached out his hand and you walked to his side, the way he was looking at was enough to make you tremble "But I'm a bit jealous, would you be as kind with me?”</p><p>"I'm always kind to you... of course, I can also make you kneel if you ask me to." You said accommodating your leg between his and opening them a bit, Michael smirked "But I always thought you liked me submissive."</p><p>"You’re not that submissive.”</p><p>"I can be." You said running your hands slowly down his thighs as you got down on your knees while keeping eye contact, you always enjoyed seeing him surprised, you kept looking directly at his eyes and you could see the gleam of interest in his eyes.</p><p>"Love you don't have to…" Michael said caressing your face, you moved close to his crotch caressing your lips over the fabric and looking up, Michael grunted losing a bit of his composure.</p><p>“I want to.” You said, your heart already beating fast “Would you let me be kind to you?” You asked, nuzzling against his thigh, passing your lips over the seam of his pants, Michael moved his hand to grab your chin, opening your mouth slightly with his thumb. </p><p>"Suit yourself then."</p><p>You had never done something like this so you were nervous but excited too, carefully, you unzipped his pants, and ran your lips over the fabric preparing for what you were going to do, you didn't want to use your hands much but you had to move his clothes.</p><p>Michael’s erection came to view and you swallowed, already nervous because of the size, just being close to your face was embarrassing so you didn't look up even though you felt his gaze on you.</p><p>You moved your lips over the tip, Michael sighed so it motivated you to go on, you opened your lips a little and began to lick the tip, getting used to the strange sensation and taste, you moved your face a little and with that your tongue to a side.</p><p>You had researched a bit because you wanted to do this for him but even with that knowledge you were worried that it wouldn’t feel good, so along with your mouth and tongue you used a hand to caress his length.</p><p>At the same time you opened your mouth, first only by licking in circles and moving your hand, when you were ready you pushed his dick inside your mouth little by little, not much to get used to having your mouth so open, being careful not to use your teeth.</p><p>Michael groaned, breathing faster and the sound ran directly throughout your whole body, along with a heat wave and pleasant chills, wanting to make him feel better you started to push his dick in and out, to the point that it made your jaw go a little sore.</p><p>Michael's huffs and moans and the way he moved his hand over your head made you feel a bit dazed with excitement, it was also a bit hard to breathe but you focused, the way he groaned with pleasure made you tremble, you wanted to move your hips, but you concentrated on his pleasure repeating anything that made Michael moan or groan.</p><p>After pulling his member out and licking a long stripe Michael growled and tightened his grasp on your hair making you moan and look up.</p><p>You felt chills go down your back, Michael was staring at you intensely, breathing hard, you knew it was a bad idea but you kissed the tip of his dick in a coyly manner then looked up as you licked, moving your mouth to put him inside again, Michael frowned swallowing hard.</p><p>Your pace may have been too slow for him and although the idea sounded scary you braced yourself and tried to breathe only through your nose, and slowly pushed his dick inside accommodating your mouth, jaw and throat to take him as deep as you could manage.</p><p>"Fuck." Michael groaned pulling your hair back, you moaned and felt how your mouth trembled but you kept sucking, feeling tears forming in your eyes, your throat felt strange, too invasive but you kept going.</p><p>Imitating the sensation of swallowing, you adjusted your throat and slowly started to move your head back and forth, letting your jaw loosen up, Michael growled squeezing your hair, tears came out of your eyes but you could kept the pace.</p><p>"That’s no good I can’t stand it." Michael said before giving you time to process what he said, Michael took your face with one hand while still holding your hair with the other and started to move your head and thrust inside your mouth.  </p><p>You made a sound of protest and closed your eyes because of the sudden sensation but tried to focus on continuing to breathe through your nose while Michael pushed without showing signs of stopping any time soon.  </p><p>"When I see your face, taking my cock so willingly with tears in your eyes…" Michael grunted "It makes me want to mess you up even more."</p><p>To bear the abuse you loosened your jaw as much as you could manage, this time your throat did burn, tears falling down your eyes, but you moaned, feeling your cunt throb, a clear indication that it wasn’t just pain that you felt.</p><p>Michael was breathing hard like he was enjoying it and it was the only thing you needed to know, you pursed your lips carefully and Michael groaned, you choked a bit but not enough to have him pull out completely.</p><p>"I always wanted to do this." Michael groaned "To abuse your mouth like this.”</p><p>You trembled, your throat hurt and your knees too but Michael’s words and even the feeling of his cock entering by force began to feel good, making you enjoy the sensation on your tongue and throat, Michael chuckled.  </p><p>"You’re so eager." Michael said "You wanted to suck my dick so bad?" He grunted and you whined, already feeling wet "Who would have known you'd enjoy it so much." He said and you closed your legs to try and feel friction.</p><p>You could barely breathe, you were getting a bit more used to breathing only with your nose but the lack of oxygen made your head feel light, making it hard to think. Feeling like this made you think only of how much you wanted something else to fill you up.</p><p>You weren’t sure Michael would let you but being unable to control yourself anymore you moved your hands to poorly open your clothes an started to touch yourself, one hand in one of your breasts and the other rubbing your pussy as Michael pounded your mouth.</p><p>"Look at you." Michael sighed, you glanced up and Michael was smiling “Having me fuck your mouth like this makes you this needy?”</p><p>You felt a strange taste in your mouth but you couldn't think of anything, you were busy trying not to choke, Michael couldn't push completely inside your mouth so you moved one of your hands to touch him along with the movements of your mouth.</p><p>Michael’s body tensed, his cock throbbing in your hand and mouth, you knew he had to be close, you moved your head with his hand trying  to squeeze your lips more, accidentally grazing a bit with your teeth, Michael hissed.</p><p>You feared that you had hurt him but instead it seemed that it was what he needed because you felt him cum in your throat, you squeezed your eyes and trembled feeling the thick liquid go down your throat, Michael pulled out, leaving a trace of his cum in your mouth.</p><p>But you had already swallowed most of it, leaving you panting with the taste and coughing a little, trying to catch your breath, you dropped on the ground panting, still feeling a little dizzy, so you barely felt it when Michael picked you up and sat you at the desk.</p><p>"All red and swollen," He said breathing hard, his eyes moving from your eyes to your mouth "This is a good look on you."</p><p>"Michael." You said and your voice was wrecked, sounding hoarse "Was it okay?” Michael chuckled caressing your face.</p><p>"You were so good that you won a prize." He said kissing you while he took your waist, you wrapped your hands around his neck and he laid you on the desk "The image of your lips around me is not going anywhere soon."</p><p>He said running his lips over your chin, caressing your lips with his but pulling his face away, smiling when you wanted to kiss him.</p><p>"Now we have to make you feel good." Michael opened your clothes kissing your chest and abdomen "Where do you want your prize?” You wrapped your legs around his hips.</p><p>"Inside... please I want you to fuck me." You said and your voice still sounded a little raspy.</p><p>"Should I prepare you?" Michael asked moving his hand and you sighed when he pushed two fingers in, Michael kissed you and moved to whisper in your ear "It seems not, you're so ready for me." Michael removed your underwear, throwing it away.</p><p>With ease Michael entered you and you moaned biting your lips.</p><p>"How do you want it?" Michael whispered close to your lips "Do you want it to be soft? Make you feel loved?" He said moving at a slow pace, your body trembled "Or do you want me to fuck you until you scream my name?”</p><p>"I want it rough, I want to feel you for days." Michael licked his lips, ripped your bra with a snap, kissed your neck licking a little and began to move faster, moving his hands around your waist and hips while he sucked on your neck to leave marks.</p><p>Michael pressed one hand on your hips pushing harder, you moaned without holding back, you ran your hands down his back, running your nails on his skin, Michael pulsed inside you, enjoying the pain as much as you.</p><p>"You love it when I fuck you like this don’t you? You enjoy when I leave bruises all over." He said and pushed harder "You like to feel the bruises while you walk, the pain reminds you of what I do to you." He said bringing his face close to yours "You get so wet, you can't stop thinking about my hands all over you.”</p><p>You moaned ashamed but looked directly into his eyes as he pushed himself inside you, feeling waves of heat through your body, he was right, when he left marks, every time you moved it reminded you how good it felt.</p><p>"It turns me on too, when you start having those thoughts out of nowhere…" He said giving a sharp thrust making you squeeze your eyes because of the pain "I have to control myself to not ravage you in public but I know you wouldn’t refuse me, you want everyone to know you belong to me…to show the mark I gave you.”</p><p>"Ah! Michael please." You moaned moving with him "Harder!”</p><p>"You're going to take what I give you." He said, grabbing your chin "Won’t you?" Michael stopped moving, it was unbearable when you were already so close, you nodded in a hurry, Michael smiled and gave you a quick kiss "Good girl." He lifted your legs and pushed deeper.</p><p>“Fuck!” You moved your head back, moaning loudly, almost a cry, the pace was fast and intense, you released his neck and moved your hands to hold on to something, with one of them you grabbed the edge of the desk to push your nails.</p><p>"Your nails on me." He groaned "I also like to feel you." You quickly tangled your hands around him again, clinging to him Michael growled and you loved his expression when he did, the mix of pain and pleasure on his face.</p><p>"Michael I'm about to come." You moaned in a barely understandable tone.</p><p>"I can feel it," Michael groaned and closed his eyes "You're squeezing me every time I push." Michael kept the fast pace and soon you arched your back, closing your eyes and came at the same time as him.</p><p>You dropped your body on the desk breathing hard, trembling and covered in a layer of sweat, your stomach hurt and you passed your hand over your abdomen, liking the sensation of being sore everywhere.</p><p>"Let’s take you to bed, I haven’t marked you as much as you like." He said caressing your inner tights, tiredly you looked at him and extended your arms, Michael smiled and carried you with ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really try to write dirty talk, I really do but if I wanted to be degraded by a man i'd simply call my dad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Perfect genes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised Venable arrived at the indicated time, both you and Michael enjoyed the view of her backless dress, at night you had talked about her, you made correct assumptions but Michael could see into the core of her soul.</p><p>She craved power and control so you two shared all the information of the cooperative that you had so far, treating her like an ally, she was absolutely pleased, especially after knowing that in some way, even if it wasn’t specified, Michael was above them all.</p><p>Masters of the universe, bowing to a young beautiful man that offered her and no one else a seat into his table, so the time came for her to share.</p><p>The three sat in the couch and the questions started simple, Venable answered everything efficiently, the start of the business, the dates and eventually the questions and answers became more detailed, you asked about odd behaviors or requests that specially stood out for her.</p><p>Venable mentioned an odd request to file specific DNA patterns that were taken illegally from databases of all kinds, all over the world, she explained that it hadn’t been long since the request was made, going as far as creating an <em>“Ancestry record.” </em>website for people to willingly share their information.</p><p>Your gut told you that was it, Michael’s brain clicked and his expression became sour, so you two asked how soon you could get the list, Venable being as effective as she had been since the beginning, walked looking over the boxes and got one, she placed in a small table in front of you both.</p><p>“These are from the country.” She explained taking the documents and giving them to both of you “But the rest of the records are saved on a private database, I can get them for you.”</p><p>“Please do.” Michael said with a serious expression, touching all the documents, his pupils going wide, Venable left and soon after the building trembled, the lights flickered on the room and a mirror broke.</p><p>You shivered and grunted at the sudden outburst of energy, you looked ad Michael and he was completely still which you recognized as being too furious to function properly, then covering his mouth in awe, looking at the papers.  </p><p>“What do you see Michael?” You asked trying to keep calm even if your heart was hammering in your chest, the anxiety when you knew someone was about to give bad news.</p><p>“The marks on your arms.” Michael said looking at you, just like all the bruises you brought from your dreams, they had faded, but not before you could take pictures, you stood up giving your phone to Michael, showing the photos “Baby hands, the message of childbirth.”</p><p>“I would say unborn.” You said touching your arms “The hands came out from the earth, all black, all so… angry.”</p><p>“But the ones who made it…” Michael said and made you look at one of the papers “Perfect genes, all of them if mixed correctly, perfect children but for what?” Then the memory hit you, all wearing white demonic faces, all so perfect and powerful "I already know my father's plan."</p><p>“They were…”</p><p>“Replacements, I was never meant to be the only one, and he will reign for a thousand years, but after that?”</p><p>“If he couldn’t have the one he would make a hundred more.”</p><p>After the horrific discovery there was clarity, the way Michael was conceived was extremely rare, but if it had happened once, why couldn’t it be recreated? The people with the <em>“Perfect genes.” </em>were supposed to be replacements for the strange coincidence Michael’s conception had been.</p><p>The devil wouldn’t simply put all his plans on the hands of one child, and after the prodigy son rebelled, why not make them all? People with the compatibility of carrying the seed of the antichrist.</p><p>Since Michael’s powers only kept growing even after the betrayal, the devil should know, that he had to have not the one, but many so they could have a chance of survival, long enough for them to rise against Michael.</p><p>Michael kept reading the names, memorizing them, even if the information could be accessed at any time, Michael had to know, to remember his unborn enemies, you sighed and started to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Michael asked and your stomach hurt, you turned around and he wasn’t looking at you, but you knew, he was paying attention.</p><p>“I feel sick, I think I’m going to throw up.” You said, hiding the truth with more truth, he moved his eyes away from the paper and gave you a concerned face even if there was something more important at hand.</p><p>“Do you need something?” You shook your head calmly and touched your stomach, it really did hurt.</p><p>“I just, I’m taking a quick break, I need to think but I’ll be right back.” You were cautious with your words, to not say even one lie, Michael still seemed concerned but nodded, so you left.</p><p>And like you told him you did throw up, you cleaned your mouth on the sink and looked at your reflection.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You said, taking off your necklace and placing it carefully next to the sink, you filled the pristine white tub with cold water, and without taking your clothes or boots off, you got in. You breathed carefully, scared of what you were planning to do.</p><p>After taking some last breaths, you collected all your courage, put your hands over your chest and let yourself fall completely under the water, your eyes closed, trying to calm yourself down, sleep, quiet and dark, as if a force pulled you even deeper you fell.</p><p>It was too cold, too sharp and sudden to the skin, the wet sensation on your skin lingered but you were resting on the ground now, you could tell, so you opened your eyes, choking on air, looking at the wasteland before you, you looked at yourself and noticed how you were completely wet, dripping water, still wearing your clothes and this time some shoes.</p><p>“Now this is unusual.” A voice said behind you, you turned your eyes quickly , and sitting over the ruble, there was the beautiful man from before, you frowned and walked closer to him, he looked at you with a smile “Why so wet love?”</p><p>“Who are you?” You asked, he laughed and stood up.</p><p>“Can’t you tell? I would think you’re intimate with us, after all, you are fucking our dear older brother.” You felt a stab with the confirmation “But where are my manners? My name is Devan Campbell.”</p><p>“Who could have known, the spawn of Satan has manners but I’m sorry, I don’t intend on giving you my name.”</p><p>“No need, your name does not interest me at all, and not to brag but I graduated from UCLA.” He said walking around you “With honors, so yes, I have manners.” He laughed “My parents were very adamant about my studies even after learning what I was, such good parents.” He said feigning love but there was mockery oozing from every word.  </p><p>“If you’re so educated why burn it all to the ground then? What could you possibly gain from this?”</p><p>“Not so much gain, this is pest control, none of you deserved this place so my sisters and brothers are finishing with you remaining cockroaches, so persistent.” He said sounding annoyed “After you’re all gone.”</p><p>Devan touched the earth and a tree started to grow, beautiful and immaculate in the middle of the devastation, your breath stopped, it felt and looked beautiful, he turned to look at you, smiling proudly.</p><p>“Is that what you think of life? People are just pests with no worth?”</p><p>“I think life is precious.” He said caressing the tree “But even with seven billion people and growing, you wouldn’t just share the toys evenly, wouldn’t stand up to help each other as men killed their fellow men, it was maddening.”</p><p>“There were people who fought back, good people.”</p><p>“There were, just not enough and not anymore.” He stopped looking at the tree then looked at you “And there was you, I can feel there’s some power inside you, but what did you do for this world?”</p><p>You opened your mouth but started choking, you grabbed your throat and started to cough and spit insane amounts of water, it hurt and burnt, you managed to regain yourself but time was up.</p><p>“Oh, that doesn’t look good.” Devan laughed “Would you like me to help you?”</p><p>“You can’t.” You coughed looking at him, you knew by now that there was not convincing, Devan saw the world differently than you did, but you couldn’t deny his truth with yours. He wasn’t blind and he saw and made a choice “Why let me see?”</p><p>“Let you? Love you weasel your way here uninvited, and don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy the visit I really do but it’s all you.” You felt dizzy, your eyes were blurry and it was getting harder to breathe “Maybe I really should kill you…”</p><p>You frowned, the sky rumbled with thunder, air formed pushing away the fog and under earth, branches of the tree grew blocking Devan, he looked surprised while you wheezed and you felt like fading, but Devan ran to you.</p><p>He caught you, holding you with his strong arms, forcing you to stay awake, you felt a pull and looked at his golden eyes, green on the center and they were full of amazement, eyes of a child filled with wonder, similar to Michael’s.</p><p>“How beautiful.” He said caressing your face, you were drowning “I can see now, stay.”</p><p>“I’m not letting this happen.” You shook your head, choking “I’m not letting you-”</p><p>“This already happened.” He interrupted.</p><p>You frowned confused looking at his benevolent smile and tears fell from your eyes blurring his face, the water was everywhere and it hurt.</p><p>“Shhh, don’t despair love, wouldn’t want someone as interesting as you to end up in Dante’s first circle.” He said caressing your face, his voice sounded far away, you were starting to lose consciousness “Come see me again.” too far, the voice didn’t make sense anymore.</p><p>With your last strength you moved your hand close to him and pulled, and just like that you fell, your body shook in the darkness and you felt strong arms pull you out from the water, you opened your eyes, choking on water.</p><p>“(Y/n)!” You heard and felt your body being pulled completely from the water, you kept coughing the water out, you felt kisses on your head, warmth surrounding you, still dizzy you looked at the white floor flooded with water, falling from the white tub.</p><p>“Why would you do this to me? To yourself?” Michael cried, you looked at him, red eyes and a worried pained expression, you were confused as to why he was so shaken but as your brain got more oxygen it clicked.</p><p>You shook your head and caressed his face and hugged him, he was trembling. You had killed yourself once by drowning.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” You coughed “I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” You forced the words out your hurt throat, Michael hugged you tightly with trembling arms, you looked at your fist and moved him away, he was still shaken back, it seemed like he didn’t believe you.</p><p>You lifted your hand and opened it, a small lock of raven black hair, Michael looked at it in disbelief.</p><p>“I needed to help you.” Breathing was hard, it hurt so you could barely talk, things were turning black again and you felt your body fall but Michael held you in his arms, moving the wet hair from your face.</p><p>“Stay with me, stay please.” He begged, you looked up.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere… I’m just tired.” You said, he lift you up and took you out the bathroom, carrying you, you saw the blurry image of the water still falling on the already full tub, falling on the floor and everything seemed so slow.</p><p>Michael helped you take off your wet clothes and covered you with the bed covers, rubbing your arms to help you warm up, you didn’t even notice you were trembling, he kept kissing your head while rocking you in his arms, you closed your eyes.</p><p>Feeling better just by having him close.</p><p>“Please,” His voice was a plea, it trembled like he didn’t know if he was angry or scared “Never do something like this again, I wouldn’t survive it.”</p><p>“You would.” Sharply he took your face in his hand, the movement was hurtful and harsh, forcing you to look.</p><p>“Listen to me, nothing and no one is worth risking your life, you understand me? If you were to die I would burn this world myself.” You teared up at his expression and he softened his touch “Please understand, how can I make you understand?” He closed his eyes, tears still falling.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“You don’t.” His voice was harsh “Maybe you would survive without me because you don’t need me but I need you.” You closed your eyes feeling like crying yourself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really am Michael, I swear I won’t do this again.” You moved from his embrace and left Devan’s lock of hair on a night table next to the bed, you didn’t want Michael to touch it yet. You moved to hug him.</p><p>And even if he was angry he let you hug him, you nuzzled against his chest, hugged him caressing his back.</p><p>“Would you do me a favor?” You asked, you felt sleepy but wouldn’t dare to close your eyes after scaring him like that.</p><p>“You haven’t behaved yourself to be asking for favors.” He said and you smiled.</p><p>“I know, but I need it.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Can you bring me my necklace? I left it on the bathroom and it’s my most valued possession.” Michael’s breathing softened under you.</p><p>“You’re one manipulative little thing.”</p><p>“I’m your manipulative little thing.”</p><p>You laughed at his irritated tone, he moved you, resting you on the bed and you waited, listening to his steps, he came back and put the necklace on your neck and you grabbed the locket carefully and closed your eyes planting a small kiss on it. </p><p>“You’re the fucking worst don’t do that.” He said and took your face and kissed you “I’m here, kiss me.” You laughed and grabbed his face kissing him, the kisses were soft and comforting.</p><p>“Michael I love you.” You said in a more serious tone “I don’t expect you to forgive me that easily because if you did this to me I would be livid.”</p><p>“I am livid, I’m just more worried but you’re in trouble.”</p><p>“I know.” You weren’t even mad, if he gave you a scare like that you would have given him more shit “But I just need you to know, that I wouldn’t think of killing myself and leave you alone, I did this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want it to be long.”</p><p>Michael frowned, his expression was of mixed feelings but you could almost feel his relief, he caressed your face and kissed your temples then laid next to you, you grabbed his hand and kissed it.</p><p>“I love you Michael.”</p><p>“I love you too (Y/n)”</p><p>Hours after the scare he kept monitoring you, and went as far as to ask Venable to send a doctor to check on you, only after the doctor said you were completely healthy he relaxed.</p><p>After that you two had a long talk about what happened, you omitted Devan’s pet names because Michael was already furious at him, at you, at everything.</p><p>Michael was upset. How could he not? His life was easily replaceable, you feared that it would break him so you put yourself on danger to help him, but you had been wrong, so far Michael’s lack of purpose had been painful to him.</p><p>But now he seemed focused, calm and collected about the whole thing, especially after using his power to see into Devan’s memories, he said it was harder since it didn’t belong to him but he was able to see enough traces to go by.</p><p>Michael’s lack of <em>“Destiny.”</em> was filled by a new approach, if his father wanted to end the world, he would have to go through him first, he was the one that would change things according to his views.</p><p>So what it was left was for you two to embark into a new goal, find the people on the list and find a way to stop them from mixing, locate haunted places and close them permanently so no child like Michael would be born again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Devil’s whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you left the building with a brand new red car, courtesy of the nerds but not a tesla because of their vendetta with Elon Musk, whatever the hell that meant. You also left with Venable’s phone number, she lied famously to Jeff and Mutt on regards of the deals you made and promised her loyalties to Michael and you.</p><p>To start you suggested Michael’s origins, he agreed to it but wasn’t happy about it, and his mood worsened when you suggested to go with Cordelia, at first he refused saying he didn’t need her help but you ended up convincing him.</p><p>You needed to cover more ground, so you sold Michael the idea of an exchange, you formed an alliance with the witches by giving them information, they in return had to give back Miriam’s soul, Michael seemed unsure but agreed at the end.</p><p>You reached Robichaux's entrance and you took Michael's hand, when you were about to walk in he took a step back. </p><p>"I can’t enter, there is a type of spell that doesn’t allow me to." He said with a grimace.</p><p>"Is that so?" You said, you let go of his hand and put both palms on the fence and you felt a small pinch as if touching a needle then nothing “Shall we?” You looked at Michael with a smile, he approached you and kissed you.</p><p>"I love you." He said.</p><p>"I know." Michael laughed and both entered.</p><p>Upon entering you found the coven and an unknown face saying a type of enchantment, all seemed surprised to see you and shared looks between them.</p><p>“Zoe.” You said, it was almost a whisper, you didn’t know how much you missed them until now “We need your help.”</p><p>Zoe grimaced like the words affected her, but then she looked at you two holding hands and her demeanor changed to something colder, her eyes moved to Michael’s face and showed clear displeasure, you were sure that Michael was making a similar expression.  </p><p>"I can read the atmosphere of a room and because of the cold I’m feeling, I’m sure you two are not welcome here.” An older woman said while she took a sip of her Martini, you furrowed your eyebrows not knowing who she was.</p><p>“Come on, you can’t be that surprised to see us.” Michael said and you frowned.</p><p>You noticed how Queenie looked at the nails on the table and Michael did too, they raised them in the air, quickly you took your gun out by instinct, they tensed looking surprised, you sighed and raised your hands.</p><p>“Everyone stop it or I’m shooting all of you.” You said giving Michael a dirty look, he rolled his eyes, the nails were still floating and Michael sighed making them turn into dust and fall on the floor in front of him.</p><p>You took the bullets out the gun, emptying it and left it on the table.</p><p>“Just like the fucking westerns, I can’t believe this.” You said already pissed off and gave a look to the unknown girls on the table, some of them you did know but they shouldn’t be there for this “All who don’t know who the man behind me is, leave.”</p><p>“You’re not in charge here.” Queenie said, now more collected, you saw how she touched a knife at her side, something you suggested, bad move.</p><p>“If they hear what we have to say they’re involved, and if they get involved they might not live this one out.” You warned, Queenie and the girls did look a bit worried “It’s not a threat it’s a warning.”</p><p>"I don’t want to be here more than you do, I wouldn’t set foot in this place if it wasn’t necessary." Michael said “End of the world necessary.”</p><p>“Everyone, leave the room, leave the house we’ll call you as soon as we settle.” Zoe said, not wanting the girls to get involved, they all stood up and grabbed their stuff, took the others and left.</p><p>Only Queenie, Zoe and the old woman stayed put.</p><p>"(Y/n) what is this about?" Zoe asked, you shook your head.</p><p>“We need Cordelia, Myrtle too, all the ones who know Michael.”</p><p>“You do know that you sound insane? We’re not bringing our supreme in front of the antichrist.” Queenie said, you sighed and moved your hand to take something from your pocket, they all tensed.</p><p>“If anyone even thinks of harming her, I’m making your heads explode.”</p><p>“Michael, please.” You said and placed a small box on the table “Any of you can induce visions or hear something if we have something that belongs to the person?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact.” The older woman said and the box moved to her “We do.” She said and opened the box, she delicately placed her hands on the hair and closed her eyes, not even a minute later she gasped and looked horrified.</p><p>“What is it Bubbles?” Queenie asked concerned, the woman, Bubbles regained her breath.</p><p>“Call Cordelia.”</p><p>Somehow, without anyone dying, everyone involved sat at the same table, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Myrtle, Coco, Mallory and Cordelia.</p><p>The woman, Bubbles had the power of Clairvoyance, so in more detail than Michael, she spoke about Devan, described his life and how he formed an army, his nature, his appearance and to your dismay, a detailed description of your encounter with him.</p><p>“Does this bitch have an antichrist magnet?” Madison asked even though she looked pale after hearing about the <em>“Antichrist army.”</em></p><p>“Madison.” You sighed feeling tired already, Devan terrified you and you knew that him referring to you as <em>“Love.”</em> was because your name had no worth to him, it was also to taunt you.</p><p>“No, I wanna know, do you? <strong><em>Love.</em></strong>” Michael asked smiling and making an emphasis on the word <em>“Love.”</em> as Devan called you.  </p><p>“I don’t know maybe you guys have a type.” You said not amused at all, you could stand Michael’s antichrist aura because you had grown used to it and because he was never hostile towards you, Devan? That was different “I was scared shitless give me a break guys.” Mallory laughed and everyone looked at her.</p><p>“Sorry.” She blushed “I’m just happy to see you (Y/n)” She smiled at you and you felt like crying, you moved your hand to touch hers since she sat close to you but Michael grabbed it and glared at Mallory, she glared back, you glared at Michael.</p><p>“Bubbles I wanna know, compared to Michael, what’s your impression on Devan?” Cordelia spoke, Bubbles looked at Michael with attention, he stood still with an unamused face, probably tempted to give her a scare.</p><p>“Well, this boy is scary… terrifying in fact, but.” She said shuddering “But he’s balanced, connected to his human side, he really means no harm… the other boy however.” Bubbles paused looking concerned.</p><p>“However?!” Madison said exasperated.</p><p>“We don’t need the dramatic pause!” Coco agreed, already scared.</p><p>“Devan feels like his cause is just and he completely despises humans, he lived among us for years and tried to change the world for the better, but lost himself and faith along the way, so he hated and-” Bubbles looked as if she was about to cry “He gave up on his human side completely, then recreated the ten plagues of Egypt and spread them into the world.”</p><p>There was a shared silence of fear. Now you knew, that was definitely worse than what Michael did, Devan mentioned Dante to you, so he not only was educated, he did seek the word of God and used it against the world.</p><p>“So,” Cordelia broke the silence “What exactly are you two proposing?”</p><p>You asked her to remove Miriam's spell first, she seemed adamant but after Bubbles confirmed Michael meant no harm, she dispelled her magic, Michael sighed when he felt it, so the first condition was complete.</p><p>Michael still hated Cordelia.</p><p>But you two shared the information, showing her the data Venable provided, everyone got to work, computers and old books were out in the table. Everyone working together, Madison and Zoe were the first to actually approach Michael. </p><p>He didn’t act hostile towards them, and actually explained with detail and made his own questions, Queenie joined soon after, Myrtle still avoided him like Bubbles, Cordelia too because they shared ugly looks, but to your surprise.</p><p>After Mallory jumped to hug you, she and Michael had a <em>“Showoff.”</em> they avoided the other like the plague, which was awful to you because you had missed her badly, but you also didn’t want to irritate Michael further, the victim? Coco.</p><p>“Coco, could you tell Mallory to give back the documents? We need them over here.” Michael said, Coco rolled her eyes and walked towards Mallory.   </p><p>“Mallory, Michael said to give the documents back.”</p><p>“Coco can you remind Michael that he has photographic memory? And tell him he can draw it.”</p><p>“Michael, Mallory said-” Coco couldn’t finish because Michael looked infuriated.</p><p>“Coco please tell Mallory that I can’t just sketch all night just because she wants to be selfish and hoard the information?”</p><p>“Mal-”</p><p>“Coco explain to Michael how to use the printer.” Mallory said and stood up.</p><p>“Coco tell Mallory that she’s being a fucki-”</p><p>“Enough! That’s it for tonight, Michael lets go to our hotel.” You said already too tired, it was almost two am, too late and too early for this shit.</p><p>Michael and Mallory kept trying to kill the other with their eyes, Coco moved out the way, Zoe ignored it and Madison had already passed out on the table.</p><p>“Tragic, the fate of the world on the hands of the younger generations.” Myrtle said.</p><p>“(Y/n) is right, we can’t keep this up, lets continue tomorrow.” Cordelia said sighing.</p><p>You stood up and grabbed your coat and went to Michael’s side.</p><p>“What about Devan’s hair?” Zoe asked taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“What about Devan?” Michael said irritated. All of you already tried to track him down but nothing happened so the conclusion was that he wasn’t even born yet, Michael suggested murdering him as soon as he was out of the womb.</p><p>“He’s not gonna steal your girl Michael, the guy doesn’t even exist yet.” Queenie said, exasperated and tired like the rest “And besides (Y/n) would be too old for him…” She said then silence filled the room.</p><p>Michael smiled, again, not amused at all, everyone knew by this point that he wasn’t as old as he looked, so Devan’s age wasn’t a problem and so you wanted to perish at the thought, your morals already too beaten up to deal with that dumpster fire.</p><p>“Well I hope I have her luck and Devan is into blondes.” Madison said and you had thought she was asleep, maybe she was but the yelling woke her up.</p><p>“Madison seven billion people are going to die.” Zoe said tiredly.</p><p>“And? What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>“You can keep it, there’s no point on moving it around, and we’re kind of on a truce.” You said just wanting to go.</p><p>“Kind of.” Michael remarked with a fake smile.  </p><p>To avoid more moronic discussions you two left and when you arrived at the hotel you were ready to pass out on the first soft thing you landed, you let yourself fall on the couch but Michael lifted you and put you on the bed.</p><p>It was clear that naps were not an option anymore if you weren’t at least at 20 centimeters of distance of him, especially after what Bubbles said. You were happy to oblige, Devan scared you and you were sure he wouldn’t be happy after you scalped him.</p><p>The morning started out great after you bought coffee and looked around, New Orleans always seemed to have some type of party or carnival and you loved it, Michael not so much so you moved to a hidden corner while the music blasted.</p><p>“What is it? You’ve been sour all morning.” You asked.</p><p>“Besides the end of the world?” Michael said in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Yeah, besides that.” You smiled amused, Michael rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like your friend.”</p><p>“Yeah I noticed, you two didn’t try to hide it, but Mallory is important to me Michael.”</p><p>“I noticed.” He said, his jaw clenching while he smiled “You love her.”</p><p>“I do.” Michael looked taken back by the honesty, a little hurt too “And she loves me too doesn’t she?” Michael raised his arm and cornered you against the wall.</p><p>“Is this funny to you?”</p><p>“Honestly? A little, I love her Michael but it’s not like that, we don’t wanna date each other, platonic love is a thing.”</p><p>“How would you feel if I loved other people? There’s always the chance you would leave me and go with her.”</p><p>“If you loved and were loved like that I’d be happy, Michael even if we weren’t together, if we broke up-”</p><p>“Great start.”</p><p>“Let me finish jerk, even if we ever broke up I would still love you, that’s just how relationships work, of course I’d be jealous that you got along so well with someone but I trust you wouldn’t do something to hurt me like cheat on me, do you trust me?”</p><p>“I do.” Michael frowned “I just don’t trust her.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, just chill, I’ll ask her to behave too I can’t have my best friend going after my boyfriend’s back.” Michael sighed and hid his face on your shoulder.</p><p>“Why do I have to share your time with others?” You laughed.</p><p>“Wanna keep me on a cage?”</p><p>“Honestly?”</p><p>“Please don’t answer to that.”</p><p>“Hey!” You turned your eyes to the new voice and Michael groaned, still hiding on your shoulder.</p><p>“Dude, we’re in the middle of something.” You said at the man pointing a gun at you two.</p><p>“Are you for real?” He said and clocked the gun, letting you know he took the safe off.</p><p>“Hey, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He moved closer and Michael moved, as soon as he did you already had your gun out, he tensed “What now asshole?”</p><p>It could have been out of panic but he shoot and the bullet stopped midway, he looked at it scared and then it went flying to his leg, he fell to the ground groaning in pain and his leg started to bleed out way too fast, you looked at Michael with a frown.</p><p>“If you think about it he shot himself.” He said smiling ear to ear, nothing like hurting someone to release some serotonin. </p><p>“Michael I think you hit an artery.”</p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>“Was that on purpose?” The man groaned and started to tremble.</p><p>“So what’s going to be, murder or mercy?” Michael asked not concerned at all.</p><p>“Hmm I don’t know, he did shoot us, is he bad?”</p><p>“Define.”</p><p>“Murderer.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then mercy I guess.” You said and Michael rolled his eyes, got close to him, took the bullet out and closed the wound.</p><p>“I’m leaving the blood out, he lost enough to be unconscious but won’t die.” He said and stood up, you got close to him and kissed his cheek “What was that for?”</p><p>“I love it when you’re nice.”</p><p>“And when I’m bad?” He smirked, you hummed and kissed him on the lips, Michael deepened it, moving his arm around your waist pressing you closer, when you broke the kiss Michael licked his lips, his eyes were half lidded and you trembled in response “Noted.”</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“Shall we?” He said offering you his arm, you sighed hating his smug face, he knew what buttons to press to get you bothered and leave you wanting, regardless you took his arm and let him lead to the academy.</p><p>When you arrived everyone was already working, you sat down next to Zoe to finish what you were doing yesterday and oddly enough, Michael didn’t peacock his way into the house, he sat next to you silently and grabbed a book.</p><p>“Losers, gather around, look at what Queenie and I found out.” Madison said walking in.</p><p>“It was mostly me.” Queenie corrected, walking to the table and displaying a map.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, how do you have the energy to fuck after staying up all night?” Madison asked looking at you, you frowned looking confused, you didn’t do anything at night, you just passed out, you looked at Michael and he was smiling innocently, which meant he did something.</p><p>Coco snorted and Mallory was biting her lips not to laugh, Mallory moved her hands to her purse and took a small mirror and offered it to you, you took it and looked around and a bit hidden almost at your nape there were multiple love bites.</p><p>You flushed hiding it with your hand and this time Coco and Mallory laughed, you assumed he did it while you were sleeping, either because the conversation about Devan made him feel territorial, or because he was an asshole.</p><p>“Motherfucking asshole.” You said giving the mirror back to Mallory, Michael had a hand on his mouth trying to hide his smile “Real funny you literal spawn of Satan.” This time Zoe laughed too.</p><p>“We were worried of what type of abusive relationship you had, it’s good to see that is not like we thought.” Zoe said, being the mom friend she was.</p><p>“I treat her with the upmost respect, except when she asks me not to.” Michael said and you kicked his leg with yours under the table, he kept smiling regardless.</p><p>“Forgive him, he’s a Gemini.” You said and he snorted, he didn’t believe in astrology, but Madison was a Gemini too so your point was proven already “What is it that you guys found?”</p><p>Queenie used a marker and joined dots on the LA map displayed on the table, after connecting the dots a big pentagram was formed, but it wasn’t just random points, you quickly spotted one of the locations.</p><p>“The murder house.” You said.</p><p>“And here’s the Cortez.” Queenie pointed another dot “This one is an abandoned camp from the eighties where odd incidents happened, the other is an abandoned asylum and the last one I don’t know but there used to be a house where more incidents happened.”</p><p>“It’s a door.” Michael said “If given the proper amount of energy it would destroy everything on the circle, opening a gate to connect earth and hell.”</p><p>"Why is there a fucking gate of hell in Los Angeles?" Coco complained.  </p><p>“Why are you surprised? All the youtubers live there, attracted to evil like flies.” Queenie joked but showed displeasure by looking at one of the spots in particular, the Cortez. The situation was serious but you laughed and everyone looked at you.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Coco asked.</p><p>“It’s inappropriate.”</p><p>“Do tell.” Michael said.</p><p>“The motto of the LAPD is protecting the city of angels.” You said and it wasn’t funny at all so most groaned expect for Mallory who laughed.</p><p>“Wait, If baby antichrists just pop up like daisies by having a ghost and human fuck what can we do?” Madison asked.</p><p>“I say we track down previous owners and see if they were gifted with the miracle of life.” Michael suggested, you didn’t like where this was going.</p><p>“We can’t just go killing random babies!” Zoe complained.</p><p>“Not with that attitude, I say let’s kill the babies I’m not pro-life.” Madison said.</p><p>“I agree.” Michael said.</p><p>“No one is murdering babies.” You said “Yet…”</p><p>“That would be like trying to stop rain from touching the floor by catching the drops with our hands.” Myrtle suddenly added after being silent, just observing from afar, still avoiding Michael.</p><p>"Then what’s the plan?" Zoe asked “Buy those places?”</p><p>"It’s not so easy, we must close them." Cordelia said and looked at Michael and you “Only you two have the power to do it.” </p><p>“You mean closing the connection from hell and exorcising those places.” Michael said and Cordelia nodded, he sighed “We can do it, but it’s not only that, it’s also the genetic babies and other gates of hell around the world.”</p><p>“We’ll find a way, we locate the places and the people with the gene, I’ll call Behold and John to see if the Hawthorne students can help.” Cordelia immediately took her phone out.</p><p>“Great, John is back to the land of the living.” Michael said, his jaw clenching.</p><p>“He believes you gave the order to kill him, I’m not sure he’ll help us.” Zoe told him, giving him the <em>“Look.”</em> to see if he was guilty.  </p><p>“Can’t say I had the pleasure.” He said with a smile keeping eye contact.</p><p>“It will be hard to convince them Michael is on the good side.” Queenie said.</p><p>“If he really is.” Mallory said and Michael just ignored the comment.</p><p>“He’s our best chance at not dying.” Madison said “We can’t expect (Y/n)’s magical vagina to convince all antichrists to be on our side like she did with Michael, he’s our triumph card let’s not waste that.”</p><p>Michael chuckled and you closed your eyes and covered your face with a hand to hide the utter shame.</p><p>“I never understood why you bitches like the damaged boys.” Queenie said.</p><p>“They fuck better.” Madison said “Don’t they, Zoe, (Y/n)?”</p><p>“Madison I’m begging you, shut the fuck up.” You said, your face burning.</p><p>“See why we left her dead?” Zoe said looking at Michael, he looked immensely amused.</p><p>“That would have been a waste, she’s one of the strongest here.”</p><p>“Look, the antichrist likes you, another proof that you’re one evil bitch.” Queenie said, Madison rolled her eyes.</p><p>“What does that say about (Y/n)?” Madison sassed back.</p><p>“(Y/n) would like to be left out this conversation and go back to the important topic.” You said, Zoe nodded at your side.</p><p>“Whatever, let’s just start with the plan.” Madison said.</p><p>The truce was formed, Michael and you closed the doors, the witches located them and the people with the genes.</p><p>You were happy to see that Michael got along with Madison and Zoe, you thought that if given time they could be friends, he especially clicked with Madison which was scary, those two were a menace, Queenie on the other hand hated his guts and just kept things polite.</p><p>Mallory gave you your old clothes back, and said she would take care of your books while you traveled, after a long hug and a few tears you went back to Michael to leave.</p><p>On the best note, Cordelia came out to say goodbye giving you a hug, Cordelia said goodbye to Michael on her way threatening him that if he didn’t take care of you she would kill him.</p><p>Oddly enough, Michael seemed to appreciate the comment and so you left New Orleans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my bff is a Gemini no beef</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Murder House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes, feeling the dawn breeze caress your hair and face making you shiver from the cold morning weather, but also because of the comfortable warmth from Michael's coat covering you, the sensation was too good to not cuddle with the coat, someone chuckled at your side, so you turned your dopey gaze to the side and found Michael’s eyes on you.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile in a soft voice, you assumed to not startle you since it was too early in the morning, you smiled back.  </p><p>“Good morning.” You said sitting down but still curled up on your seat, Michael made the seats warm and you didn’t know rich people cars did that, it was too comfortable “Sorry, I fell asleep while we were talking.” You yawned the last words.</p><p>"It’s okay, I like to watch you sleep." He said looking back at the road.</p><p>"Creep." You scoffed and Michael continued smiling thoughtfully, you didn't want to disturb him but you had to ask "Have you thought about what to do with Miriam?" </p><p>Michael stopped smiling but didn’t react badly, it was in those moments when you realized how much he matured, he had a calm and thoughtful look that made him seem older than his already aged up body.</p><p>“Ms. Mead was a Satanist, her fascination with me might have been only a reflection of devotion towards my father.” He said “She’s important to me but she’s different from you, she loved me because I’m the antichrist, you loved me despise of it.”</p><p>“You’re easy to love.” Michael snorted and took your hand, warm and firm, you tangled your fingers with his perfectly.</p><p>"No I'm not." His voice was amused "I just wonder… with all these children who are going to carry the same title as me, I feel that she would have loved them all, regardless of personality, any could replace me.” </p><p>“You don’t know where her loyalties lie.” You said, thinking a bit about it “The thing Michael, is that we could change you for any of those children and yes, maybe she would love them, but she loves you.”</p><p>“Same applies to you then, I could replace you and you could replace me.” Michael didn’t seem content with the concept. </p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I would have loved them like I did with you, our experiences shape us, and so did yours even at your short age, If I had meet Devan maybe I would had helped him, but he’s not you, so I might have killed him, or vice versa.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, the comment was inappropriate.” You supposed he meant it when he said he could replace you, or simply, he hated thinking about it.</p><p>“Not at all, we all wonder about our impact on the world and the lives of those around us, about our individuality. I do wonder sometimes, if we had never meet the day we did, if we did when you were on Hawthorne, would we have the chance to be something other than enemies?”</p><p>“We would.” He replied a bit too fast and you felt his fingers press yours a bit harder for a moment.</p><p>“You’re awfully sure.”</p><p>“You would catch my attention, a witch I can’t burn, that smells like me… and you think I’m handsome.” You huffed “I would make you love me.”</p><p>“Preposterous,” You said furrowing your nose “We’re talking about ifs and if I didn’t have the memories we would totally be enemies.”</p><p>“And if you did?”</p><p>“If I did have the memories and you didn’t, if I meet a Michael that I never befriended that was hell-bent on killing my friends and the world.” You thought about it and smiled “I would still love you because you’re you.”</p><p>“Then if I was the one with the memories and we meet at Hawthorne, thinking we’re enemies, I would choose you, make you mine again.” You looked at him, he was smiling too, a bit more relaxed.</p><p>“If we didn’t meet each other at the right time maybe we wouldn’t survive the other, but having these memories and feelings, we would pick each other even if it was hard, do you doubt my loyalties? Are you easily replaceable?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome handsome.” His smile got wider and he shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry for acting this way, it’s just that I know what I am, I know that my face, my aura, everything about me is supposed to attract people so it would be the same with the unborn children… but you don’t care about any of that so without those memories you would have put a bullet on my head.”</p><p>"Doesn't the idea bother you?"</p><p>“No, you meet Devan and your instinct told you to run, that he was an enemy, to attack, so I know for sure you chose me, because of our memories, because you committed into knowing me, because I’m me.”</p><p>“You are awfully calm by the idea of me shooting you, I don’t know if I should be worried, I’ve seen some red flags and you seem to like me the most when I do bad things.”</p><p>“I like you all the time, the bad behavior excites me.” You blushed by the comment “But is not the core of your personality.”</p><p>“Oh?” You smiled “What is the core of my personality?” Michael chuckled.</p><p>“When you wrapped Venable between your fingers, you approached her with sweet whispers like honey, I was hypnotized. My first option is always to inflict fear but you see the deepest part of the person, you use it but don't abuse it.”</p><p>"…one day I read a quote by an author whose name I don’t remember, I was young, he said don’t try to appeal to a man’s heart because he might not have one, learn what he wants.”</p><p>"You know I can't read your mind so please tell me, what do you want?"</p><p>“I want to die without regrets like the first time.”</p><p>This time Michael grimaced and squeezed your hand a little more, the wheel too. You knew he hated talking about it but you were fine with the concept of your death, yes you had died alone and in pain but it was your choice.</p><p>“When I killed it was to survive, to fill my stomach and when I got tired I decided to end it by my means, when I came back, even with the threat that you would end everything, if I betrayed you, If I had put you in danger revealing what you were, it was something I would regret so what I want is to live at peace with myself.”</p><p>"You want to be free." Michael summed up your wishes "I will keep it in mind." You smiled, Michael was a person who possessed, who owned things and people so it was a bit ironic you were by his side.</p><p>"And you? what do you want?" </p><p>“Change the world to my liking and…” You chuckled, he wanted even more “To tie your life to mine so you have no way of running away from me."</p><p>"Well, then we have a problem."</p><p>"So it seems."</p><p>“Keep in mind Michael, sometimes things are precious to us because we cannot have them.”</p><p>"Haven’t you heard? I’m the antichrist, there is nothing and no one that I can’t have.”</p><p>"You're going to have to persuade me then."</p><p>"I have some ideas."<br/> </p><p>Michael kept driving and the two of you arrived to your destiny along with the sunrise, you two got out and Michael frowned.</p><p>"You’ve got to be kidding me." </p><p>"It’s the right thing to do, if you don’t want to come I’ll go alone." You said and took a step forward, Michael stopped you, holding you by the wrist, you looked at him and he sighed still looking at the house, he let go and looked at you, making up his mind.</p><p>"Let’s go." Michael said offering you his arm.</p><p>You smiled ear to ear and Michael rolled his eyes, you hugged his arm happily, both walked among the beautiful red roses and before knocking on the door, Constance opened it with a neutral face but there were hidden emotions, emotions that Michael felt and heard clearly.</p><p>"Hello grandma." Michael said in a dry tone, but you noticed that he tried to stay cordial.</p><p>Constance looked at the two for a moment then finally moved and offered to let you in without a word.</p><p>"I knew you were coming." Constance said taking a seat at the table, her movements still had that dramatic flair to them "I had a bad feeling."</p><p>Constance blew the smoke of her cigarette aside, Michael kept a neutral expression, his body perfectly still like a statue.</p><p>You touched his hand under the table catching his attention, with a slight movement of your eyebrows, although Michael couldn’t read your mind he always understood. Are you sure? You asked with your eyes, Michael smiled kindly stroking your fingers letting you know he was okay.</p><p>Constance laughed, both of you turned to look at the woman.</p><p>"So you are already at that stage of the relationship.” Constance smiled "Young love is always deep but that exchange is something that only a couple that has been married for years can pull off, I hope you both appreciate how rare it is."</p><p>"We do." Michael answered.  </p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you, although I don't think you are here to invite me to your wedding, not that I would attend, so tell me, cut deep once and finish with it."</p><p>"Constance, it's about the house." You said and noticed how she tensed, she sighed.</p><p>“It always is, isn't it? What about the house? ”</p><p>"It has to be destroyed." Michael said bluntly.</p><p>Constance dropped her cigar and Michael made it float and let it fall on the glass ashtray.</p><p>"As if I haven’t been through enough with you already… you would also take my children?” She said pressing a hand to her chest.</p><p>"Constance, we can’t allow more people like Michael to exist." Constance shook her head, tears already pooling in her eyes, you noticed an awful similitude to when Michael cried, you didn’t comment on it.</p><p>"Tate, he changed, he would never do something like that again." She rushed in her son’s defense, it made you wonder what was so different between Michael and him, for her to be so cruel to her grandson.</p><p>"Tate Langdon is not the only ghost that inhabits that house, is he?" Michael said “As long as that place is standing there is the possibility that there will be more people like me, and you dear grandmother, are more than aware of the destruction that I am capable of.”</p><p>Constance looked at him resentfully, then her hatred turned to you, red puffy eyes, you winced, her expression piercing your heart like Michael’s tears did, the tears fell from her eyes and you had to take a moment to regain your composure <em>“it’s not him.” </em>You thought to yourself.</p><p>“You- you said that you would kill him!” She said pointing accusatorily, then looked at Michael “Did you know that?” Michael smiled.</p><p>“I was aware.” He answered and seemed to enjoy Constance’s frustration “That’s one of her best qualities, I was going to bring the end of times after all… not anymore.” Constance frowned.</p><p>“Constance, right now the only person capable of stopping the end of the world is Michael, this isn’t about spite, the house has to go.” You stepped in.</p><p>“I don’t understand, if Michael is not destroying the world, who is?”</p><p>“Born from a ghost and a human, as long as anyone sets foot in that house or somewhere else alike, there’s a chance.” You explained vaguely but you knew Constance understood, she had more knowledge of the house than Michael and you.</p><p>"Your children." Michael said, taking Constance's attention “And many other souls in that house are trapped between life and death without the opportunity of eternal rest, innocent souls who will never know peace.”</p><p>"Tate Langdon, the Harmon’s and many souls before them were manipulated and used for a purpose, and to this day they continue to be under the influence of the house, staining their souls until there is no trace of their humanity." You said “It's time to let them go.”</p><p>“We’re here to give you time to say goodbye.” Michael finished “That is more than most people have.”</p><p>Constance stood up straight, taking a breath of air, trying to recover her dignified stance, cleaning her tears.</p><p>"How much time do I have?" She asked, Michael frowned.</p><p>"Tomorrow night, and don’t even think about it." Michael stood up smiling, leaning his hands on the table "If you try to interfere, I'm not going to free them,” Michael’s voice was a whisper but it promised pain “I'm just going to burn them and erase their souls."</p><p>You sighed standing up, by Constance’s expression you knew she should have been thinking of a way to either stop or kill you two.  </p><p>"Consider that we’re giving you time and we don’t have to, it’s a consideration not a necessity, so please, don’t waste my good faith.” Those were his last words to his grandmother.</p><p>Michael took you by the hand and lead you out of the house, you would have preferred to leave on a better note, but if Constance was half the woman that Michael described, you knew that she would do anything to protect her children, even if meant hurting you and Michael along the way.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn’t have burnt their souls." Michael said.</p><p>After the incident you two went to eat breakfast, Michael drove to the IHOP you took him when you two first meet, it would have been kinda romantic if it wasn’t for the morbid reasons you two were on LA.</p><p>"You know that right?" He asked, you didn’t look at him even if he was sitting at your side, you just slurped your smoothie loudly.</p><p>“Yes you would.” You deadpanned, he exhaled by trough his nose making an annoyed face, you smiled at him.</p><p>“Not if you asked me not to.”</p><p>“I know.” You said leaning on his shoulder, he tensed under you, maybe thinking you were angry at him “But it was necessary to make your intentions clear, if Constance called the cops in the middle of the ritual it would be a bit… bloody.” Michael huffed “Are you sure that there is no one that you want to bring back?”</p><p>"My mother never spoke or showed herself to me and when she did, she tried to stab me." Michael said without any hurt in his voice.</p><p>A lot of things didn’t bother him anymore but they bothered you. All the people who were meant to love and nurture him, rejected him, denied him any love or kind words and your heart bleed for him, you grabbed his hand and kissed it, nuzzling on his shoulder with your eyes closed.</p><p>"And your sister?" You asked, Michael’s silence made you open your eyes and look at him.</p><p>"She never spoke to me, I suppose she could never forgive me for killing her mother when I was born."</p><p>"I see…"</p><p>"Do you want me to bring them back?"</p><p>"Why would I want that?"</p><p>“I don't always know what you want or expect from me, and you don't seem to understand the power you have over me.”</p><p>You looked at him and he had this intense look he made from time to time, as if trying to drill holes on your head to see what was inside, then always looking dissatisfied when he wasn’t able to, you nuzzled on his shoulder with a smile and he frowned.</p><p>“If you asked me, I would bring back every soul in that house, anything you wanted could be yours, you just have to ask for it.”</p><p>Michael caressed your face, you laughed because you knew he was serious, you kissed his nose and he looked at you with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"We’re in an IHOP Michael." You giggled.</p><p>"I'm serious."</p><p>"I know, but you know my relationship with death, I feel bad for them but their time is up, there’s no reason to bring them back, the only reason I asked and…as for what I expect from you, I just want you to be happy, is that silly?”</p><p>"You are a menace." He said pulling his face away from yours with a grimace, you lifted your head, enjoying his frustration “Sometimes I don't understand you one bit.”</p><p>“Are you calling me weird? You? Michael Langdon Born of a human and a spirit, the one that will bring the end of times, the essence of evil.” You said dramatically, Michael rolled his eyes and pulled up the hood of your sweatshirt to hide your whole face while you laughed.</p><p>"Yes, well you freaked out the essence of evil, doesn't that make you worse?"</p><p>"Oh no! The fragile human made the demon feel things, whatever shall we do?” You continued in a louder voice, earning you some looks from other costumers.</p><p>“You’re so annoying!” Michael shushed you while trying to shut you up by putting his hands over your mouth making you fall on the couch laughing, you opened your eyes and Michael was over you smiling too.</p><p>You took his face with your hands and Michael kissed you, you licked your lips coyly as a payback for the kiss marks he made when you were at the coven.</p><p>"I love you." You whispered, he seemed a bit flustered and you chuckled when he tried to hide it.</p><p>"I can't take you anywhere." Michael said shaking his head, knowing exactly what you were looking for, he lifted you by the arm so you could be seated again.</p><p>"You can take me anywhere you want." You continued smiling "I'm sorry that your family was so shitty, if you want to we can make one."</p><p>"Are you asking me if I want to have children?" Michael asked sarcastically and you shrugged, being a mother was not your golden dream but it didn’t sound too bad either "You’re serious." He said, he stopped smiling and looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>"What? It is weird that I think you would be a great father?”</p><p>"The antichrist would be a good father." He said incredulously.</p><p>“That’s right, no one could bully our children at school and they would always win the my dad's better than yours argument.”</p><p>"(Y/n)" He said with a serious expression.</p><p>"Michael I’m serious, I’m not asking you for a baby right now, but I want you to know it’s on the table, I’m not scared of one or two threats that would gift me dead rodents from time to time.”</p><p>"Would you really be okay with that?" Michael grimaced, you got on your knees on the seat and hugged his head with both arms.</p><p>“You’re not the only one that wants to give the other everything, there are very few things I wouldn’t do for you.” Michael hugged you back and looked up with a solemn face, you smiled and sat back, leaning on his shoulder again.</p><p>After breakfast you went to your hotel to wait for tomorrow, Michael went for the keys leaving you in the car while you looked at the group chat Coco made <em>"Robitches."</em> it was dumb, but it made you laugh every time.</p><p>You unpacked a bit and sat down on the bed sending them the info of when you were planning to go to the Cortez, you laughed at Queenie’s messages telling you to stay away from a man called James, It wasn’t funny because he was in fact dangerous.</p><p>It was funny because she said <em>“He looks like this.”</em> and sent an emoji of a white man on a suit with an ugly moustache, then proceeded to send descriptions of the people at the hotel, also with emojis, you laughed again and looked away from the phone because Michael sat next to you kissing you.</p><p>You closed your eyes enjoying the kiss when you had an oddly familiar sensation on your wrists, you opened your eyes lying on the bed with a grimace and when you moved your hands and heard a <em>“Cling.”</em> you opened your mouth surprised, looking at Michael who was smiling mischievously.</p><p>"Did you just cuff me?" You said in an incredulous voice, you were familiar with it because at the academy all of you acted like dumbasses and cuffed each other, you moved your hands again hearing the sound of the metal bars on the bedframe.</p><p>You wondered what had taken him so long to make a reservation, but very few hotels still had this type of bedframe, Michael gave you one of those smug smiles and he stood up and left his jacket on a chair. </p><p>"Where did you even get them?"</p><p>“There are cops everywhere, I just had to politely ask for them when you were busy on your phone.” He explain and climbed on the bed, you swallowed hard.</p><p>Michael combed your hair with his hands and started to kiss you, the feeling of not being able to touch him made you whine, Michael laughed, kissing you slowly while you twisted under him, the kiss was soft and delicate, too soft from what you were used to.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact you heard how with his hands he literally ripped your clothes apart, you shuddered and closed your legs, licking your lips, the idea of him being this strong shouldn’t excite you as much as it did.</p><p>He lifted one of the straps  on your bra and smiled, you were sure he was going to slap it but instead he just lowered it, caressing your shoulder where the bite mark was, unconsciously you arched your back a bit, Michael laughed.</p><p>"What a sight…" He said with appreciation and caressed your face then went down to your waist, grabbing you, making you shiver from his touch and the cold ring on his finger against your skin, you breathed out already getting excited “All pretty, It almost makes me want to pamper you but this is a punishment.”</p><p>"It is?" You asked, while your breathing became more irregular by looking at him loosening his tie.</p><p>"Mhm." He hummed and took off his shirt and you looked closely at his bare chest. Michael took the tie and used it to cover your eyes, you heard the rustling of clothes and moved under him trying to touch him.</p><p>“Michael.” You called him, a bit nervous because of his silence, not being able to see made everything feel longer “Would you forgive me?” </p><p>You imagined that the <em>“Punishment.”</em> was because of the breakfast incident, since you were teasing him in public. You knew he wasn't really upset, and not being able to see while being half naked made you feel vulnerable.</p><p>"Can’t do." </p><p>He said and removed your bra, he kissed your neck softly, caressed your breasts and started to lick one of your nipples, you whined by the slow movements, he was being too gentle, usually he would nibble or pinch a bit but right now he only kissed and licked.</p><p>He started to suck and you pressed your legs together moaning, you didn’t know if it was because of the blindfold but the noise of his tongue against your skin was too loud, he continued his attentions for a bit then his tongue traveled from your chest to your abdomen.</p><p>"Michael I want to touch you." You gasped, the sensations were too much and not being able to touch him back, to run your hands on his hair was unbearable.</p><p>"You’re not supposed to.” He said against your skin, you trembled, shivers all over your spine, the blindfold made you notice how low and deep his voice got when he was excited.</p><p>He moved again and you felt and heard when he ripped the sides of your underwear, you also heard when he threw your clothes to the side, he stayed quiet for a bit and caressed your pussy with a finger making you retract your legs, closing them.</p><p>“I called it a punishment but you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit.”</p><p>He caressed your legs but you refused to open them, your face too hot with embarrassment, so he forced them open, you gasped when he did and he kept them open while you trembled, moving your head to the side, he laughed and placed them around his waist</p><p>You felt the fabric of his pants, the belt still on, he leaned closer to you and you stopped breathing, you could hear every movement, he leaned his face close to yours and planted a quick kiss on your cheek.  </p><p>“Does it make you wet, knowing I could do anything I want to you right now?” He asked in a husky voice against your ear.</p><p>Your breathing was irregular, your heart beating even faster than usual, a mix of arousal and anxiety, he had only kissed you a little and you were already wet from it, Michael forcibly took your chin and you jumped a bit, still not used to not being able to see. </p><p>"Answer me." His authoritative voice made you gasp, you nodded hurriedly “Say it.”</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"I ... the idea of not knowing what you are going to do to me…” You swallowed, too ashamed to finish “It makes me wet.” You finished and you were happy to be wearing the blindfold for once, so you couldn’t see his face while hearing you say that.</p><p>"Good girl." Michael complimented you “Now, open your legs wider for me.” He said moving away so your legs would fall on the bed.</p><p>You shuddered, your stomach clenched and you wanted to fight tears back, but still obeyed, slowly you spread your legs open, you were in total darkness, so it felt like an eternity, being exposed like this, your legs were trembling and you started to sweat a bit because of the stress.</p><p>You jumped a bit and tensed when you felt Michael’s hand caress one of your legs, you heard more rustling and your body completely tensed when you felt Michael’s breathing to close to your core, you shook your head.</p><p>Your hands moving, making sounds of metal against metal.</p><p>“Michael-” You called but without a warning he licked you, you gasped, your legs tensing by trying to keep them open, you squeezed your eyes even if you couldn’t see.</p><p>The first licks were teasing and slow, as if he wanted to savor you, then he grabbed your legs to keep them open, the licks had more purpose now, licking up and down in stripes then he rolled his tongue on your clit.</p><p>You whined and moaned, moving your head back, the pleasure making you gasp with tears rolling down your face, wetting the tie covering your eyes, you moaned his name when he sucked at one point, he groaned then kept on pleasuring you.  </p><p>He continued and the wet slick sounds were too much to bear, the sound of Michael eating you out quickly built the pleasure together with the way he seemed to always find the pace that made you more desperate, since you were moving your hips already.</p><p>“Michael please I’m-” You didn’t finish because his way of shutting you up was pushing his tongue inside you making your head numb, it didn’t take long for you to feel your stomach curl, your mind flashed white, you tried to jerk around as if to run away but his hands held you tight.</p><p>With a few last strokes and his tongue going in and out you came undone, crying and choking on air, and since he didn’t stop there you had body spasms, your boy no longer belonged to you and you couldn’t make it obey, Michael moved again, you kept panting, trying to regain your breath.</p><p>He let you rest for a few seconds, or maybe he was just observing his work because you felt absolutely gone. He moved and you felt how he laid beside you on the bed, hugging your body caressing your stomach with the tip of his fingers, just rubbing.</p><p>You didn’t know what he had on mind, then he moved his hand down between your legs, you shook your head, you were already too stimulated, Michael chuckled next to you, kissing your head.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m doing this?” He asked with a soft, caring voice, you shook your head and Michael opened your legs gently and began to caress you, you moaned at the contact and moved your hips along with his hand, he called it a punishment but all he did was pleasure you “I want you to beg.”</p><p>“Beg for what?” You gasped when he started inserting his fingers, you two had been together for some time, so he knew exactly the pace to make you come faster.</p><p>But he didn’t do that, he stroked you slowly, impossibly slow, then he increased the pace putting his fingers in only to take them out again to caress you softly once more, keeping you stimulated, but not giving you that extra push.</p><p>So you finally understood what he meant, he kept the slow movements until you asked him to make you come, until you begged, and he complied, the problem was that once you came, he didn’t stop.</p><p>When you came again you were sobbing but also moaning, too delirious, you asked him to stop, but he didn’t, the sensation was claustrophobic, not being able to see made the session feel incredible long, even if he was caring.</p><p>"I can’t, not-” You cried, not able to speak correctly while his long fingers kept going in and out "Michael your fingers… please." You were panting, feeling yourself getting closer to the edge again “I can’t do this.” You sobbed “At least take the tie off.”</p><p>"Of course you can, you have been doing so well." It had been a little time where he didn’t say a word, but now that you heard him you knew.</p><p>His breathing was accelerated, his voice only a husky whisper, you noticed that all this time he was holding back, he couldn’t even touch himself because both his hands were all over you, by hearing his voice, you knew now with certainty what he wanted you to beg for.</p><p>"Michael, please…I want you." Your mind was too clouded with pleasure, it was hard to form the sentences.</p><p>“You have me.” He said feigning ignorance.</p><p>"No, I don’t want to come anymore if it’s not with you inside me.” You said, you felt his fingers tense for a moment, feeling that it was working you swallowed, bracing yourself “I want to come with your cock.”</p><p>Michael groaned, moving his fingers faster, you moaned his name and began to move your hips in a more desperate way.</p><p>"What do you want?" Michael finally moved his hand away making you gasp, your cunt was throbbing and even if you came, you wanted to do it with him, to make him feel good.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, I’m aching for you I need you so bad please."</p><p>To your relief you heard how Michael started to undo the belt of his pants, he moved your legs to center you on the bed and raised one of them and placed it on his shoulder, you moaned in a needy way, only the sensation of the tip of his cock rubbing your entrance made you shiver.</p><p>You moved your hips looking for the friction.</p><p>“Michael please, do what you want with me!” As soon as you said that he pushed inside and you moaned loudly, clenching your fists.</p><p>"How are you so tight?" Michael groaned and slapped your tight on the leg that wasn’t on his shoulder, as if it had been a command you raised your leg slowly and placed it on his other shoulder “Even after I stretched you so much, your cunt is sucking me in.”</p><p>You whined, you had already been too close before with his fingers so as soon as he started moving you were gasping, your mind going blank while you shook your head.  </p><p>“Michael, I'm going to come!”</p><p>"Do it then, I won’t stop until I’m done with you." He said pushing his hips harder, and that was enough, like you told him you came rolling your head back, pulling your arms almost cutting yourself with the cuffs.</p><p>Like promised Michael kept fucking you until he came, you gasped as soon as he did, you let your head fall to the side, trying to breathe, keeping your eyes shut. Once you felt Michael finish inside of you, you were gone.</p><p>After all that you reached your limit, your wrists hurt from the handcuffs and the tie was not necessary because you had your eyes closed, not being able to hold back anymore you started to sob, you couldn’t handle being in the dark anymore. </p><p>"Oh love-" Michael said, you heard a cling and the cuffs freed you, letting you fall on the bed, Michael moved his arm under you and moved you closer, taking off his tie, cleaning the tears away from your face with a gentle caress.</p><p>You opened your eyes and everything was blurry, you could barely see his face, he kissed your forehead and hugged you towards him, sticking his body to yours and you held on to him for dear life, moving your sore arms around his neck.</p><p>When you moved closer you ended up grinding against him, he groaned a bit and you tensed, Michael was still hard.</p><p>“You’re still-” He didn’t let you finish because he kissed you, laying you on the bed, caressing your body, placing his hands on your waist.</p><p>“As much as I love being inside you, it seems you’ve reached your limit.” He said kissing your cheek.</p><p>“Let me help you, I can-” He gave you a quick kiss and smiled.</p><p>“You’re cute.” He said with fondness, you frowned and his smile got wider, your face flushed and you moved one of your arms to try and touch him but he grabbed it pushing you on the bed, he grabbed your other arm too, pining you “I said,” He moved to your ear “No touching.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He moved away from your ear to look at you but still held you so you wouldn’t move.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“You…you only came once.” He huffed and you looked away, too ashamed and for some reason wanting to cry.</p><p>“You wanna help me?” You nodded, and he let go of your arms.</p><p>Michael moved to kiss you chastely on the lips, your brain and your body were no longer connected after all he did so you opened your mouth asking for more, Michael smiled pleased.</p><p>"What an invitation." He said and took you by the chin, he kissed you by sticking his tongue into your mouth, this time it was you who was looking for him sucking him, enjoying the feeling of lack of oxygen.</p><p>When Michael separated from the kiss you wanted to look for him with your mouth but he moved down and you moaned when he kissed your nipple and began to lick in circles, up and down, nibbling a bit, you whined under him already excited again.</p><p>He moved away again and looked at you up and down, you shivered under his gaze, your body reacted just by having him close but you weren’t so sure you could handle him fucking you again, so you moved to try and give him a blowjob.  </p><p>“No.” He grabbed your chin, stopping you and making you look up “Be a good girl and lie on the bed.” You nodded and did as he told, he smiled “Now, like before, open your legs for me.”</p><p>You blushed, your heartbeat started to race again, but still obeyed, you looked away and closed your eyes while you slowly opened your legs for him, he moved in between your legs and leaned close to your face.</p><p>“Now stay put.” He ordered, still soft voices, you didn’t know what he was going to do but you heard how he moved back and the sounds made you gasp.</p><p>He was touching himself looking at you, you shivered, your body showing interest, you dared to open your eyes and moaned when you looked at him pumping his cock with half lidded eyes, looking at your body, his eyes moved to look at your eyes and he smiled.</p><p>He was on his knees in front of you, groaning and moaning, your hips moved instinctively.</p><p>“Touch your body for me.” He said.</p><p>You moved your hands, shyly and slowly caressing your chest. With one hand you caressed your belly and moved it down to your pussy, the other hand was used to play with one of your nipples, you bit your lips to stop the moans.</p><p>You closed your eyes in shame, maybe it would have been better to keep the tie you though, your body started to heat up, knowing he had his eyes on you. Feeling braver, wanting him to enjoy it, you moved a hand lower, your whole body flushed as you toyed with your pussy, spreading it for him.</p><p>“Aren’t you kind.” He groaned, you whined opening your eyes, Michael was smiling “Do you like putting on a show for me?” You nodded. “So naughty.”</p><p>“Michael I can take it, I want to make you feel good too…”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Michael.” You complained.</p><p>“Be good.” He ordered, his voice more serious and dominating , he moved closer kissing your ear biting and licking while panting, you moaned under him, he moved his face to lock eyes with you while he kept pumping his cock.</p><p>You wanted to close your eyes, but at the same time, his panting, his breathing and the way he closed his eyes because of the stimulation was something you wouldn’t dare to miss.</p><p>“(Y/n)” He moaned your name with his eyes closed, you tried to touch his face, to touch his body but he opened his eyes making you tense “What did I say?” He said and got close to your neck, he nuzzled with his nose and laughed when you shivered “No touching.” He whispered against your skin.</p><p>You moaned, biting your lips, you tried to close your legs but he grabbed one of them with his free hand.</p><p>“If you keep misbehaving like this,” He said pressing his fingers making you hiss while he kept moving his hand, breathing hard “I might have to tie you up again, this time with my belt, I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you? Since you loved making a scene in public.”</p><p>You squirmed under him, closing your eyes, he grunted hard, letting you know he was getting close.</p><p>“I might still turn you around and fuck you.” He let go of your leg and caressed your entrance with the tip of his fingers, barely touching but you moaned “You’re so eager to please, it reminds me I haven’t filled all your holes.” You trembled because of the crude comment “Yet.”</p><p>“I would take you.” You said, slowly opening your eyes, he looked at you, cocking his head, asking you to continue “I told you, you can do whatever you want with me.”</p><p>He didn’t waste any time and kissed you, grabbing your chin forcing you to open your mouth to deepen the kiss.</p><p>“Is that so.” He grunted and moved his thumb over your lips, by the sweat on his face, and the way he was breathing you knew he was about to come “Then I’ll let you chose, where do you want it, on those pretty lips.” He panted opening your lips “Or all over you?”</p><p>It took you a moment to get what he was saying, when you did you shivered, curling your toes.</p><p>“I want it…” You panted, his face was so close and you wanted to kiss him again, couldn’t do that with a full mouth “I want your cum all over me Michael.” He smiled even if he was so close, with his breath hitching, he planted a quick kiss on your lips, releasing your face.</p><p>He moved and you looked with attention while he gave a few last pumps to his dick, he groaned closing his eyes and you jumped a bit, feeling his cum fall all over your abdomen, hot streaks all over you.</p><p>He was panting and so were you, when he finally opened his eyes you made sure to show him how you spread his cum with the tips of your fingers, he watched attentively how you closed your legs and licked some of the remaining cum off your fingers, then gave him a coy smile.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“I’m afraid you didn’t learn your lesson, now I do have to fill you up completely.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sage for the spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived at the house early, you assumed that Constance had already warned the residents of your intentions. You would rather not see them but there were some requirements that needed some preparation, one of them involved holy water and it wasn’t fun to get that, for you at least, Michael had the time of his life.</p><p>You got out of the car and groaned, having to hold on the door to keep you from falling, your back hurt like a bitch and so did the rest of you.</p><p>"Why did you wear heels if you weren't going to put up with them?" Michael asked with an innocent tone, smiling at you and offering you his hand like a gentleman, you frowned.</p><p>"You are not as cute as you think you are Langdon." You said and walked away from him but he pulled you and dropped you on his chest kissing your lips and laughing when he saw that you were still pouting at him.</p><p>"I am." He said and you pushed him and went through the fence while you heard him laugh, you still hadn't come in when you were already feeling the despair all over the air, you waited for Michael and both entered together.</p><p>It was like always, a seemingly empty house.</p><p>"Mother." Michael said and you turned around, Vivien was looking at you two in silence, she stayed quiet for a moment, eyeing both of you but her gaze was mainly focused on Michael.</p><p>"So it’s true." Vivien said, she didn’t seem hurt, but seemed in conflict looking at Michael, she had never said a word to him, never gave him a chance, and the first thing she did was trying to end him "(Y/n) Can I have a word with my son, alone?"</p><p>You turned to look at Michael, his jaw clenched, clearly displeased, then he looked at you. Nothing that could make him feel better crossed your mind but he didn’t seem to be looking for approval or words of encouragement, he simply looked at you and sighed.</p><p>“If you need me, just call my name.” Michael said and you nodded looking at Vivien and him leave, your heart clenched painfully, they had the same beautiful hair.</p><p>Being alone you walked through the house but the faint sound of a song caught your attention, White rabbit by Jefferson Airplane played on the second floor, luring you. You sighed and walked upstairs, you entered the room and spotted a boy you had only seen on pictures.</p><p>"Tate Langdon." You said, he turned to look at you with an annoyed face, turning off the old music player.</p><p>You quickly made a note of similitudes he shared with Michael, Tate was tall with a sharp jaw, cheekbones not as defined as Michael’s but the resemblance was there, his hair was also similar in texture but golden blond instead, but the eyes…</p><p>"You must be the crazy bitch that sleeps with that monster." He said standing up and walking towards you in what you assumed was a threatening way, you didn’t understand why Constance had rejected Michael if Tate was just as cute.</p><p>"You don’t scare me, so please use words to communicate how you feel." You said and he laughed at you “You are more… magic than human, come on touch me.” You said and Tate grimaced.</p><p>As if to push you, Tate stretched his hand but it passed through you.</p><p>On your travels Michael and you learned how to exorcise after you two went to an abandoned asylum, you had felt the pain of the ghosts, trapped carrying the mental health problems and pain on the afterlife so you asked him to help you free them.</p><p>Michael pushed one ghost away when it tried to attack him, but you, you offered your hand to a crying girl and her hand went through you, ghost couldn’t lay a finger on you.</p><p>Tate stuck his hand out in disgust, like it wasn't you who felt the unpleasant chill and the awful energy he carried, all that pain and anger, some memories even.</p><p>"The spell will be cast at night, if you want to waste your time trying to kill us be my guest, but if I were you, I would say goodbye to my loved ones."</p><p>"He has no loved ones." Someone behind you said.</p><p>"Warwick…" You said with furrowed eyebrows, the man seemed happy to hear his name, letting you know you were right. Before coming back you looked at the list of past victims, just to be cautious.</p><p>"Chad is fine." He said "So you’re the one who’s going to get us out of this place."</p><p>"No, that's Michael I ..."</p><p>“You’re only his spiritual guide?” You smiled at the comment.</p><p>"She’s his whore." Tate said trying to bother you, you sighed, you turned to the window of the room and pointed with your palm, the window shook and opened with the strong wind you produced.</p><p>“I’m a battery, I’m only here to support.” You explained and turned to look at Chad “All of you are standing in a gate to hell.”</p><p>"We noticed." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"Most of you deserve heaven, you included Chad." You said and he looked surprised “So the knife hidden behind you is not helping a lot, if you stab me Michael will incinerate you, consider yourself warned.”</p><p>"Consider me dully noted." He said dropping the knife “But if your boyfriend is the antichrist, how are we sure that his grandfather will receive us if we receive his help.” This time you laughed, that was some light blasphemy you could get behind.</p><p>"Michael can send an innocent soul to hell but it’s more difficult because he would have to do it one by one, we are only going to let you out and each one will go where they are supposed to go."</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Chad said looking behind you “It seems that your days are numbered, or rather your hours.” After hearing that Tate left the room “Would you like to take a tour honey?” You nodded and he started guiding you through the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>He told you some things that happened when Madison was there, how they released Moira, he told you how excited he was to leave, at the end of the tour he took you to the basement and you were playing with <em>"Bo."</em> one of Constance’s children.</p><p>"You’re not scared?" You asked, there was no point on bringing them back but you still felt a bit sad for them.  </p><p>"No, I was when I died not anymore. What about you?" You turned to look at him, a bit confused.  </p><p>“Are you not scared of dying knowing you’re hanging with the wrong crowd? Or you’re betting on defeating death by hanging out with the antichrist?” You laughed.</p><p>“All things have an end, and my life is no exception no matter what crowd I hang out with.”</p><p>You rolled the ball one more time and stood up smiling peacefully while you saw some girls running around playing catch with a handsome guy that waved at you with a smile, you waved back and saw him disappear.</p><p>"I’m not scared of dying." You said “And I don’t regret one bit being with the person I love the most.” You looked at Chad and he was frowning, there was understanding in his eyes “If that means I’m doomed to eternal suffering so be it.”</p><p>“Bold words.” Chad said covering his mouth with his hand as if thinking of something “Dying is a bitch I’ll tell you that, you don’t know it until it happens.”</p><p>“I already died once and I can safely say that life can be more painful." Chad gave you a confused look.  </p><p>“That’s bullshit.” A redhead woman said coming out of nowhere, looking at you suspiciously “You say that because you're not dead.”</p><p>"I was."  </p><p>"And your boyfriend brought you back?"</p><p>"I don't know who or what brought me back, I killed myself.” You said and both her and Chad looked surprised, it didn’t hurt to admit, it never did “But death spit me back up, so I know it hurts, but this world is kinder than mine, all I had was toxic air and cancerous zombie like people.”</p><p>"Literally?" Chad asked.</p><p>"Literally."</p><p>"Maybe you went to hell because you were a bad person." You smiled at the redhead’s comment, maybe you were, she looked angry at your smile and walked towards you but Chad stopped her with an arm.</p><p>“Leave the girl alone Hayden.”</p><p>“No, it’s not fair! they ended my life once and now they want to do it again!” She complained, giving you an accusatory look. It was true, Hayden didn’t look much older than you “I thought we had a plan.” She said looking at Chad with annoyance.</p><p>"The plan was to kill them if they were going to send us all to hell, but even if you could kill her which I confirmed, you can’t, do you really think you could take on the antichrist? Really Hayden?”</p><p>"He will be busy crying over his dead whore, we stab him, easy."</p><p>You sighed tired of this, it was weird how it didn’t bother you that they were talking about your murder in your face, but when Michael was mentioned you felt your blood boil, you turned around to leave.</p><p>Walking up the stairs you felt a wave of sadness, of pain and longing, you turned around frowning to see Hayden's surprised face, it was obvious by her pose that she tried to pull you to make you fall.</p><p>You frowned and it was almost as if your anger had manifested, her body went flying to a wall and fell like a rag doll, you were surprised since you had never been able to do that with objects or the living.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you were just a battery?” Chad said taking a step back.</p><p>“I don’t know what I am.” You said and it hurt, not wanting to think about it you shook your head and looked at Hayden while she was getting up "Stay away from Michael." You warned and got out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Michael was leaning against one wood pillar in the gazebo, Vivien was looking at him with a frown, on the opposite side, as far as she could manage. Michael couldn’t bring himself to care, he assumed that his mother was going to weep and ask him to save Violet or his twin Jeffrey.</p><p>Not that he would, he simply accepted to speak to her because of you. </p><p>"Well?" Michael asked exasperated “I don't want to leave my girlfriend in a house full of vengeful spirits.”</p><p>"I'm sorry." Vivien said, Michael looked at her with a confused face “I'm sorry I never appeared in front of you.” Michael stood still.</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It matters to me."</p><p>Vivien started to walk around the Gazebo, looking outside at the trees and everything but Michael’s eyes. Michael looked at her carefully, after all she had already tried to kill him once, nothing stopped her from trying the same thing again.</p><p>"I just... I lost my two babies that night, one stayed with me but he will never grow, the other-” She said looking at Michael.</p><p>“He was the monster that killed you.” He answered for her, Vivien shook her head.</p><p>“The other I would never raise.” She said and took Michael a little by surprise “He was never going to take my hand for his first day at school like Violet did, I would never see him falling off his bike, playing some dumb sport with my husband, getting married and having children… the idea of your existence was too painful for me Michael, so I tried not to love you.”</p><p>Michael listened in silence, the words that he needed so much but a little too late. He was no longer alone and he no longer longed for a family or a mother’s touch, for someone to claim him as family.</p><p>But when he did, he was scared of the world and of himself, being called a monster and murderer since he had memory by the least kind voices in the house.</p><p>"Michael.” She smiled as if something was funny “I asked Constance to name you that, so you would be protected from all evil because I wasn’t going to be there for you."</p><p>"The irony.” Michael said and Vivien’s smile became kinder, he didn’t like how some of her gestures resembled his, he had his mother's eyes, her hair.</p><p>"I’m bad at picking names for my children, I was going to name Violet Sunshine instead.”</p><p>Michael laughed but quickly hid his mouth with his hand, he felt annoyed for letting her see that, but he knew Violet was known for being a gloomy girl, and Michael had the name of an archangel, the woman fucked up badly.   </p><p>"I know it’s too late for this and you probably don’t want to hear it, but I am proud of what you’re doing Michael, going against one’s nature or what people expect of you must be hard, and I’m happy to see that you have someone who loves you and I assume that you love back.”</p><p>"I do." </p><p>“Treat her right.” Vivien smiled at him, making him feel a disgusting crawling sensation in his skin, she walked towards him and he let her for some reason even if he was frowning, as if she had never had been scared of him she kissed him on the forehead "Good luck Michael."</p><p>Vivien said in a kind motherly tone and disappeared, Michael squeezed his eyes, the bitterness of his mother's last words to him.</p><p>It had been easier to hear his grandmother say <em>"I don't want you." </em>He stood still for a moment when he felt an unnatural energy, one that he was familiar with, that he craved. He opened his eyes looking around him, the air moving around the house, it felt like you, like you were calling him.</p><p>Just like it did the first time in his grandmothers garden. Letting him know he wasn’t alone, Michael smiled, in some way or other you always seemed to be there for him when he needed you the most.</p><p>He walked into the house, received by another surprise, feeling the energy and smelling smoke he entered the kitchen and there was a young blonde girl smoking, the girl turned her deer like eyes to look at him, there wasn’t any hostility, only curiosity.</p><p>"You changed." She said.</p><p>"You must be Violet, my sister." Violet frowned "Hayden told me all about you, she hates your guts." Michael explained, sitting in front of her.</p><p>"Hayden hates everyone, I don’t take it personal."</p><p>Michael laughed, when he was younger he would enter the house to play and Hayden would whisper horrible things to him all the time, until he snapped her neck by accident, then she never showed herself again.</p><p>"Why are you letting me see you?" Michael asked “Are you going to say that you always loved me?” He mocked.</p><p>"No." Violet snorted with a disgusted face, Michael smiled appreciating the honesty "I just wanted to meet you before I really died, before I felt that you were dangerous and I still feel it but there is something calmer about you, nicer."</p><p>"I’m not sure about that."</p><p>"Are you really the antichrist?" She suddenly asked, as an answer Michael let her see his black eyes, Violet looked at him with surprise "Huh."</p><p>"That’s what you wanted to see?" Michael said blinking slowly to hide them.  </p><p>"I don't know what I wanted to see, maybe I just felt a little guilty for ignoring you, but then again you are the son of my mom and my ex-boyfriend."</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>"Exactly." Both Violet and Michael laughed "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I think we would have gotten along."</p><p>“You didn’t always ignore me, I know it was you that left your stuff around for me to find, I don’t like your music taste by the way, too depressing.”</p><p>“You liked it, I heard you hum, don’t lie.” Michael smiled at the memory, Violet finished her cigar and stood up, walked to Michael and offered her hand, Michael took it and shook it, noticing how small his older sister’s hand was “I’m really sorry, giving you shit as an older sister could have been fun.”</p><p>"Surely your mother told you not to do it, no hard feelings." Violet rolled her eyes letting go of his hand and Michael frowned, just how much were they alike?</p><p>“I never listen to my parents, if I had we wouldn’t have died… but also you wouldn’t have been born, so thank me.” Michael smiled and there was it again, the pain in his chest, Violet died crying, she took her life.</p><p>"Thank you." He said sincerely.</p><p>“You're welcome, we all suffered too much here it would be a tragedy if you did too, so have fun.”</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind." Violet smiled and left the kitchen, shortly after Michael felt a strange energy, he grimaced and stood up to go looking for you and when he was turning around you hit his chest with an <em>"Oof.”</em> Michael smiled grabbing you by the shoulders.</p><p>All the pain he felt a moment ago washed away, just your presence was enough to make him feel at ease, and when he touched you and your energy would mix with his, he felt complete.</p><p>His life had started thanks to the tragedies but when you raised your face and smiled at him with all the love in the world, he was sure that he would do anything, change the world if necessary so that you would be happy with him, build it from scratch if necessary.</p><p>Just to keep the one person who looked at him that way.</p><p>The night came and the ritual ended, the souls walked out of the house, some together, others by force and the weight of the house disappeared, then a different ritual to close the portal, which was more difficult but you pulled it off together.</p><p>The two of you got out the house and stood at the other side of the street.</p><p>Constance, Michael and you watched as the house was set ablaze by Michael's magic with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“My children.” Constance said “My husband, and my dear Travis, all gone.” She said looking at the flames, looking how neighbors came out to see <em>“The murder house.”</em> fall, all calling the firefighters, just you three looked in silence.</p><p>There was an odd feeling of loss by looking at the house collapse in flames, and just as you were thinking about it Michael took your hand, you looked at him and he had a slight frown, and you knew the feeling of loss wasn’t yours.</p><p>“So that's why you called me.” One more person joined to observe the flames, you turned to see and a blonde woman smiled.</p><p>“Michael.” The woman said, looking at him pensively “I see that you are now on the side of the living.” She seemed to relax a bit by the way her shoulders moved down but she kept her distance.</p><p>"I'm on my side." Michael replied without turning to look at her, the woman laughed and then looked at you.</p><p>"And you, you are much more peculiar than him." She said approaching, Michael put a possessive arm around your shoulders so she stopped “Hello, I'm Billie.”</p><p>“(Y/n)” You said, your heart was beating faster, not liking the implication that the antichrist seemed to be more normal to her than whatever you were “Is there something wrong with me?” Billie shook her head.</p><p>“Different, but it’s not for me to say.” She looked behind you for a moment and you smiled, surely Michael gave her a <em>“Look.”</em> to warn her, but you didn’t want to ask, you weren’t ready to know what exactly was wrong with you.</p><p>“Billie, the reason I called you?" Constance interrupted.  </p><p>“Ah, yes, Travis and Beauregard are next to Addie... just them." Constance put her hand on her chest and laughed.</p><p>"Well, two out of three is better than nothing." She said wiping her tears “Are they happy?”</p><p>“They are and they say that when your time comes, they will be waiting for you.” Billie said smiling, with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"You can connect with heaven, how peculiar." Michael said, Billie turned to look at him, a little more serious.</p><p>"Take care you two, and good luck you will need it, what you’re doing is not part of the script, and the demons are not the only ones watching closely."</p><p>“What does that mean?” You asked with a frown and Billie shook her head, touching her shoulders and caressing her arms, looking for comfort.</p><p>“I can’t say more, I would put myself and the ones that gave me the tip in danger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Check in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since the incident with Devan you two weren’t holding hands, instead you were strutting in a quick pace to arrive to your next destiny. It hadn’t crossed your mind how suspicious you two looked, grim faces and alert.</p><p>But after what Billie said you two felt on edge, your pace was almost military and it seemed to be <em>“Intimidating.”</em> because people just moved out your way and Michael’s, you gave the credit to him. The antichrist, the strongest living creature was feeling threatened.</p><p>"What do you think she was referring to?" Michael asked, it seemed like the silent thinking ended there.</p><p>"I don't know but I don't like it, if by chance it's angels or something like that, we're in deep shit."</p><p>"Aren't angels the good guys? If anything they should help us.”</p><p>"Read the Bible Michael, angels are warriors of God, military, they kill children and drown humans if God asks." You said exasperated.</p><p>"Have you accepted Jesus Christ as your personal savior?" Said a woman offering pamphlets, Michael stopped a little to answer and you thought <em>“Oh no.”</em></p><p>"I tried but it burnt so I stopped." He answered with a smile and his eyes turned black, the young woman was stupefied and fell back passing out on the floor, Michael looked at you happily, both continued walking ignoring the girl on the ground.</p><p>"Cute Michael."</p><p>"It was funny."</p><p>"You traumatized her for life."</p><p>"Yes, that’s what makes it fun."</p><p>"Michael." You sighed stopping, moving to a side of the street under a tree "Tell me what's going on." Michael sighed and stood still making faces, you had been through a lot and this was the first time you saw him so nervous.  </p><p>It was odd. </p><p>“I just… I'm scared, what if I'm putting you in danger with all this? You were entangled in this mess because of me." You waited but didn’t like where this was going "All your problems started with me and I’m the reason of your nightmares."</p><p>"Do you want me to go?" You asked, Michael frowned but didn’t deny it.</p><p>"Maybe it would be better if you stayed at the academy." He swallowed as if the words were hard to say.</p><p>"You're breaking up with me?"</p><p>"What? No.” He said with a frown.</p><p>"Michael, let's make something clear, if you leave me waiting for you like a widow at war, I will consider it as you dumping me and I will start to see other people."</p><p>Michael grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him, the movement was aggressive enough so that people walking nearby looked concerned, you stayed still and his worried expression changed to a furious one.</p><p>“Don't count on that.” He warned, a cruel smile “Maybe I wouldn't hurt you, but anyone who lays a finger on you I would burn them in front of your eyes.” You tried to shake him off but he kept his firm grip on your arm.</p><p>"If you corner me, if you try to control me and leave me no other choice I would simply cut my throat in front of you.” Michael’s smile was quickly gone “And you and I know that neither your magic nor anyone else's can touch me, there is a possibility that I would not come back."</p><p>Michael winced, releasing your arm and stepped back, fear clear in his eyes. You regretted what you said as soon as it came out your mouth, but it had to be said sooner or later, even if you wanted to avoid hurting him.</p><p>“Michael I already knew… maybe I'm not as smart as you but I was never stupid to start with.” He shook his head and hugged you, you stayed still, It felt like explaining to a child that at some point his parents were going to die, probably before them.</p><p>"I wouldn’t let anything happen to you." His voice was soft and reassuring but you could tell that the theme frightened him.</p><p>"It already happened." You said smiling bitterly against his chest, closing your eyes “And its fine.”</p><p>"It’s not fine! You're all I have." Michael’s voice broke and his hug hurt, too much strength, trying to keep you close "Why are you so ready to give up? What should I do to make you want to stay?" You hugged him back caressing his back.</p><p>“Hey.” You moved away from the hug to look at him “Do you know why I'm okay with my death?” </p><p>Michael shook his head closing his eyes, you grabbed his face to make him look at you.</p><p>“Because I was given another chance and even if it was a short time, in all my life I never suffered or been as happy as I have been by your side.” Michael’s mouth parted slightly, lips trembling “I made my choice and my choice was you, so when I die I wanna do it by your side.”</p><p>"Don't ask me that, don't ask me to let you go." He grabbed your hands, bowing his head to kiss them, then pressed them on his forehead, avoiding your gaze.</p><p>“Then don’t push me away.” He moved at the sound of your voice, you moved your hands down with his “If I’m yours keep me close.”</p><p>“You’re not fair.” He sighed “How does it feel, playing mind games on me?” The sudden change made you tense “You understand my way of loving so you fulfill my needs, my fantasies so you can manipulate me.”</p><p>Michael had a vaguely threatening expression, it was true, you understood that Michael had a part of him that saw love as ownership but it wasn’t all there was to him and that’s what you loved most, his many layers.</p><p>So instead of running away, you smiled softly at him and kept holding his hands.</p><p>“Have I? If you’ve ever felt I manipulated you then kill me, because that’s not the person I want to be.” Michael frowned deeply. Just then you noticed, Michael was trying to manipulate you into doing what he wanted, like he did before just in a more complex way.</p><p>“You are too unfair.” He complained, you won this time.</p><p>"Michael I told you that I don’t want to live with regrets, if something happened to you and I wasn’t there for you, it would destroy me, I couldn’t bear it, we are stronger together, remember?"</p><p>"You’re arguing to let me put you in danger and you’re convincing me."</p><p>"I'm arguing to be next to the person I love." You smiled, Michael covered your whole face with his hand as if to shut you up, your eyes widened surprised by the action.</p><p>"My life would be much easier if I could only use my power on you."</p><p>“You brat, you just don't like to hear someone say no to you.” You said and the sound came out muffled because of his hand, Michael huffed a laugh, you frowned and moved your face to bite his finger, Michael took his hand away.</p><p>"Now who’s the brat?"</p><p>After you two stopped fighting and left the uncomfortable conversation you grabbed his hand like always and kept walking. The location was easy to find thanks to the rotten vibes, and because of the giant tacky sign saying <em>“Cortez.”   </em></p><p>Michael said <em>"After you."</em> and opened the doors with magic, you entered smiling and you felt a smell even worse than that of the house, your stomach sank thinking how long Queenie was trapped there, you wanted to burn the place to the ground.</p><p>“Look who's back.” A male voice spoke, the owner approached you two with feminine movements in a shiny black dress.</p><p>By the descriptions Queenie gave you, she had to be Liz Taylor, Michael looked at her with a neutral face, but tilted his head as if trying to remember.</p><p>“Oh you don't remember me, we didn’t speak I just remember someone I didn't see enter leaving with someone that wasn’t supposed to.” You frowned at her answer.</p><p>“And do you know who was responsible of her semi-permanent stay?” You asked taking Liz attention away from Michael “I mean, besides James and Ramona.” Liz looked taken back and you smiled walking towards her “Those two have it coming to them and I’m feeling creative lately, so please, do tell, was there someone else involved?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t react well to threats, no that you would be able to hurt me.”</p><p>There was a thousand ways to threaten her, even if she was dead, but you decided to remain silent, since you weren’t there for a vendetta, but you still followed her with your eyes, Liz went back to the counter and sat down.</p><p>"So, do you have a reservation this time? Or did you come to take someone else out?" Liz asked.</p><p>“We’re visiting.” You said, the place was so huge and with such a long history of disappearances and death that you knew it would take days to close. </p><p>"It’s a hotel, not an amusement park."</p><p>"Is there a problem, Liz?" A woman came out of a back door, gray hair, huge glasses, a weird smell of blood. You wrinkled your nose and looked at Michael, by his eyes you knew he noticed the difference too.</p><p>"No, we just have some interesting guests but they don't have a reservation."</p><p>"Interesting how?" The woman with glasses asked, and Liz moved her mouth quietly saying <em>“Witches.”</em></p><p>"Then we want a room." Michael said moving next to you.</p><p>"Full house, you arrived at the worst timing, we have an bar open twenty-four hours on Halloween." Michael smiled and walked to the counter, leaned in and Liz leaned close.</p><p>“Please, I imagine that a vampire,” He said looking at the woman with big glasses and then moved his eyes to Liz “And a ghost must understand where they are listed on the supernatural food chain.” </p><p>Both Liz and the other woman shared glances but Liz’s attention went back to Michael.</p><p>“Meet a lot of monsters?” Liz asked in a flirty way, but even from afar you knew she was tense.</p><p>“I have.” Michael leaned close to her ear but not too close to be so intimate “And they’re all scared of me.” Michael moved back and stood tall with a hand on his back.</p><p>“You are a beautiful boy.” Liz said leaning back “But not even with a face like that I can forgive threats.” Michael was smiling but his smile faded, he looked at the entrance and frowned.  </p><p>“(Y/n)” He said in a serious tone, and quickly walked close to you, offering his hand, you were confused but moved to him, letting him slide his arm on your waist, keeping you close, moving forward to cover you and kept looking at the door.</p><p>Soon after a young man walked in.</p><p>The curly-haired dark skinned man entered the hotel and walked in with firm steps to the counter but stopped to look at you both, perhaps it was because of the protective way Michael was covering you, or because he felt something.</p><p>"How strange." Michael said, he looked genuinely interested "He lets you out to walk among the living." The man frowned and looked at Michael from head to toe with curiosity then smiled like he recognized something.</p><p>"I’ll show you mine if you show me yours." He said and raised his hands showing his palms and began to approach you two slowly.</p><p>"Don't take another step." Michael warned.</p><p>Your body tensed and you grunted a bit, shivering all over at the sudden release of Michael’s power, the lights flickered, a looming darkness filled the room and the chandeliers above you moved, making little clanking sounds.</p><p>The man threw himself to the ground, and looked up and then returned to the ground, by the way Michael was hugging you, you weren’t able to see but it was obvious that he showed his true nature, the white demonic face with the void eyes.</p><p>“My dark lord I’m your servant.” He said, you looked carefully, the characteristics, he was young and handsome with dark black hair curled to the neck a hairstyle form the eighties, but under the handsome face there was a putrid smell.</p><p>“Richard… Ramirez.” You said with a grimace, you went to the police academy in Los Angeles, so you knew who he was and what he did with detail “He was a serial killer, known as the night stalker.” You explained to Michael but didn’t move your eyes away from him.</p><p>“At your service.” He said as he stood up.</p><p>“Why do you look so young?” You asked, he smiled at your question.</p><p>“I only take this,” He looked at his hands “Appearance on this day, when I was at my prime.” His prime, when he was free killing people, he looked at Michael “And to answer your question my lord, I can walk out of hell on this night only.”</p><p>“What’s so special about it?”</p><p>“It’s known as the Devil's Night, there’s a set of rules, first to go down in history by inflicting as much fear as we can, the second to have come to this hotel when we were alive, the owner organizes a dinner for us.”</p><p>“James March.” You said listening with displeasure. Michael had the potential to be the most terrible creature that ever walked on earth, potential to commit the most unthinkable acts, but Ramirez standing in front of you made you want to hurl, he that was supposed to be human once.</p><p>“You said we, how many guests are we expecting? Others like you that had gained my father’s favor.” Michael asked and Richard’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“So you really are the one who will purify all, get rid of this shitty world.” Richard said happily “All the famous ones, the killer clown, the Milwaukee Cannibal, the Zodiac and Aileen never got a nickname but she’s a feisty one, also our newest addition the Ten Commandments Killer.”</p><p>“Fucking hell.” You said disgusted “Did Manson’s invitation got lost in the mail?” You joked but the idea of choosing the one night those freaks ran lose in the hotel was a kick on the face, Richard laughed at your comment.</p><p>“You’re funny, you belong to our lord too?”</p><p>“In a way.” You huffed.</p><p>"Then it would be an honor for you two to accompany us.”</p><p>"No." Michael said with displeasure, Ramirez seemed confused “I have no interest in the souls that my father already claimed, besides,” Michael released you and put a hand in front of him “It seems that my lover doesn’t like you.”</p><p>Saying that Richard screamed, his body began to incinerate until it turned to dust on the carpet then to nothing, Michael turned to look at Liz and the woman next to her who was praying on her knees.</p><p>“What are you?” Liz asked looking genuinely frightened, couldn’t blame her.</p><p>“Friendly.” Michael said smiling flashing his black eyes to her, Liz covered her mouth, taking some steps back “For now.”</p><p>“Michael please don’t torment the good souls.” You said hiding a smile.  </p><p>"The party is canceled as well as all reservations, I want the living outside and the dead gathered in less than half an hour if they don’t want to end up like the night stalker." Michael ordered looking at Liz.</p><p>Both women ran away and Michael took your hand accompanying you to take a seat on a couch, both waited in silence watching how people left the hotel, complaining with annoyed faces and when the thirty minute mark was about to end Liz walked in front of you.</p><p>"Everyone is here."</p><p>Both stood up and walked upstairs to the bar.</p><p>You looked at the varied group, you could see the times to which they belonged for their hairstyles and clothes, the reactions were also varied, some showed terror, doubt, curiosity and even attraction for what you could see in the eyes of a beautiful woman that was looking at Michael with attention.</p><p>"I still feel souls hanging around the corridors of the hotel." You said, which was weird that you could tell, your powers acted up around ghosts, Michael looked at you interested “I don't know, my powers have improved when close to ghosts, or maybe is the entrance of hell couldn’t tell.”</p><p>“Let’s test that later shall we?” Michael said smiling and leaning on the small black fence, you nodded.</p><p>"What's going on?" one of them asked, modern clothes “We heard that Satan was in the hotel but all I see is two kids that look like they came out from an X-men movie.” You snorted, it was not entirely incorrect.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint.” Michael said “But I’m not Satan.”</p><p>“But Richard-” The woman with the glasses spoke, Michael raised his hand to stop her.</p><p>“I’m not Satan but sadly we are related, now why are there still ghosts roaming in the hotel?” </p><p>"The other ghosts are confused, there is no way to get them out of their loop." Liz explained.</p><p>"Does anyone believe in this bullshit?" A blonde woman with curly hair said, smeared makeup as if she had been crying “They’re children, and they look fragile.” She said approaching you to blow the smoke from her cigarette on your face, you felt Michael move next to you but you stopped him putting your hand on his chest.</p><p>"Not her." You said "She’s… leave it to me."</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>You looked at the woman and you felt your heart tear apart, you didn’t want to harm her but they had to see your power if you were to remain at the hotel for days, so they wouldn’t try anything, you stared at her and she fell to her knees.</p><p>Like she had been pulled down by an invisible energy, you walked to her and caressed her cheek, barely touching her because your hand would pass through her, but the slight contact was all you needed.</p><p>You felt a sharp pain like a stab in your chest and you saw horrid memories, you closed your eyes while frowning and a single tear rolled down your face when you opened them. As if you had forced the memories upon her, to see them like a movie, she saw them too and started to sob.  </p><p>“Do you want me to make you forget? To erase what causes you pain?” You asked and she trembled but shook her head “Why?” You caressed her face, trying to soothe her as a mother would, even if you couldn’t really touch her.</p><p>But you wanted to feed that energy, calm and peace.</p><p>“That pain is all I have left.”</p><p>“Alright… Sally, you may stand.” She seemed surprised to hear her name, and slowly stood up.</p><p>“Michael there’s a demon in the hotel, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Michael’s voice behind you had been serious but when you turned around he seemed fascinated, what you were doing was out of the normal and he always wanted to learn and discover.</p><p>“I see, I guess that’s what we’re doing first.” You smiled at him, interested too.</p><p>“Come on, what kind of fake prophet bullshit is-”</p><p>“Kneel.” You said and all of them did, except Sally, you looked at them, the surprised expressions and fear. The energy in your body overflowed and it was exhilarating “Everyone felt that? We’re not quite like my friend from before, some of you know her, Queenie.”</p><p>You looked at James and oddly enough he looked at you with interest, almost a smile, you frowned and let them go, slowly and confused they stood up, some helping others offering a hand.</p><p>Ordering around and controlling others felt weird and kind of cringy since that usually was Michael's gimmick, but you wanted to test whatever this was and to make a point.</p><p>“I’m afraid that you won’t like what we have to say.” You sighed “But please, bear with us.”</p><p>"Honey, you smell like death and storm water, I would let you make me fall to my knees if you want to.” The beautiful woman spoke, her voice was alluring in every way, enough to make you shiver at the sudden comment “Your beloved can join us too.”</p><p>“No.” Michael said dryly “I don't like to share.”</p><p>"A shame… but tell us, what is the reason of your visit? I'm sure everyone is listening now."</p><p>"There is no easy way to say this but we’re here to make you all cross into the afterlife, we have to destroy this hotel."</p><p>Everything fell silent and almost everyone began to argue the second after, all at once, you sighed again, Michael snapped his fingers and all the glasses and bottles behind them in the bar broke, again silence.</p><p>“Quiet.” Michael said and his eyes turned black, most of them flinched.</p><p>“You said you weren’t Satan.” One redhead woman said, eyes wide.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to finish with this place in one day, so it’s better if I introduce myself, my name is Michael Langdon and I’m the antichrist.”</p><p>People tensed and the disbelief could be seen in their eyes along with fear, it sounded unrealistic but looking at those eyes it was hard to deny, Michael’s gaze turned to the woman with glasses and she trembled.</p><p>“I heard that vampires have a keen sense of smell so tell me, what do I smell like?” He asked, she trembled unable to speak.</p><p>“Before you smelled like the sweetest fruit and roses, but with those eyes it smells like smoke, a strong scent similar to your lover, that can only be described as death, only darker.” The beautiful woman spoke, and she was scarily accurate.</p><p>“Former vampire I assume.” Michael changed his eyes back, he seemed amused by the description.</p><p>“You assume correctly.” She didn’t seem scared “I kept the nose after my death, let’s say we believe you, is there any reason for the antichrist to bother himself with a place like this?”</p><p>"It sounds crazy, but if we don't destroy this place, the apocalypse will start.” You said.</p><p>"What does this place have to do with the apocalypse?" Asked the older woman with glasses.</p><p>“Like the name of the hotel, when someone decides to commit massacres like Cortez did the land becomes tainted and in rare occasions when the bloodshed doesn’t stop, those places break apart, connecting hell and earth.” Michael explained.</p><p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Said one hot guy with black hair and a streak of red hair.</p><p>"Wait, I don’t understand,” Liz spoke “You’re the antichrist but you want to stop the apocalypse?”</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well I don’t particularly gain anything by destroying you all do I?” No one seemed sure about that.</p><p>“Believe it or not, the devil is not winning the award for father of the year.” You said and Michael laughed.</p><p>"So what?" Sally spoke “Did you see something worthwhile in this dumpster? Anything to believe in?” Her tone was mocking and resentful.</p><p>"I did.”</p><p>“Care to share?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me it was because-”</p><p>“You really don’t want to finish that phrase, I respond to provocations with death and before you boast your status, I’m talking about permanent death I can burn every one of your souls, so please, don’t give me reasons.”</p><p>"So we’re going to die for real?" A blonde with a foreign accent asked, tears already forming.</p><p>"Most of you will go to heaven where you belong, James Marsh obviously is going where he’s supposed to." You said and James laughed.</p><p>“Honey, everyone present has killed someone, nobody is going to heaven.” Liz said.</p><p>"I haven’t." Said an older woman in a yellow suit.</p><p>"Killing doesn’t mean a direct ticket to hell.” Michael sighed “There are rules and exceptions, don’t worry about it." </p><p>"So James is not going?" The redhead asked.</p><p>"No, James definitely goes." Michael assured.</p><p>“So what’s the drill?” Liz asked “How long do we have before we disappear?”</p><p>“We think two or three days, so you have that time to say your goodbyes, and even if I really don’t want to, I need you to guide us to a room to stay here, can’t have any of you getting ideas and deciding to go on a murder spree.” Michael said.</p><p>“I’ll guide you to our renovated room” Liz moved to guide you.  </p><p>“No.” Sally interrupted “I’ll take them, you stay with Tristan.”</p><p>Michael grabbed you by the hand and both of you followed Sally to the elevator, you turned to look at her.</p><p>"Don't you want to spend your time with them?" </p><p>"No, I just hope I can feel when some of them burn." She said “I can give you a tour, this place is a meaningless maze.” </p><p>“Sally, you asked Michael if he saw anything worth saving in this world because you hate it, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do, I’m glad I can finally die.”</p><p>“A person told me that to feel everything as strongly as you do is both a blessing and a curse.”</p><p>“Well, that person is halfway right.”</p><p>“May I show you something?” Sally turned her face to look at you, you walked to press a different button.</p><p>The three of you walked in the rooftop of the building and you walked near the edge, you closed your eyes, feeling the blazing sun over you, and it didn’t take much time for you to feel the shadows of clouds over you.</p><p>“That is cool I’ll admit it.” Sally said and she sounded unimpressed, you smiled and raised your arms, the hot weather changed and it became colder, you felt shivers and soon after the cold little by little flakes started to fall.</p><p>Michael walked to your side and grabbed your hand, he raised an arm too and all over the city in front of you, the flakes started to cover everything, the wind moving them, making everything beautifully white.</p><p>Behind you two Sally laughed, you turned to look at her and she had moved her hands to catch them, you sighed happily, seeing that she had a real smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” She said moving around like a child playing in the snow.</p><p>“I love snow so I wanted to show you.” You said, Sally laughed grabbing her stomach and tears fell from eyes, you were worried for a moment but she locked her eyes with you, still smiling.</p><p>“You must be what death feels like, I can't wait to go with you… there is peace in your presence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Party favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the residents went out to enjoy the snow at the rooftop, so Michael and you two used that time to grab your belongings from the car into your room, the snow was going to keep falling because you felt like it, it was that easy, in fact, while you stayed in the hotel you could feel your power increase.</p><p>After the gift you gave to Sally the residents seemed a bit more kind and relaxed, almost like they had felt that something as beautiful couldn’t be pulled off by someone evil so you couldn’t be evil.</p><p>You let Sally enjoy the snow and when she came back she gave you the tour, she told you about the residents, the secrets of the Hotel. The mood was nice until you asked her about the creature that roamed the hotel.</p><p>She guided you both to the room, it seemed like the creature was expecting Michael, Sally mentioned that it could teleport, but there was no running away from him, so the demon stayed and Michael burned it, erasing it from existence.</p><p>For some reason people in the hotel decided to organize a Christmas party, Michael had to go to points of the hotel where he had to use transmutation and he didn’t want you to see because the view wasn’t nice, so currently you were sitting at the hotel bar after helping clean up.</p><p>"You don't have to serve me, especially after we broke all that." You said pointing to the part where the alcohol and glasses used to be.</p><p>"It’s okay, there is something comforting in the routine." Liz said serving you a warm drink.</p><p>"Are you really going to have a Christmas party? On October?" You asked looking behind you, some of the residents were putting ornaments down on the second floor.  </p><p>"Hey no judging, you’re the one who made it snow." Liz smiled and you smiled back, she gave you the impression of being the mother of the whole group, kinda like Zoe "I can’t say that we’re good people, but we’re a family, and there are living ones among us, we want to be able to spend a pleasant moment together.”</p><p>"Is there something I can help with?”</p><p>"Why would you?”</p><p>"Although I would like to bring everyone back to life, it’s too complicated and we still have more places to close, however that doesn’t mean that I can’t have empathy for the situation, so if there is anything I can help with, please tell me."</p><p>Liz seemed to think about it for a moment.</p><p>"Hmm, we have to shop for the ingredients for the dinner party but we only have two people who can go out, would you mind lending a hand?”</p><p>"I would be happy to." You said standing up and sending a message to Michael to let him know, however he appeared almost instantly in front of you making you jump "Jesus Christ!" Michael smiled and hugged you.</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>"You're not funny, you know that I hate when you do that." You said hitting his chest, he laughed in response.</p><p>"You are literally dating the spawn of Satan and it scares you when I use transmutation."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Where do you want to go?”</p><p>"I’m helping with some grocery shopping."</p><p>"I can go with you."</p><p>"I can go alone, continue with the job you’re plenty strong you don’t need me here." You said with a smile.  </p><p>"I want you here." He said stroking your shoulder and taking your hand, you felt your face burn because Liz was still there, you looked down to avoid looking at his face and feeling your heart race.</p><p>"It will only be a few hours, plus there is something I want to buy alone." You mumbled the words.</p><p>"And that is?”</p><p>"Uhhhh tampons, Lady Stuff?"</p><p>"Lady Stuff." Michael repeated and it seemed like he was having fun at your expense “If I recall correctly I have gone to buy lady stuff for you more than once.”</p><p>“Can you spare me the humiliation of trying to lie?” Michael hummed.</p><p>"Okay, take care." Michael said kissing your head, he looked at Liz and nodded as a greeting and disappeared again, you sighed and touched your face, it was still hot, stupid Michael acting sweet out of nowhere and being an asshole.</p><p>"What did you do to him?” Liz asked with amazement, you looked at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?”</p><p>“Honey, that's the antichrist and you have him acting like a love-struck puppy, what's your secret?” </p><p>"You should ask him he’s the hot one, I always felt that I have the charisma of an eggplant." Liz covered her mouth with one hand to not laugh.</p><p>At the end of the conversation you left the hotel with a teen named Scarlett and the vampire Iris who was still nervous around you, the purchases were a little awkward at first but little by little the conversation became more pleasant.</p><p>"Thanks for not burning my dad by the way." Scarlett said.</p><p>"Your dad only murdered bad people, I think there is some poetic justice in that, staining your soul by killing to protect others." You said thinking of the mess that was Michael burning James’s guests.</p><p>It wasn’t like he got rid of them because you disliked them like with Richard, but they tried to kill you both, the fight was short but fun and at the end of it you stopped Michael from killing John Lowe because he didn’t smell that bad, so he was the only survivor.</p><p>"I think the same, I know what he did and what people say about him but he’s my hero." Scarlett continued.</p><p>"Well it's not like we can control whom we love, same with family."</p><p>"Amen." Scarlett said with a laugh then stayed quiet "Wait, you don't mind hearing prayers right?" You laughed.</p><p>"No, I know it sounds ridiculous but I was religious."</p><p>"And what went wrong? Iris spoke out of nowhere.</p><p>"Hmm... nothing happened, I still believe in God, I just don't go to church."</p><p>“You still worship God even though you are dating the antichrist?” Iris asked doubtfully.</p><p>"I suppose, I don’t worship the devil that’s for sure… I just know that being with Michael feels right for me, and oddly enough he is a better person than a lot of humans, for example James March."</p><p>"…do you think someone who has killed people... who did nothing with their life other than living with addictions can go to heaven?" Iris looked nervous, you didn’t know whether she was referring to Sally or someone else.</p><p>"Why do you ask?”</p><p>"My son Donovan died almost five years ago, I just want to know if he is finally at peace."</p><p>"I’m sorry, I don’t know how it works, I have known of people who have sinned that went to heaven but also of good people who ended up in hell, but I know someone who can tell you, her name is Billie, I can give you her number once we are back.”</p><p>Back at the hotel the atmosphere was mostly pleasant, there was people who chose not to attend or that were not welcome, but most were in the hall wrapping gifts, you were helping enjoying the strange image.</p><p>Scarlett’s father was with his family, Scarlett being human, John being a ghost and his wife and son were vampires or <em>"Afflicted."</em> and despite the weird situation they looked happy.</p><p>There were also curious people like Agnetha and Vendela who were putting their hands all over you, or more accurate through you.</p><p>"It's like you're a ghost." Vendela said.</p><p>"Let me try." Said a guy that only was wearing underwear.</p><p>"Keep your hands to yourself Wu." You said and some people laughed.</p><p>"This is nice, too bad we can't chop down a tree." Trsistan commented from the couch, hugging Liz without helping at all.</p><p>"Does anyone have a plant or something?” You asked.</p><p>"There are some at the entrance but that would be depressing.” Liz said.</p><p>"Tristan be a dear and bring one in." You said without looking, too concentrated in the gift wrapping.</p><p>"Why me?”</p><p>"Because you suggested it." Tristan rolled his eyes but went anyway, once he was back he reluctantly planted the tree in front of you and forced a smile, almost saying <em>"Happy?”</em> You stood up and walked away from the area where they were wrapping gifts.</p><p>Some got close to see what you were going to do.</p><p>"Hey, hey, you're in the fall zone, step back!" You warned and they did, you walked away too and pointed your hands to the plant, it trembled a little and soon took on a great height and appearance like a pine tree, you heard excited screams and applause behind you.</p><p>Your power worked in a strange way, nature obeyed you even if it was genetically impossible, so to resemble snow you thought of white peach flowers and people came running to see, gasping and laughing in delight.</p><p>"It is absolutely marvelous." Liz complimented, touching the flowers.</p><p>You made the roots spread out on the ground holding onto the walls so that it wouldn’t fall since it had no base which gave a strangely beautiful image.</p><p>"They’re peach blossoms." Liz said, she had plucked a flower and was admiring it on her hand and showing it to Tristan.</p><p>"Peach flowers are my best friend's favorites." You smiled thinking about Mallory and walked away to take a photo and send it to her.</p><p>"How is it possible?” Liz asked “The plant was some type of palm tree and you changed it completely…and the flowers-”</p><p>"I don't know, my power is weird." You said with a shrug.</p><p>"Your power is beautiful, breathtaking." Sally said touching the tree, also taking pictures.</p><p>"Maybe you're an angel and that's why you were able to tame your boy." Liz commented.</p><p>"Nobody tamed anyone, Michael can do things much more beautiful than me."</p><p>"You have to join us for dinner!" Agnetha said trying to hold your hands, you smiled and she seemed a little disappointed that she couldn't touch you.</p><p>"Liz, do we have decorations?” Agnetha asked happily "I want to decorate it.”</p><p>"Me too." A blond boy said.</p><p>"In the attic, I'll go with you." Liz said and the boy followed her.</p><p>"Scarlett come on!" He said offering his hand and Scarlett took it with a smile.</p><p>"John Lowe come and help us bring the boxes." Liz said, the rest of John’s family joined with Tristan and Agnetha , you saw the scene with a smile, it was all warm and giddy until you felt a strange shiver go down your spine.</p><p>You turned around, and leaning on a pillar Michael was watching everything with a neutral expression.</p><p>Instantly the shivers were forgotten and an even giddier feeling flooded you, you smiled and ran towards him, he received you with open arms, you looked up and for some reason he seemed taken by surprise.</p><p>You didn’t think much about why and instead hid your face on his chest, moving your hands and arms around his waist under the coat, shivering because he was so warm unlike you, you nuzzled against him and sighed happily.</p><p>Michael laughed and kissed your head.</p><p>“Are you having fun?" He asked and you hummed in response his body temperature felt good on your cold hands, Michael chuckled "Tired?”</p><p>"Just a bit, Christmas shopping is always hard." The sound came out muffled because you refused to move away.</p><p>"Let's get you to sleep then."</p><p>"Only if you carry me." You joked but squeaked when Michael easily lifted you up, out of fear you wrapped your arms around his neck, you looked at him with wide eyes and he seemed smug "It was a joke! put me down!"</p><p>"Too bad."</p><p>“I’m heavy put me down!”</p><p>“I can literally lift a car, you’re not heavy.”</p><p>“I don’t care put me down.” You complained trying to sound angry but you were too mortified to manage it, Michael simply gave you a smug smile and didn’t move an inch.</p><p>You didn't understand why he was showing such public displays of affection lately, it was embarrassing to hear some of the residents laugh at your situation.</p><p>"They’re in the honeymoon stage of their relationship." You heard someone behind you, from the voice you assumed it was Hazel.</p><p>"If you'll excuse us, I'm taking (Y/n) back, even angels need their sleep." He said looking at you and you knew that he was telling you that he was there from the beginning and that he heard everything, and like that he carried you to the elevator.</p><p>The whole time you were too embarrassed to even talk, you knew that Michael could have used transmutation on you both, it was one of the few spells you could use together that your magic didn’t block, when you discovered it was by accident.</p><p>So Michael carrying you like a newly married couple to the room was just to embarrass you, Michael didn't let you down even when you got to the room, he just moved your legs to his sides and pinned you against the wall.</p><p>You trembled because of the sudden kiss but you parted your lips to let him deepen it, he hummed while he caressed one of your legs, you sighed when he moved his lips to your neck, he kissed all over even nibbling a bit, marking you double.</p><p>It wasn't that you disliked it but the behavior was a bit out of the ordinary, he was usually more reserved in public and now he had you pinned possessively in the still dark room.</p><p>"Michael what’s wrong?” You asked and moaned when he hummed hotly on your neck “Did something happen? You're being too nice.” Michael moved his face to look at you and smiled, you could see because your eyes got accustomed enough to the darkness.</p><p>"Do you want me to misbehave?” He whispered the words, you pouted.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Michael didn’t say anything right away and just hid his face on your neck, almost making you laugh because of his hair tickling you.</p><p>"I just hate that everywhere we go you make people happy, you’re easy to love and I don't like people to seeing that side of you."</p><p>"Do you want me to just be nice to you?" </p><p>"No." He said softly “I know being nice makes you feel good.”</p><p>"But you still feel bad don't you?” Michael moved to look at your face.</p><p>"Then make me feel good." You felt your face burn and held your breath, Michael pushed himself against you so you could feel him between your legs, rolling his hips just a bit to provoke you and that was enough for you "I want you.”</p><p>For some reason his words felt more intimate than usual, his voice needy and raspy, you whined and he bit your neck a bit more forcefully, after the bite mark he left he was always careful to never make you bleed but it did sting.</p><p>Your body was quickly showing interest because of his touch and the sounds in the dark of the room, he continues to kiss you and moved a hand to caress your skin, lifting your clothes, you tensed, the idea of him taking you there, against the wall wasn’t bad but it was happening too fast.</p><p>"Michael, I was out all day... I want, I would like to take a shower first."</p><p>"Okay." He said, you were relieved but Michael didn't let go, instead the bathroom door opened with the lights on, you were exalted by the sound and Michael laughed and carried you to the bathroom.</p><p>“Michael wait I mean, I want to take the shower alone.” You said feeling too exposed under the lights on the pristine white bathroom.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>"I need privacy." Michael gave you a confused look and sat you on the bathroom sink, looking down at you, you leaned against the mirror looking up and Michael lifted your legs to take off your pants off.</p><p>You froze for a moment as he did it, feeling overly conscious of your body, you closed your legs and looked down. </p><p>"Michael I’m serious." You said more nervously but Michael started kissing you, passing his hands over your thighs, deepening the kiss his hot tongue moving with yours, Michael ran his hands over your blouse caressing your body over the fabric "Michael." You said in a more severe tone and Michael laughed, he moved to your ear.</p><p>"There is not part of you that I haven’t seen."</p><p>"This is different."</p><p>"How is it different? I've seen you change since the beginning." You tensed and looked at his face with a confused frown, Michael was smiling "But you already knew that, right?” Michael stroked your shoulder revealing it a little looking at the mark then moving his eyes to look at your face.</p><p>You felt that your stomach sank with shame, your face warm, with everything that happened you never had the time to think of the fact that Michael could use magic since the beginning, and that the feeling of being watched was not your imagination.</p><p>"You were my sexual awakening you know?" He said stroking one of your thighs, passing his lips over your forehead while you were petrified "It started small at first, I would catch myself staring at your lips when you bit them while reading a difficult subject.”</p><p>Michael moved to give you a quick kiss on the lips, looking directly at your eyes, caressing your cheek and he seemed to enjoy your expression since his smile widened and his eyes were half lidded.</p><p>"I would get excited just by the way your breasts pressed against my body when we hugged, I was holding myself back even before I knew what it was."</p><p>"Michael-" You put a hand on his chest to stop him, your heart was pounding too fast, you had the  feeling of doing something wrong and forbidden.</p><p>Michael took your hand on his chest lowering it to make you touch his groin, letting you know he was already stiff, even against your wishes you felt warmth pooling on your stomach, getting excited too.  </p><p>You looked away, but he kept moving your hand over him for a moment then let go and you moved it away, swallowing hard, he began to unbutton his shirt, dropping it to the ground, and moved his face to your neck.</p><p>"The smell of your clothes drove me insane, so I grabbed some of them but it wasn’t enough.”</p><p>"I knew." You said, hating the way your body was reacting with his words, Michael had barely put a finger on you and you were already feeling hot and bothered, Michael chuckled and you looked at him and his expression was almost mocking, teasing you.</p><p>"Of course you did." You frowned “Do you think it was a coincidence that only your favorite clothes would disappear? No…I could have taken anything but I wanted you to notice.”</p><p>"Then why did you hide it? You never tol-”</p><p>"It was part of the game, wasn't it?” He interrupted “Pretend that the other didn’t know…"</p><p>You looked down embarrassed, feeling an odd ache in your stomach, a mix of deep shame and guilty arousal, Michael ran his nose against yours, you tried to avoid it but he ran his hand down your neck without pressing, moving you to make you look at him. </p><p>“I bet that when you wore your clothes again they smelled like me, tell me what you felt.” He whispered, you shivered.</p><p>"I didn’t." You tried to look away but Michael’s grip didn’t let you.</p><p>“Didn’t what?" He asked frowning slightly "You know I could feel it, but I didn’t say anything, any idea why?”</p><p>You pressed your eyes since he didn’t let you move your head to avoid his gaze, Michael hummed moving his hand down your neck between your breasts with a finger then moving it away.</p><p>“I would love the way you smelled when you felt all that embarrassment with a mix of arousal, you looked so ashamed when you noticed, and I would just smile at you but watch you squirm when you looked away.”</p><p>Michael kissed you pushing his tongue and spread your legs, you were ashamed like he said, because of how much you were reacting to something that felt so filthy and wrong but your body didn’t listen to reason, you were aching so bad for him.</p><p>"That expression," Michael sighed after breaking the kiss and you opened your eyes "The same that you are doing now, trembling while fighting with your needs, with the want."</p><p>You barely contained yourself from panting, feeling breathless just by having his voice so close, his lips so reachable.</p><p>"You should know, that there is no pleasure that I would deny you, there is no reason to hide, to be ashamed." He moved his hand stroking your abdomen, purposely avoiding the place where you needed him to touch.  </p><p>But Michael was right, you didn’t want to admit how much you loved him at the time, how you would move your shirt close to your nose when you caught his scent, how the way he looked at you sometimes made you want to start kissing him and to just let go.</p><p>"You are very stubborn." He smiled "You didn't give in no matter what I did and therefore you denied it to me, so I used to watch when you changed, when you were in the shower."</p><p>You had to restrain yourself not to moan, to not close your legs looking for friction, what Michael did was wrong, you knew it and he did too but he also knew that you didn’t care no matter what you said, too weak at his every whim.</p><p>"You made me so hard." Michael said and started kissing your neck, this time you moaned while he squeezed one of your thighs "One day you couldn't stand it anymore and you took a long shower, biting your lips to muffle the sounds but I could see.”</p><p>You sighed, your face completely hot from mortification, you remembered, the day when you got caught in the rain.</p><p>"That's the first time you touched yourself in the house… you just looked so pretty and I wanted you so bad.”</p><p>“Michael I’m sorry.” You whispered, your heart beating too fast.</p><p>“What for? Do you think I was able to contain myself? No I did the same, watching you.” Unable to endure it any more you moved one of your hands to try and touch yourself but stopped midway and squeezed your leg instead.</p><p>Michael moved away, he looked at you up and down with a serious face, contemplating what to do or say to break your will, he smiled deciding on something and gently grabbed the hand pressed on your leg and guided it between your legs.</p><p>“You think the first time I touched your body was the night when you woke up?” He said and moved your hand with his, making you moan.</p><p>"What do you mean?” You asked but it was just a breathy whisper, Michael smiled and continued to move your hand, you wanted to stop because of the confession but he didn’t let you, he kept stimulating you.</p><p>"What else?" Michael said "That night I let you wake up because you smelled so ready for me, like you couldn’t handle it anymore." Michael let go of your hand and instead pressed his own fingers against your underwear "But before that, on the nights you didn't wake up I would touch your lips, caress and lick you all over.”</p><p>You closed your eyes, you knew you had to feel revulsion, anger but the idea of Michael wanting you as much as you wanted him, of him touching you every chance he got even if you weren’t aware made you ache, your pussy throbbing to the point it was almost painful but Michael removed his hand and you opened your eyes.</p><p>"So what is it going to be? Do you want it or not?”</p><p>You knew Michael was capable of refusing to touch you if you didn't admit it, so instead of using words you came down the sink, closed your eyes embarrassed by what you were going to do and leaned against the sink, arching your back.</p><p>Michael chuckled and you were absolutely humiliated, with strength that was going to bruise, he grabbed your hips, you moaned opening your eyes, Michael leaned against you rubbing his erection against you.</p><p>"See? It wasn't that difficult, was it?" He said and pushed himself against you, you bit your lips but you wanted it so bad "I can give it to you, you just have to ask for it." You sighed, trembling under him.</p><p>Michael moved his hand to lift your chin, to force you to see your reflection on the mirror, your expression could only be described as needy, a flushed face, half-lidded eyes and your lips moving while you tried to control your breathing.</p><p>"What do you want?” He whispered so sweetly in your ear, you looked at his eyes in the reflection and you knew he would give you anything you asked for.</p><p>"I want you to bury your dick inside me.” You said and shivered when you saw Michael's smile.</p><p>Michael pulled your underwear harshly, but didn’t remove it entirely, just enough for you to be exposed to him, you heard the sound when he removed his belt dropping it on the floor.</p><p>You were panting, desperate for him to put his hands back on you, Michael pressed the tip of his dick into your entrance, rubbing on you then thrusting, you raised your head with a groan, pushing your arms against the sink.</p><p>Michael started thrusting and you almost laughed because of how good it felt, the filthy sounds echoing in the bathroom as Michael fucked you were loud but not louder than your moans, Michael moved one of his hands to your face.</p><p>He ran his fingers looking for entrance and you opened your mouth, letting his finger explore, you licked his fingers and Michael chuckled, he grabbed your chin making you look at your reflection again and pushed harder.</p><p>The expression of utter pleasure that made you numb enough to barely recognize your face, almost as if you were drunk, you moaned at the sensation of being completely full, Michael kissed your back while he kept pushing.</p><p>"The question I made before," He groaned the words and you weren't sure what he was talking about "When you smelled me on your clothes, what did you feel?”</p><p>You wanted to look away from the mirror to avoid looking into his eyes but he would not have it, Michael stopped his movements even inside you, caressing your ear with his lips.</p><p>"Did you think I was going to let it go just because you offered yourself so sweetly?” He whispered "No, if anything I’m more curious.” He said moving his hips slowly, you whined feeling too flustered "I want to hear it, please?”</p><p>"It made me feel dirty." You answered and Michael smiled, moving a little faster as if he were telling you that as you kept talking you were going to get your reward "I couldn't think of anything other than you."</p><p>Michael moved one of his hands to your hips moving your body against him, rolling your hips, you moaned closing your eyes and Michael grabbed your chin again to encourage you to keep talking, forcing you to open your eyes while you spoke.</p><p>"I wanted to-" You gasped "I wanted to stop thinking about you, how much I wanted it but." Michael pushed harder but not as hard as you needed</p><p>"But?”</p><p>"But... when you carried me up in your arms all I wanted was to have your hands all over me." Michael hummed and tilted your face to bite your neck "I wanted you to touch me, to sit on your lap and ride you."</p><p>"I would have let you." Michael said increasing the pace, moaning along with you "Anything you wanted I would have given to you.”</p><p>Just the mental image of any of those sweet moments turning into something completely different if you had just let him was enough to excite you, all those times he offered it to you and all you had to do was to give in.</p><p>"Look at you, all pretty taking my dick." He said and you looked at your reflection once more, your tired and pleasure ridden expression "Tell me what you thought that day in the shower."</p><p>"I didn't want to think about you." You admitted and Michael pressed you against the sink pushing harder, you gasped but enjoyed the harsh feeling.</p><p>"But you did?" He asked, pulling your hair to make you look up and pushed harder, you moaned desperate, too close, his tone had been harsh and commanding, you knew he hated the idea of you thinking about anyone else.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"I thought about what you were doing with my clothes." You moaned and Michael groaned "How you would look when you were touching yourself.” You gasped, liking too much his harsh movements “What I would do if I found you on the spot, I was so embarrassed."</p><p>"Don't be." Michael grunted "I want everything from you, I love even the parts that you hate." He assured, releasing your hair to take your hips and push deeper, you clenched your hands feeling that you were losing strength in your legs “The most sinful parts too.”</p><p>"Michael I'm close." You said while breathing hard, your body felt too hot as if you had a fever, you looked at the mirror, concentrating on his expression and that image was enough, you closed your eyes and came moaning his name.</p><p>You felt as if you were about to collapse and blacked out for a moment, your legs too weak  but Michael held you by the hips, you felt shivers all over when you came back to your senses and Michael kept thrusting.</p><p>Michael had to be close too because you could see his reflection on the mirror, breathing hard, eyes closed lost in the pleasure but he opened his eyes to look at you, he leaned closer to you and you trembled when you felt his tongue run on the back of your neck.</p><p>"You taste so good." He whispered and you felt chills because of his breath against your nape "I wanted to touch you that day in the shower and now I have the opportunity, in fact I wanted to ravage you the moment you came in with those wet clothes." He said and you felt utterly pleased.</p><p>Seeing the sweat on his skin, how his abdomen clenched while he pushed himself against you, you clenched your fists looking at his eyes while he took you from behind, Michael smiled and you could see it all in the reflection.</p><p>"I'm going to show you how good it could have been." He panted "You want that?”</p><p>"Yes." You moaned feeling that you were close to have another orgasm "I want to know…what I was missing." After saying that Michael came inside of you with a grunt.</p><p>He didn’t waste time and lifted you to sit you on the sink again, kissing your neck and going up to your chin then your lips while he took the rest of your clothes off, finally removing your underwear.</p><p>Hurriedly you did the same helping him take off his pants and underwear, you heard how water began to fall from the shower startling you a bit, Michael separated from the kiss and offered you a hand.</p><p>You looked at him feeling dazed then at his hand, taking it to let him guide you into the water, it  was warm on your body causing pleasant shivers making you sigh and close your eyes, Michael took you from the waist pushing you to the wall.</p><p>Making you look at him, letting you know it wasn’t over yet.</p><p>"Show me what you did that day." He said moving away a little to give you space.</p><p>It was embarrassing but slowly you moved your hands, caressing one of your breasts stimulating your nipple while panting, moving a hand down and caressing the entrance of your pussy then your clit, making you moan while you looked at him.</p><p>Michael looked attentively while you were playing with yourself, the reason of your fantasies right in front of you, getting hard by looking at you and your imagination was nothing compared to the view you had, water falling over Michael’s body and hair.</p><p>"You too." You sighed "Show me how you touched yourself while you looked at me." Michael smiled and walked a little closer, leaning an arm against the wall looking directly into your eyes from above, you saw how he moved his hand and your eyes moved.</p><p>Michael began to pump his cock making you swallow, him sighing over you in a pleasant manner and you increased the pace, closing your legs to feel your hand with more pressure, you moaned closing your eyes, gasping at the shivers that ran through you.</p><p>The water wasn’t that hot but steam was forming, making it a bit harder to breath or at least hotter, your head was spinning and you wanted to keep your eyes closed, feeling too close to cumming but you didn’t want to miss the view so you opened your eyes.</p><p>"(Y/n)" Michael whispered and moaned, moving his hand faster, making you lick your lips, he was unfairly hot, you pinched your nipple a bit making you whine as you moved your hips to the rhythm of your hand.</p><p>You knew that the point of this was to not touch the other but you couldn’t bear it anymore, so you stopped caressing your breast and touched his chest, feeling his heart beating, his skin too hot, you moved your hand to grab his shoulder and pressed your body against him.</p><p>Michael growled and you started to move up and down, breathing hard , feeling his skin against yours, you kept touching yourself feeling close again, you moved your lips over his collarbone, hearing him groan and moan was unbearable, you moved your hand faster.</p><p>"Michael!” You gasped closing your eyes “Michael I want you, I need you so bad." You whispered against his skin, you bit your lips and whined while pressing your nails on his shoulder when you came, supporting your body against him.</p><p>After catching your breath for a bit your mind was less clouded after you came and you were ashamed of your behavior but at the same it was exhilarating to have Michael so close while he touched himself because of you.</p><p>You had stayed still for a bit against his chest and you could feel how he moved, making you believe that he wanted you to keep rubbing against him, so you moved your head and started to plant kisses and looking up meeting his eyes then going up licking him, making eye contact.</p><p>Michael moved the hand that was leaning against the wall and stopped touching himself to take you by the shoulders, he pushed you to the wall and you looked up, his face absurdly beautiful with the dripping water while he panted.   </p><p>You moved to kiss him, and Michael shoved his tongue into your mouth, tangling it with yours, he parted the kiss and moved his lips to your neck, then to your chest to lick one of your breasts, rolling his tongue and sucking your nipple. You passed a hand over his head and trembled, still feeling too sensitive from having an orgasm so little ago.</p><p>Michael turned you around by the hips then cupped your breasts with his hot hands, you pressed your legs moaning while he played with your nipples. The water falling over them helping to stimulate you faster.</p><p>You arched your back to feel him against you and leaned your hands over the wall, he was so hard that it made you felt bad for interrupting him, but you couldn’t say a thing because Michael kissed your back and neck then bit and licked the spot.</p><p>“Michael.” You moaned “What are you waiting for?” You said and moved your hips and ass against his dick feeling his erection, Michael took you from the chin and started licking your ear then biting until he made you groan. </p><p>“You’re such a tease.” He whispered, you moved a bit more against him to give him friction Michael pulled your nipple and you whined tensing because of the sharp sensation “Do you want me to make you come from behind?” </p><p>"No." You shook your head, breathing hard, the pleasure building in your belly "I want to see your face." Michael complied and turned you once more, carrying you in his arms, slipping inside of you, you held on his shoulders with one hand and grabbing his hair with the other.</p><p>"Ahh! fuck, Michael more!” You moaned, the steam in the shower made your body impossibly hot, even more now that Michael's body was sliding against you, the water passing between your bodies.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?" He asked while he kept pushing inside you, the cold sensation of the wall with his hot skin pressing against you felt too good, the choking pressure, you pulled his hair to make him look at you, he seemed surprised but smiled and you licked his lips, asking for entrance.</p><p>He moaned against your mouth, receiving you greedily, it was hard to breathe with the steam but it only made it better, once you broke the kiss you looked directly into his eyes.</p><p>"I belong to you, always to you Michael." You said "Only you can make me feel this way." You said tangling your legs around his waist as he kept pushing while he looked directly into your eyes “Are you mine?” Michael smiled with half lidded eyes.</p><p>“Yours only.” He said and now that he could move his hands since your weight was supported by you holding on his shoulders with your legs around him, he moved a hand to squeeze your ass using his nails a bit, you hissed.  </p><p>You liked the pain a little too much it seemed because once he did that you curled your toes feeling numb again, thanks to you holding his shoulders he was able to push deeper as he fucked you against the wall.</p><p>"What did you do to me?" You gasped, feeling that you were about to come again, close to tears because of how many times you had done it already, you didn’t know when your body had become so sensitive that even pain would push you to the edge, Michael laughed and caressed your face with his free hand.</p><p>"Me?" He asked panting too "This is how you’ve always been."</p><p>"I wasn’t so-"</p><p>"Dirty?" He said rolling his hips making you gasp and moan "Maybe not, but you always had in you." He caressed his lips against yours, inviting you to kiss him but you could barely breathe "Do you hate it?” You shook your head, concentrating on his expression.</p><p>"Not if it's with you." You responded kissing his cheek, wrapping your arms around his neck closing your eyes, he kissed your neck and bit, that was all it took to make you come again, your body tensed and you moaned against his ear.</p><p>"You are so good to me…" Michael said and you opened your eyes, resting your face on his shoulder, barely conscious, letting him use you until he reached his climax, your body trembling against his, too tired to even think. </p><p>Michael kept thrusting inside you and in your hazed state it was hard to know exactly for how long he kept up, your body was too sore and all you could do was moan feeling overwhelmed by the heat, finally he came inside you and you held tightly on his shoulders wanting to pass out.</p><p>You wanted to sleep right there but Michael helped you get his cum out of you, you whined feeling his fingers, trying to ignore how your body still reacted, but after fucking the life out of you Michael was especially gentle.</p><p>Helping you to finish the shower and carrying you around to dry your hair while you complained because of how much you wanted to sleep, asking him to let your hair go already because he was only making you feel sleepier.</p><p>His gentle hands on your head were too much but he insisted on it, and when he was done he even helped you to put your pajamas on.</p><p>“We just had sex I can sleep naked.” You argued.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have made it snow then.” He replied with enough energy to enjoy your complains, you knew part of him wanted to annoy you, the other to pamper you but mostly take care of you even though you cuddled him at night and his body was a natural heater.</p><p>As soon as you were in bed you snuggled against him tangling your arms and legs around him and nuzzling and kissing his neck while he caressed your head planting kisses.</p><p>“You’re my favorite person in the world.” You said moving to look at his face and smiling, keeping you awake for so long made you act loopy but it was his fault, he smiled back.</p><p>"And you are mine."</p><p>"I'm the only person you talk to." You scoffed.</p><p>"Untrue I talk with Madison and I do like her."</p><p>"Yeah I like her too, she’s oddly honest with everyone and herself.”</p><p>"Not entirely." You frowned a bit, asking him with your eyes to elaborate "She has feelings for Zoe."</p><p>"No way!” You said sitting on the bed, feeling the drowsiness go away.</p><p>"Mhm, and I think Zoe does too."</p><p>"Huh." You said letting yourself fall back looking at the ceiling "I wonder what happened there.”</p><p>"I know exactly what happened there."</p><p>"Michael is rude to see people's entire lives with your evil super powers."</p><p>"You’re dying to know." You didn’t have to look at his face to know he was smiling.</p><p>"I know!" You covered your face with your hands and Michael laughed moving your hands away from your face, pulling you into a hug.</p><p>"Why did you use your powers for that woman?” He suddenly asked and it took some time for you to know what he was talking about.</p><p>"Sally... reminded me of myself." Michael scoffed.</p><p>"In what sense?” He asked sounding like he didn’t agree at all.</p><p>"She feels so alone, trapped here only being able to see the bad side of the world for so long that it made her forget how beautiful it can be."</p><p>"You really love this place." There was doubt in Michael’s voice, he didn’t hate the world but didn’t particularly loved it either.</p><p>"I do, even the unpleasant parts, people are capable of so much evil and when you only receive that unkindness it’s so easy to think that it will always be like that, but then you meet people or just things that are beautiful and all that pain makes the beautiful to shine brighter.” Michael smiled touching your cheek.</p><p>"I love to hear you speak."</p><p>"I talk a lot if you didn't like it this wouldn't work out." You said smiling and Michael moved over you to kiss you, you laughed and looked at his eyes over yours and stroked his hair behind his ear "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." He said giving you another kiss, you had never done something like what you were about to do, so you were feeling shy, so after the kiss, you looked away "What’s wrong?” </p><p>You moved back with your hands to sit in front of him, Michael was frowning confused.</p><p>"Well, I know that we don’t celebrate Christmas... and actually we don’t celebrate anything ever but in the morning when we were walking to the hotel I saw something, and because everyone is celebrating Christmas I think I got carried away and is perhaps not appropriate because Christmas is like Jesus’s birthday but since it is October I thought-”</p><p>"Love," Michael interrupted you while smiling "I also love when you rant, but can you please just tell me?”</p><p>"You love my rants?” You asked with a frown.</p><p>"When I met you it’s the first thing you did, it’s a precious memory."</p><p>"Oh." You covered your face, hiding the mix of a grimace and a smile "Well." You said moving out the bed, taking out something from your coat then coming back, Michael looked attentively and you gave him a red gift box, Michael blinked quickly a bit taken back then looked at you.</p><p>"This is?”</p><p>"Merry anti-Christmas."</p><p>Michael snorted at the ridiculous name but you were going to write down that date, you thought it was a good joke, you were also uncomfortable and it was like a defense mechanism, making puns. Michael opened it and his smile faded to something more like surprise, you didn’t know if he liked or hated it.</p><p>"It's just that when we're not together I like to touch the necklace you gave me, it reminds me of you and I feel better and I know you like rings and I saw it in the morning and I thought it looked like the necklace so I wanted to give you something, Is it dumb?”</p><p>"No." Michael said, running his thumb over the jewel in the ring.</p><p>It had been weird to steal one of his rings secretly to compare and give him a gift, you almost felt that it had been fate because they were the same size, Michael put it on and you felt butterflies looking in which finger he put it on, you didn’t know whether it was a coincidence or not.</p><p>Michael smiled and moved to kiss you once more and it was weird how you felt shyer now that when he was buried inside you.</p><p>"Why is it that everything you do makes me so happy?” He asked and it sounded like he meant it, you hugged him not really wanting to see his expression because your heart was already beating too fast, it had to be unhealthy, Michael kissed your head then moved you away to kiss your lips.</p><p>You frowned when he pushed you on the bed, the kiss wasn’t sweet at all by the way he was moving his tongue inside your mouth, he moved a hand to caress your leg then lifted it close to his hips, you shivered.</p><p>"Michael we have a lot of work tomorrow." You said not believing what he was doing.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Michael I’m serious."</p><p>"Okay." He said but kept marking your neck with kisses <em>“Devil spawn that came straight outta hell stamina demon evil incarnate.”</em> you thought as you felt his hands moving over you and you remembered how a friend had told you that when the devil couldn’t get you he sent a man.</p><p>That man was Michael Langdon.</p><p>The next morning you were sleepy but everything had been surprisingly nice, so was breakfast until you heard Wu say <em>“Told you they were going to bang.”</em> and Sally replied <em>“We all knew they were going to.”</em> so that was awkward for you, Michael always seemed happy to let people know.</p><p>You two were sitting down in a table at the bar looking at the real blueprints of the hotel that Michael drew for the spell when a man sat down beside you, you two looked up and he was smiling.</p><p>"Michael and (Y/n) wasn’t it?" The man said, and looked at Michael’s hand and his smile got wider but moved his attention back to you two “My name is Will Drake, the owner of the hotel.”</p><p>"Will Drake the designer?" You asked confused.</p><p>"That's right, are you fan?"</p><p>"No but a friend is and said that you were the best thing that happened to fashion since the black dress by Coco Chanel.” Will moved a hand on his chest as if he was genuinely touched.</p><p>“May we speak in private?” He asked, Michael looked at you and you shrugged then nodded.</p><p>All three of you left and were taken to the penthouse, the windows there were enormous so the snow that was still falling could be appreciated with more detail, John invited you to take a seat and Michael put an arm around you and grabbed your hand. </p><p>"Well? What’s the reason you wanted to talk to us?" Michael asked and you could swear you heard hostility.</p><p>"You don't have to be jealous, your girlfriend is a beauty but I'm gay and the last time I questioned it I died." You laughed but covered your mouth.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it is funny.” Will said and he did seem amused.</p><p>“I know you are.” Michael said dryly “We’re just busy.” </p><p>"Okay, I’ll cut to the chase, I heard you brought someone back to life the last time you were here, is that true?"</p><p>"That's right, but I'm not offering that service."</p><p>"Isn't there a way to convince you?" Will asked “I have a lot of money and-”</p><p>“So do we.” Michael smiled "I have no interest in your money."</p><p>"I can also put the hotel in your name, there are a lots of good people here and I have a son that-”</p><p>Michael’s phone rang interrupting him, you both shared worried glances because very few people had his number, he took it out and showed it to you <em>“Venable.”</em> he stood up and walked away to talk with her.</p><p>You both knew that it had to be important, she wouldn't bother him if it wasn't.</p><p>"Will, you must understand that we’re not gods, bringing someone back to life is not something simple, we all have our time." You said, you felt for him but if Michael brought one, everyone would ask for the same thing.</p><p>“It's easy for the living to say that.” Will didn't sound angry, just disappointed.</p><p>"I hear it often, but life wouldn’t be precious if it was a choice, when magic intervenes you don’t always return being completely you, small parts of your humanity stay on the other side."</p><p>"It seems that you talk from experience, how many times did your boyfriend bring you back until death became only a state of being for you?" You smiled.</p><p>“None, I think a friend brought me back and it was by accident, I was an ordinary person with an ordinary life but when I returned something was not completely right.”</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"…Weird magical abilities”</p><p>“They look like a gift to me, I saw the tree, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“They scare me.” You admitted with a smile “But that’s not what scares me most, I…my former self would have been horrified at the prospect of death, I would lose my mind if I knew I was talking to a ghost.” Will smiled “And…just knowing there was an antichrist would be too much but now…”</p><p>"You love him."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Michael finished with the call and sat next to you, always taking your hand.</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>“There is going to be some type of gala, the nerds want me to come, Venable wanted to confirm if we wanted to attend.” Michael got close to your ear and whispered “All members are assisting.”</p><p>You sighed, that couldn’t be good news.</p><p>“Time to look for the dress that Coco bought for me, if she found out I wore something from Macy's for a gala she would burn me like she did with my H&amp;M dress.” Michael laughed.</p><p>“We can buy you a new one and definitely not from an apartment store.”</p><p>“Ok fashion police, I’m not paying thousands of dollars for a dress to wear it only once.”</p><p>“What about this?" Will spoke getting both your attention and Michael’s “I understand my money won’t move you and I get your point (Y/n) but my son is in Europe and there is no time for me to say goodbye properly so…I’ll give you the hotel.” Will looked at Michael “And I can design and make your queen's dress for that gala.”</p><p>You frowned thinking it was a dumb exchange but Michael didn't say anything, you looked at him and he seemed to be thinking about it, Michael couldn't be thinking about bringing someone back to life just to make you a dress right?</p><p>"The gala is in three days and we’re finishing the spell tonight."</p><p>"The design would be ready today, I can make a piece of art if the material is good, and it is." Will said looking at you, Michael smiled at your side.</p><p>“If I like the design, then you have a deal.” Will smiled and stood up shaking hands with Michael, Michael took it as a courtesy and Will said goodbye to go work on the designs.</p><p>"I can't believe you just did that." You said in disbelief, Michael shrugged.</p><p>The end of the day came and Will gave him a portfolio of designs, Michael looked at them carefully but didn’t let you see them.</p><p>Will was looking carefully at Michael’s unimpressed reactions at his side, Will looked nervous and was biting his fingers until Michael smiled when he saw one of the drawings.</p><p>"This one will do." Michael said giving him the portfolio, Will smiled happily sighing with relief and the ones that were watching the exchange cheered.</p><p>Michael told Will that he would only bring him back to life, he seemed unsure but the other ghosts told him it was okay and go for it since he had a son whose name now you knew was Lachlan, they all said their goodbyes to him.</p><p>Michael offered his hand and guided Will to the exit, you by his side, Will seemed unsure of crossing the threshold but sighed, closed his eyes and took a step forward, he continued until he stepped on the road and he started to laugh touching his body.</p><p>Michael and you looked at him and you would be lying if you said that you weren’t touched, you were also impressed by how Will played Michael.</p><p>Michael was not easy to impress or manipulate but Will Drake won his freedom by selling an idea, by noticing how much Michael wanted to please you, Will looked at you both smiling with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you…" </p><p>“Come before you get hit by a car.” You said and Will returned to the asphalt but far from the hotel area, you followed him and he gave you his contact number to send you the dress.</p><p>"The hotel will be yours in a few hours or whatever is left of it."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" You asked.</p><p>“Take a cab far away from here, and go to my atelier to start your dress and Michael’s suit, also call my son God… I'm dying to hug him.” Will laughed.</p><p>"Good luck Will, stay away from women and haunted hotels." You said and Will laughed again.</p><p>"I know the deal was to just make the dress, but don’t hesitate to call me for whatever you need I owe you everything."</p><p>"We’ll keep it in mind." Michael said taking your hand to go back.</p><p>Watching the souls be freed was always weird, you could tell right away who went to hell and who went to heaven, the ones that were going to heaven started talking to someone that you couldn’t see as if loved ones came for them.</p><p>The ones who didn’t, like in James case just turned into black smoke, dissolving into the ground leaving no trace, some of the ones that went to hell went kicking, others accepted it with no remorse.</p><p>Coming back to the empty hotel with the big tree on the hall left a sensation of emptiness but calm, and so you took Michael’s hands and the two of you pictured a rupture closing, the connection to hell erased.</p><p>Across the street you took Michael's hand, you made the snow turn more aggressive to make the few people on the street go away, only a few stayed to say their goodbyes, Michael lifted a hand and slowly the hotel started to crumble apart.</p><p>Michael was careful not to damage the buildings next to the Cortez.</p><p>Soon after only the rubble was left and you smiled shaking your head, looking at the tree that Michael was careful to preserve, you heard a stifle and turned around to see Iris shedding tears.</p><p>Next to Scarlett’s mother, Alex holding her son’s hand.</p><p>"Where are we going now?" The boy asked, you looked at them feeling sorry for their situation, death always seemed to be crueler to the living.</p><p>"You three." Michael suddenly spoke "Do you want to be human again?" Your eyes widened and Michael looked at you and you felt warmth overflow you, making you smile and he smiled too.</p><p>"Is it possible?" Iris asked, Michael nodded, both women shared glances and nodded, Michael got close to them touching their heads one by one then moving back to your side "Is that all?" Iris seemed unsure “Did it work?”</p><p>From your sleeve you took a knife and Alex protected her son with her arms, you smiled and offered a hand to Iris, she seemed unsure but gave you her hand, carefully you made a cut on her palm, not too big but also not too small, Alex and Iris watched attentively and gasped.</p><p>"It’s not healing." Alex said, her breath was caught.</p><p>"I erased the virus from your bodies, you’re normal humans again." Michael said.</p><p>"Are we going to age?" Alex asked and Michael nodded, Alex smiled and took the boy's cheeks and kissed his head laughing happily.  </p><p>"Mommy that means we can go back with Scarlett?"</p><p>"Yes my love, that's right." She sounded ecstatic, Iris looked at them with a happy smile but seemed a bit lonely too until Alex offered her hand “Will you come with us?”</p><p>"I…can I?" Iris asked doubtfully.</p><p>"Of course, you’re part of the family." You smiled and shook Michael's hand offering to leave, you both started to walk away.</p><p>"Thank you!" Alex shouted next to Iris and you said goodbye waving your hand returning Holden's gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This has to be a joke." You said.</p><p>After destroying the hotel you two took a flight to the city where the party was going to be, you knew that Will was going to make your dress, what you did not know was that he was also going to deliver it in person and bring a group of designers, stylists and everything to help you get ready.</p><p>Right now you were being forced to undress and they put you in a white robe while ten people touched you, painting your nails, hands, face and hair.</p><p>“I’m afraid not, I haven’t worked with a client for a gala in years so I’m excited and I said I owed you two so let yourself be pampered.” Will said at your side.</p><p>“Goodie.” You said clenching your jaw “By the way how’s the outside treating you?”</p><p>“It’s treating him excellent and he’s enjoying that he didn’t age because he was dead, everyone wants to know who’s his plastic surgeon.” A handsome guy approached you two and you laughed at the comment.</p><p>“(Y/n) This is my son, Lachlan.” Will said smiling, grabbing his son by the shoulder firmly, Lachlan smiled “Lachlan this vision here is (Y/n) one of my benefactors.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, thank you for helping my dad.” Lachlan said shaking your manicured hand.</p><p>“You’re welcome but the one you need to thank is Michael, he did the heavy lifting and I’m not talking about the botox.” Lachlan laughed.</p><p>“Is your boyfriend really the antichrist?”</p><p>“Lachlan.” Will warned, shaking his head and you laughed again.</p><p>“Yes, he doesn’t look much like the role with that face does he?”</p><p>“His skin is amazing, the people helping him change are obsessed with his face.” Lachlan said sitting on a table next to you “He would make a lot of money with his looks, but he seems a bit intimidating too.”</p><p>“He’s nicer than he looks.” You said smiling happily remembering what he did for Alex, Iris and Holden.</p><p>“He’s only nice to you sweetheart, the rest of us go threatened at least once.” Will said, you opened your mouth to rebute it but it was probably true, Will laughed “The only reason I’m here is thanks to you, he seems desperate to please you, do you know why?”</p><p>“No.” You couldn’t deny it and Michael said he loved you so it made sense that he wanted to please you but even Will, that only knew him for a few days could tell that Michael’s need to please you wasn’t normal.</p><p>“Because you don’t seem to want anything from him.” You didn’t understand why those words felt like a sting in your heart, Will grabbed your hand making you stand up to make the final touches on the dress.</p><p>“I want him.” You said but your voice wasn’t confident.</p><p>“You fancy him, love him but your love seems to be different from his…there’s a need coming from you but is not for him.”</p><p>“I want to feel alive, he makes me feel that way.”</p><p>“But he’s not the only one capable of that is he? He noticed it’s time you did too.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“He’s the antichrist, he’s powerful, beautiful too, most people have something they want or need, be it money or a miracle like me, so they look for him, but you?” You stayed quiet, nothing, you wanted nothing.</p><p>“Am I empty?” Will’s eyes softened at your question.</p><p>“You’re a beautiful soul, I can tell.” He assured “Most people fear that we’re being used by others, that the ones at our side are with us for money or favors, or simply out of habit, but you, since you don’t want anything from others you attract people, they’re drawn to you, so Michael’s fear is the exact opposite.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” You asked, not liking that he could see something you couldn’t “How do you know how he feels?”</p><p>“If you stop loving him you would leave him because there’s not a thing attaching you to him, but it doesn’t seem to be the same for him, he fears that you don’t have a use for him, that you don’t need him.”</p><p>Michael’s words overflowed your head <em>“How can I make you want to stay?” “Anything you want I can give to you.” “Maybe you would survive without me because you don’t need me, but I need you.”</em></p><p>You stayed silent the rest of the time, if Will was right then it may be your fault that Michael was feeling jealous of your connections, easily replaceable for you, just like to his father but because of the way your stomach churned at the thought you knew it wasn’t the case.</p><p>Will turned you around to let you see all his hard work and you were surprised by how a professional’s hand made you look, you walked to the mirror looking at your reflection and in a way, it didn’t look like yourself.</p><p>You went downstairs to the lobby where Michael was waiting for you and your heart was beating in your throat, you were so nervous that he would notice your fear and doubts.</p><p>But as you walked downstairs time stopped, Michael wore a simple suit with golden details coordinated with the ones on your dress, his hair combed back, revealing more of his blue eyes.</p><p>And it hit you, you didn’t need anything from him but you did need him now, he was irreplaceable. You knew now that you never rejected his romantic attempts because you didn’t love him that way but because it wasn’t necessary for him to do anything other than just be there.</p><p>The way he looked at you with his mouth open made you shiver, he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the idea melted you because he was that for you, Michael smiled and walked towards you and kissed your hand, closing his eyes slowly, with all the devotion of the world.</p><p>"How did I get so lucky?" He asked and your face flushed, that was what you were thinking “You look beautiful (Y/n)” He said in a whisper and you were sure that he wanted to kill you.</p><p>“Michael I-” Your words were caught, you wanted to tell him how important he was to you but you had just realized, he lifted your face smiling and it hurt so much, he couldn’t read your mind, did he still think you didn’t need him?</p><p>“I love you.” He said kissing your forehead, you wanted to cry so badly, the emotions overflowing, why couldn’t you just tell him? Was it fear? Pride?</p><p>“Michael I love you.” It’s all you could say for now.  </p><p>Michael was always handsome but right now he was the reincarnation of beauty and you were only human, it was too much. Michael caressed your face and was going to kiss you but someone cleared his throat behind you.</p><p>"You're going to ruin the makeup, wait at the end of the party to ravage your lady." Will said, Michael frowned a bit, you sighed and said <em>"Thank you."</em> just moving your lips, Will answered with a silent <em>"You're welcome."</em> and he winked and went back upstairs.</p><p>When you were in the limousine, courtesy of Will, you were grabbing Michael’s hand feeling absolutely ashamed of your cowardice.</p><p>“Michael.” You called without looking at him.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Michael stayed silent for a second and chuckled.</p><p>“Thank you, I always hope that I look that way in your eyes.”</p><p>“You always look good.”</p><p>“I know.” He said and you frowned, it wasn’t his usual cocky and confident voice, you looked at him and he was looking out the window, feeling your gaze he turned “But it’s not always about appearances is it?” You looked at him for a moment with your mouth open, frowning a bit.</p><p>“I find everything about you beautiful.” You said in a low voice “I told you, I love this world even its hard places, why would it be any different with you?” You caressed his face and he seemed surprised then closed his eyes leaning on your hand then taking it to kiss it.</p><p>“You really are perfect for me.”</p><p>The rest of the way to the party was a bit more comfortable, you didn’t tell him how you felt but you had time. The party was in an enormous hotel and at kilometers of distance from it, there was a lot of security which both of you found weird.</p><p>The location of the hotel was crossing a bridge almost near mountains so there really was no need to have so much security, but you assumed it was because there were a lot of rich and famous people among the guests.</p><p>Both of your names were on the list so they let you go through a gate, arriving at the actual entrance of the hotel the decorations were already excessive and there was entertainment outside even though you could tell the party was inside.</p><p>As if your dramatic dress and inhumanly beautiful partner taking your hand to help you out weren't enough, as soon as you got out Venable was there to guide you two inside, you looked around and noticed that everyone's gazes were on you.</p><p>You were nervous but Michael by your side was unbothered so it gave you the confidence you needed as to not trip or something.</p><p>"We were waiting for you." Venable said accompanied by security to escort you, you eyed her purple silk dress, the way her hair was down in a more seductive way, she showed more confidence and pride than usual, you smiled.</p><p>"Purple is a good color on you." You said smiling moving your hand to touch her back while you kissed her cheek as a greeting, she received you like an old friend.</p><p>"Thank you, so is gold on you both, please come on in.” She said guiding you.</p><p>The party was at full of splendor, so much wealth wasted on meaningless entertainment, it made you think how different the world could be for so little people.</p><p>Upon entering Venable asked if you wanted to have security with you to stop people from approaching but you thought it would be worse so you refused, she left to attend other business and soon after people started flooding you two.  </p><p>People were naturally attracted to Michael, they came and left, asking about who dressed you, what you did for a living to be among the titans of industry, the wealthiest heirs and artists, Michael lied famously and you remained mostly silent.</p><p>There was an odd smell on most of them under their expensive colognes and beautiful manufactured smiles, growing tired of the attention Michael took you to the dance floor to have a moment for yourselves.</p><p>"It’s as if their nose could smell the power but not quite identify it, they think of conquering what I have even when they don't understand it." Michael told you while you danced under changing lights, ignoring the rest of the world.</p><p>“This is how some of them built their wealth, with a good nose like truffle pigs.” Michael smiled at the comment “Others simply inherited it and the only thing they seem to think about is to possess.” You said thinking about those who had flirted so much with Michael and even with you. The money and power moved the hearts of men, their greed.</p><p>"Learn a what man wants, you told me that," Michael said “Most of the people here are just trying to fill a void that seems to be infinite, they use their money to lengthen their lives a little more to avoid consequences.”</p><p>"Humans will always try to surpass God." You said while Michael moved you with ease, you two had become so used to the other while dancing, Michael looked into your eyes.</p><p>“All people, if given the right pressures or stimulus, are evil motherfuckers.” He seemed a bit irritated, maybe it was because the people around you, he could feel and hear everything, every sin “If everyone can be evil I don’t see why we bother trying to save them.”</p><p>“That’s not fair, of course every person if pushed can be capable of evil acts but that doesn’t make them evil.”</p><p>“If everyone can be capable of those acts then how do you know who is truly evil?” Michael was smiling mockingly, telling you they weren’t worthy of your high opinion on them, Michael didn’t see himself or you as human anymore.</p><p>“It’s simple.” You smiled, Michael looked at your face with attention, you leaned close to his ear and whispered “You just tell them they can.” You moved your face away from his ear, close to his face “And they’ll show you who they are, what they’re made of.”</p><p>“Are you always going to be on their side?” Michael gave your body a twirl along the song, you laughed.</p><p>“As long as you’re not.” Michael moved you at a quicker pace catching to the end of the song “But if you ever chose to see only the good, then I would show you just how monstrous we can be.” Michael laughed.</p><p>“They heard the pretty words and have the resources to move the world.” Michael grabbed you by the waist lowering your body at the end of the song then bringing you back against his chest “It would be awfully amusing to take it all away.”</p><p>It took you a moment to understand, then you smiled.</p><p>“All that power for us.” Everyone applauded at the end of the dance except you two, too entranced into each other’s eyes, already sharing ideas without speaking.</p><p>Someone walked to the stage and people applauded even more loudly, the conversation was over for now and you two looked at the stage listening to the speech the man gave.</p><p>“And before we keep enjoying tonight’s festivities, as some of you may already know or simply heard the rumors, we have a special guest tonight.” The man said, you squeezed Michael's hand, both remaining neutral, but you felt glances over you.</p><p>“Did they?” You said without looking at Michael, not quite finishing, you wouldn’t think that Jeff or Mutt dared to reveal Michael’s identity without his consent. </p><p>“They better not.”</p><p>By the varied reactions it seemed no one knew for a fact that the man was talking about Michael, but he didn’t have to, most of the people there knew each other but Michael was a new and quite noticeable face.</p><p>"Thanks to our benefactors, we were able to complete the relocation project, as of yesterday, all of humanity’s patrimony has been secured in an underground vault.”</p><p>More cheers and applauses were heard and you had the lingering feeling of anxiety, for what reason there would be a need to hide something underground?</p><p>Unless.</p><p>"The animals were selected, so was people with a perfect DNA thanks to the efforts of the ancestry project, the perfect candidates for the new world and of course those that were generous enough to help our civilization to prevail.”</p><p>"Michael what the fuck is he talking about?" Your voice was small but full of anxiety.</p><p>"I'm trying to-" Michael’s eyes moved, looking everywhere and you knew he was collecting information, then he remained awfully silent, wide eyes, looking more shocked than ever, at loss of words "Fuck." He mumbled.</p><p>"Like in all noble causes there have been enemies trying to stop us from saving the world, but important allies joined us in our efforts." Behind the man a giant screen was lowered, everything went dark and the man moved to reveal the news.</p><p><em>"The Vatican declares war on witches.”</em> Was read in the headline of the news and your blood went cold.</p><p>
  <em>“In 2014 the existence of people with a gene that allowed them to use magic was revealed, the so called supreme witch said that they meant no harm but it was recently leaked that they were more of a cult than a school and so now they have been recognized as terrorists for committing crimes against humanity."</em>
</p><p>Your heart stopped, it had to be a lie but you saw the footage of witches being hunted, defending themselves with their power, making them look like villains, an image of Robichaux's on fire, you felt your body falter and a shriek in your ears.</p><p>Michael held you up with one arm while you trembled with what could be either fear or rage.</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Michael said, you could barely hear his voice between the applause and the man coming back to the speech.</p><p>"No." You said swallowing your hatred “It’s too late, we have to wait… and find what happened, we may not have another chance.” You said although your heart was bleeding, you looked at Michael and he had a worried frown but agreed.</p><p>You endured the whole speech, you endured the laughter at your sister’s demise controlling yourself to not cause a storm or worse, keeping calm until it was over.</p><p>"Can you do this?” Michael asked now that the music was back, people drinking and celebrating as a joyful day.</p><p>"Do you have to ask?” You smiled, Michael didn't seem so sure, his frown was deep but you both knew there was no time, so Michael nodded taking your hand and walked among the sea of people, looking for the ones that always seemed to cause trouble.</p><p>Soon the horrible hairstyles of Mutt and Jeff came to view, as always they were surrounded by drugs and women, when they noticed you they laughed in the same idiotic way they always did and you had to bite the inside of your mouth to endure until you tasted blood.</p><p>"Michael! The man of the hour." Mutt said standing up while Jeff laughed "(Y/n) wasn’t it? You look good." He said looking up and down, you felt Michael's hand tense but you squeezed back with more strength to ask him to endure it.  </p><p>"Mutt it is so nice to see you.” You said smiling then looked at Jeff “I hate to interrupt your fun but we need to borrow you two for a moment.” You looked at the women with them “Alone.” Jeff and Mutt shared looks and nodded.</p><p>Venable came to their side since she technically was still working for them, she guided you to a private room away from the noise, it looked like a boardroom with many chairs, you sat next to Michael and they sat on the opposite side.  </p><p>"Well?" Michael said "I was expecting a presentation, since the word is already out." Michael said showing complete confidence.</p><p>Mutt and Jeff laughed excitedly and Mutt stood up turning on a television.</p><p>"I have to admit I didn't think much of you at first but wow." Jeff said “You totally fooled us dude, I mean I still can’t believe you made the fucking Vatican join your cause.” Jeff put his hands on his head imitating an explosion, you tensed but stayed quiet.</p><p>"At first we weren't sure you wanted to start the Armageddon because you didn't contact us again but we didn't know you were already working on it." Mutt said.</p><p>"But we heard the whispers and rumors and here we are!”</p><p>"And what were those whispers?" Michael asked smiling, Jeff and Mutt laughed sharing glances.</p><p>"First it started with the missing art, the church began to pay for all the works to be hidden in vaults underground but the one that got the most attention were the animal pairs." Mutt explained.</p><p>"Like fucking Noah’s ark! I mean it was so biblical to not mean something, you know, Genesis sixty nine.” Jeff said and Mutt mimicked the sixty nine while they high fived the other and you wanted them dead “People realized, and the Illuminati and the church joined hands to invest in the outposts."</p><p>Jeff moved a button on the controller showing a map of safe locations underground.</p><p>"You decided to protect the world's heritage first, we understand." Jeff said looking at Mutt "But you know how rich people are." Jeff rolled his eyes "So many private shelters and bunkers are already finished, so the cooperative can occupy them but with a bit more time we can build more for you.”</p><p>"We’re just waiting for you to choose people for the new world, whoever you want but the trigger is ready whenever you want to pull it."</p><p>For your part, the context was enough, somehow for over a year the Vatican began preparing for the end of the world like someone had warned them, and of course rich people ended up finding out and started working to ensure their survival.</p><p>The context was enough for you and Michael who had spent enough time with Jeff and Mutt to have the details seemed to understand everything, seeing the whole picture or at least most of it, the real questions were who organized everything, who told them and who was going to give the order.</p><p>"I see." Michael offered you a hand and you stood up with him "If you already know everything that makes things easier, we'll be in touch."</p><p>"You’re not staying? I mean the party is basically for you and we got the penthouse ready for you and your lady to stay the night.”</p><p>"No, I'm afraid we have some final touches to do now that the schedule changed.”</p><p>You two left without meeting anyone even though Jeff and Mutt told you that some big names wanted to introduce themselves but Michael was firm, both left to a parking lot to get back in your car but as Michael opened the door for you.</p><p>Venable walked close and knocked the window of the driver, as soon as he rolled the window down she shot him in the head.</p><p>"After Jeff received a call, they asked me to find you, the one who called told them that you didn’t plan on letting any of these billionaires to live they’re all out to get you as we speak, even the driver it seems." She resumed as much as she could.</p><p>Michael moved to grab her hand to see her memories, again, he seemed surprised, he opened the door to let the dead driver fall and opened his clothes, the buttons falling on the floor, you saw that he not only was wearing a cross, he also had a gun.</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes and started walking signaling both of you to follow him, you did but took the man’s gun, and you were really starting to hate the heels you were wearing way to fast. A red car was spotted and Michael started it with his power then opened the doors just by looking at them.</p><p>"Get in the car." Michael ordered and Venable sat in the back, you were going to go in the copilot’s side but Michael stopped you with a hand "Wait, you drive." Michael said, his eyes unfocused, moving his head to the side like he heard something from afar, an animalistic movement of a predator.</p><p>Without questioning him, you got on the driver's side adjusting your stupid dress and soon after a group of armed guards arrived, Michael had both hands raised, the guards tensed and stood perfectly still, like they were petrified.</p><p>Michael moved a hand and moved his fingers resembling a gun, slowly, he placed it under his chin and the men did the same movement with the real guns, from the car you could see the fear in their eyes, fear of losing control of their bodies, when Michael made the gesture of shooting they all did and fell to the ground.</p><p>Michael got inside and looked at you.</p><p>“I can hear more of them coming, can you handle it?” He asked and as an answer you stepped on the accelerator, you heard Venable scream and the car jumped when you got out of the parking lot.</p><p>You had never driven something similar to a sports car but you could feel in your hands just how smooth it was even at a high speed, the car roared every time you stepped on the accelerator and you could feel the vibration from your heel to your whole leg.</p><p>"You’re going to kill us!” Venable shouted and Michael laughed, you would have liked to see his expression but you were too busy trying to keep control of the steering wheel while wearing heels, not long after you heard gunshots and looked at the rearview mirror, SUVs chasing you.</p><p>"They’re going to kill us, it would be better if you undid your seatbelt and hid to cover your head." You said and quickly heard the click of her seatbelt and ruffling of her dress from behind "Michael some help?" You said watching the cars at your sides.  </p><p>"On it." He said and rolled down his window, sitting almost completely out the car which made you more stressed because now you had to be careful not to move the car too abruptly.</p><p>Shortly after you heard explosions behind you and you laughed watching the road light up with the explosions, the cars at your sides just jumped like a force threw them away and you wished you could have seen with more clarity than just the corner of your eyes.</p><p><em>"The bridge is closed, we blocked it with the cars."</em> A voice in some type of radio was heard behind you, Michael entered the car again, Venable had taken a radio with her which was super helpful but the bridge was the only way out so bad news.</p><p>“Michael what do we do? Should we try to fight them?” You asked without slowing down, even if you two managed to kill everyone it would take too long to move the cars even with magic and now the world’s wealthiest were after your heads.</p><p>"No, keep driving straight, remember the incident in Bruges?” He said, you imagined what he was referring to and your stomach sank but your heart was beating fast with excitement, so much that you smiled and stepped on the accelerator even more feeling the car sway a little to the sides.</p><p>"Are you two insane?!” Venable screamed.</p><p>“Yes!" Michael and you shouted, Michael touched the roof of the car with one hand and your shoulder with the other.</p><p>You saw in front of you how there was a block of trucks and armed people pointing at you.</p><p>"Thirteen seconds!” You screamed.</p><p>At first it seemed that they thought you were going to stop but being so close it was obvious that it wasn’t the case, so bullets began to be fired and you knew that Michael had to concentrate and thus couldn’t deflect them.</p><p>So you zigzagged the car trying to avoid the impact as much as you could, you were about to collide with the people and cars in front and Venable was screaming loudly behind you.</p><p>You felt as if the world had turned around, with a shake and the car jumped, appearing on the middle of the bridge, having skipped the block.</p><p>Michael was panting next to you, either out of excitement, surprise or weariness at the energy he used, you screamed with excitement without slowing down because as soon as they realized what had happened they would try to follow.  </p><p>Michael had used the transmutation on you, the car and you knew Venable too because she kept screaming in the back.</p><p>“God! oh my God, are we still alive? how are we still alive?" Venable yelled, panting behind you, both Michael and you laughed.</p><p>When you had gone on a trip to Bruges there had been an incident in which you had to run away from a bunch of cops, to do so you had to jump a second floor, the thing was that Michael thought about transmuting by accident to avoid the fall and you both ended up appearing far from the house from which you were running away.</p><p>Michael laughed next to you and continued to breathe heavily and a few seconds later you heard the radio again describing the car and license plates, Michael put his hand out the window, touching the door and you smiled watching in front of you how the red turned into black.</p><p>"Uh… I don't think Jay-Z will be happy about the paint job.” You said, it was weird that after so much fear you felt so excited.</p><p>“It belongs to Jay-Z?” Michael asked and both looked at each other then bursted into laughter. </p><p>"What the hell did I get myself into?" Venable asked, and didn’t sound happy at all "I knew you could use magic but that can't be humanly possible."</p><p>"You are not wrong but relax, you’re on the good side, we’re trying to save the world from the assholes members of the cooperative." You explained.</p><p>"What are you talking about?”</p><p>"Your stupid as fuck bosses together with other Billionaires are trying to bring the end of times with a nuclear war.”</p><p>"Why would they do that?”</p><p>"That’s what we’re trying to find out to stop whoever is behind it, for that we have to get to Louisiana to look for the corpses of our allies, if they are still there…"</p><p>"I- okay there is an airport about half an hour from here but we have to change cars as soon as we arrive to the city, this is too flashy and it does belong to Jay-Z.” Venable said “There’s a company plane there.”</p><p>"Mutt and Jeff may be idiots but they’re smart idiots so it may not be safe.” You said and Michael laughed amused, Venable laughed too “Someone wants to fill me in? Can’t read minds.”</p><p>"As soon as they finished the call and told me to find you two I shot them in the head.” Venable said "It's the most pleasure I have felt in years."</p><p>"God I love her." You said, Venable was a terrifying ally "Michael tell Will to get out of the hotel then throw the phone away.” Michael called him and as soon as the call was over he crushed the phone on his hand throwing it out the window.</p><p>When you arrived at the city you drove next to a rundown place and parked next to a bar on purpose so people would dismantle it. Without having time to change your clothes the three of you stole a different car and this time Michael drove knowing the way by heart after seeing Venable's memories.</p><p>You arrived at the airport and hurried to the hangar to get on the plane when you felt something strange, there was a strange sense of calm that made you shiver, but you thought it was just the adrenaline leaving your body.</p><p>Already inside the three of you were going to turn around when Michael stayed still, not a second later a group of people were pointing guns at you</p><p>Time seemed to slow down for you, because you could think of all that was going to happen, so your body moved on its own.</p><p>You realized that there was no time for magic, there was no time for anyone's reaction so you jumped in front of Michael covering his body, pushing him to fall to the ground, giving him the time he needed to survive.</p><p>You felt your back tense, then the sensation of hundreds of needles in your back, a cutting pain that drowned you as you fell, everything had become strangely silent, all sounds were absolutely muffled even though you knew there were gunshots because of the light you saw.</p><p>Your body didn't hurt, nothing felt bad, it was just blurry and cold, you only knew that someone moved your body because your gaze was no longer focused on the ground looking at Venable's lifeless body.</p><p>Now you were looking up and things were shaking and there was no sound but you could see Michael's face, you knew that he was screaming because of the way his mouth was moving, you knew he was shaking because the image of his face was moving but you couldn’t hear a thing.</p><p>You saw his tears fall on your face while his expression became more and more pained, you wanted to comfort him, you wanted to tell him that it was fine and touch his face like always, comb his locks behind his ear but you couldn’t feel your body, much less move.</p><p>The image of his face was blurred and everything was going dark.</p><p>You almost wanted to laugh, you remembered how in movies people saw their whole life played as they were dying, you always thought it was bullshit, but it was there, your memories when you were a child playing, when you were in your most awkward years.</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>The memory of when you hit Michael, when you held him in your arms, all the times he held your hand, the times you fought, the times he kissed you and his smile, you were so thankful to have meet him.</p><p>Even losing consciousness you could only think how happy you were to be by his side in your last moments, to have protected him, the only regret you had was having thought that you had more time together.</p><p>Not telling him how important he was, how much you needed him.</p><p>But you were so tired, so sleepy.  </p><p>You closed your eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little party does kill some people</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. You remind me of the babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You thought that death was peaceful and silent, calm and warm in the arms of the one you loved the most, but you began to hear Michael's voice, it was strange since you couldn’t hear anything before.</p><p>“You promised…” Michael's voice cried out next to you while he hugged you, you opened your eyes and it hit you, the strongest pain you had ever felt.</p><p>You choked then screamed loudly and moved roughly, your body convulsing in pain. Michael looked at you with surprise, tears still falling from his eyes but you couldn't think, it hurt too much, you pushed him away from you and you fell to the ground kicking, touching your abdomen.</p><p>It was as if something crawled inside your stomach while you screamed and cried, you turned around so your chest would touch the ground, and you felt something sharp like knifes being pulled out your back.</p><p>You rolled again in a moment of silence and relief when the sharp sensation was out, looking at the sky, the sudden relief made you choke on your tears, it still hurt but you were conscious enough to sit and see with a trembling and bloody hand how a bullet left your abdomen and the hole closed leaving no scar.</p><p>Your hand trembled with the bullet in your hand, you looked at the floor, barely any blood where you were laying, then looked at Venable’s body and she was still dead on top of a pool of blood with her chest full of bullet holes.</p><p>You looked back at yourself and you had bullet holes in your dress too but the skin was intact, only the dress had blood on it, so you turned to Michael for answers and he seemed as confused as you, his body drenched in what had to be your blood.</p><p>He was still crying, with a face that seemed to have witnessed a miracle, he moved close to you and hugged you tightly, both him and you panting together and trembling, you moved your hands to touch his back.</p><p>“You’re alive.” He whispered, his hug was so strong that it hurt.</p><p>“Did…did you?” You asked but you knew, Michael knew too by the way he tensed, tears fell from your eyes and everything went dark.</p><p>You didn't know how much time passed, but you woke up screaming but didn’t get to move much because someone was holding you tight, Michael whispered reassuring words in your ear and kissed your forehead while you cried.</p><p>"Michael." You gasped, you were so scared that it hurt.</p><p>He turned your face and kissed you deeply, caressing you with trembling hands, you looked around you, you were on the plane, you looked down because of the smell of blood and saw your bare abdomen, you passed your hand and the skin was perfectly healthy, you sobbed.</p><p>"Michael, what am I?" You asked hugging him “What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>You had felt something similar before, just like when you dipped your hand in boiling oil, the way all the cuts from dreams and self-infected healed, the way you drowned on a tub and somehow you were alive with no consequences.</p><p>You knew, you always had but turned your eyes away, covering your face like a child to not see what scared you, your body healed your body didn’t die you weren’t a witch, you sobbed harder against Michael’s chest.</p><p>"You’re special (Y/n) don’t think about anything I have you." He said hugging you, you choked on your tears with hiccups, Michael was the antichrist and he still didn’t know what you were either “It doesn't matter, it only matters that you're here with me, that you’re safe.”</p><p>The dark took you one more time, maybe you passed out again or simply fell asleep, you heard voices around you and you opened your eyes, you knew that you were moving, Michael was carrying you in his arms, the Jacket of his suit covering your shredded clothes.</p><p>“Let’s go to the first house we find, we need to let her rest.” Venable suggested and you looked at her side, her dress was destroyed too, you assumed Michael brought her back when you lost your consciousness the first time.</p><p>“No.” You said and Michael’s arms tensed, you moved your head up to look at his relieved face “There’s no time, I just want to…I want to take a shower and change.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Michael said frowning.</p><p>“Michael the cooperative knows that the antichrist is not the one behind the end of the world.” You said, mentally you were tired but your body felt better and better by the second “We need to find Cordelia and the others.”</p><p>“(Y/n)” Michael said, his voice too soft, so you took advantage of his kindness, knowing he wouldn’t refuse anything you asked for right now.</p><p>“If I don’t get my mind off this I’ll go insane, please, I need my sisters.”</p><p>Like you asked Michael took you to an apartment and made the owners go to sleep, you took your shower first and saw the blood fall from your head, a bullet must have hit you there, you shook your head and went out.</p><p>Venable was already there, waiting for you with clothes on her hands.</p><p>“You picked them for me?” You said, liking the outfit, it was a lot like you.</p><p>“No, Michael did, he went to a store nearby.” She seemed a bit more quiet than usual, maybe it was because she had been brought back to life too “I’ll be quick to shower too and we can leave.” You shook your head.</p><p>“Take your time.” Venable shook her head too.</p><p>“You said it, there’s no time.”</p><p>You let her in and walked out to the living room, Michael was there with more casual clothes but still fancy enough, as soon as he spotted you he stood up and you walked to him hugging him.</p><p>“Hello love.” You said with your eyes closed leaning against his chest.</p><p>“Hello.” He said, you looked up and moved his hair to hide it behind his ear like you had wanted before, he laughed but it came out choked out, tears were already forming in his eyes and you felt like crying too.  </p><p>“Told you.” You said sniffling back the tears but they fell anyways.</p><p>“Told me what?” Michael asked caressing the tears away with his thumb.</p><p>“That I was never going to leave you, I promised.” He laughed, his own tears falling.</p><p>“I could never forgive you if you did.”</p><p>It was six am and the sun was coming out, the first place where you went was the place where Miriam Mead was buried, Michael brought her back without your help.</p><p>Michael explained the situation to her, and made question, paying attention for any lies, both you and Michael were relieved that Miriam’s love towards him seemed to be true, her loyalty to him was stronger than to the devil’s.</p><p>So now there were four of you, you gave your gun to Miriam and walked alongside Michael to go to Robichaux's or at least what was left of it, to look for any clue as to where your sisters or their bodies could be.</p><p>The city was almost completely closed, you assumed out of fear, there was very few people on the street, everyone seemed wary of each other. It wasn’t a surprise, New Orleans was known for magic and the world declared war on those who could use it.</p><p>You heard gunshots and saw a group of armed men running after a girl with dark curly hair and brown skin, you knew right away that the girl had some type of power and no one on the street looked twice, chose to ignore it.</p><p>You frowned and ran to her, covering her with your arms an glaring to the men chasing her.</p><p>"Miss I wouldn't do that if I were you, she’s dangerous."</p><p>"No." Michael said with displeasure "We are." As if they had felt that he was not normal they aimed and shot him, without moving a hand, all the bullets stopped in front of Michael until the men emptied their cartridges, the bullets floated in the air for a moment then fell to the ground.</p><p>The fear on the men's faces was clear, the girl looked impressed and you helped her to her feet holding her by your side, a man wanted to reload his weapon but Michael moved a hand and his neck broke together with the others just leaving one alive.</p><p>“Ms. Mead, I want to know what happened to the city, can you make him talk?” Michael asked, Miriam nodded smiling.</p><p>Michael looked at a car at his side and started it for Miriam to take him away to question him. For what Michael told you she had some type of military training so you knew what <em>“Make him talk.”</em> meant, well deserved torture.</p><p>“I’ll go with her.” Venable said and the two left.  </p><p>"Are you okay?" You asked taking the girl's face in your hands, looking for any injuries, she nodded.</p><p>"Are you here to help us?" She asked, you looked at her confused, Michael walking next to you two.</p><p> </p><p>The girl took you to a type of shelter in one of the old houses in the city, the place was full of mostly people of color, some were hurt, others simply scared or crying.</p><p>"Camila!" A woman shouted when she saw the girl and ran to her, the girl ran towards her and the woman fell to her knees crying while hugging her “Te dije que no salieras!” She said desperately shaking her shoulders, moving her hands all over her to check “¿Estas bien?”</p><p>"Si, ellos me ayudaron." The girl said pointing at you two, the people there looked at you both with suspicion but the crying woman hugged the girl and thanked you two from afar, you nodded smiling as an old man approached you.</p><p>"I thought all the witches ran away." He didn’t seem pleased at your presence but after looking at the girl he seemed a bit more relaxed even if it wasn’t entirely "Thank you for saving her."</p><p>"All of you." Michael said "You can use voodoo.” Michael confirmed your thoughts, then looked at the young girl “Or different variations of witchcraft…”</p><p>"Yes, well it didn't help much when they started to get us out of our houses in the middle of the night to shoot us in the head."</p><p>"You said that the witches left, what happened?" You asked, the man moved his head and led you to a quieter place and served you tea, you took it happily with both hands, thankful for the warmth.</p><p>"When the news came out the white witches were attacked first which is unusual already but we knew what would happen, also,” The man said sitting down “Cordelia sent one of her own to warn us, but without the help of our queen most didn’t make it."</p><p>"Why didn't the voodoo queen help you?" Michael asked.</p><p>"The new queen is not as powerful as the previous one, and she would sell all of us to save her own skin, it wouldn’t even surprise if she helped to take us down.”</p><p>"Was she that powerful? The previous queen." Michael asked, the man laughed.</p><p>“She was as strong as the supreme, Marie Laveau lived for over a hundred years and still left us too soon.”</p><p>“Do you have something that belonged to her? If we are at war we need strong allies I can bring her back.” Michael said and this time the man laughed out loud, Michael kept an impassive expression. </p><p>“You may be powerful boy but it would do you good not to be arrogant, that will get you killed, you two can stay as long as you want but no place is safe, we’re just waiting for death.” Michael sighed and left the room.</p><p>The man seemed confused, you stood up and went out with Michael, you assumed that it was easier to show his power than to say it, you moved close to him but when you tried to touch him he moved his hand away.</p><p>"You have to rest (Y/n)" He said frowning and you frowned too.</p><p>“I’m okay, I want to help them Michael, please.” Michael grimaced but let you take his hand. One by one, he healed all the wounded while the man watched in amazement along with other people, Camila, the young girl was watching with interest.</p><p>“Told you, they came to help!” She said proudly to her mom then moved close to you.</p><p>“Why were you out?” You asked.</p><p>“I wanted to help, a lot of people are still out, but when I saw the guys with the guns I rand and they noticed, it’s stupid I know.”</p><p>“It was stupid.” You said and she looked ashamed but you touched her shoulder “Thanks to that we found you, and you helped all these people, don’t be ashamed Camila the bravest people always have that stupid in them, their bodies move first than their brains because they know right away what the right thing to do is.”</p><p>Camila smiled happily and you smiled at her.</p><p>“But do be careful, you almost scared your mom to death.” Camila laughed and went back to her mom.</p><p>“Should listen to your own advice.” Michael said while he healed someone, you scoffed.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear? I’m stupid so my body moved by instinct.” Michael smiled but seemed thoughtful, you knew the shock, fear and anger was still strong with him but you didn’t regret your decision a bit.</p><p>The last person healed was a young boy who died, and after he was brought back points were made, but before asking about Marie again Venable arrived, people seemed nervous but relaxed when Michael and you walked close to her.   </p><p>"We already have the information." Venable said Michael nodded and started to walk back to the private room, Michael signaled to the older man to come too.</p><p>"What's your name?" Michael asked him.</p><p>"Adrian Dubois."</p><p>“Adrian, do you or do you not have an object that belonged to Marie? That would make my job easier I don’t want to roam hell recklessly.”</p><p>"I'll bring it right away." Adrian said and left the room.</p><p>"So, what happened?" Michael asked.</p><p>“It seems that the Vatican tracked down retired witch hunters and they’re paying them to wipe you out, apparently they were told the witches were working with someone to help bring the end of times.”</p><p>You looked at Michael and both shared the same thought, someone was feeding everyone with fake information.</p><p>“He also said they were part of an old order of hunters before the previous supreme, Fiona Goode killed their leaders, so they were happy to help.”</p><p>Venable explained and left a silver bullet on the table in front of you, you touched your abdomen, Michael took it and frowned deeply, the bullet began to make Michael’s hand burn, a little smoke coming from it.</p><p>"It’s blessed." Michael said squeezing it and turning it into dust, you were sure that the one who had shot you was also a hunter, the bullet that came out of your stomach looked similar.</p><p>"Apparently they’re hunting witches all over the world with the help of the military in some places, we know where they’re located here on the city, Ms. Mead and I already confirmed the location."</p><p>"Thank you." Michael said calmly but your back tensed “We’ll wait here while I bring someone back then pay them a visit.” Venable nodded and left the room “I want to finish quickly but when they’re dead I’ll have them crucified." Michael said, his voice almost trembling in rage.</p><p>"Are you sure that’s a good idea?" You asked, you didn't want to attract more attention to the city, enough damage had been done.</p><p>“I don't care, remember what Billie said that the demons weren't the only ones watching us?”</p><p>“You don’t think?” You said frowning.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I think, isn’t it a rich coincidence that when we start to close gates of hell, suddenly the church is hunting down the witches after years of ignoring them?”</p><p>“Well,” You said sitting on the desk “Then let’s kill them all, the hunters, the church.” Michael looked at your surprised “There’s no explaining them that we actually want to save the world, besides-” You touched your stomach “They declared war on us, I’d love to pay my debt.”</p><p>Your death didn’t bother you that much, what bothered you was the discovery of your unnatural healing, how they hurt Michael, how you saw your sisters being painted like the enemy.</p><p>So you concentrated on the same thing that had kept you sane before on the party, the oath you made to yourself to kill the ones who hurt your loved ones.</p><p>“Vengeance is a good look on you.” Michael said with a smile but you could feel that both were furious, the thing with Michael was the same thing with most apex predators, they didn’t attack unless provoked, cornered or threatened.</p><p>Michael was all three.</p><p>“I have no empathy for them, they shot me with a fucking silver bullet, I only worry about what will happen to the people here.”</p><p>“If history has taught us something is that when the church is involved in some type of warpath no one is safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Enemy of my enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael and you discussed the possibilities of why the Vatican wanted to help with the end of times, theories were made, the idea of people inside of the church actually worshiping the devil was suggested, bribes too but there was not one solid theory.</p><p>Adrian came back with a gold necklace and Michael laid down on the floor while you took his hand, not long after he woke up and just like with Misty.</p><p>Marie Laveau's body began to form from the ashes and she woke up coughing and gasping for air, all the people present rushed to her aid.</p><p>Marie knew what Michael was after seeing him in hell and arguing with Papa Legba for her soul, Michael was simply too powerful to dispute that he was in fact the antichrist.</p><p>However Marie told him she would rather be dead and tortured than to help him, Michael scoffed and you smiled, at least her moral compass was decent. Explaining to her that he was actually on the good side was not an easy task.</p><p>But Camila hanging around him impressed and Michael just looking slightly annoyed and not smiting her soul helped with the case, that and that the people he helped vouched for him, explained to her what happened, she listened in silence.</p><p>After she heard their part of the story she went to the private room to hear Michael’s version, the information was given about everything and the fact that Cordelia was the new supreme impressed her, then it turned into anger, for what, you couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Why would you even want to save the world?” She asked at some point.</p><p>“I live here.” He replied with an annoyed smile.</p><p>They argued a bit but at the end Marie agreed to help.</p><p>"We need you to look for the witches, Cordelia doesn’t trust me and I couldn’t find them in hell, I assume they’re either alive or in heaven.”</p><p>“Not likely.” Marie scoffed.</p><p>“Well if they’re alive they won't let me find them, they probably think that I was the one who caused all this."</p><p>“I’m still not sure you’re not.”</p><p>“I don’t enjoy chaos if it’s not of my own making.” Michael said giving his phone to Marie, she frowned, you had no idea what he showed her and didn’t think too much of it.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll find the witches for you, even if you’re lying I want to have some words with their leader.” Marie gave the phone back and looked at you “And who are you?”</p><p>“(Y/n) Dating the antichrist and currently pissed off at my religion choices.” You joked but felt shivers at the way she was looking at you so you deflected.</p><p>“You feel strange, what are you?”</p><p>“Honestly? I don’t know and I don’t want to think about it because if I do I’ll break.” You said smiling “So I’d rather focus on the apocalypse.” Marie kept looking but then looked at Michael that started to look angry so she let it be.</p><p>Marie used her magic to help her people escape, some joined her in the fight with the hunters but it wasn’t much of a fight. Michael and Marie took them out easily and with that she proved just how strong she was, after that she used her magic to find the witches.</p><p>Most of the people escaped to be safe but others like Adrian joined Marie, so all of you went to the middle of nowhere close to a swamp.</p><p>You saw most of your sisters and they seemed surprised to see you too, without thinking you ran towards Mallory and she did the same hugging you, falling to the ground crying.</p><p>“I thought I had lost you.” Mallory said sobbing and moving her hands all over you.</p><p>“I thought I had lost YOU.” You repeated and laughed already sobbing and smiling while touching her face and kissing her forehead, Mallory laughed and hugged you again.</p><p>“(Y/n)” Michael called you, you looked up and he didn’t seem amused “Now is not the time.” He said looking at Mallory, you stood up grabbing her hands to help her up.</p><p>You thought the comment came because of Michael’s jealousy but there was a heavy feeling, everyone looking warily at each other, you spotted Cordelia and she felt weaker than before, even from afar, then you looked at Mallory, radiating light.</p><p>“Mallory come here.” Myrtle said and your stomach hurt, they probably believed Michael was behind it.</p><p>“No.” Mallory said angrily and you looked at her surprised, she grabbed your hand and gave you a reassuring look, then turned her gaze to Myrtle “She’s on our side I trust her.”  </p><p>“Why have you come?” Myrtle moved her eyes to Michael “How did you find us?”</p><p>“I found you.” Marie said coming into view and moving next to Michael, Cordelia seemed surprised and walked closer to her.</p><p>Marie did too but what no one expected was that Marie slapped Cordelia’s face so hard that she fell to the ground, the witches moved to aid Cordelia, but behind Marie the people that followed her took out guns protecting their queen.</p><p>Michael raised a hand and shook his head, signaling them to stop.  </p><p>“Did you lose your damn mind?” Marie asked looking down on Cordelia “You brought the downfall to all of us, what were you thinking when you revealed our existence to the world?!”</p><p>“Marie-” Myrtle intervened but Marie moved her hand to stop her.</p><p>“You will stay silent.” She said then looked back at Cordelia “Answer.”</p><p>“I wanted to help, I thought that if I found the ones that were like us I could protect them…”</p><p>“You exposed us, put a bulls eye in all our backs.”</p><p>“I thought the world was different from before.” Cordelia said standing up, Marie scoffed.</p><p>“The world has been the same for centuries! People hunt down those who are different, its people like us who know how the real world is.” Marie said pointing at her chest “Your arrogance and self-importance has blinded you, trying to prove to mommy that you were different made you stupid and arrogant, I don’t see a queen before me I see a child.” Marie said accusatively.</p><p>The witches behind Cordelia wanted to help her but Cordelia stopped them, looking down ashamed, you too wanted to support her but you felt that Marie’s rage wasn’t misplaced.</p><p>"I know.” Cordelia admitted “My intentions were good but the only thing I did was put my girls in danger…and not only them.” She looked behind Marie then back to her “It is my fault and I will pay for what I did.”</p><p>“You're goddamn right you will.” Marie said.</p><p>“We can blame each other all night for our mistakes.” Michael stepped in “But right now the real enemy is out there getting ready to kill us all, the church the hunters even the fucking illuminati so if you wanna kill each other fine but time is running out.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Cordelia asked while frowning.</p><p>“Do you think it was me that gave the order to kill all of you?” Michael said “If I wanted you dead I would have done it myself ages ago, but killing you was an order given directly by the Vatican and we both know that I don’t have influence there.”</p><p>“Why would they do that?”</p><p>“That’s what we’re trying to find out, If you’re so eager to die then at least make it worth, take accountability for all the people that died because of the choices you made.” Michael said harshly, Cordelia closed her eyes as If the words had cut her.</p><p>“Is it going to be with fire or are you going to take charge as the current supreme?” Marie asked.</p><p>“My time as supreme is up.” Cordelia corrected her “If what you want is to save the world then I’ll follow your lead.” She said looking at Michael, he frowned and seemed as surprised as the rest but it didn’t shake him up.</p><p>“Then let’s get to work, we have no time.”</p><p>You knew it was inappropriate in the situation but you couldn't hide the feelings of pride by seeing Michael taking charge as a leader, there was no longer any trace of the insecure and lost boy he was once.</p><p>All of you set a camp and the <em>“Leaders.”</em> or people that had the most information were inside of a hut sharing what they knew.</p><p>Cordelia explained that Zoe was probably dead, she went to a town that was rumored to be cursed, she found out that there were representatives of the church at the location, she made them talk and found out that the church always knew about those places.</p><p>Soon after she called the coven to let them know but the call suddenly ended and before they could go to try and find her the announcement was given and they got attacked, Michael and you shared information equally about everything, from the outpost to the art being locked away.</p><p>"Let me get this straight, we have to go to the Vatican to find exactly what happened and hopefully stop nuclear bombs that the Illuminati and the church want to unleash?” Madison summed up, everyone was silent "It’s official, we live in the darkest timeline."</p><p>"I'm going." Marie said “Michael bargained to help me keep my immortality, as long as I don't get mutilated again I should be able to give a good fight.” She said giving the stink eye to Queenie.</p><p>Right now you were discussing who would go inside the Vatican and which ones would stay out to look out and make sure no one went inside, Michael without a doubt was one of those, Madison too since she was one of the strongest with telekinesis.</p><p>"I’ll go too." Cordelia said and Marie laughed.</p><p>"You? You can barely stand.”</p><p>“How are we supposed to get to Italy if we became the number one public enemy? Some of us are public figures.” Myrtle said.</p><p>“We stole a plane and I think we can get another with the help of a friend.” You said and everyone looked at you “What?” You said and Michael smiled.  </p><p>“You heard her, they have a plane, who else is signing up?” Marie asked.</p><p>"I’ll go in I can take the bullets." Queenie said.</p><p>"I’m in too.” You said and there were some <em>“Are you sure?”</em> looks probably because you weren’t much of a witch.</p><p>"No." Michael said with wide eyes and quickly losing his temper.</p><p>“You don’t decide for me Michael, you know that I’m one of the best options.”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere where I cannot follow.”</p><p>“If you’re so scared for me then cover me properly.” Michael looked taken back and getting angrier, ready to lash out, you couldn’t blame him, he had been holding back this whole time.</p><p>“(Y/n) wouldn’t be better for you to cover from outside?” Mallory said looking worried.</p><p>“No.” You said and sighed, really not wanting to talk about it “I think I’m immortal, so it’s best if I go in.”</p><p>"What do you mean you think you are immortal?" Madison asked, exasperated at all the heavy information bombs that were being dropped.</p><p>You moved close to the fireplace and lifted your sleeve, Michaels eyes widened and moved quickly to stop you but you stuck in your whole arm on the fire, you winced because of the pain and Michael grabbed you by the other arm pulling you away, you showed your burnt and exposed arm and it started to heal neatly in front of everyone.</p><p>"I don't know.” You sighed "A few hours ago I got shot multiple times with blessed silver bullets and my body spat them out, so I’m one of the best options.”</p><p>“(Y/n) is there something you want to share with us?” Myrtle asked with wide eyes, fixing her glasses “Did you make a pact with the devil or something?”</p><p>“What part of BLESSED silver bullet did you miss?” You said irritated at the suggestion and the fireplace spat fire, all of you looked “That wasn’t me by the way I still can’t control fire.” You assumed it was Michael’s anger manifesting.</p><p>"Let her be, we have bigger shit to deal with, Michael probably gave her an immortality STD or something, we should be glad that at least one of us can make it out alive from this clown ass suicide mission.” Madison sighed.</p><p>"It’s up to you Michael." Cordelia said and Michael frowned closing his eyes, thinking about it, he looked at you and even if he didn’t seem happy he sighed.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>After the discussion Michael contacted Will Drake who loaned them his plane without hesitation, Coco’s parents had a private island and they said they would accept anyone who wanted to join them, so most of the witches were going there together with Venable and Miriam. </p><p>At some point you went outside so you could breathe and stared at your hand, you took out your knife and stabbed it on your palm, pushing in until it was on the other side, you bit your lips trying to stifle the sounds of pain then pulled it out.</p><p>You looked at your trembling hand, dyed in red, not long after you saw terrified how the blood in your palm stopped coming out, and in fact it slowly regressed, back inside, the wound healing with no mark.</p><p>“What am I?” You asked to no one, trying to stay calm, it wasn’t the moment for that but you were scared.</p><p>“(Y/n) I was looking for you-” Michael came out from the trees, he stopped midway with a frown, looking at the bloody knife “What are you trying to do?” He asked and kneeled close to you taking the knife away from your hand.</p><p>“Michael what is this? what’s happening to me?” You sobbed “I know I’m not like you, I know that but I’m not a witch either, so what am I? Can I ever die?” You were panting feeling like you were about to have a heart attack.</p><p>Michael hugged you and you buried your face on his chest.</p><p>“I don’t want to live forever! I don’t know what’s wrong with my body I… everyone will die, my friends my family…and what about you?” You looked up and Michael was frowning and you knew he had the same thoughts.</p><p>“You told me you would never leave, the same goes for me, I’ll find a way so we-”</p><p>“What if I want to die?” Michael stayed silent.</p><p>“I would never let anything bad happen to you, so don’t ask for that.” Michael grabbed your hands “You still can be hurt.”</p><p>“How?” You felt your heart hammering in your chest.</p><p>“You know…” He said and caressed your shoulder, you shivered and remembered that the wound he made never healed.</p><p>You felt relieved and sighed letting yourself fall on his chest.</p><p>“Would you make me kill you? It’s that what you want?” Michael asked and it sounded like a reproach, you moved away looking at his face “You would make me kill the only person that could ever be with me?”  </p><p>“I’m scared of you leaving me.” You admitted “If you were to die and leave me behind I don’t know what I would do, when I jumped to cover you is because the idea of you dying scares me more than my own death.”</p><p>“Then why are you so keen on getting hurt?”</p><p>“I just…I’m scared of what I became, I used to be normal no powers no violence just a normal person.” You laughed closing your eyes then looking at him “I’m scared of becoming a monster that even you would hate.” Michael moved you into a hug.</p><p>“I told you before, there’s nothing you could do that would make me reject you, nothing that you have to hide or be ashamed of, I love you (Y/n)”</p><p>You stayed in his arms until you calmed down then grabbed your knife, it was late at night and you had to get ready to try and sleep for what you were about to do so you stood up but Michael stayed there.</p><p>“You’re not coming?”</p><p>“I’ll stay for a moment, I’ll catch up to you soon.” You nodded then left to see if anyone needed to use your battery for a spell or something, when Michael knew you were gone he stood up with a frown “What do you want?”</p><p>There was a rustling sound and Mallory came from behind a tree, both looking at each other with displeasure and mutual wariness.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure she was okay.”</p><p>“She is now, as long I’m with her she’ll be protected.” Michael started to move, looking carefully at her and so did Mallory.</p><p>“I don’t trust you with her.”</p><p>“It’s that jealousy I’m sensing?” He said in a mocking tone.</p><p>“I’m not jealous of you, you don’t deserve her.”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>“You hurt her.” Mallory said and Michael stopped “I saw the mark on her shoulder when it was recently made, it never healed.” Michael’s jaw tensed and he felt a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>“I would never hurt her-”</p><p>“Again?” Mallory corrected him “You don’t really love her do you?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“People don’t hurt those who they love, you’re just taking advantage of her kindness but you would have been obsessed with anyone that gave you a shred of acceptance.”</p><p>“You’re wrong, she’s the only one I want, the only one who understands me.”</p><p>“So that’s it? Understanding? It’s that all you wanted?”</p><p>“All I wanted was silence.” Michael said in a stern voice “You people are so loud without really saying something, not her, all her words are precious to me, meaningful, I don’t care for anything else I would want her in a different body a different version as long as it was her, I’m always going to be drawn to her.”</p><p>Mallory stayed silent for a moment looking at him then sighed.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Michael frowned confused.</p><p>“Okay…I believe you.” Mallory said rolling her eyes “She’s precious to me, I don’t want to see her suffer and I believe you love her because I love her too so I understand.”</p><p>“I can’t fucking stand you.”</p><p>“I can’t fucking stand you either.” Mallory repeated “But as long as I know that you would protect her then it’s okay.”</p><p>“If it was up to me you would never see her again.” Michael said.</p><p>He hated that he knew for a fact that Mallory was telling the truth, her love was so pure that she didn’t care that you were with someone else as long as you were happy and he feared that he could never be as selfless as Mallory.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Mallory smiled and Michael seemed confused “People who are meant to be always find each other so I know she would always find me, like I found her first.” Mallory stayed quiet for a moment, thinking “I would kill for her.”</p><p>“So would I.”</p><p>“I know, but I would never want to kill anything or anyone, that would be my greatest grief but I would do it because that’s how much I love her.” Mallory looked directly at him, into his eyes “You would kill for her but will you die for her? Let her die?”</p><p>Michael opened his mouth but no words came, his love was selfish, it was possessive and it hurt knowing there was someone he always feared would appear, someone who would love you in a way he couldn’t, that saw how prefect you were.</p><p>“Michael would you die for her?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Live for her?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then that’s good enough for now… if I die tomorrow please take care of her.”</p><p>“I will… and if it’s the other way do the same.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>The morning came and you held Michael’s hand all the way there, most knew they were going to die but there was no way back, everyone knew their role and the most important rule, that no matter what, only three people were to live.</p><p>Michael, the strongest of the group and the only one with the power to fight hell’s advances, Mallory, a witch capable of turning back time and next supreme, and finally you, the one who could feed the strongest with enough power if the worst scenario were to happen.</p><p>All of you blended with the tourist in the middle of the day, and you went inside the building along with Marie and Queenie, giving one last look to Michael, him doing the same.</p><p>Both were scared for the other but the people you trusted the most had your back, so you went inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The New Adam and Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of you walked towards the goal with no problem, but when you tried to go in a <em>“Restricted.”</em> area guards tried to stop you and with no time to waste Marie broke most of the guard’s necks.</p><p>Alarms were heard but you started running towards the <em>“Room of tears.”</em> where the secrets were supposed to be, guards came from everywhere but Marie took care of it, if not Queenie did and a few times you shot one they missed.</p><p>You continued running while Marie guided the way, she had used a spell to find the location and memorized it, finally all of you reached the room and locked yourselves in, all moved around the room trying to find the information.</p><p>Queenie even used telekinesis to block the entrance, and you were so caught on the goal that none noticed that in the corner of the room there was someone watching the whole ordeal.</p><p>"Is this what you were looking for?" A man in a red robe asked, your body tensed and your first instinct was to point a gun at him, he didn’t seem bothered by the action, he simply walked to a desk and let a heavy book fall.</p><p>He moved away with his hands raised but seemed calm, there really was no time for anything but you took a moment to <em>“Smell.”</em> him, trying to find an evil person, the one behind all to be rotten to the core, but all he smelled like was ashen incense used in religion ceremonies.</p><p>No hidden intentions, no ulterior motives, not one heavy sin, just a normal man. </p><p>Marie looked at him suspiciously but you motioned for her to get closer while you were still pointing at him, Marie got close and started to look on the book.</p><p>“(Y/n) all the locations, they’re registered here” Queenie said, you frowned “No… they’re missing some but most are-”</p><p>“Why did you give it to us?” You asked.</p><p>“There’s no point of hiding it anymore.” His accent wasn’t too heavy but still was present.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Why? Because it’s all going to end anyways, what can you do about it now?”</p><p>“You fucking cunt.” You said angrily, it couldn’t be, the world hadn’t ended yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to imagine people going through the pain of surviving that nuclear wasteland “We can still stop it.”</p><p>“You can certainly kill me, but soon after you will die too.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Who are you?” Marie asked.</p><p>"Isn't he the pope?" Queenie asked, everyone was unsure of the situation.  </p><p>“He’s a cardinal, that’s the clothes they wear.” You said and he smiled, he walked to sit on a chair in the room “Answer the questions, what do you mean and who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Amadeous, and I am a cardinal like you said.” He said looking at the book “You can take it if you want we no longer have a use for it.”</p><p>“If you knew about the gates why didn’t you do anything to close them?”</p><p>"We didn’t have the means but for many years we protected those places, we built churches to pray, keep them from harming people, until we heard the divine word."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean? Did you speak to god? ” Marie sarcastically asked, Amadeus laughed.</p><p>“It’s not something the unfaithful would understand, but yes, a heavenly presence warned us of your plan and who you were working for so we prepared for it.”</p><p>“So God told all of you to nuke the world and that seemed heavenly to you?” Marie asked, she kept the firm tone but things were getting too scary, too fast.  </p><p>“We were warned a year ago, that the antichrist roamed the earth so the blast will wipe him out.”</p><p>“And with him the rest of the world, that’s the plan? you think we’re just going to let you?” Queenie said.</p><p>“The moment the alarm went on the order to fire the missiles was given, we’re taking you down and humanity will prevail despite your plan.” You felt your stomach sink and all of you shared glances, Queenie quickly took her phone, probably to warn the ones outside.</p><p>“What do you mean humanity will prevail?” You yelled shaking your gun “Have all of you lost your minds?! What plan?” You couldn’t help but yell.</p><p>“The antichrist’s plan to destroy the world and all humanity with it.”</p><p>“We weren’t trying to destroy the world we were trying to save it!” Amadeus frowned “We were closing the gates that’s why we were trying to track them down.” Amadeus shook his head.</p><p>“There’s no need to manipulate me into believing you.”</p><p>“It sounds to me that you were manipulated already, who told you that we were trying to end everything? It was a lie.” You said trying to remain calm, if the order was already given then it meant that there was no going back, no stopping it, the least you could do is find the why.</p><p>“I told you…” Amadeus seemed a bit scared but still didn’t believe you.</p><p>“God?! Is that your answer? God wanted to end us? What kind of God would order that?”</p><p>“(Y/n) we have to go, we need to take you to Mallory.” Marie put her hand on your shoulder, holding the book on her other hand.  </p><p>“No! I have to know.” You shoot him on the leg and he fell on the floor screaming “Who, tell me the name.” Amadeus didn’t say anything.</p><p>“If you believe that you’re right then kill me, we did what was right to stop the end of times to stop the antichrist and make sure people would live, that humanity-”</p><p>“No…I won’t kill you.” You interrupted him lowering your gun “You may live to see man-made horrors beyond your comprehension and it will be of your own making.” You quoted and hoped he understood, he looked up “You knew it was wrong, and I’m not going to absolve you for all the innocent people you killed and will kill.”</p><p>“You’re a liar!” He raised his voice for the first time.</p><p>“Am I?” You smiled “They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, let’s see where you end up.”</p><p>You left the building with Marie and Queenie, when you looked outside it looked like the middle of a war, there were military vehicles and even a tank trying to make way towards the building. And the floors were covered with dead people and blood. </p><p>Cops, soldiers, tourists and some witches. Michael together with Cordelia Mallory and Madison were trying to push them away, holding bullets in the air, stopping them, you quickly ran to them and touched the people closest.</p><p>You grabbed Michael’s and Madison’s shoulders feeding them energy, the moment you touched them the bullets were pushed away to the attackers, Michael took the opportunity to grab you by the waist with a hand and moved his free hand towards them.</p><p>It felt like a heavy pull, someone punching the air out of your lungs, Michael using the energy you had too fast, you groaned but let the magic your body filtered to run into him.</p><p>The tank exploded and the cars flew crushing the people, making some type of barricade for the moment, Michael coughed and you held him in your arms when he stumbled.</p><p>“Michael, hey, hey it’s okay.” You said caressing his face, he was panting and sweating a bit, looking absolutely tired, he had blood smeared under his nose that let you see how much he had pushed himself.</p><p>He hugged you, panting in your ear and you closed your eyes trying to help him regain his strength, he stood up grabbing your face and he seemed relieved to see you and so were you.</p><p>“You, take this with you.” Marie interrupted the moment, offering the book to him, he seemed confused and still tired but let go of you to grab it, as soon as the book was in his hands he winced but didn’t let go.</p><p>The book opened from page one and the pages started to move fast, one by one, Michael had a focused expression until he reached the end.</p><p>He let go of it, dropping it on the floor with a frown and the book started to burn.</p><p>“They knew.” He said shaking his hand like it itched, leading you to believe that the book was blessed “How did they?”</p><p>“You need to get out of here.” Cordelia interrupted his thoughts and you noticed that she covered her stomach, she was bleeding, you looked with an open mouth and tried to move to her but Michael stopped you grabbing you by the hand.   </p><p>You looked at him but soon understood, Michael, Mallory and you had to leave.</p><p>"No, no, it can't…not like this." You shook your head, Cordelia smiled and took your face with her hands, leaving a bloody print “Not when I just got you all back.” You felt your eyes burn.</p><p>"Let me do this for you, I'm proud of all of you." She said bringing Mallory close too and hugged you both while Mallory sobbed, you shook your head “Michael, take care of my girls.”</p><p>“I will.” He said and you felt his hand grab yours, he had to move his hand to grab Mallory’s waist to make her stay in place while Cordelia moved away.</p><p>“Go.” Cordelia said with a smile.</p><p>“No!” Mallory yelled, Michael let go of your hand and grabbed Mallory by the shoulders shaking her to make her look at him “We can’t leave them here.” She sobbed.</p><p>“Mallory if you die there’s no chance of saving them, we have to go.” Michael kept a firm but serene tone that surprised you, Mallory closed her eyes bitterly, Michael let her shoulders go and offered her his hand, she took it with tears still falling and turned to look at you and you grabbed his hand too.</p><p>“Good luck.” Cordelia said “All of you leave too.” She said to the others and you shook your head, she was planning on dying alone.</p><p>“You're not expecting me to leave you to face it alone, are you?” Myrtle asked, moving to her side.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream on it.” Cordelia said with a smile, moving her hand away from her wound, pointing at the enemy while they regrouped, you saw Madison stand close to Cordelia too and Queenie joined her.</p><p>"What are they doing?" You asked feeling chills fearing the worst.</p><p>“We don’t gain anything by living just a little longer.” Marie said moving close too.</p><p>“We’re not leaving our supreme alone.” Queenie said smiling and moved her head telling you to leave and terrible chills invaded your body filling you with fear, your mouth open and your lips trembling.</p><p>"I only do this because I hope that good actions will finally help me avoid hell." Madison said without looking back at you three.</p><p>"Liar bitch, you’re staying for Cordelia too." Queenie said smiling at her while Madison rolled her eyes, Mallory screamed and you tried to move to beg them to run away but before you could you felt the world spin and you three appeared on the dam you told Michael about.</p><p>Mallory moved recklessly, pulling away from him, covering her face while she cried and you were going to go with her but Michael stopped you, moving away, covering you with his arms, you wanted to go with Mallory but Michael didn’t let you.</p><p>You heard her gasp and turned to look at her, she covered her stomach with her hands trembling, she fell to her knees and screamed, as she did a strong wind moved around her like an explosion of her energy and you felt it.</p><p>All her power, and you knew Cordelia died, you closed your eyes crying too. Michael’s arms loosened the hold on you and you ran to hug Mallory to try and comfort the other, the two stayed that way for a while until she stood up.</p><p>She told you she needed to be alone for a moment, to think, to prepare so she walked towards the trees, you turned to Michael and felt like crying again, he moved close and hugged you.</p><p>"Michael I'm so sorry." You said, you couldn't help feeling that part of what had happened was your fault, your sisters were dead, and the world was ending like before.</p><p>The difference was that Michael had betrayed his father, if he died there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to return, at least in the original timeline Michael had lived.</p><p>"Don't say that." Michael said in a soft tone, you didn't look at him but he lifted your chin to make you look at him "(Y/n) everything that happened, everything we went through together I wouldn't change it for anything." You took his hands while sobbing “It’s okay.”</p><p>"It’s not okay! I don’t want lose you! I don’t want to wake up again alone in my bed and not having you by my side, I wanted to spend more time together." You sobbed and Michael smiled, wiping your tears "Michael I need you.” You grasped his shirt.</p><p>Trying to hold on.</p><p>“I thought you didn't need me.” You shook you head, your lips trembling, your words almost choking because of the tears but it was now or never.</p><p>"I do." You said “I thought we would have more time to tell you- to tell you every day that I need you, that I’m so proud of you and that I love you.” Michael laughed, you looked up and he seemed oddly happy, smiling even though he was crying too.</p><p>“Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“If you go back alone would you look for me again?” His request felt like a sharp stab, and all you could do was nod and tremble.</p><p>“Always.” You promised, Michael kissed your forehead “Whatever happens, you are the most important person in my life and I will always need you, I will always look for you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Michael kissed your lips and it hurt, your heart was breaking and the kiss tasted like salt and iron because of the tears and blood but it was the sweetest kiss you had shared, the most painful, the most valuable “I’m glad you found me.”</p><p>You stepped back and Michael took your hand, both walked to where Mallory was.</p><p>She was looking at the abundant amount of water fall, noisy and familiar. This time you could see the bottom without the mist of your original timeline.</p><p>The fall would surely kill you but none of you had doubts, you offered your hand to Mallory and she took it smiling, a single tear falling from her warm brown eyes, you intertwined your fingers with both of them.</p><p>Both squeezed your hands, it hurt but the pain was real, it was important, you closed your eyes and said they spell together and once you were done the three let your bodies fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Kitty, you better not be dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You opened your eyes, you weren’t sure where you were at first until you saw people running. An announcement of the bombing playing on one of the buildings, and there was a loud ominous alarm playing at a deafening volume, enough to make you want to cover your ears.</p><p>You looked around, you were in the middle of the city.</p><p>Still confused you ran to your car, the last thing you remembered was falling with Michael and Mallory but it was as if you had gone back in time alone, or maybe it simply didn’t work and the spell had sent you away.</p><p>But by pure instinct you were running because of the threat of the bombs, as you had done the day it all ended, you drove home, too disoriented, you knew you had to be somewhere else but things were too loud.</p><p>You opened the door and appeared somewhere else, you looked around, your heart beating too fast and your body was filled by terror of what was going on.</p><p>"Hey everything okay ugly?" Someone asked next to you, you turned around looking at a familiar face “(Y/n) are you okay? You look a bit pale.” </p><p>"John?" You gasped still too disoriented, you looked around looked at yourself and you were wearing your police uniform, like in your graduation from the academy “Where's Michael?” You asked looking everywhere</p><p>"Who’s Michael?" He asked and you frowned.</p><p>"What year is it?"</p><p>“(Y/n) is something wrong?”</p><p>"John tell me what fucking year it is." </p><p>"Uhh 2017?"</p><p>“The year of my graduation from the academy…” You sighed “Is this real?” You tried to breathe and think, it seemed real, it felt real and at the same time it was like your dreams, you looked at your hands and it was like a vibration, it told you that time was running out.</p><p>"Are you high?"</p><p>"No, I'm in a fucking parallel world, I never ran Michael over, that's why he’s not here." You said, trying to piece the information so it would make sense. You had been in the future then in the past, you were jumping in time without a direction “Maybe a different timeline I don’t know…”</p><p>You started to move around the room and spotted the gym door, time travel seemed delicate, so when you entered or left a place there was a flutter that moved you so you had to leave, but if you kept randomly jumping there was no point.</p><p>“Fuck!” You yelled not caring about the looks people gave you “Time lines are a bitch, what’s going on?”</p><p>“(Y/n) Do you want me to call someone?” John asked.</p><p>“No I-” You touched your chest, it was an habit when you were panicking to feel Michael’s necklace, you thought you wouldn’t have it with you but you felt the shape, gaping at the sensation you threw away the hat and ripped open your shirt, moving the uniform away “It’s here.”</p><p>You said gasping and kissing it, there was your anchor, your way to him, you ran to the doors ignoring people complaining when you pushed them, ignoring John's screams.</p><p>As you crossed the door it felt like the world was spinning and you were in a different place, different clothes, you frowned, it looked a lot like Hawthorne's rooms, you heard the noise of the door closing behind you, making you jump.</p><p>"Are you going to take a seat?" A voice spoke and you would recognize it anywhere, you turned around and Michael was there, because of the posture, the malevolent aura and arrogant expression you knew it was him but not your Michael, he also had long hair and an air of pure evil and danger.</p><p>You wanted to cry, even if he wasn't the Michael you knew, he was the love of your life, your most valued person.</p><p>"I said," Michael spoke in a louder tone “Are you going to take a seat?” You smiled and took a seat, just a moment, just for a moment before you ventured into the unknown "What's your name?"</p><p>“(Y/n)” You answered, Michael didn’t look at you, just looked at a folder in front of him “It says here that your mother is divorced and that as soon as you were of age you left to live alone.”</p><p>"Michael-" You said, you didn't want to talk about it, you didn't care about that.</p><p>"Mr. Langdon." He corrected you.</p><p>It wouldn’t take a genius to know that even though you found him, the time line was wrong, he was far too evil to convince him of your cause, you couldn’t stay.</p><p>"Mr. Langdon, I apologize for wasting your time, but I have to go." You felt that for the first time since you entered, Michael looked at you, a little curious.</p><p>"Do I scare you?" Michael asked with a smile, but all there was to that smile was the malice of a predator playing with his food.</p><p>You shook your head, as if he didn’t believe you, Michael stood up and approached you looking at you from above while sitting on the desk, you assumed that he wanted to intimidate you but with that face there was no way he could.</p><p>“You don’t scare me.” You said looking directly into his eyes so he could feel it, his amusement turned into disappointment and he took your file again “What is it that you want to know?” You asked wanting to leave.</p><p>“Everything of course, I can’t tell you what criteria I’m using to grade you so I need to know the good and the bad.”</p><p>You had no context of what he was talking about, but his hair was longer indicating time had passed so maybe the apocalypse had taken place by his hand and you realized, this was the owner of the hair on the necklace, the Michael of the apocalyptic world and somehow you were in an outpost and currently being tested.</p><p>“So, tell me about your mother.” He continued without giving you time to think and you wanted to groan because of the malice around the place, you were no stranger to it but this Michael was too strong and didn’t try to hide it.</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“I’m just wondering, you left her after finishing your career but didn’t work on anything related, maybe because you needed the money or to get away but a leap from moral ethics to a cop? Now that’s interesting.”</p><p>You were familiar with this side of him, the one who toyed with people, that was sadistic and saw the worst in everyone, so you knew what reactions he was looking for, to rile you up, to scare or hurt you.</p><p>Or simply to see the worst of you, your hidden nature and desires.</p><p>“How come?” You asked, you didn’t care about any of that, you made a family of your own, your mother wasn’t a part of it anymore.</p><p>“You turned your back on the teachings of good actions to hurt people, but again you didn’t become a cop either.” He said trying to dig in “You never finished anything so I wonder, what she could possibly have done to hurt you this much?”</p><p>“Her? Nothing.” You said and he didn’t seem to believe you but he should know that you weren’t upset by his comments, no, maybe you were a bit upset.</p><p>At him, at what he became, he was so powerful and this is what he choose to do with his power.</p><p>“Was it your father then?” This time you laughed and he frowned a bit, you covered your mouth “Is there something funny?”</p><p>“Oh no, by all means go on, it’s just that going for the mommy and daddy issues that I might have? It’s just scratching the surface of the mount Everest fuck up that is my life.”</p><p>“I would assume that in the situation we are in your relationship with your parents may not seem important, but it’s the easier path to know a person, the way they were raised.” He was half right “You see, I have something like a sixth sense, people feel compelled to tell me their deepest darkest desires so if you lie, I’ll know, there’s no point on deflecting.”</p><p>“Do they? To me it seems more like a drop of water falling in the calm of the mind and creating waves of hidden emotions that would resonate with your, how did you call it? Sixth sense?” He didn’t look amused “No such luck with me, I don’t care that daddy left or that mommy didn’t pay enough attention, so if you want to make me suffer and really torture me you’ll have to be a bit more original, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“You talk too much, is it the taunt that bothers you? Or that you thought I should treat you differently because you believe you’re so smart to be shaken by psychology as basic as: let’s talk about your mother.”</p><p>“Oh.” You laughed “This should be good, no Mr. Langdon my ego is quite healthy without your help, I’m not upset by you underestimating my intellect, what upsets me is you.”</p><p>He seemed genuinely impressed you would dare to call him out, he was waltzing without hiding his aura or power so maybe it was incomprehensible for him that anyone would dare to speak with actual honesty, to not bow down.   </p><p>“Making someone remember something painful is a type of violence and violence is the way of the beasts.” You said with no poison but the insult was clear.</p><p>“I have to say, this is the most entertainment I’ve had since the apocalypse happened, your mouth has to be the biggest threat I’ve encountered.” You tried not to frown, the mocking was not directed at you, it had to be to Cordelia and the coven.</p><p>He leaned a bit closer and there it was, the seduction because that’s all there could be to people, so if you weren’t scared you were attracted, you looked at his lips then you moved a bit closer but then you smiled and pulled away.</p><p>“I wish I could say the same, but your smart mouth means nothing to me, seeing that you’re so devoid of empathy so I’m leaving.” You stood up and walked away but he grabbed you by the wrist and you were surprised by the touch.</p><p>“I’m offering you a chance to live, and I think you might be the kind of soul I’m looking for.” You looked at him, breathing a bit faster and he smiled at you, getting closer, so you laughed and shook his hand away.</p><p>“And I think you’re full of shit, you really like fucking with people huh?” You said and moved closer looking up, he was no longer amused, you felt the anger “I’d rather be outside than let you see me.”</p><p>“Really now,” He mocked you “You don’t know how the world outside these walls is.”</p><p>“But I do… so what do you mean exactly? The toxic air that burns your lungs making you cough blood?” You said hating how real the memory still was “No…maybe you’re referring to the lack of food forcing people into cannibalism?” He didn’t look fazed at all “My heart bleeds for the world and I still prefer it over whatever this game of yours is.”</p><p>You took a few steps back looking at him then turning away again.</p><p>“You’ll die a painful death if you walk away from me.”</p><p>The shivers in your spine made you turn around and this time you were angry, the threat was clear, and you were so used to his magic to know when he was ready to attack. He didn’t have the right, not this version of him.</p><p>“Let me be as clear as I can be.” You said.</p><p>You walked closer and just like always, you had your knife under your sleeve, you pushed against him making him move and touch the desk but his smile was back.</p><p>“We’ve been throwing pretentious words around but there’s no better way for me to warn you what will happen if you threaten me again.” This time you pushed the knife on his abdomen without stabbing him, just poking him “Fuck around and find out.”</p><p>“I thought you said violence is the way of the beasts, but trust me, you really don’t wanna do this.” You didn’t like his smile, out of context the words had a different meaning, he was calm because he was sure he had the upper hand.</p><p>“I’m not above violence, so that gets me to my second rule, hurt only those who hurt you.” You said making eye contact trying to stay strong but you frowned, looking at his clear eyes “But you’re right, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>You realized you made a mistake by getting so close to him, to his face, you swallowed and your heart felt heavy because everything about him was precious to you, even when you two threatened each other there it was like always, the heavy feelings overlapping.</p><p>"What an odd thing you are…" He said tilting his head slightly “You smell of rose water, deep devotion and love.” He said in a confused tone, under that there seemed to be interest “Do tell, where do these feelings come from?” You backed away.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>It was a challenge but it also was an opportunity to tell him, or at least to that face what he was to you.</p><p>“Fine, you don’t know me and I don’t know you, and as soon as I leave this room I don’t know what will happen.” You laughed bitterly “I don’t even know if I’ll see you again, but I love you Michael Langdon.”</p><p>He looked a bit taken back with a slight frown because of the surprise but then chuckled, once again, amused, it was embarrassing but you didn’t regret it one bit.</p><p>"I must admit that this is an strategy I’ve never seen before, you must be desperate to get into the sanctuary."</p><p>“I don’t believe you’re taking anyone to that sanctuary of yours.” You said and he frowned “But as my personal fuck you for your rudeness I’ll tell you this, I haven’t lied even once since I arrived but I refuse to explain myself.”</p><p>“So you expect me to believe you’re madly in love with me without ever meeting me?”</p><p>“Did I say I’ve never meet you?” He seemed confused “I have nothing to hide so look deep into my eyes and see my sins.”</p><p>You knew that Michael couldn't read your mind but he had told you that when your feelings were strong, he could feel them, your love, your fear, hate, Michael smelled sins. He would know if you were lying.</p><p>“Michael.” You said slowly so he could feel it and your heart burns “I love you, there’s nothing in my past, no painful memory that can hurt me because I love you so much that the only way to hurt me is trough you, you being hurt, lonely or simply unhappy would be my biggest torture.”</p><p>You said trying not to cry, the idea of this being the last time you would see him was too real but he wasn’t yours, and you couldn’t stay so it hurt. </p><p>Michael frowned and looked at you straight in the eyes looking for something, anything that would reveal that you were a liar, and you saw the moment his eyes softened in confusion when he noticed that you were telling the truth, you didn't know him but you wanted him to know that he was loved.</p><p>You moved away from him, suddenly overwhelmed by his intense stare and Michael followed you with his eyes.</p><p>"Goodbye Michael." You said and you turned around, you opened the door but jumped a bit when a hand above you pushed it to close it again, you looked back and he was too close, Michael’s hand moved under your chin, making you look up.  </p><p>The touch of the one you loved, the one you desperately wanted, you could no longer control it and a tear fell from your eyes, Michael looked at you with amazement, his mouth open, he moved his hand to catch the tear and to your surprise he moved it to his mouth, tasting it.</p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>"Let me go." You said while more tears fell.</p><p>"I don't have to, especially after saying all that." His tone was firm like before but softer than at the beginning of the conversation "I can feel you…" He said in a whisper moving his hand to touch yours, closing his eyes, you shook your head, heart beating too fast.</p><p>"Let me go, I have to go."</p><p>"To do what?" He said opening his eyes, you smiled and wiped your tears with the sleeve of your gray dress “Let’s say I believe you, you know me, how?” You shook your head “The words you’ve been using, you know something about me.”</p><p>“Please just…just give me space I really have to go.”</p><p>"You said you loved me, stay." He said in a childish way, this was a Michael that never heard a <em>"No."</em> he moved his hand from the door and grabbed your face, a tender yet possessive gesture, he caressed your lips with his thumb “You want me…” He said smiling.</p><p>“I don’t belong here.”</p><p>“I disagree, you’re exactly where you should be.” He whispered sweet words but you understood the meaning, this wasteland is what you deserved, nothing more.</p><p>“Maybe I am.” This was originally your timeline, where you were supposed to stay Michael moved closer to plant a small kiss but you put your hand into his chest to stop him, he seemed confused that you would reject him even if you wanted him.</p><p>You knew he was playing you, exploiting your feelings, but even if he was you would love him, it was so easy to stay here because there was the possibility of not seeing him again.  </p><p>The safe path to not get separated again. </p><p>But this Michael was alone and suffered so much and you would rather go to the start and offer your friendship over and over if it meant he would know happiness, even if you would bet on losing him.</p><p>You couldn't bear the idea that this Michael never heard anyone say <em>“I need you.”</em> a Michael that didn’t hear how loved he was, how important he was besides his role as the antichrist, the one that only had known rejection. </p><p>The strong person in front of you was more broken than anyone.</p><p>“But if I stay I would be a coward, like I said, I’d rather take my chances out there.”</p><p>Michael released you and looked at you with confusion, you knew he should feel the depth of your pain and sorrow, even without knowing what you were talking about, maybe even your resolve, all for his happiness.  </p><p>You tried to leave but he spoke again.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could leave.”</p><p>“May I leave Mr. Langdon?” You said feeling too overwhelmed, funnily enough he seemed less angry when you called him Michael, maybe it was your fault, you weren’t exactly begging or using the honorific with respect.</p><p>“Prove it to me.” He said and you frowned “Prove your love then you can leave.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you believe me or not.”</p><p>“Now that’s a lie.” He smiled “That’s my offer, unless you do you’re not getting out of here like you so desperately want.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Surprise me.”</p><p>You sighed, you knew Michael hated being touched by strangers and you already confessed your love more than once, so you thought about it, when was the time you felt the most loved with Michael. There were many ways but there was one that always made you the weakest.</p><p>A kiss on the forehead, but this wasn’t your Michael, this version of him didn’t want or need that love so you moved closer to him, avoided his gaze and slowly held his hand.</p><p>In almost a bowing manner you lowered your head and brushed your lips slightly on his knuckles but you closed your eyes and ultimately kissed his ring, this was your way to show devotion, maybe even submission.</p><p>It lasted a second but it felt longer, you slowly let go of his hand and he moved away, this time you looked at him and your heart was hammering in your chest, you were too prideful but if it was for him you could bear it.</p><p>Michael’s expression was a mix of everything, you basically pledged your loyalty to him after rejecting all he had to offer, you didn’t want anything in exchange for your love, not a lover or a friend not even being equals.</p><p>“May I leave now?” You requested in a polite manner, bracing yourself to go into the unknown one more time, he seemed to think about it for a moment, looking at his ring, he clenched his fist then looked at you with a slight frown, he nodded.</p><p>You took the chance and opened the door.  </p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"Yes?" You said but refused to look back.</p><p>“Don't eat the apple that Venable is going to give, come find me after the party I still have questions.”</p><p>You didn’t know what he was talking about, but still nodded and left.</p><p>You went out and frowned, you were still on Hawthorne, you looked at your clothes confused but they were different again.  </p><p>The clothes you wore when you went to the school with Cordelia, you checked and you had your knife on your sleeve and even your gun just like that time, your heart beat was faster, maybe there was a chance Michael was there, maybe a time line where you two meet.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be with your friends?” A voice asked and you looked up, there he was again, only his hair shorter, wearing his uniform and a face that showed no further feelings by having you close.</p><p>You were in the past, a past where you went to Robichaux's but never meet him before, this could be it, the chance you needed.  </p><p>“The boy wonder.” You said feeling a stab on the chest, you talked about this with Michael, the <em>“If.” </em>we never meet. You never thought it would actually become a reality “Got bored of the conversation?”</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be part of it, not that it matters.”</p><p>“It matters, just not to you.” He looked a bit curious at the comment “It matters if you had something to prove, but you already did, and more than that, you already know you will pass and so it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you smart?” He smiled and you felt the amusement and the hostility, also the sarcasm “You’re being awfully friendly for someone who thinks I will take your supreme’s place, why is that?”</p><p>“I’m friendly because I would like to be friends with you.”</p><p>“I don’t need friends.”</p><p>“No one does silly, they’re a luxury, and so is common sense.” You said as you walked through the room, looking at the closest door, you had to talk to Cordelia, and hoped you wouldn’t just jump again “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go somewhere else.” You said without looking back to him and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Wait.” Michael stopped you in a casual tone, you turned around with a frown “Stay, you said you wanted to be friends, it’s a good chance to talk.”</p><p>He said moving his hand towards the couch and sat down, you looked at him for a moment, you should go, but you told Michael you would love him if you meet him like this, so as to prove a point you sat down on the opposite couch.</p><p>“So, what do you gain by being friends with me?” He crossed his legs, wearing a handsome fake smile.</p><p>“Gain? I don’t make friends for the benefits, in fact I would argue friends cause more trouble than they’re worth.” You smiled too, sadly he couldn’t get the shade but you did.  </p><p>“Then why make them?”</p><p>“Because of the conversations, I enjoy smart conversations and you do look smart.”</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>“Judging by how you manipulated Cordelia’s feeling by listening to her conversation about how she lost Queenie, got her attention, proved a point-” He frowned “Ah but you wouldn’t like a smart friend would you? It would be inconvenient.”</p><p>“How could you ever inconvenience me?” He said with a mocking smile “You said you knew I was going to pass the tests, if so it would make me your supreme, stronger than you.”</p><p>“It’s not the power that makes someone an inconvenience but the unpredictability of a person who’s mind you can’t touch.”</p><p>“I’ve never meet such person.”</p><p>“You just did.”</p><p>“Really?” He said and stood up, walked next to you and sat close, you smiled amused, he used to be so childish, so sure of the effect his handsome face had.</p><p>“The mind reading needs you to be so close?” You asked unaffected, he seemed entertained at what he must have mistaken with fake bravery but his expression changed to one of confusion “Alright stranger danger.” You said patting his chest and moving back on the couch.</p><p>“How are you doing it?” He looked angry, you smiled and you really didn’t want to bother him but compared to the last version of him, this one was a peach.</p><p>“I’m not doing anything, magic doesn’t work on me.”</p><p>He looked at you with more intensity.</p><p>“Easy big boy.” You said taking out your knife, he frowned “Before you try snapping my neck or use telekinesis I’ll have you know I can in fact be killed, and my ability is not always convenient.” You cut your finger and moved it close to him “Try healing me.”</p><p>He looked annoyed but still grabbed your hand, looked at it and there was surprise.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>You took your finger to your mouth to both stop the bleeding and hide the fact that it would heal by itself.</p><p>“See? So if you kill me no one can bring me back, not even you.”</p><p>“How are you so sure?”</p><p>“I know everything.” You joked and he huffed, this time you smiled knowing he did laugh for real.</p><p>“The cocky attitude wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>“That’s on the house big boy.”</p><p>“Are you always going to call me names?”</p><p>“I will if I don’t learn your name.” He seemed to think about it for a moment.</p><p>“Michael, Langdon.”</p><p>“Well, Michael Langdon, this was fun, but I really have to go now.” You stood up but he grabbed you by the wrist, and you hated it when he did that or at least hated how much it affected you.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Is that interest I’m sensing? You said you didn’t need any friends and my pride is already hurt.” You tried to annoy him to make him let you go but he smiled instead.</p><p>“Maybe I changed my mind, may I know your name?”</p><p>“(Y/n) (L/n)” You said, you frowned a bit thinking of why you didn’t feel this world, this timeline trying to push you like the others did.</p><p>So as to try and understand it a bit you decided to stay and test the limits.</p><p>“You asked me what I gained from being your friend but have you thought what you could gain?" Michael gave you a curious but suspicious look "Come." You said moving your wrist and grabbing his hand, feeling how he tensed by the touch "Trust me."</p><p>Whether it was out of curiosity or not wanting you to think you were intimidating him, Michael took your hand and stood up letting you guided him, you took his other hand, and looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>"Close your eyes." You said and closed your eyes, you expected him to do the same "Think of a place, any place in the world even if you have never been there, think of it and let your chaos explode don’t suppress your magic."</p><p>You didn't feel absolutely anything for a moment, maybe it was because Michael hadn't closed his eyes, or because he was hiding his power to not reveal too much or even simpler, he didn’t have a place in mind.</p><p>But you felt a jolt throughout your body and knew he succeeded, slowly you opened your eyes looking in front of you and smiled excited, looking behind him.</p><p>You looked at your feet and released his hands and grabbed warm sand, you looked up, letting the sand slip from your fingers and you could hardly breathe, Michael had taken you two to a type of desert with kilometers of endless sand in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>The starry sky was clear, you giggled a little and looked at him and Michael was extremely surprised, he didn't even try to hide his expression of amazement.</p><p>"How did you do that?” He asked excitedly.</p><p>"Me? That was you I just helped a little.” Michael seemed confused “I don't even know where we are.”</p><p>"The Sahara." He said and you smiled.</p><p>"Do you want to see something cool?"</p><p>"Cooler than this?”</p><p>"Absolutely not." You said and he seemed a bit amused “But it’s cool regardless.” You moved a hand and with the movement and at the same speed the sky was filled with lightning and clouds, you looked at Michael and he was smiling interested, as if you were conducting an orchestra you moved your hands and the clouds moved unnaturally in a circle.</p><p>Not long afterwards a soft warm rain began to fall over you.</p><p>"That was cool.” Michael said raising a hand feeling the rain, you took advantage of the gesture and offered your hand, this time Michael took it with less doubt.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere else, anywhere, your pick." You said and closed your eyes, you quickly felt the jump and there was a lot of light over your eyes you opened them and looked around a bit confused.</p><p>You saw a lot of people walking around and you were going to ask where you were until you looked at the ceiling, a roof made of glass in the shape of a pyramid, you looked at Michael and he was as surprised as you.</p><p>"The Louvre?" You asked and Michael nodded.</p><p>"I've never been here, I always wanted to come." You said excitedly pulling his hand to take a tour, you ran down the stairs along with him while you looked at everything.</p><p>Little by little you continued to see the works, admiring the rooms, statues and even told him about some of the paintings and artists that you recognized, Michael was as interested as you.</p><p>Especially when you stopped in front of Giovanni Paolo’s work <em>"Modern Rome." </em>the level of detail was impressive.</p><p>This time you felt your heart breaking to the point of tears, it was completely different to see them in person than in a book or computer, Michael squeezed the hand you were holding, distracting you from the painting, you turned to look at him and he seemed confused.</p><p>"I thought I couldn't read your mind." </p><p>"You can't." You said and he frowned "I think you perceive me, my feeling are too strong to the point that you can feel them."</p><p>"How can you feel so much over a painting?” </p><p>"Humans are beasts, savages." You said and he seemed surprised by the answer "That is why it breaks my heart that we are capable of such complex things, the contrast is… beautiful."</p><p>"I don't know if you see people as lesser or as something elevated."</p><p>"And why not both?” You asked with a smile, Michael remained serious, the face you knew when he was considering information, giving a verdict, he didn’t get to think too much about it because you heard a voice behind you yelling loudly.</p><p>You turned around and saw a guard approaching and he seemed angry, you weren't sure why but then you remembered, you looked at your body and you were wet from the rain, Michael too and you were embarrassed of not noticing before.</p><p>"Michael." you said pulling his hand to make him look at you "Run." you said excitedly and started running while you kept grabbing his hand.</p><p>Both ran among the people as more guards approached shouting in various languages, you were smiling and then looked at Michael who also seemed to be enjoying the chase, the guards were about to reach you and it worried you a bit that Michael would do something.</p><p>But instead you felt the jump and saw that everything was dark unlike the Louvre where it was daylight, the music invaded your ears, you saw that you were in a concert, you looked at Michael while you were panting and he was too, both smiled laughing.</p><p>You allowed yourself to close your eyes enjoying the cool breeze and listening to the music, but it didn’t last long because there was a loud sound, you opened your eyes and saw fireworks over you.</p><p>"So this is how it looks like…" Michael said beside you, you looked at his face under the lights and you feared he would notice that you couldn’t take your eyes off him, that he would notice what you were feeling. </p><p>Time passed slowly, the changing lights illuminating his perfect features and the fireworks reflecting in his clear eyes, Michael looked at you and you stood still, both looking at each other and you had no idea what he was thinking about.</p><p>You wanted to hug him but you couldn't , so you closed your eyes and thought of one last trick, you heard the excited screams of people and felt the chills on your skin, you opened your eyes once more and Michael kept looking at you even though snow was falling around him.</p><p>The image was magical, of the white flakes falling over everyone, changing color by all the lights, a show like no other but Michael didn’t move his eyes away from you, he had to feel it, just how much love you were feeling without knowing that it was for him.</p><p>“Who are you?" He asked and it was barely audible because of the music in the background but you understood, words that he told you before "How is this possible?" He didn’t look around, his eyes focused on you, as if you were the most interesting and mysterious thing he had ever seen.</p><p>More than the ethereal view, and you no longer wanted him to hold your hand, suddenly it turned into something too intimate and you felt electricity running through you, his magic connected with yours, just like it did with your Michael, you moved your lips but the voice was inaudible.</p><p>Michael frowned and your heart was beating in your throat, you moved closer to his face and he seemed surprised by the way his eyes moved over your face but he didn’t shy away, you leaned to his side, lips close to his ear so he could hear.</p><p>"We have to go back." You said, moving away, Michael swallowed and you noticed it by the way his jaw tightened, the way his Adam's apple moved, he seemed somewhat unsatisfied but closed his eyes.</p><p>You did the same and the music was gone, surrounded only by the sound of cracking wood in the fireplace, you were back in Hawthorne, you quickly released his hand and he seemed confused, you smiled and hugged your shoulders, moving to sit in front of the fireplace.</p><p>Michael sat on the floor next to you.</p><p>"I was cold." You said, truth that hid the lies, after the rain and the snow your body was cold.</p><p>"I think that was the longest I ever held someone's hand." Michael said and you didn't want to see his expression so you kept looking at the fire.</p><p>"Scared of intimacy? I get it, it took me years to get used to the feeling, but my best friend was a hugger.” You sighed feeling the warmth of the fire, you remembered how Michael liked to hold you all the time.</p><p>"What are they like?” Michael asked and the irritated tone of his voice made you turn to see him, intense and clear eyes, you couldn't describe him it was too obvious so you thought of your other best friend and it hurt intensely, you were separated from both your Mallory and Michael.</p><p>"She... she was beautiful and kind like no one else but fierce too." You said closing your eyes, you missed them terribly, you jumped and opened your eyes when you felt Michael's hand on yours.</p><p>You smiled and it hurt how nice he could be even if he didn't know you.</p><p>"I had fun today, I didn't know there was so much to see." He said and seemed calmer than before, a bit pensive.</p><p>"I did, and yet I’m always surprised." You hid your face on your knees, feeling sleepy then looked at him "I love this world even when it can be so cruel."</p><p>"I didn’t believe there was anything worth seeing until today."  </p><p>"Then I'm happy to have met you Michael Langdon." You released his hand and stood up, Michael winced and looked up.</p><p>"Where are you going?”</p><p>"I have something to do, but I also had fun, so thanks." You turned around but Michael stopped your hand, Michael stood up too and now he was the one who looked at you from above.</p><p>"Do you really want to be my friend?”</p><p>"I do, do you?”</p><p>"I do." You smiled sincerely at his answer.</p><p>“Then I hope we can do this again.” You said and looked at his hand holding yours then let go even if you didn’t want to “Goodbye.”</p><p>You decided not to go with Cordelia.</p><p>This Michael didn’t seem malevolent like the one before, he could still be persuaded to join the good side, and you proved your theory, if you weren’t shaken up, your magic stabilized and allowed you to stay.</p><p>But.</p><p>Even if it looked like him, acted like him and was the same precious person.</p><p>That wasn’t the Michael that held your hand all those times.</p><p>This wasn’t about your romantic story, your job was to try and stop the end of the world.</p><p>But you wanted him back, Michael couldn’t be replaced, not even by himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” You said to all the people that sacrificed their lives to allow you to have a chance to do better.</p><p>Your promise to him was more important, to find the version of him that needed a friend.</p><p>You opened the door and jumped and like before, you appeared somewhere else, this time you appeared in the middle of the street. You saw a car move away noisily, you looked at it confused until you heard a groan behind you.</p><p>Your world broke apart when you saw Michael on the ground, everything felt too slow, your heart hammering in your chest. All sounds disappeared from your ears leaving just a buzzing sound.</p><p>His body was on the floor covered in blood, the tears fell quickly from your eyes and you ran towards him, almost tripping since the strength left your body, you fell to your knees in front of him, your hands trembling.</p><p>You saw the pain and fear in his eyes and as carefully as you could manage you moved him to have him lay on your knees, he felt so warm and alive that it had to be a lie that he was dying in front of you.</p><p>"No…" You said in a low tone, combing his hair behind his ear, he seemed confused and you knew that he was about to die, Michael looked aside, and you followed with your eyes, the house.</p><p>Without thinking twice you dragged his body to the asphalt, suffering with every whimper he gave because of the immense pain he should be in, you had no strength in you but managed to carry him to the asphalt and just to make sure inside the gate.</p><p>That way Michael would live in the house but it didn’t make it less painful, on the contrary it was tragic, he wore the clothes when you met him, the Michael who was just abandoned.</p><p>"Who?" He could barely manage to ask, you hugged his body while shushing him “I'm scared…” He said and you sobbed without being able to control it.</p><p>"It’s okay, if it hurts let go, I’ll stay with you until it’s over I won’t leave you alone.” You did your best to sound reassuring but you couldn’t control the immense pain you were in, Michael didn't know you, didn't know why you were crying but your words seemed to calm him.</p><p>He reached out to touch you and you took his hand kissing it softly, in that moment the strength left his body, he was gone.</p><p>You screamed and cried hugging him close, rocking his dead body in your arms, the sky above you had been bright but now cold rain started to fall over you two.</p><p>You closed his eyes and kissed his forehead and left him on the ground but it was too heartbreaking, without wanting to just leave him there, you stood up and walked to some bushes, moved your trembling hands over them and they recovered a healthy green color.</p><p>Soon after roses started to bloom and it was the first time they had color without you thinking about it, when you didn’t think too much about it they were always white but now the garden was covered in red roses.</p><p>You picked them without caring about the thorns and left them close to his body, but it wasn’t any better, you felt your body fall so you rested your head over his chest while crying, you hated your power, hated that you couldn’t bring him back.</p><p>You couldn’t understand why Michael had to be alone, why he had to go through so much pain.</p><p>“You don't know what you just did.” Someone said next to you, you looked up and saw Constance, you frowned and stood up, you pushed her by the shoulders.</p><p>"You!" You said with a broken voice “You sent him away! It’s your fault!” You screamed “You’re the one that doesn’t know what you just did Michael- he didn’t have to die, not like this.” You said putting your hand on your chest, you felt like you were dying.</p><p>"Who are you?" Constance asked confused “How did you know my grandson? How did you know about this house? ” You frowned, maybe it was a parallel world, maybe you didn’t have any power but there should be something you could do.</p><p>"A pen, bring a pen and paper from your house Constance." She seemed nervous to hear her name, she didn’t move.</p><p>You walked towards her, your eyes burned and you pointed a hand at the sky, the wind became violent and lightning was heard with the falling rain "Now."</p><p>You felt that your body burned, as a warning to stop, it wanted to pull you away but you refused, Constance returned with a notebook and you wrote the address of the house, the name of Michael Langdon and a phrase that only you would understand and returned it to Constance.</p><p>"Send this letter to the address I left aside, if you do I will get Michael out of here, away from your life so you can live in peace with your children, with Tate."</p><p>"Who are you?" You heard behind you, you turned and Michael was standing there with teary eyes “Why did you help me?”</p><p>You couldn't contain yourself so you ran to hug him but you couldn't touch him, you didn't touch ghosts, they didn't touch you.</p><p>“You don't know me yet but I know you.” You sobbed “One day, I will come back for you and I may not remember you but you will become the most important person to me, my best friend and I will be yours.”</p><p>Michael still looked confused with tears falling and you wanted nothing more than being able to hug him, he moved a hand to touch you but it passed through you, that was more than you could handle so you fell to your knees.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being late, I couldn’t find you in time, couldn’t save you.” You covered your face with your hands while crying, the pain was too much and with you the weather started to break into a storm.</p><p>You felt his hand when he tried to touch you and looked up, like with Sally in the hotel you couldn’t touch him but you could feel him.</p><p>So you raised your hand offering it to him and he got his palm close to yours and you smiled bitterly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Michael, I’m going to find a way to help you I swear.”</p><p>“How do you know my name?”</p><p>“I know the future so I know I will love you.” He seemed shocked at the statement but lowered his head and moved his hand away.</p><p>“Why would you? You don’t know what I am.” He seemed saddened by his own words and you shook your head.</p><p>“You’re someone like me.” You said and touched the ground with a palm and a rose bloomed, he looked surprised and curious “Let me try something?” You offered your hand again, he seemed doubtful but moved it close.</p><p>When you were with Sally, you made her show you her memories, so you tried the same. You closed your eyes and tried to remember one of your happiest memories with him, the day that you were fighting over who picked the movie.</p><p>He protected you, grabbed you in his arms to cover you from the fall and after that you two laughed wholeheartedly, the first time you moved his hair behind his ear and you loved him deeply.</p><p>The memory faded and the Michael in front of you gasped, both opening your eyes, his blue eyes were wide with amazement. </p><p>“Did you?” You asked and didn’t finish because he was nodding, even smiled.</p><p>“Are you… you’re like me? You’re really my friend?”</p><p>“Yes.” You smiled back, still crying.</p><p>“Then stay.”</p><p>“I can’t I want to but I can’t.” You stood up, trying to clean your tears with your sleeves.</p><p>He seemed alarmed and stood up quickly, tried to grab you but couldn’t.</p><p>“You can’t kill me to stay silly.” You said and he tensed, shook his head “It’s okay, I know you but it’s okay because I like you how you are, you saw it, we fight but we still love each other.” Again, he seemed surprised by the words “I have to go now.” You moved back.</p><p>“You will come back?”</p><p>“I promise.” You were in so much pain by looking at him, close to his corpse, but there was still a chance, you could still save him "Goodbye Michael." You said and went through the door of the house, before entering you concentrated on looking for your Michael, the Michael who had thrown himself with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Schrödinger’s cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There you go wishing, floating down our wishing well<br/>It's like I'm always causing problems, causing hell<br/>I didn't mean to put you through this, I can tell<br/>We cannot sweep this under the carpet<br/><br/></p><p>I hope that I can turn back the time<br/>To make it all alright, all alright for us<br/>I'll promise to build a new world for us two<br/>With you in the middle</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You appeared in the middle of the city.</p><p>You looked at your clothes and it was the same fucking clothes of the day of the bombings.</p><p>"Fuck." You said wanting to die, back to the beginning “Fuck!”</p><p>You were just a person standing still in the middle of a sea of people, a person that got involved into something bigger than you and you kept failing, if you really died when you fell, if you failed it made sense that this was your hell.</p><p>Because why else would you be tortured like this? So you begged God in your head, to at least, if your life couldn’t end, at least that he let you see him one last time. You covered your face and shook your head, everything seemed hopeless.</p><p>"(Y/n)?" You heard.</p><p>You looked up with a gaping mouth.</p><p>There he was, among the people walking he stood still, hopeful eyes, you looked at his hands and saw the ring, you covered your mouth wanting to cry and quickly moved your clothes to take out your necklace, Michael’s hopeful expression turned into a relieved smile and you ran towards him.</p><p>He did the same, without caring about the people around, you ran into his arms, Michael caught you lifting you up and kissing you, you laughed feeling tears forming while caressing his face, your hands were trembling because of the euphoria.</p><p>"Is it really you?” You asked but it came like a whisper “Are you my Michael?"</p><p>"Yours, always." He said smiling and you kissed him once more putting your forehead against his, enjoying the warmth, like before his power making you shiver, so connected that you finally felt at ease.</p><p>The two spent a moment enjoying the emotions of the other, the happiness of being together but Michael let you down slowly with a frown and looked around, you did the same, the notification rings of every phone at the same time.</p><p>Knowing exactly what was going on you took a phone you had with you too <em>"Urgent alerts."</em> you looked at Michael, you two knew it.</p><p>"We have to get out of here." He said and took your hand, at first you two just walked in a hurry holding his hand tightly but as the chaos increased you had to run "We don't have Mallory but when entering or leaving buildings I left the time loops.” Michael explained.</p><p>"It was the same for me but I don't know if it works together." You said and people were already going crazy "Water, we have to jump in water."</p><p>You had less than an hour to find a way to go to the past together, the earthquake alarm was heard in the city and the cars were already going crazy, you looked at your side and held your breath watching how a truck lost control.</p><p>Before it hit you two Michael moved a hand and overturned the truck with his magic resulting in an explosion that didn’t touch any of you.</p><p>“Why water?” Michael asked running away from the chaos while firmly grabbing your hand. </p><p>“It’s how the spell is supposed to be, like Mallory did it the first time.”</p><p>“Where are we going to find water in the middle of the city?" You tried to think quickly, you knew Michael didn’t suggest transmutation because of the fear that it would end up separating you both.</p><p>"There is... there is a mall a few minutes away!" You yelled and this time you pulled him to guide him.</p><p>The screams of terror were agonizing and Michael had to move your body back when you saw someone fall in front of you, you watched how the man was bleeding in front of you, convulsing on the ground as he died, eyes full of terror.</p><p>You covered your mouth while you saw more people fall, they were committing suicide to avoid the explosion, you felt sick but you kept running along with Michael ignoring all the chaos and terror until you reached the mall.</p><p>Only you two stood still among all the people that ran, you looked at Michael and you both shared the same expression of fear, the possibility that it wouldn’t work, that you would be separated again.</p><p>"Like in Bruges?" You said smiling but it was obvious that you were scared, he smiled back, you sighed and both climbed to the edge of the fountain, closed your eyes and jumped.</p><p>The feeling of falling deep when you knew there should be ground was odd, you were completely submerged in the water but thankfully you still felt Michael's hand pulling you close under water, slowly you two were pushed up and you gasped looking around.</p><p>The sun was up and you two looked around confused, it was some type of lake, you got out the water by Michael’s side while he was still holding your hand, you looked at your clothes and this time you had the clothes you wore when you jumped with Michael and Mallory , Michael looked at himself, also surprised.</p><p>“Where?" You asked looking around the empty place, or so you thought until you heard something like a gunshot, Michael pulled you to hide behind some trees close to the lake.</p><p>You two waited and saw a group of people in grey military uniforms, you frowned looking at the rifles on their hands.</p><p>"Confederate uniforms.” You whispered and you couldn’t believe it was true, but because of the flag they carried it only added to the information "Michael are we in?"</p><p>"Somewhere around 1860?" Michael finished and sounded as surprised as you were “I think the question should have been when are we.” Michael tensed and moved you behind him, you heard the click of a gun and you slowly looked back.</p><p>It had to be just a teenager who pointed his rifle at you both, he seemed more scared by pointing at you both than you two were even if the kid was the one with the gun, you raised your hands.</p><p>"We have to confirm." You said and Michael also reluctantly raised his hands while rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Who are you?" The boy asked and looked fearful "Why are you soaked?”</p><p>"We fell into the lake." Michael deadpanned "We were on our way to the plantation and our horses were scared by the gunshots." The boy still seemed fearful and motioned for you to walk, both came out of the trees with the boy pointing at your backs and walked to the group of men.</p><p>"Those are some weird clothes you are wearing." Said one of the men who seemed in charge “Did you get robbed or something Miss?” He laughed while he eyed at you up and down, you frowned suddenly too aware of the gun you still carried.</p><p>“Something like that.” Michael said, obviously angry by the looks the man gave you.</p><p>“She with you? we thought you were dogs on the run, that’s a lot of black you’re wearing.” He said looking at Michael, you appreciated his taste for military-looking coats because the man made a signal to the kid that pointed his gun at your backs, the kid lowered his weapon.</p><p>Both of you lowered your hands.</p><p>"Michael the Confederates fought for the right to own slaves didn’t they?" You asked, noticing the unpleasant way some of the soldiers looked at you with your drenched clothes.</p><p>"That’s correct, their main income came from the cotton plantations." Michael smiled knowing exactly why you asked.</p><p>"I see then murder or mercy?” You asked and Michael held your hand, the man frowned and raised a hand to have the soldiers point at you, Michael laughed and all their weapons forcefully fell to the ground.</p><p>“What in the?-"</p><p>"Murder." Michael moved his free hand breaking the necks of the whole group, you sighed approaching them checking some of the bodies but there was nothing useful to know exactly where and when you were.</p><p>Only objects that you had seen in museums like old lighters that looked brand new.</p><p>"Should we go back to the lake?" Michael asked and you shook your head.</p><p>"I still have questions." Michael nodded and took your hand, you both got on a horse, when you spotted a field full of slaves the two of you got down and walked the rest of the way.</p><p>You heard dogs bark and it was a bit painful to hear their cries when Michael broke their necks but it had to be done, you kept walking and the slaves working in the sun looked at you both.</p><p>"This place is disgusting." You said frowning, not even wanting to look.</p><p>"Humanity has always been disgusting, the worst part is that it’s not so different from what our era was, just like Marie said." Michael agreed.</p><p>As you two kept walking some guards came close to you but before saying or doing anything their necks were broken, so you both entered the mansion.</p><p>“Who are you?” a man with old clothes and yellow teeth asked, without thinking twice you threw yourself at him and stabbed his stomach and cut his throat and moved, preventing blood from falling on you, letting him choke on the floor.</p><p>Screams were heard and so gunshots, some guards approached, you used your knife to attack them slicing throats, they could be stronger than you but none of them knew how to fight like you did so it was surprisingly easy to kill them without magic.</p><p>Michael observed everything with an amused expression and helped from time to time when someone tried to go for him or when he thought you missed someone, until there was only a woman hugging a child too young to understand what was happening.</p><p>"Have mercy!” She screamed hugging the boy.</p><p>"Killing all of you this fast is mercy." You said with a frown and killed her in the same way, a cut at the throat, you looked at the boy, too pure and free of that hatred that people taught them as they grew.</p><p>"I can do it for you if that’s what you want." Michael offered, there was not a shred of judgment in his voice but Michael had also been that child, a child that was expected to only do evil and the image of his death was still too fresh on your mind.</p><p>"Please," You heard and looked to the side, a maid on the ground trembling "He’s... he’s just a boy."</p><p>"This child will grow up to be your new owner and of your children for generations." You were not going to kill him but you knew you were saying the truth, you closed your eyes and sighed “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Ta-Tatia.”</p><p>"Tatia, do you want him to live?" You asked, you already made the decision not to be something you hated, she nodded and you watched someone be the bigger person in front of you, the people worth fighting for “Then he can live.”</p><p>"Thank you." Tatia sighed, seeming relieved but still scared.  </p><p>"Is there some type of library or office here?” You asked and she nodded “Take us there.” she nodded again and stood up sobbing, Michael settled next to you and kissed your head to comfort you.</p><p>"Are you okay?” He asked, he knew you didn’t exactly love murder.</p><p>"I am, are you okay?" Michael laughed.</p><p>“Sweetheart you’re still behind me when it comes to this.” You snorted but looked back at the child moving his hands to touch his mother, you wanted to burn the image in your head so you wouldn’t forget.</p><p>Both entered the room and began to check the books and letters among other things to confirm the authenticity of the place.</p><p>"At least Lincoln is already president." You said throwing the papers on the table, the woman Tatia was still there next to the door trembling.</p><p>“Our clothes didn’t change according to the era like before, most likely because we don’t belong here, and before we did so we took the place of our versions there.” Michael theorized and it made sense to you.</p><p>"So what should we do next?" You asked.</p><p>"I guess keep jumping until we figure out how it works."</p><p>“Did you have a year in mind when we jumped?” He shook his head “We just thought vaguely of going to the past.”</p><p>“Then let’s think of a year closer to the end and try to fix it, keep doing it until we land at the right time.”</p><p>"What about the consequences? We killed an entire Confederate battalion, what happens if we continue to kill like this and change the future in a dangerous way?”</p><p>"Ah... we could end up killing someone whose descendant was going to be important, someone who would create a vaccine or a law important to society, butterfly effect."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"How should we check?”</p><p>"Our powers seem to work just fine." You said standing up and took a letter opener.</p><p>"(Y/n) No." Michael said in a severe tone but you ignored him and cut your palm, Tatia screamed covering her mouth and you showed Michael how the wound closed, Michael sighed.</p><p>"Okay, so we have to change an historical event, it has to be relevant enough to read it in books or be able to google it, but not so big that it changes the course of humanity." You said.</p><p>"You-" Tatia suddenly spoke, both Michael and you looked at her and she jumped a bit, she looked terrified "Are you? Are you Gods? Witches?”</p><p>"Let's say we are Gods." You let it be because it was more difficult and unnecessary to explain, you walked close to her "Do you have a wish for us?" Tatia nodded, she was going to bow down but you shook your head and held her chin "Just say it."</p><p>"I want... I want to be free, please help our people."</p><p>"Only you can save yourselves Tatia." You said and she started to tear up "But," She gave you a hopeful look "We can help." You offered her a hand and took Michael with the other leaving the house.</p><p>Apparently there were still guards who were pointing their guns at you but without effort Michael burned them and they fell to the ground like ashes.</p><p>There was no need to ask why their souls were burnt instead of just breaking their necks, they were people who had to burn by Michael’s standards.</p><p>You walked near the field and with a movement of Michael's hand, everyone's handcuffs came loose, Tatia sobbed next to you and little by little the men, women and children came close.</p><p>"They’re Gods." Tatia said and people shared looks of doubt but at the same time they believed in those words because they wanted to, it was difficult to deny it after seeing how Michael had burnt three men just by looking at them.  </p><p>"Are you going to help us?” A young man asked.</p><p>"No, we’re done here and your enemies are already dead." Michael said.</p><p>"We have too many enemies, what are we supposed to do?”</p><p>"Cries of help won’t save you.” Michael said looking at them and they seemed frightened, it could be either because of his presence, power and aura or simply because he looked like their captors “So refuse to bow down, let them hear you scream but not from pain.”</p><p>Michael moved a hand and a rifle came flying to his hand, they seemed scared but Michael handed it to him, slowly but surely the man took it in his hands and Michael started to walk with you by his side.</p><p>You didn’t want to leave them, it was too difficult to see their situation and not do something but you had your job.</p><p>Michael and you walked through the field and at first you didn’t understand why but where Michael stepped on, flames began to consume everything after you, and you knew that Michael was also upset.</p><p>You saw how the field burned at an unnatural speed then the flames disappeared just leaving a black patch. Since there seemed to be no problems when you two used your powers, Michael used transmutation and appeared near the lake.</p><p>You both walked to the edge watching the water.</p><p>"Do you have a date in mind?” He asked, unsure of going in, you were too, so you held his hand strongly just like him, afraid of letting go.</p><p>"1916." You said and you both submerged in the lake.</p><p>Once again both of you came out of a water source and after looking at a newspaper you confirmed that it had worked, people gave you weird looks because of your clothes and hairstyles, also because you both were drenched.</p><p>"What’s so special about this year?" Michael asked walking next to you, always holding your hand, people were whispering so you sighed and to blend in a little you made it rain.</p><p>"In 1917 a group of women worked for the United States Radium Corporation, these women would be later known as the Radium Girls after suffering radiation poisoning and would go down in history, a morbid history but without impact on humanity."</p><p>"Then we have to prevent the United States Radium Corporation from existing.”</p><p>"And get people with credibility to prove the consequences of radium so that nobody repeats the same mistake."</p><p>"How did you know about this?”</p><p>"They made a movie based on a book that came out in 2020." You said and Michael chuckled, it was refreshing to hear him laugh.</p><p>"I see, then we will have to stay a few years and then jump into the future to confirm if it ever happened."</p><p>"It sounds like a plan." You sighed.</p><p>For three years you two worked to ensure that the company was never founded. Adapting to the old times was difficult especially during a war but with Michael's powers you two lived comfortably, the food was horrible but there were worst things.</p><p>Like the excessive misogyny, homophobia and racism, the world was difficult and while you waited you worked as a nurse, having all your vaccines was helpful although it seemed irrelevant with your power, and it was difficult to see people die for things that you knew there were vaccines in your time.</p><p>Michael worked as a private doctor, it was easy for him to learn the medicine of that time because as he said it was <em>"Mediocre."</em> while using his power or some modern knowledge from time to time.</p><p>Being in the medical circle, it was easy for Michael to find doctors and scientists and convince them of his cause, and every time someone wanted to open a factory you both used a little <em>"Persuasion." </em>and if it didn't work there was the old method of breaking necks or a bullet to the head.  </p><p>The three years passed and although not every day had been easy, both of you appreciated being together for so long, finally that year it was confirmed that radiation poisoning was a thing, you both jumped into a lake.</p><p>You went back to 2012 before the bombings, the modern world felt like a great relief and a blow to the stomach, this world was so much noisier and you had grown used to the old fashion and customs, after getting used for a bit you went to investigate.</p><p>Both of you walked to a cyber café and to your pain and frustration nothing had changed, in 1917 the company was formed and all that people died.</p><p>Nothing had changed, your actions had no meaning, both discussed for hours the why, when Mallory turned back in time she had changed history, and with that a different time line.</p><p>So you looked for her.</p><p>The problem was that in order for Mallory to use her power, Cordelia had to die, in the end you convinced her and tried again, but each time you tried it, only Michael and you stayed together and kept the memories, so again you both began to theorize.</p><p>The situation didn’t look hopeful and Devan’s words hit in your dreams <em>“This already happened.”</em> but you refused to give up, so instead of looking for the modern Mallory, you tried to look for the one that jumped with you.</p><p>So Michael and you traveled through time, through different eras and countries, following rumors of powerful witches looking for Mallory, and it didn’t matter when or where, the conflict was always there, there was always a war or a fight to win.</p><p>Michael and you fought every time, maybe your actions didn’t make any difference on the world, but it was easier to move when you felt that it was the right thing to do, so years passed, sometimes it was a party others a chase, you two made friends and enemies too.</p><p>Fighting had become something so natural to your bodies, you learned about war, medicine and history from different eras and countries. There were good days where Michael and you danced and read, enjoying the little things and his company, there were also bad days.</p><p>Michael died protecting you from an explosion and you almost died with him that day thinking that you were going to lose him but his body healed in a way similar to yours, you had never been so relieved and grateful.</p><p>Even with all of Michael’s power there were times when death was inevitable.</p><p>Sometimes he died, sometimes you did and it was never easy, even if both came back to life, there was always the fear that death would linger, that it would be the day you were going to be separated from the other so no day was taken for granted.</p><p>Time passed and you didn’t count the days but Michael did, he never told you how long you had been traveling, you didn’t care as long as you were together, the hope of finding Mallory was dim but you two kept going.  </p><p>Until you appeared in a weird place, the apocalyptic world full of mist and no trace of life.</p><p>You heard an applause and turned around and as a reflex of years of fighting you took out your gun pointing at the one clapping.</p><p>"You two have been going at it for a long time, I'm impressed." The man laughed and pointed a finger to your clothes, he had dark skin and a face painted with white, with dangerous red eyes.</p><p>Michael and you looked down and you were dressed in the clothes in which you had jumped but unlike before, they were old looking, a bit shredded in parts showing years of fighting.</p><p>"Legba." Michael said and you frowned.</p><p>"After so long why would a deity want to speak to us?" You asked.</p><p>"Because you two are awfully persistent, Michael Langdon and I have already meet before but you," He said moving his eyes to you and you lowered your gun "You are a curiosity, I wanted to meet you for a long time now, the traveler between time and space, one who is neither dead or alive."</p><p>"What do you mean? Do you know... do you know what I am?”</p><p>"I do, see, when you died the first time, you did it by diving in a gate to hell, and were lucky enough to die in the exact moment that the supreme at that time, Mallory performed her spell Tempus Infinituum.” Legba explained.</p><p>“That’s why she was drowning with me”</p><p>"When she crossed you took something that didn’t belong to you and prevented her from achieving her goal."</p><p>He said pointing at his chest and you touched the necklace on yours, somehow you had mixed yourself between life and death and a time spell and something went wrong.</p><p>"What you call immortality is not quite right, your time just stopped, so you can move like you have been doing trough time whether is physically or in a dream.” Legba said.</p><p>“So I will never die?” Legba didn’t answer “I’ll never grow old? If time stopped on my body then it’s like I’m already dead.”</p><p>“(Y/n)…” Michael grabbed your arm, he was frowning, you noticed, your nails and hair kept growing but you didn’t age a day after all the years you traveled with Michael.</p><p>“How… how did it happen?” You asked.</p><p>"You did something with the chances of one in seven billion, and not only once but twice.” His eyes moved to Michael “You repeated the process with no other than Michael Langdon the antichrist, making him the same thing as you.”</p><p>"What about Mallory is she like us?" Michael asked, clearly surprised but not so affected.</p><p>"Mallory is where she belongs, she was not affected because unlike you two who are time travelers without a permit, Mallory was born with the power, she can affect history and go back to where she belongs.”</p><p>“So if we’re unwanted guests in the time lines there is no way to fixing all this mess.” Michael said but didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>"There are exceptions in everything."</p><p>"You are talking too much Legba." A new voice appeared, the three looked aside and in white clothes, a person appeared, it was difficult to say if they were male of female but the presence made you want to run away or throw yourself on your knees and cry.</p><p>Michael stood in front of you and you heard a roar, Michael’s magic filled the air and you were able to escape your shock of the new creature thanks to him, still, you held your breath.</p><p>"Don't show me those eyes you abomination." The person said with disgust "Lucifer really outdid himself by creating such filthy beast.”</p><p>“Gabriel.” Legba interrupted “To what do we owe your heavenly presence?”  Papa Legba said bowing but his words were clearly mocking.</p><p>"You have to be fucking with me." You said "The archangel?” Gabriel looked at you and you tensed, disliking everything about this.</p><p>"What is a representative of hell doing with one from heaven?" Michael asked and you didn’t like where this was going, the last thing you wanted to hear was common interests.</p><p>"I came to ask you to stop your actions." Gabriel said but only looked at you "I know you want to help, but you must understand that this is how it has to be, it’s the divine plan."</p><p>"The divine plan is what Amadeus said." You remember the words even after years "It was you... you manipulated the church, you caused the end of the world."</p><p>“Manipulate?" Gabriel made a confused expression "The only thing I did was whisper in his ear, and the words spread like wildfire, you are the ones who caused all this."</p><p>“Are you listening to yourself?" You said frowning, you didn’t want to believe it so you laughed "So this, the divine plan was always to end the world, is that God's plan?"</p><p>"God doesn't talk much these days." Papa Legba said.</p><p>"God is not much of a father, he is an architect, he created his best work and retired and you were destroying it." Gabriel said "The end of the world is not what we want but it is what must happen and the toys you chose to do it were those nuclear weapons humans were so proud of.”</p><p>"If God isn’t present then is your fault, what was the point of all that death? How can all that suffering be worth something?”</p><p>"I'm sorry (Y/n) but whatever you do, we will always end up here, we made a choice and if it was between my father’s garden or you," Gabriel said in an apologetic manner “The choice was obvious, after all, if a whisper is all it took to end it all, then there wasn’t much of an option for survival.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have whispered the solution? Use magic to help?”</p><p>“Humans use magic, us angels do miracles.”</p><p>"You're full of shit Gabriel." You said and Gabriel seemed surprised and somewhat annoyed "Stop acting benevolent when you're not better than the demons." </p><p>"The humans did it, you saw it too, you traveled so much and you saw brother against brother, it’s not what we would have wanted but you don’t have the power to stop it, so stop fighting." Gabriel said.</p><p>"Legba said it, there are exceptions… as long as we don’t get out the timeline what we do will stay, it won’t be erased.” Michael said fishing for information and smiled when Gabriel didn’t deny it right away “We can’t die so if we make a mistake we only have to turn the hourglass until we get it right." </p><p>"And you think we are just going to let you?" Gabriel said moving toward you two and this time you pointed your gun at them, Gabriel’s expressions were odd, too revealing, and it was clear that they couldn’t believe you would do that.</p><p>"And you think you can stop us?" Michael asked "You were so desperate to stop us that you pushed the nuclear war, that you took my job as the antichrist and by doing so I ended up becoming a bigger treat, is that not the case Gabriel?”</p><p>“You are a fool if you think you can’t be killed, there is always a way.”</p><p>“Oh I know now, I had my doubts but you confirmed it.” Michael said “I always wondered why I lost (Y/n) the first times, why I met different versions of her in different stages of our lives.” Michael took a step closer to Gabriel “You wanted us to kill the each other, because only her as an anomaly could kill me and I as the antichrist could give her permanent death.”</p><p>“You separated us so we would kill each other while we figured how it worked…” You said realizing what it meant.</p><p>“So I wonder, if you are so powerful why not simply kill us yourself?” Michael said and Papa Legba laughed, receiving an angry look from Gabriel.</p><p>“Michael Langdon you are just a mistake." Gabriel said and they looked furious “You had only one job and-”</p><p>"If you had to use humans to do the work for you, it’s because neither heaven nor hell are allowed to directly interfere, is that it?” You interrupted him and Gabriel didn’t deny it.</p><p>"When I betrayed my father he couldn’t kill me or take that power back, if he could destroy the world by himself there would not be a reason for me to exist but none of you have power over us.” Michael said in a calm tone, cornering Gabriel.  </p><p>"You are not as powerful as you think."</p><p>“No?" You said "Then why bother talking to us?” </p><p>“I wanted to save you, you belong to heaven (Y/n)” Gabriel said, you were taken back for a moment “I know everything about you, your name was in the book of life and suddenly was erased…but you’re a kind soul, after all, you couldn’t leave your stray abandoned.” You frowned “I came for you.”</p><p>“I don’t think I belong to heaven anymore, nor I want to go and hang out with stupid fucks like you.” You said and Gabriel frowned.</p><p>"The reason for my existence, what the church, heaven and hell were doing was playing with us, moving us like toys for your stupid plan." Michael said and you knew he was angry but not as much anymore, he figured it out long ago.</p><p>All that death, and the pain Michael and the world had to go through had been part of the plan of an absent father.</p><p>"You can't do this," Gabriel said with displeasure "Do you think that if you stop the nuclear war you will save the world? That was mercy, the world was going to explode in a fireball, floods, pandemics we were trying to protect them, all souls belong to heaven and hell.”</p><p>"That’s not salvation, it’s an ultimatum." Michael said humorlessly.</p><p>“You were useless to the end Michael so don’t act so righteous with me.” Gabriel said and you frowned “Lucifer may had become a foul beast but he was and still is an angel, even if fallen, but you,” Gabriel made it sound pitiful but there was a feeling of mockery in his words “Not a demon not yet a human, he must be disgusted by you, I would know he is still my brother…”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up Gabriel.” You said feeling absolutely furious, Gabriel looked at you. </p><p>“It’s either all of you dying and saving the garden or both will perish, there is no way out, the world will burn and I’m just trying to save what I can.”</p><p>“Okay good,” You said shrugging “Let the world burn.”</p><p>"You would be condemning the world just because of your arrogance?"</p><p>"Maybe." You said "But that's our decision and we decided to try to fix the mess that humans made, it doesn’t have anything to do with you, not anymore."</p><p>“I see…none of you are worthy of his love.” Gabriel’s voice wasn’t an accusation, if anything they sounded resigned like they already knew it or believed it in the first place.</p><p>“You don’t seem worthy either, he gave the garden to us and you didn’t take his teachings to heart since you decided to blast it without telling daddy, sounds like middle sibling jealousy to me.” You said and it this point, calling out an archangel wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to you, so you turned off your rationality.</p><p>“That bravado is unfounded (Y/n) why don’t you surprise us all and do the smart thing for once?” You smiled at that, you liked this version of Gabriel a little more, the righteous act didn’t fit them.</p><p>“Because I like to be consistent on my fuckups.”</p><p>“Then you leave me no choice.”</p><p>"I invite you to try to stop us but as you said... in the end we will always end up here, with you being unable to do anything directly." Michael said with a smile, Gabriel looked furious and moved to get closer and you shot them.</p><p>The bullet passed right through their head, no wound, it was like the bullet just passed through smoke.</p><p>"Did you really think you can kill me with a human made weapon?” Gabriel frowned, looking at you.</p><p>"Did you really think for a second that we believed you were here in a physical form?" Michael said mockingly “It's time for you to go back, your kind is not welcome here."</p><p>“This is your last chance.” Gabriel offered a hand to you “Even broken you are still one of God’s children, you can still be saved.” You stood still and another hand was offered to you, you looked at Michael’s hand and smiled, that’s the hand you took.</p><p>Both of you let the magic flow and Michael pointed his hand at Gabriel, there was a shrieking sound like crashing metal and Gabriel’s body burned in blue flames, leaving nothing behind.</p><p>“Then I saw a new heaven and a new earth, for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away.” You said feeling that in a way Gabriel could still hear you “Don’t you worry Gabriel, we’ll take it from here.”</p><p>You both knew it was not possible that they were dead but it was irrelevant, Papa Legba laughed and both looked at him.</p><p>"Good job." Papa Legba complimented and kept laughing as if he had seen the most entertaining show in the world "Gabriel is not used to dealing directly with humans but me? I know how irrational you can be, it’s always entertaining."</p><p>"Why help us? What do you gain by siding with humans?”  You asked.</p><p>"What makes you think I am?" </p><p>"Then what side are you on?” Michael asked, ready to attack but Legba seemed unimpressed, keeping his amusement.</p><p>"On the entertaining one, I want to see the world that you are going to create." He said with a smile "But be careful, although neither heaven nor hell can touch you, it doesn’t mean that only you are able to kill the other.”</p><p>"God and the devil." You said.</p><p>"The other immortals." Michael added, Legba laughed again.</p><p>“You two are some smartass kids, poor Gabriel, but there is someone else that can kill you with a kiss but luckily for you they’re neutral and only comes to those who call them.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting us know what we are.” You said smiling “If there’s something you need please call us.”</p><p>“You’re a good kid.” He smiled back, always an unnerving smile “I like what you did so I’ll tell you this, you can change history as long as you don’t move, but you can’t create a paradox, so once you go in a timeline if there was another version of you the other is erased as if it never existed.”</p><p>“So (Y/n) exists unless this version of her takes place, erasing the other… so she will never be born.” Michael asked frowning and oddly enough it was a relief, you couldn’t deal with a doppelgänger.</p><p>“And neither will you.”</p><p>“So like Schrödinger’s cat?” Michael asked and you knew a little but not enough, you decided to let it be for now and have him explain later.</p><p>“Yes and you two are the cat, alive and dead, everywhere and nowhere.” Papa said “Well, you two can figure the rest out, after all you have the time.” He said and disappeared.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"I can't believe you shot the archangel Gabriel." Michael said out of nowhere, you looked him with a surprised face.</p><p>"What? You fucking burned them!"</p><p>"Yes, but I’m the antichrist." You sighed laughing then hugged him, both too tired.</p><p>“Now what?” You asked, at least you had some facts about yourself, and new information.  </p><p>“Do you remember our conversation at the cooperative party?”</p><p>"Take the power away from the rich? Count with me but there is something I want to do before.”</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>"Take the longest nap in history and eat fast food." Michael rolled his eyes "We spent almost five years in Russia learning from Rasputin and I just want to eat fast food and sleep for two years." You complained and Michael hugged you while chuckling.</p><p>"I think we can do that." He said, you raised your face and Michael kissed you.</p><p>You both walked in the apocalyptic world for a bit but in the end used transmutation and reached the abandoned dam where you had died for the first time, but now with Michael by your side.</p><p>You would jump again but without fear or pain, Michael and you were no longer lost in any way, and had all the time in the world to finally put your powers to use, you two hugged and fell into the water.  </p><p>Both emerged from the water of the dam, being greeted by the bright sun and trees, full of life, some people who worked there or were simply in a tour looked at you both emerge like nothing happened even though your clothes were in shreds.</p><p>You walked to a parking lot and Michael laughed when you spotted a red car with the hood uncovered, both got in and you started driving.</p><p>“Okay love, surprise me, when are we?”</p><p>You turned on the radio and the person speaking said something about Madonna’s new single four minutes, you started laughing.</p><p>"2008" You said "I'll have you know that we are going to go see the twilight movies with a bunch of thirteen year old girls for years to come."</p><p>"Fine." Michael said leaning back in the seat “But why this year?”</p><p>“The economic crisis, it’s a good chance to find bastards desperate for deals with the new devil.” You said and Michael laughed "Are you sure about this?" You asked in a more serious tone.</p><p>"There is no reason to leave that door open, but if it will make you feel better we can look for your younger self to see if you really replaced and erased her."</p><p>“And if I did then you don’t want a different version of you to be born.”</p><p>“There’s no need for that competition and besides I don’t want to exist if you’re not going to be there for me.”</p><p>“You were loved by many others Michael not just me.”</p><p>“I know but I only want you.”</p><p>“Sap.” You blushed a bit and Michael smiled.</p><p>Michael and you had already talked about lots of things, you two would wait for Cordelia to take charge before making the drastic changes.</p><p>But before you would take control over money, politics, military and even art, everything from the shadows, keep a balance of good and evil, Michael destroying and you building, being careful with the environment over anything.</p><p>Because even if you didn’t want to admit it, there was truth hidden in Gabriel’s words.</p><p>"All this work will take us years." You said looking at the coast next to you.</p><p>"We have all the time in the world." Michael said and you turned to look at him, both smiling, both eternal and full of power like young Gods.</p><p>"We are going to destroy the world in a way I suppose."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Michael asked but didn’t particularly seem to care.</p><p>"I heard that during this time some nerds were graduating so I would like to have the money to invest in what they have in store, easy money so we’re hitting Las Vegas again.” Michael hummed “I would also like to pick Venable up, she was a terrifying ally." </p><p>"She was and will be, but if Jeff flirts with you one more time, I'm going to kill him." He warned, you laughed.</p><p>"You have nothing on him, Jeff is the hottest guy I’ve ever meet you can’t compete."</p><p>"I'll have to tell that motherfucker that I don't like to share then." Michael said moving to kiss you, you smiled with half lidded eyes.</p><p>“Babe the road.” He laughed and went back to his seat grabbing your hand.</p><p>“Now that we are back to where we belong and plan on staying for a while there is something I want to do.”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>“Marry me.” He said out of nowhere, you blinked surprised and looked at him then the road then at him again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I want to marry you.”</p><p>“I- we, we’re too young!”</p><p>“(Y/n) I didn’t tell you but we spent at least a hundred years traveling in time.”</p><p>“What?! No fucking way.” Michael hummed “Huh.”</p><p>“So what do you say?”</p><p>“I…well we are spending the rest of our lives together…” You said and your heart was beating too fast, after all this time it was amusing you could still feel embarrassed “Yes, I want to marry you.” You laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Asshole move, to ask you to get married on a stolen car while you were driving in shredded clothes just after coming out of an apocalyptic time line, it was also perfect, Michael moved your hand to kiss it.</p><p>“We’re not having the ceremony in Las Vegas though.” You added.</p><p>“Obviously not.”</p><p>“I also want to wait until I get to know Mallory and the others to have the ceremony.” Michael groaned.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Okay, where do you wanna go?” You smiled thinking of something.</p><p>“I’m thinking IHOP.” Michael laughed and just like Legba said, you two were smartasses but thankfully still got along just like the beginning.</p><p>“Fine, but please don’t run me over this time.”</p><p>“That was one time! And I barely touched you.”</p><p>“You gave me a concussion.”</p><p>“I did not.” You slapped his arm and he laughed.</p><p>Michael and you still annoyed the hell out of each other from time to time, but he still was your best friend and the most important person in your life even after a hundred years, so maybe that’s why you didn’t notice how much time passed.</p><p>You loved him as much as before and you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of eternity with him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some years later or before?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can show you a house in the valley but you would get a third of the property for double the price." Marcy said.<br/><br/>"Where did it happen?" Violet asked.</p><p>"The basement."</p><p>"We’ll take it." Violet said with a smile, neither Vivien nor Ben seemed sure about it, knowing what happened but they didn’t have time to say anything else because heavy footsteps were heard, they turned around to find the source.</p><p>"I’m afraid that won’t be possible." Michael made his way to where the family was with a smile, everyone shared confused looks, and each one of them shivered but didn’t comment on it, thinking it may be an individual feeling of uneasiness "The house is already sold."  </p><p>"What do you mean sold? Who are you?" Marcy spoke first not appreciating someone pranking her in the middle of a deal, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she shouldn’t raise her voice or correct the young man.</p><p>The feeling of wariness on her back increased when he turned his icy blue eyes to her, making her tense, she stood still.</p><p>"You must be Marcy.” Michael said offering her his hand and she took it making a confused expression, he had a calm and collected voice, pleasant to the ears "My name is Michael Langdon, and this morning I made the deposit for the house."</p><p>"Aren't you too young to buy a house?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow, Michael looked at her and his smile widened just a bit. Violet felt that her first impression of the guy had been mistaken, maybe because they were talking about death, because there was something soft in his eyes when they locked with hers.</p><p>"Excuse me, what are you talking about? We made an offer weeks ago." Ben said approaching Michael, Ben mentally noted how the person in front of him was slightly taller than him, even if he looked young, Michael stood still unbothered with the shortened distance.</p><p>"Yes, and I doubled it this morning, also doubling the commission." Michael said, glancing at Marcy and winking "Why don’t you confirm with your office?" Michael suggested but it felt like an order, so Marcy left the house in a hurry.  </p><p>"Why pay double? You could have raised it just a bit." Vivien asked in a skeptical tone and when Michael's eyes met hers she felt chills and crossed her arms as if covering herself.</p><p>Everyone got a different taste on their first impression of Michael Langdon, Marcy felt intimidated and doubtful even if the person was polite, Violet felt the eyes of an old friend, someone who meant no harm, Ben upstaged and challenged in a rude way, something he experienced before when he was a professor.</p><p>But Vivien.</p><p>She felt a slight pain in her stomach, a knot on her throat and something like loss, similar to when she had lost her baby, she felt anxious and grieving and more than anything, she felt what the person known as Michael felt about her.</p><p>Instant rejection. </p><p>"What can I say? My wife liked the house and I’m a slave to her whims.” Michael smiled at Ben, Ben frowned in response, feeling oddly taunted “Oh come on, I'm really doing you a favor, Marcy just told you about the death of the last couple right?”</p><p>Michael started walking inside the kitchen and sat down in a chair and made a hand gesture offering them to sit down, both Vivien and Ben stayed in the threshold but Violet was interested so she sat down in front of him.</p><p>Michael avoided eye contact with his mother, feeling her gaze on his neck, he had underestimated her <em>“Mom instincts.”</em> Because she was never much of one, he didn’t resent her, but still would prefer to avoid contact.</p><p>"There are more deaths?" Vivien asked.</p><p>“Thirty-four deaths in police reports plus the ones they don’t know about.” You said entering the kitchen, when Michael saw you he smiled widely and stretched out his hand, you smiled back and sat to his side.</p><p>He received you with a kiss on the top of your hand then your cheek, your smile widened and you tried to contain a chuckle, you looked at him, thinking <em>“Happy to see me?”</em> And he seemed amused, even without him moving his lips you could hear his voice in your head <em>“Always.”</em>  </p><p>"There’s no way." Violet said almost laughing.</p><p>Both turned your gazes to her.</p><p>"This house is quite famous, should have googled it.” Michael said taking out his phone, quickly typing something “By the way, where were you?”</p><p>“I was looking at the garden, I want to plant roses and guess what? No gazebo.” You said with a smile, Michael gave you a quick look and his smile widened.</p><p>“You’re wicked.” Michael said and gave his phone to Violet.</p><p>“Learned from the best.” You planted a small kiss on his hand, you turned your eyes to Violet when you heard her laugh weakly, looking at Michael’s phone “Each death was more disturbing than the last, so it gained the name murder house, there’s even a tour for it I think.”</p><p>"Violet these people are clearly disturbed, come here." Ben said stretching out his hand while Violet looked at the phone with a surprised expression while scrolling down “They’re clearly pranking us.” Ben insisted.</p><p>"The deposit was made." Marcy said sounding like she didn’t believe it while entering the kitchen, Michael smirked at Ben's annoyed open mouthed expression.</p><p>"We’re also interested in buying the hotel Cortez, so we would like you to talk to the owner for us Marcy." You said and got up to speak with her, leaving the kitchen.</p><p>"You don't seem much older than me, how are you guys so fucking rich?" Violet asked giving Michael his phone back.</p><p>"Money comes easily when you can see the future, easy to invest." Michael stood up and looked at the couple “You can stay as long as you want, the trip from Boston to Los Angeles must have been hard, so suit yourselves.”</p><p>"How do you know where we come from?" Ben asked and Michael walked in front of him making eye contact, looking up and down then smiled.</p><p>"I can read minds.” Michael almost whispered in a serious tone “I’m especially susceptible to those that try to keep dark secrets.” Ben frowned deeply and Michael laughed and crossed the threshold "Also because of the license plates of your car parked outside." Violet laughed.</p><p>“Excuse me, but do we know you from somewhere?” Vivien asked, a bit accusatory and ashamed, her mind quickly thinking of her husband’s infidelity, but the moment she had Michael’s eyes back on her, she felt a painful throb in her heart “There is something… strangely familiar about you.” Vivien said and Michael’s smile disappeared.</p><p>"I have one of those faces."</p><p>"No... You," Vivien approached him and touched his face, Michael stood still with a slight frown "Your eyes and your hair…" Michael grabbed her by the wrist with his fingertips and pulled her hand away, delicately but showing clear displeasure.</p><p>He even took a step back and let go, he kept a neutral face but barely contained himself from clenching his teeth, he hated that even if it was slight, she had some impact on him, enough to make his shoulders tense.</p><p>Vivien’s heart clenched, it should make sense that a stranger wouldn’t want her to touch him, in the same way she shouldn’t care or be surprised when he pulled her hand away, but it felt heartbreaking.</p><p>"Holy shit, he looks a lot like you mom." Violet said with awe, now that they were so close the resemblance was scary.</p><p>"How old are you?" Ben asked with an accusatory tone that Michael did not care for.</p><p>Human emotions were always a wonder to Michael, he knew Ben Harmon, he knew why they went to that house and why they died, a consequence of his infidelity, so at the slightest chance that his wife may have cheated too, he felt betrayed.</p><p>“<em>Because hypocrites, with virtue's beautiful colors, hide their own disgusting flaws.</em>” Michael remembered a passage from a book he wasn’t very fond of.</p><p>Ben Harmon was the best example of hypocrisy, and what was amazing to him wasn’t the man’s anger, that could be understood, but the slight happiness and euphoria at what that possibility would mean for their already rocky marriage.</p><p>The idea that Michael could be a hidden child of adultery, a bastard his wife hid from him, Ben would rather have the woman he claimed he loved, cheat on him, so he could take the higher moral ground, than to do better.   </p><p>Pathetic, he was glad they didn’t share DNA, his sister was lucky too, because she took after her mother.</p><p>"And why would I have to answer that?” He said in a cocky manner then looked at Vivien “I would appreciate if you didn’t touch me again, I don’t like when strangers do that.”</p><p>"Michael, something wrong?" You said coming back and Michael settled next to you taking your hand.</p><p>"No, we were just talking, did you finish already?”</p><p>"Marcy is making the offer, we can go tomorrow."</p><p>“Seriously, how old are you guys? You look like you should be in high school.” Violet asked, you laughed.</p><p>"Michael is twenty-three and I'm twenty-five, I’m (Y/n) by the way and I apologize for whatever my husband did this time.” Michael scoffed at your side.  </p><p>“It was the other way around.” He said with a forced smile and you didn’t believe him for a second.</p><p>Because to start with, you two could have bought the house any time before the Harmon’s but Michael had other ideas, which included coming the same day as them.</p><p>"Aren't you a bit young to be married?" Vivien asked and kept giving glances to Michael, now you knew what set him off.  </p><p>"We’ve known each other since Michael was six.” You said with a smile, and Michael huffed a laugh “Being childhood friends and everything, it just felt natural to get married as soon as we could since we wanted to live together anyways.”</p><p>“You didn’t try to date anyone else?” Violet asked wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“No, this jerk scared off any romantic interests and continues to do so.”</p><p>"You say it like you didn’t like it.” Michael said with a smile and you rolled your eyes, he laughed and left the room because his phone started ringing.  </p><p>"I'm sorry about the house but trust me you don’t wanna live here, it’s not a place for a family.”</p><p>"Then why buy it?" Vivien asked, you noticed how she had followed Michael’s back with her eyes until he was out of sight. You didn’t like it.</p><p>"We don’t plan on starting a family, not that I’m capable of it anyways.” You touched your abdomen and noticed how Vivien tensed “I liked the house because of its history, it was a whim of mine.”</p><p>“A whim for which you paid double.” Ben said, he was more relaxed now that Michael left the room, the kid made him feel at edge, still, the irritation was present because his plans for his family changed thanks to what he thought, were two rich spoiled kids playing house.</p><p>"Have you met my husband?" You said raising an eyebrow and Violet laughed.</p><p>"You two have to be the weirdest people that I’ve ever meet." Violet said, absolutely amused by the situation.</p><p>“Oh darling, you have no idea.” You said smiling “If you decide to stay in Los Angeles, don't hesitate to visit.”</p><p>You moved your hand to your purse and took out a deck of Tarot cards, Ben scoffed but you ignored him, you picked a random card and with a marker you wrote two phone numbers on the back, yours and Michael’s then offered the card to her.</p><p>Violet grabbed it and looked at the numbers.  </p><p>“It was nice meeting you Violet, if you ever need help with anything call us.”</p><p>“Why would I need help?” Violet asked raising an eyebrow, the comment had been ominous but she didn’t feel threatened.</p><p>“If she needs help she has us.” Ben interrupted, he tried to take the card from her but she moved away, bad move.</p><p>Teenagers were attracted to the forbidden, if he hadn’t tried to take it away from her she may have dumped the card on her own.</p><p>“Even if we want to, parents are not always around, besides, we seem close enough in age, and when I was in high school I would have rather killed myself before asking my mom for help with a lot of things.”</p><p>“That’s not surprising considering your relationship choices.” Ben snapped with a smile, Vivien smacked his arm and you laughed “That’s not Violet’s situation, she can tell us anything.” He sounded sure but Violet looked absolutely humiliated, her white face starting to redden.</p><p>“I was talking more about how to deal with mean girls, other than the advice of trying to get along when an empty headed moron tries to bully you.” You said and looked at Violet.</p><p>She was a weird and smart kid, of course she didn’t fit in, and because of her shrinking pupils you could tell she was too familiar with the experience.</p><p>“My advice is to wait until you’re at least fifty meters away from school, then bite them and say that you have rabies.” You joked, Violet smiled.  </p><p>“Does it work?”</p><p>“This girl I knew had her mom take her to the doctor and they injected her seven times on the stomach.” You said making a circle with your hand over your abdomen “Of course I had to fake being sick the next days to make her anxiety worsen, and when she complained the school didn’t do anything because it didn’t happen in school grounds.”</p><p>“No way.” Violet said shaking her head but with a wide smile.</p><p>“Swear on my life, Michael thought it was hilarious.” You said then looked at Ben “But if you wanna go there, romantic relationships.” Ben tensed, thinking you forgot the insult “I would say, running away is not the solution, it’s always better to cut the problem from the root.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Vivien asked.</p><p>“It means that loving someone is not reason enough to stay together, but by all means, move to LA maybe the redhead she devil won’t follow.” </p><p>“What do you know about us?” Ben asked. You could smell his rising anxiety and guilt. He seemed angry at the mention of a <em>“Redhead.”</em> You had said too much, but you weren’t feeling kind towards the Harmon’s, at least not the adults.</p><p>As an answer to his question you moved your finger to your head and tapped a bit almost saying <em>"Think about it yourself."</em> you went out to the hall to meet with Michael and hugged him by the waist and he returned the gesture.   </p><p>You wondered if he had been there a long time to hear the exchange, or if he had just finished his call. You two walked out the house ignoring the presence of the ghosts that had been observing the exchange, while you two pretended that you couldn’t see them even if they were at plain sight. </p><p>The Harmon’s peeked outside while Marcy removed the <em>"For sale."</em> sign and greeted Michael and you as if you were royalty, both of you walked to your red car and from there you looked at the window of the second floor, looking at Tate, and both Michael and you smiled.</p><p>“Behave.” You said.</p><p>“How did you know I was planning on misbehaving?” Michael asked while he opened the door for you.</p><p>“Because I know you, dear husband.” You said while sitting down and smiling at him, Michael closed your door and leaned in “Patience is a virtue.”</p><p>“I’m not a virtuous man am afraid, so what can you offer in exchange for my good behavior, dear wife?” You leaned closer and kissed him, putting your hand on his face, he moved his own hand over yours while you kissed.</p><p>The ring on his finger touched yours, his was the ring that you gifted to him in your first life together, he never took it off, a sturdy silver ring with a white stone, yours was a perfect copy of his, with the exception that the stone in yours was black. </p><p>You separated from each other and you could see a gleam in Michael’s eyes, he smiled in a mischievous way making your smile widen.</p><p>“I’m gonna need more than that.”</p><p>“Happy to oblige.” You said and he laughed and moved to go into the driver’s seat, he didn’t open the door, instead he took advantage of the open roof and just jumped inside and you rolled your eyes, feeling his arm move around your shoulders.</p><p>Both were ready to go but you looked at the Harmon’s, standing outside the door, just outside a gate to hell. </p><p>“Poor souls, they’re doomed.” You shook your head, Michael looked at you “Every time a white middle aged man decides to start a new life in a haunted house an angel loses their wings.”</p><p>“I sure hope they do, because it happens more often than not and angels are dicks.” You laughed “Is that why you gave her our numbers?”</p><p>“You’re the one that wanted to play with them, and I didn’t just give her our numbers.”</p><p>“What else did you give her?” You gave your deck to Michael, once it was on his hand he stayed quiet for a second then laughed “Do you know which card is missing?” He asked, because of his amusement you could tell.</p><p>“I would bet my money.”</p><p>“On second thought,” Michael gave one last look at the Harmon’s, noticing how Ben placed a protective hand over his daughter’s shoulder “This may be interesting, they really can’t escape bad luck.”</p><p>Michal started the car and drove away.</p><p>“Throw that card away Violet.” Ben said in a scolding manner.</p><p>Violet looked at the numbers again, she passed her fingers over it, the card looked expensive and it felt soft to the touch, she turned it around and felt both confused and relieved, she didn’t know most of the tarot cards or their meanings, so she was thankful that she didn’t get the famous ones.</p><p>Like the Devil or death.</p><p>She got one that said <strong><em>“The tower.”</em></strong></p><p>She didn’t throw the card away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weeks later the house was already furnished, filled with a bunch of antiques and a big collection of books, varying from old tomes in dead languages to modern books such as the hunger games.     </p><p>You walked to the living room and smiled when you saw Michael on a wooden chair painting something, his back was facing the window and the sun gave a glow to his golden locks, making him look nothing but angelic.</p><p>“You started painting again.” You said and crossed your arms, you weren’t able to see the painting because the canvas was facing him, Michael’s eyes moved to you and he smiled “I thought you hated the artistic side of your family.”  </p><p>“I do but I thought you missed them.” He said and you gave him a confused look then walked closer and gasped, you moved your hand near the canvas without actually touching it, Michael’s strokes were messy on purpose making the painting look vibrant, colorful and more than anything, alive.</p><p>“Helena…I almost forgot how she looked like.” You said feeling breathless at the portrait of an old friend you two meet on your travels in the past, but before shedding tears your back tensed and both Michael and you looked at a girl behind you.</p><p>You recognized her so you knew Michael would too.</p><p>“You’re going to die in here.” She said and it would sound like a threat if you two didn’t know who the girl was and what were her intentions, she was warning you, Michael stood up to your side and walked close to her.</p><p>“Hello there.” He said offering his hand to her, she looked at him a bit confused but took his hand and Michael kissed the back of her hand in a gentleman like way, the girl blushed and smiled, you smiled too “What’s your name?” Michael asked and let go of the girl’s hand with a smile.</p><p>“Adelaide! Adelaide! Adelaid-” Constance yelled while coming inside the room and took the girl’s arm “I put on Dora the explorer for yo-” Constance didn’t finish what she was saying because her eyes focused on Michael’s face.  </p><p>Like the hound dog she had always been it was almost as if she recognized herself or her son in Michael, you tensed and walked closer.</p><p>“So your name is Adelaide.” Michael turned his attention to the girl and smiled “It’s nice to meet you.” He said then moved his arm to you and you moved to his side, entangling your fingers with his “This is my wife (Y/n) and I’m Michael.” He said looking at Constance, purposely avoiding his last name.  </p><p>“I’m Constance, your neighbor.” she said looking a bit flustered and barely hiding the fact that her attention was solely on him “I have to say, you have the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Do I?” Michael said keeping a cordial tone.</p><p>Constance looked around the room and spotted the painting Michael was working on.</p><p>“An artist I see,” She said “I’m a bit of an artist myself, I wanted to be an actress but times were different.” She looked at Adelaide “Why don’t you go back to the house?” She said and before the girl said anything or protested you decided to speak.</p><p>“Actually we were about to invite her to have tea with us, I baked something recently, why don’t you both join us?” Constance seemed unsure and you felt Michael’s hand tense a bit, Constance’s jaw tensed at the suggestion.</p><p>Much like Michael’s did when he was uncomfortable, regardless she agreed and all four of you were in the kitchen with fresh baked goods while you served tea for Constance and juice for Adelaide.</p><p>“That’s very homely of you, it’s a rare quality in women nowadays.” Constance said looking around “But I noticed that a lot of your furniture is white, that might be a problem once you start having children.” You smiled while sitting down.  </p><p>“I can’t have children.” You said, you were basically dead so your body wasn’t made for that anymore “But if we decide to adopt one day we’ll change our furniture, I would know, my husband here was a rowdy kid.” You looked at him and he smiled seeming calm for now.</p><p>“That’s a shame.” Constance said looking at Michael “Your children would have been beautiful, but I suppose not every woman can be blessed with the miracle of life, I know I shouldn’t have but I love all my children.” She said taking a sip of her tea like she didn’t just say something distasteful.</p><p>“This is delicious, what brand is it?” Adelaide asked and you smiled at her.</p><p>“Not a brand, I’m afraid I can’t stand fake flavors so I make the juice myself, I’m happy that you liked it. Feel free to come drink it with us whenever you like.”</p><p>“Don’t tell her that, otherwise you won’t get rid of her.” Constance warned.</p><p>“Good, I meant it she’s welcome any time.”</p><p>“You two are awfully friendly, the last owners were too but most gays are, it is a shame they are no longer with us but you two are as agreeable.” Constance said and placed the box she was holding on the table “This is a housewarming gift, its sage for cleansing the spirits in the house.”</p><p>Michael scoffed and you looked at him right away with a surprised face.</p><p>“Did you give the same thing to the past owners?”</p><p>“Michael.” You frowned looking at him while he kept wearing a fake smile.</p><p>“Because that didn’t seem to have protected them from your son.” He commented coldly, and you saw the exact moment Constance understood and held her breath, she kept eye contact with Michael.</p><p>“Addy go home.”</p><p>“But I haven’t finish-”</p><p>“Go!” Constance almost screamed and Adelaide went away running “Now I don’t know what game you two are playing but my son is dead, so I would appreciate-”</p><p>“I would appreciate if you didn’t try to fool us Constance.” Michael interrupted and the sage started burning, Constance stood up looking at the box and then at him, clearly scared.</p><p>“Michael that’s enough.” You said angrily and poured your tea inside the box “What he tried to do is not her fault.” You said grabbing his arm to stop his power from flowing, he frowned now looking directly at you.  </p><p>“Who are you two?” Constance said putting her hand over her chest.  </p><p>“Constance let me walk you out this is not-” You said hurriedly.</p><p>“They know.” Another voice said, walking in and you three turned around to see Moira.</p><p>Moira moved uncomfortably going inside the kitchen, trying to keep calm, but she avoided looking directly at Michael. When the two meet he wasn’t hostile, but she found unnatural how her presence shifted irregularly, changing into the young appearance and a second later into the old.</p><p>Michael had seen her soul as it was from the start, a young woman that longed for love and inappropriate attention, together with the mature and undesirable appearance she sometimes wished she had, to avoid said attention.</p><p>She had been relieved for various reasons, because he saw her as she was, without judgment or clouded with lust, he just saw her as a human, she was relieved that she didn’t even get to try seducing him, because even if he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.</p><p>She could never imagine herself loving such a monster, he was at the garden, when she was about to introduce herself to the mysterious man, when his beautiful features changed into something sharp, his head moved to look at the house and he disappeared in front of her eyes.</p><p>Soon after screams were heard inside the house, Moira ran inside, thinking that it was much too soon for more bloodshed, she was confused because of his supernatural disappearance, but it made sense once she entered the house.  </p><p>There was a sensation of danger that invaded her lungs like a punch, making her quiver and despair, more than when she realized she would be trapped in that house for eternity, still, she was curious, so she walked to the master bedroom where she died.</p><p>She saw Constance’s evil spawn floating, stuck on the wall and screaming in pain, the pressure was unbearable, her eyes moved to the beautiful man, that no longer looked angelic, instead she saw the devil and everything that was unholy on his black void eyes.</p><p>She fell to her knees thinking this would be her end, but something white moved on the corner of her ghostly eye, in a white dress the beauty approached the beast. She couldn’t fathom how such a kind presence moved between the pained blonde and the beast.  </p><p>She saw you wrap your arms around his neck in a hug while he pointed at Tate, she saw how you whispered in his ear, how you moved your hands to his face to make him look at you, and you looked at the horrible creature with all the love in the world.</p><p>To Moira, it was like one of those renaissance paintings depicting the devil, but in this painting, the saint was not being tempted by him, it was the other way around, she couldn’t believe it when the man with the demonic face changed back, his eyes slowly turning back to blue.</p><p>You smiled at him and said <em>“You did well.” </em> He still looked furious with a frown while you tried to soothe him. <em>“Ho io grazie Grande appo te?”</em> The creature said the words with a cynical tone but calmer too. You laughed and replied in the same unknown language <em>“Anzi, maravigliose!”</em>  </p><p>Tate fell to the floor with a thud and just like that, he was spared.  </p><p>Things were hectic in the house after that, later Moira learned what made the beast angry and she couldn’t blame him, but wouldn’t dare to look up, until you spoke to her, she was wary of you too, but you offered a hand she couldn’t touch.</p><p>And Moira was relieved that she didn’t do anything to hurt you, or disappoint you, because your presence reminded her of her mother and unlike with the man, Michael who only made her feel seen, with you, she felt forgiven.</p><p>“You told them?” Constance asked in a bewildered manner. Moira looked at her murderer and no longer felt as angry because she was saved, then she looked at you and she felt something, empathy from a woman to another.</p><p>“No.” Moira answered without looking at Constance “Your son tried to attack her.” Moira said sounding reproaching.</p><p>“This could have gone better.” You sighed and sat down while letting Michael’s arm go.</p><p>“No it couldn’t.” Michael said harshly then looked at Constance “Just go and say goodbye to your son before I erase him from existence.”</p><p>“We had a deal Michael, so please.” You said in a calm tone, trying to be the one person that wasn’t harboring negative feelings at the moment, even if you had been the most affected.</p><p>When you opened your eyes and saw the latex mask above you, it had been upsetting and even more when he tried to touch you, since you felt his intentions, he couldn’t lay a finger on you when he was thrown off the bed with magic while you covered your body with a deep frown.</p><p>You had hoped to avoid this incident when you mentioned that your womb couldn’t be used to produce children, and instead of this, Tate would try to kill you like he did with Chad and Patrick, sadly it seemed like he didn’t get the memo, Tate took off the mask, looking absolutely confused and surprised.</p><p>You felt disgusted and a bit distressed, which made Michael appear in the room with wide eyes, quickly putting together what happened, if you hadn’t stopped him Michael would have tortured him then burnt his soul.  </p><p>Tate deserved it, but you didn’t think of Tate, you thought of a foolish mother loving her foolish son. You thought of the consequence of that, you could almost see and hear Constance screaming at Michael, calling him a monster.</p><p>You couldn’t have that.</p><p>“We’ve talked about this, you’re not burning him.” You said, Tate Langdon would go to hell and face what he did to his classmates.</p><p>“Why are you protecting him?” Michael asked angrily.</p><p>“I’m not, but a deal is a deal, now.” You looked at Constance “Sit down, you too Moira.” Moira sat down but Constance stood still “Moira would you like a cup of tea?”</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“Michael please, I don’t want the little vermin looming around that’s why I want to finish this as soon as we can.” Michael sighed and grabbed your hand under the table, Constance stayed in her place.</p><p>“Who are you?” Constance repeated while looking at Michael, he stayed silent for a moment.</p><p>“My name is Michael Langdon.” After saying that there was doubt but also understanding in Constance’s eyes.</p><p>“You, what do you-”</p><p>“Believe it or not, I don’t care either way but I’m your grandson from a different timeline.”</p><p>“You’re insane.”</p><p>“I am.” Michael smiled “I’m a lot of things but human is not one of them.” To prove his point Michael touched one of the fresh roses in a vase that was on the table and it crumbled to dust.</p><p>“That wasn’t nice.” You said and moved your hand to the ashes, the ashes turned into the flower again but now the rose was white instead of red “I just cut them this morning.”</p><p>“My apologies.” Michael looked at the rose making it turn red. You couldn’t help but smile a little.</p><p>“This can’t be real.” Constance said leaning against the fridge, she looked pale as if she was about to pass out.</p><p>“He’s saying the truth, just some hours ago they exorcised most of the ghost in the house.” Moira said, Constance shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“My son-”</p><p>“He’s still here but I don’t want him roaming any longer.” you said “You really might want to sit down for what I’m about to say.” Constance frowned at you “Very well, when we purchased the house it was to release the ghosts, most of them are gone because they wanted to, others like Moira here requested to stay until Halloween so they can say their goodbyes.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Like Michael said, we don’t care if you do but be warned, Tate tried to do something very, very bad so now he’s trapped in the basement and I stopped Michael from erasing him for good, so you can say your goodbyes to your children, but if you don’t want to then be my guest.”</p><p>Constance stood still for a moment, trying to come into terms with everything that was said and shown, a new door to the unknown was opening to her, she wasn’t closed minded, she believed in a lot of things after experiencing things that shouldn’t exist.</p><p>But this was too much for her, so she looked at Michael, now, with the anger in his clear eyes she could see a resemblance to someone, she didn’t want to believe it but since the moment she saw him she could tell.  </p><p>She felt it on her blood.</p><p>“You said you are my grandson, if so is Addy your mother?” Constance asked, but the man’s beauty had an air from someone else.  </p><p>“She’s my aunt.”</p><p>“So you really are Tate’s…”</p><p>“Don’t finish that phrase, it’s disgusting to share anything with him. If you want any more proof you should call that friend of yours, Billie.” Michael smiled “She can tell you all that I am.”</p><p>“I just came here to confirm their story but I would very much like to go now.” Moira said. She opted to ignore what had been said because it didn’t concern her “May I be excused?”</p><p>“You may Moira and like I said before we’re not going to hurt you, no need to be so polite.” You said.</p><p>“I want to, I owe you everything.” She said while bowing a bit then going out.</p><p>“How long do I have?” Constance asked while looking down.</p><p>“Beauregard has until Halloween like Moira, but if we free him he’s going to heaven Constance, and even If he’s dead he still has respiratory problems, once he goes to heaven he will be free from them.” You explained and Constance looked at you with a pained expression.</p><p>“Tate on the other hand has three days.” Michael said “And please don’t even think about it.”</p><p>“About what?” Constance asked and Michael raised an eyebrow and took the knife you used to cut the cake, she tensed but Michael cut his palm and seconds later it healed.</p><p>“If you try to hurt us I will kill you without hesitation.” He warned, you sighed “She was thinking of shooting us in the back.”</p><p>“Of course she would, Constance for three days you can come to visit and after that Tate has to go.”</p><p>“You can’t do that.” She said as tears rolled down her face “You can’t take my babies away!”</p><p>“Constance they’re already dead, you’re being selfish by keeping them trapped here, let them go.”</p><p>“There is someone else lurking around.” Michael said standing up, he seemed tired of the conversation that was going nowhere.</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No, I got it I know exactly who that is.” You frowned “It’s the father of the little girls.” He said and you hummed remembering the burnt girls and their mother that were now gone.</p><p>That had been an oddity to see, the mother was clearly a sinner, an arsonist that was meant to go to hell, but when she was being pulled down the girls held her hands, each little girl stood brave holding one hand and keeping her there.</p><p><em>“No, mommy is coming with us.”</em> One of them said firmly, speaking to something or someone you couldn’t see, and the pulling stopped, her scars were erased and she looked at herself with awe while crying.</p><p>Michael and you were equally surprised, you felt out of breath and got Goosebumps, you didn’t know that there was a way of escaping hell but the woman was clearly spared. </p><p><em>“Let’s go mom! Grandma is waiting for us.” </em> The other girl said and both girls walked away with their mother in the middle, disappearing into the view.</p><p>Michael stayed still and even if he didn’t say it, he was asking if you wanted to come with him, you shook your head to let him know he could go, even if you would very much like to have a conversation with the man.</p><p>Michael’s smile could only be described as predatory, he was interested in the full story, after all, it wasn’t every day that you witnessed a sinner escape their debts, and both of you were extremely curious of the rules in heaven.</p><p>You would have gone with him if it was another time but you had to deal with Constance first, so Michael went outside leaving you two alone.</p><p>“You seem to have him under control.” Constance said, you hated when people said that.</p><p>“Drink your tea Constance.” You said, her jaw clenched but she sat down and took a sip.</p><p>“You can make him change his mind.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.” That seemed to be the last string for her, she stood up banging her hands on the table, you looked up.</p><p>“Now listen here young lady.”  </p><p>You laughed.</p><p>“I’m older than you Constance.” You said standing up “So you listen, young lady.” You said looking at her up and down “Michael and I are very busy, us spending time here means thousands of good people will die and another thousands of bad ones will live, but I insisted on it so you could say your goodbyes instead of just burning this place to the fucking ground.”</p><p>As you said that thunder could be heard outside and you sighed, you had thought Michael was the resentful one but you never quite forgot the timeline where he died because of her, you closed your eyes trying to calm yourself then smiled.</p><p>“Please don’t make me lose my temper, my roses will wither with too much rain.”</p><p>“You’re both insane.” She said with disgust.  </p><p>“One does not get to live as much as us and keep all their sanity.” You said “But don’t worry, as soon as Halloween passes we’ll be gone, after all… witches and warlocks are expecting us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Final comments:</p><p>This quarantine hit hard being inside all day for months so I binge watched all of ahs with my sister and we both agreed that what happened to Michael was bullshit and kind of unfair, we were expecting a showdown between Mallory and him.</p><p>So after we finished apocalypse we went swimming and my sister said “Jump backwards, it feels like falling to a different dimension” And it kinda did, the same day I watched the music video of London Grammar - Non Believer.</p><p>So I came with the concept and just started writing nonstop with no actual plot in mind and finished writing in three days, my best friend was my witness and she was horrified.</p><p>Then I translated it to English in a week (hence all the grammar mistakes since it’s not my mother language) Later I tried to fix it to the best of my abilities but my English is lacking lmao.</p><p>I’m not a huge fan of self-inserts (because I can’t relate plus I never read (Y/N) with my name I just read it like “I’m in love with you Your name” and go huh) I think self-insert fanfics are extra hard because there’s super short or tall people, chubby and skinny, different ethnicities, short or long hair or disabilities that I can’t write so I tried to be as vague as I could.</p><p>But I wanted to practice writing romance and smut that for me are the hardest, even if I cringed a lot, it was fun and if someone actually reads the whole story then I hope you liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Musings of a rehabilitated villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me while writing this: Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a young boy that was born trough blood and pain, surrounded by death. His birth was a result of innumerable tragedies, and yet people had great expectations for his future, he was different from others, why? He wasn’t told.</p><p>From a young age he could see, hear and feel things others couldn’t. He was smart, his grandmother told him so, she said that he was so smart he wasn’t allowed with others his age, they wouldn’t understand him. But just like others his age, he dreamed of a family, of happiness and warmth, but more than anything.</p><p>For a friend.</p><p>He wasn’t allowed out very often, he wasn’t allowed to go to school either so he experienced the world through what his grandmother told him, and a small TV in his room. He would see in movies how kids his age would go on adventures with their friends, he wanted that.</p><p>An accomplice, a confident, someone who could understand him, that wouldn’t abandon him. One night his body grew abnormally, his small hands were now of a man’s, and even with the little knowledge he had, he knew it wasn’t natural, his grandmother was confused but he wasn’t, his sudden growth spurt was an answer to his childish wishes, he understood.   </p><p>He wasn’t allowed a childhood.</p><p>Understanding wasn’t the same as agreeing, so he felt resentful, he felt nostalgic for something he never had and never would. And when his body and brain didn’t receive the stimulation he needed he grew restless, fussier and more aggressive by the day.  </p><p>He hurt people, he hurt his only family. Michael learnt very soon that he wasn’t wanted, that his grandma regretted taking him in. He would get killer headaches when his grandma or nannies were thinking <em>“Too loud.” </em>somehow he could hear what others were thinking, so more than once he heard his grandmother’s thoughts, but even knowing all that he still loved her.  </p><p>And because he loved her, when she finally voiced her thoughts he opted for leaving even if he had nowhere to go, he was fully aware of the violence brewing inside him, if he didn’t leave he would end up hurting her otherwise.</p><p>So the boy was lost, hurt and confused, and then his dream came true.</p><p>The boy met a girl, and that girl gave him a family, happiness and warmth. He didn’t think that it was possible for one person to give him everything he dreamed of, but she did and she became his first friend.</p><p>And their story started.</p><p>“That Marcy character seems oddly familiar.” You said, he glanced at you and smiled seeing your thoughtful expression, brows slightly furrowed, trying to remember while your hair moved with the wind and your hair shimmered under the sun.</p><p>“We met her once, when we went to the Cortez in the first timeline she was one of the dead residents.” Michael explained and as much as he wanted to keep looking at you he was the one driving so he turned his gaze to the road.  </p><p>“No way, she died there? Won’t she die if we send her there again?”</p><p>“Maybe, we’ll see.”</p><p>“Michael we’re not letting her get killed.”</p><p>“Now, why are you so against her death? It’s of no consequence to us.”</p><p>“Dude.” He could hear your annoyance and he had to press his lips to not smile “Can you stop being a psychopath for five minutes? Just five?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“Michael.” You warned and he could hear the <em>“Tone.”</em> the <em>“I’m not angry, I’m disappointed.”</em> tone.</p><p>“Alright fine, we’ll keep her safe and if she dies we’ll bring her back.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Seriously, why are you so pissy about her death? You didn’t make such a fuss with Chad and Patrick or whatever their names are.”</p><p>“I did complain, they didn’t deserve to die like that, I just agreed because you wanted to antagonize Ben Harmon, what was that about by the way?” His amusement was quickly gone.  </p><p>After meeting his family again Michael could say with certainty that he didn’t feel <em>“Closure.”</em> people boasted that forgiveness was part of healing yourself but he didn’t need to forgive his mother because he didn’t have any expectations to start with.</p><p>And he couldn’t even start with his <em>“Father.”</em> the thing with the murder house was that people seemed to stay trapped in the state of mind of when they died, so his school shooter of a father was just an angsty teenager.</p><p>After Michael ran away the night he hurt you he stayed for some days in the house, he refused to stay or even ask to stay with his grandmother, after all he only showed to her house to ask for answers she didn’t have.</p><p><em>“You were simply born evil.”</em> She said, he refused to believe that.</p><p>That night LA was hit with a strong storm. Heavy rain didn’t seem to stop falling so he went inside the house, he walked to the living room and dropped on the floor in front of the fireplace.</p><p>He looked at it intently and raised a hand, pointing it at the wood and flames appeared, the wood started to burn and crack giving him some warmth, he laughed bitterly, another ability he wasn’t aware he had.  </p><p>“What’s wrong with me?” He sighed asking to no one, he was so tired, so cold and hollow, consumed by grief and regret. All he could hear was your voice in his head, asking him to stop, he winced at the memory shaking his head, trying to not think about it.</p><p>“Let me go.” “I don’t want this.” “Please.”</p><p>He pressed his eyes, moved his hands to his head trying to mute the sounds, he could still taste your blood in his mouth and it was making him sick. He wanted to believe that he only kept going because you seemed to like it but that argument didn’t hold any weight in his head.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” A female voice spoke behind him, he turned around already knowing who the owner was, in a black dress and with a ponytail one of the few residents that showed in front of him appeared “And he shall appear, what a coincidence, I was just talking about you with Nora.”</p><p>“Hayden.” He said tiredly “You just don’t learn your lesson.” He commented darkly, she stopped appearing in front of him when he had the body of a child, because when she was being especially mean her neck suddenly snapped and she blamed it on him.</p><p>Now that he knew better he was sure he was at fault, he wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not, but right now he wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever Hayden had in mind, she was always up to no good. Her smile faded at the threat but shrugged it off and walked closer.</p><p>“You seem like you need the company.” She basically purred the words and moved behind him to hug him. He stayed still, he wanted comfort, just not from her, but he stayed still, just to make a comparison between her arms and yours.  </p><p>Like he thought, he didn’t feel anything if it wasn’t you.</p><p>“I don’t want the company.” He said but Hayden moved her hands around his back and moving down to his chest and he felt instantly repulsed by her intentions, especially after what he did to you “Enough!” He yelled and Hayden’s body was ripped away from him and she fell to the floor.</p><p>She looked up from the floor with wide eyes when he stood up, Michael noticed how far he had sent her with just a thought.</p><p>“You’re still a little monster.” She mocked.</p><p>Michael clenched his teeth and looked at his hands, it was so easy to hurt, but his conscience, the little voice in his head telling him the difference between right and wrong, sounded just like you. Before acting, before letting his violent instincts get the best of him he stopped to think.</p><p>Hayden didn’t have a reason to be evil she was just like that, a bitter person trapped in a tragic situation, all she did was be her normal self, spitting poisonous words that just happened to hurt harder on a day like this.</p><p>Was there a reason to hurt Hayden? Maybe, she did try to hurt him with words, but breaking her neck, physically hurting her was a punishment that outweighed the sin, so if she used words, he could do the same.</p><p>“And you’re still a cheap replacement for a better woman.” He said and her pale face turned red with anger, he was sure he did the right thing, this way he didn’t prove her point to be true even if he did feel like a monster.</p><p>No longer wanting to stay there he went to one of the rooms and thankfully found a bed.</p><p>He got rid of his wet clothes and dropped on the bed, it wasn’t dusty like he expected, maybe because the residents kept things clean. He closed his eyes, his body had gone through too much stress so even if the guilt and hurt were setting in, he fell asleep.  </p><p>Waking up was harsh, the rain continued falling, it was a gloomy morning, and the pain finally did a number on him, his stomach clenched painfully and he felt out of breath. He ended up running to a bathroom and puking, he fell on the floor and cried, knowing he could no longer go home.</p><p>To not lose his sanity he concentrated in trying to understand the “Why.” why was he so different, why he had those impulses, why he ruined everything he touched. He spent the day trying to understand his origins, very few ghosts showed in front of him, and most were the older ones, with confusing memories so they weren’t of much help.</p><p>So he looked for a shred of information with the very few objects and pictures that were hiding in the house. He frowned when he found some weird latex sex oufit, somehow having it in his hand felt <em>“Wrong.” </em>or like you used to say of some objects in thrift stores <em>“It gives me bad vibes.”</em> He smiled at the memory of you.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?” A voice called “You stay away from my shit.” Michael looked at a person he’d never seen before in the house, but that he had seen somewhere else, in pictures around his grandma’s house.</p><p>“He’s just exploring.” Another unknown man appeared, for some reason he seemed on his side.   </p><p>“He’s fucked up, you stay away from my shit you understand?” Tate yelled in what Michael assumed was threatening, and that was his first impression of his <em>“Father.”</em> The first words he said to him.</p><p>“Tate Langdon, the sperm donor.” Michael said dropping the latex suit to the floor with disgust.</p><p>“Who told you that?” Tate asked, there was fear in his voice.</p><p>“Other spirits.” Specifically the murderers, the ones with bad intentions like Hayden.</p><p>“You didn’t come from my nut sack you hear me?!” The blond yelled some more “Not even I could create something as monstrous, as evil as you!” He said while the other man tried to hold him back “I’m different from you.”</p><p>At that, Michael frowned.</p><p>“You certainly are.” Michael agreed “But somehow you got it wrong, you say you’re different than me, meaning, no, thinking that you’re better than me in some way.”   </p><p>Michael walked closer and this time Tate took some steps back.</p><p>“So when were you different? When you killed the couple that lived here before the Harmon’s?” Michael noticed how the man next to Tate tensed “When you killed all those kids at your school, or maybe when you raped Vivien Harmon?” That seemed to be the final blow.</p><p>Tate moved to try and hurt him but with a wave of his hand Michael sent him crashing into a wall, he was getting the gist of his power.  </p><p>“Don’t show yourself in front of me, you sicken me.” Michael said with disgust and left the room.</p><p>Sadly, even if he wanted to leave he had nowhere to go, so he went to a different room and dropped on a couch. It hurt, he didn’t want it to, but meeting his “Family.” hurt, and worse than anything, he honestly didn’t believe he was better than Tate.</p><p>“What do you know?” Michael looked at the person that just came in, the one that tried to calm Tate down, Michael was sure that the man was Ben Harmon.</p><p>“More than I want and less than I should.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to meet him that way.”</p><p>“Why do you care?”</p><p>“I just do.”</p><p>For some reason Ben Harmon seemed to like him enough to fill the gaps and Michael finally had the full story, but that still didn’t tell him anything about himself, however Ben was a decent company, until the Satanists appeared, until his mother tried to kill him. </p><p>Michael was heartbroken in so many ways that he almost felt nothing at all. Tate Langdon despised him with all his soul, Michael was his biggest regret. Vivien Harmon, she never showed up and when she finally did, she tiptoed into his room while he was sleeping and tried to stab him.</p><p>His <em>“Real.” </em>Father apparently was the devil so his grandmother was right, he simply was born evil, and like a last slap to his face, after he was <em>“Baptized.”</em> He saw an illusion of you, but that couldn’t be you, because that illusion made an expression he’d never seen before.</p><p>He refused to believe it was you, it didn’t make sense, and he didn’t want it to make sense, because that would mean you saw his true nature and after the long list of people that hated him, he couldn’t bear the idea that you would be one of them.</p><p>“You could have killed her!” Ben complained, Michael didn’t have the energy to deal with that.</p><p>“She tried to kill me first.” Michael replied, Ben had taken a role of a surrogate father but was quick to turn on him to side with his wife.</p><p>“She tried to stop you because of… you could have tried to talk her out of it, you don’t have to follow this path.”</p><p>“That’s true, but I want to.” Michael lied, he didn’t even know what his path was. For a moment Ben Harmon stayed quiet and then his eyes showed the same disgust and repulsion all the other people in his life showed to him.</p><p>“I never could have helped you.”</p><p>“How could you have helped me, when you couldn’t even help your family?”</p><p>Michael decided it was time to leave, so he went to the room he had been using to grab a phone Anton gave him, and he found something different, over the bed there was a knitted blanket he didn’t see before, so it had to be hidden somewhere in the house.</p><p>He walked closer and inspected it, soft to the touch, and opposite to the rubber suit, the blanket gave a comforting feeling, but he had no idea how it got there or why it got there.  </p><p>“I think she wants you to take it.” A blonde woman said from the door, he recognized her as Nora, Michael knew right away who she meant but it was confusing, especially after he almost killed her mother for real “She’s always hugging it, I think it belonged to her grandmother or something like that…she lended it to the screaming monster once so it would stop crying, Jeffrey I think that’s how they named him.”</p><p>Michael was speechless, Nora didn’t seem like she wanted to stay there any longer so she walked away, leaving Michael alone again, he looked at the blanket. That small act of kindness almost brought him to tears, he couldn’t tell why, but the object seemed too precious and personal for him to take.</p><p>So he left without it, but the gesture was never forgotten.</p><p>And that was the reason he came back, even if he would never admit it out loud, it was to save his sister and not only that, but to meet her again in a less hostile environment even if he didn’t plan on getting involved in her life any further.  </p><p>But you had different plans, and he couldn’t be mad that Violet Harmon had his number, because even if he hoped she’d never had to call, he also hoped to see her again.</p><p>The whole experience had been mentally tasking so he was grateful that at least the next stop was somewhere he longed to go for over a hundred years.  </p><p>“We’re not going to the hotel?” You asked when Michael made a different turn, he hummed.</p><p>“Can you do me a favor?” You nodded, he took off his tie and offered it to you “Cover your eyes.” You raised an eyebrow giving him a sarcastic look but took the tie anyways.</p><p>“Is this a sex thing?” He laughed at your question but didn’t say anything, you sighed and put the tie on.</p><p>“No cheating.” He warned.</p><p>“I’m not you, I actually have patience, but put the roof back on this looks shady as fuck.” He smiled widely at the comment, a little tempted to disobey but you were nice enough to put the tie without question so that was the least he could do.  </p><p>Michael drove for a short time, he knew the way to the location by heart, and once you two arrived he moved to your door and offered his hand to guide you with extra care.</p><p>“Are we almost there?” You asked.</p><p>“Almost, be careful there’s some stairs ahead.” He said and guided you, holding you by the waist and holding your hand, he used telekinesis to open the door and saw you slowly walk inside, he didn’t take the blindfold off, he simply moved aside.</p><p> </p><p>You tried to guess where he took you, trying to catch a sound or smell, and you did, the smell of a cinnamon candle invaded your nose, along with the smell of old books and some dust, you frowned and finally removed the tie.</p><p>Your eyes widened and your heart started beating faster, slowly, you moved inside, you passed your fingers over a couch with multiple soft blankets on, you looked at the cheap TV and the old coffee table with many scratches.</p><p>You couldn’t help but to cover your mouth with your hand and when you heard Michael chuckle behind you, you turned around.</p><p>“Our first apartment.” You managed to whisper, too close to tears.  </p><p>“I would say yours, I was living rent free.” He commented playfully but you could see the gleam of happiness and how proud he was.</p><p>You turned around again and moved inside, checking every corner, every plant, you walked closer to the cheap bookcase and laughed when you took one of your favorite books.  </p><p>It was as if walking into an old childhood memory.</p><p>“How did you manage to make it so similar?” You asked.</p><p>“I have a perfect memory of everything.” Michael walked inside too, closing the door without even looking at it.</p><p>He believed that he looked out of place in the warm apartment, like he didn’t belong, there was not a thing in his appearance or movements that could indicate that this place was his home. He was dressed in dark designer clothes that were worth more than all the objects of the house put together.</p><p>It wasn’t something Michael could know but the sensation he was experimenting was something similar to coming back to your old high school as an adult, alone in the classroom where you used to be daily. There was something familiar and so out of place mixed in a weird nostalgia.</p><p>It felt like a good type of pain, even if the person he was now didn’t belong in that picture, he was finally home.</p><p>“It’s not only similar?” You asked, he turned around and nodded.</p><p>He remembered things vividly, each piece of cheap ikea furniture, each book you had from the boring ones to the scary ones that were his favorites, he even remembered the serial number behind each copy and even if it wasn’t necessary, he tracked down the exact copies.   </p><p>It took him years even with all his power and money but it had to be perfect even if you couldn’t tell the difference, he could.</p><p>The things that took the most to find were the antiques from thrift stores that you were so fond of. Michael touched a vase that wasn’t especially valuable but you loved it, you loved stuffing candy in there and in rare times fresh flowers.</p><p>He looked down and remembered the day you took him to buy clothes and how you couldn’t help yourself and ended up buying an old rug, that day he thought the orange rug was ugly, he didn’t comment on it but now the object brought him joy because it was mixed with the memory.   </p><p>Sometimes those objects were more expensive than new ones, so he asked and he remembers clearly your cheeky smile, as if you had discovered an ancient relic instead of something other people discarded.  </p><p>“Don’t they make you curious? All this stuff has a story behind them, I can’t help but take them with me as treasures.” You said with a smile that made him smile too, why? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>“So it’s really the same?” You asked with awe, taking him away from the memory, he could feel your excitement, your happiness at getting your hoard back and those feelings and sensations mixed with him making them his own.  </p><p>“To the last detail.” He said confidently.</p><p>“I can’t imagine… I barely remember how I was back then.” You said walking inside the kitchem, Michael smiled, he remembered.  </p><p>His old friend always had a pensive expression and a wary air. He would spend hours wondering what happened in your past to make you look like that, older and wiser than most adults, you always had your guard up, but he liked how you calmed down when your eyes focused on him.</p><p>As if his presence brought you peace.</p><p>You changed, now you stood proudly and confident in your body, you weren’t just a survivor, you were a predator. Years of fighting made you sharp, maybe you weren’t one of the oldest creatures on earth but were definitely one of the strongest.</p><p>You were a full-fledged natural disaster, untamable, beautiful and dangerous.</p><p>And even after all those years, you turned your gaze to him from the small apartment kitchen, and the softness and kindness never left your eyes when you smiled, and he loved you deeply, so much that he stopped breathing from time to time when you looked at him like that.</p><p>“I think I’ve never asked you how your memory works, I just assumed your brain was superior but to what extent? How different is it from how others keep memories?” You asked while you scavenged trough the shelf.  </p><p>You smiled victorious when you found the unopened coffee, he sat down on the small table with only two chairs and observed you fill the coffee pot and put it to boil.</p><p>“It’s the same really, everyone saves the information in the same way, but unlike other people I have the capacity to access the memories whenever I like. The brain saves all the information it doesn’t matter how meaningless it is.”</p><p>“That’s so interesting, then how does memory loss work, with Alzheimer and everything?” You asked while you sat down in front of him.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at your mannerisms that apparently never went away. Even after discovering that you were no longer just human, after you saved the world even if no one knew, you were sitting down in a cheap apartment making coffee, as if it was the normal thing to do for a being such as yourself.</p><p>“The brain is organic matter, with time it loses its capacity, it rots and eventually dies, the normal process of decomposition.”</p><p>“And it’s not a burden for you?”</p><p>“No. It’s a tool, and a gift, it would only be a burden if I let it be, but I don’t spend my days thinking of the past.”</p><p>“Couldn’t be me, if I could access my memories I think I would die of second hand embarrassment, I’m glad I don’t have that ability.” You joked.</p><p>“Oh don’t you worry about that.” You raised an eyebrow “I’m happy to remind you of your fuckups any time.”</p><p>“You suck, shut up.” You stood up when the coffee pot started yelling and served the coffee in two mugs “God, this place is making me so nostalgic.” You said offering Michael his mug and sitting down.</p><p>“Any special memories?”</p><p>“A lot, even if I don’t have your super abilities, for example I remember when we first started living together, we would always share wary glances and we would sit in the opposite side of the couch.”</p><p>“No, that was you, I had to touch you a lot for you to get used to it.”</p><p>“Liar! You didn’t like me touching you either, you always tensed when I did.”</p><p>He did tense when you touched him out of nowhere, but not because of wariness, ha had grown used to impersonal touch, to harsh touches that made him flinch, always expecting the worst, but your touch was always kind and caring, so as soon as he recognized it was you, he relaxed.</p><p>“Anyways, a month or two later it was the exact opposite, and I barely noticed but we were always cuddling or holding hands, there was this one time when we went for coffee and the barista was an old lady and she gave me the order and said: here, for you and your cute boyfriend.”</p><p>He smiled at the comment, when you two used to go out he always hoped people would just assume you two were together. </p><p>“I panicked and started babbling and said: he’s not my boyfriend. Then you came to help me and carry our order to the table, and you kissed my head and moved away casually, and I stood there like a moron and the lady hummed, like sure sweetheart whatever you say.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me about that.” Michael said and laughed. </p><p>“Because I was embarrassed, we were crushing hard.” Both laughed “I can’t believe that I got embarrassed when people called you my boyfriend when we were already living together and sleeping on the same bed every night.”</p><p>“We could have started dating if you weren’t such a tease.”</p><p>“I’m not a tease? You were a tease, always flirting and touching me out of nowhere.”</p><p>“That’s on you, you seduced me first.”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Yes you did, I was young and naïve and you seduced me.” You raised your eyebrows with disbelief but he was not losing this one argument “So it wasn’t on purpose? When you said things like: I never felt this way with anyone else. Or all those times you were fixing my hair and kept brushing it because you liked it.”</p><p>He was a victim, it was unjust how you would do all those things and expect him not to fall in love like a fool after he was touch starved for years, you didn’t have to but you would help him button up his shirt while humming, or play with his hair when his head was resting on your lap, truly evil. </p><p>“I didn’t know you took it that way!”</p><p>“I didn’t know my ass, only God knows how many hearts you broke before me.”</p><p>“Michael I- what year is it? 2011? I was probably seventeen or less, all I was doing was crushing on the Jonas brothers and crying over the vampire diaries or some shit.”</p><p>“Sure.” He said like he didn’t believe you.</p><p>“You were the only one crushing on me at the time, you and maybe… oh my god, do you remember John?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Didn’t you have perfect memory or something?” You said with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>“I do, yet I don’t remember him, that’s how irrelevant he must have been.” He said with a smile but of course he remembered his childhood nemesis.</p><p>“Yeah, John I think I had a crush on him too…”</p><p>“No you did not.” He scoffed “You complained about him daily.”</p><p>“Oh now you remember John?”</p><p>“Who?” He smiled and you smiled too.</p><p>“We’re so old, remembering the past like this.”</p><p>“Makes you wonder how we’ll be after a millennia.”</p><p>“You will keep being a troublemaker that’s for sure.” You said while sipping your coffee.</p><p>“Love, you’re the one with the longer list of getting us in trouble.”</p><p>“I have done nothing, wrong, ever in my life.” You said with fake disbelief.</p><p>“What about the time I had to rescue you because you got caught in a witch trial during the crusades?”</p><p>“I bought you time though.”</p><p>“No you did not, you started rapping super bass when they asked for your last words and left all of us stunned, I couldn’t even move, the memory still haunts me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe they allowed me to sing for a whole minute.” You said with amazement “One of my top ten moments, easily!” You said sipping your coffee looking absolutely proud of yourself.  </p><p>“Debatable, you lost your edge since Russia.” He said taking a sip of his coffee too, out of all the memories of you, he would say his top ten were when you were in battle, killing as easily as breathing, but the one that took the first place was when you shot an archangel and told them to <em>“Shut the fuck up.”</em></p><p>“And you lost the ability to surprise me since the Battle of Trafalgar.”</p><p>“I won that one.”</p><p>“I let you win that one because Federico got in my fucking nerves, just like I let you sneak out, you ain’t slick Langdon.” He snorted “All those disappearances and your focused faces working on your secret project?”</p><p>“You noticed?” He smiled.</p><p>“We’re attached to the hip so yes I did.” He wasn’t precisely hiding his behavior but he didn’t think that you would notice “Besides, we don’t exactly have a lot to do these days, everything is running smoothly, Venable is a beast.”</p><p>“The CEO position fits her well, that woman sure loves the power.”</p><p>“Acting like you don’t?”</p><p>“I’m the antichrist and my lust for power is no match for hers, remember I’m being humble and hiding behind the curtains instead of taking the credit.”</p><p>“Oh? I thought it was to hide the fact that we’re immortals, and because you being president of the United States would raise suspicion.”</p><p>“Acting like you wouldn’t love having me fuck you in the oval office?”  You choked in your coffee at his words, his smile widened “You’d make a disastrous first lady.” You kicked him under the table and he laughed.</p><p>“And you’d make an amazing president because you’re evil to the core.”</p><p>“I know you’re dissing me but being evil is the first the requirement to be in a politic position.” You rolled your eyes “I’m joking, being in the spotlight while trying to run the world is far too messy, I rather like using my puppets.”</p><p>“This is on me, I married an evil mastermind, should’ve known better than expect you to be humble.” You said while smiling the whole time.</p><p>“I can be humble, I bought the apartment and I would gladly live here if we didn’t have to move to the murder house because my beautiful wife wants to play nice, I think that’s very humble of me.”</p><p>Your smile faded and you stood up with an open mouth.</p><p>“You bought the place?”</p><p>Michael moved his hand to a pocket in his coat and offered the key to you, you extended your hand and huffed with surprise at seeing the key with the exact ridiculous keychain you had on the original timeline.</p><p>You looked up with a smile and grabbed his hand to kiss it, Michael felt a shiver from the place your lips touched expanding trough his whole body, he in fact bought the entire place and was currently the landlord of the apartment complex, all so his little piece of heaven could be kept safe.  </p><p>“This…I don’t know what to say, I, I love it, I love you.” You said and moved from your spot to sit on his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, he hugged back “I wish we could stay, after we finish with the house can we come back?” You asked hopefully, and how could he say no?</p><p>“Of course.” Michael said in a soft tone, closing his eyes, enjoying how your feelings started to flow through him.</p><p>“You’re the king of the world, is this really okay? Because you’re like a house cat, you love luxury.” He scoffed, it was just like you to praise him like no one else only to mock him like no one would dare, and he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“And you’re my queen and I’m bound to give you whatever you wish, even if you have a cheap taste.”</p><p>“Baby and you’re just my taste.”</p><p>“Oh? We’re sharp today huh, might have to put you in your place.” Michael said and stood up carrying you in his arms, you held tightly and laughed.</p><p>He walked thought the small corridor and took you to his favorite room, once he walked inside the flirty mood vanished from you, you patted his face softly and he let you down, you walked inside, at first unsure.</p><p>You touched a small box over a night table besides the electric clock, with curiosity and awe you moved to the closet and you smiled, taking out a brand new forever 21 shirt you used to wear originally, like promised, he made the room the same as before.</p><p>Michael was especially fond of this room even after his mistakes, because he had one of the hardest days of his life at the time and you turned it into the beginning of his happiest memories.   </p><p>Killing came so easy to him that he barely noticed the priest was dead, he only did because the burning in his skin and ringing in his ears stopped.</p><p>His grandmother stormed in and voiced what he always knew, how she wanted him gone, how much she regretted taking him in. He got out the house, unsure and scared, in so much pain at the rejection.  </p><p>Then it literally hit him, he fell to the ground and the hit of his head against the pavement hurt more than the graze with the car.  He was angry of course, adding physical hurt to the list of suffering, and then he saw you.</p><p>You threw yourself to the floor next to him scraping your knees, he could smell your blood even through his growing headache, but you didn’t seem to care about your pain, instead you took him in your arms.  </p><p>He was confused and tense, suspicious of the person that hurt him, then he looked into your eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He found something, deep within you, there was something mirroring him and he wanted to slither inside to see, but you seemed to notice unlike others.</p><p>And he paid attention, you asked for his name, and he answered, he felt seen, as if you knew more than him, and he concentrated in the smell of your blood, he recognized that smell, he dreamed of it but he got distracted because you seemed panicked at his pain, like you cared.  </p><p>And unknowingly you said words he longed for “I got you.” you did, you held him “I’m not leaving you.” he couldn’t believe it, everyone else did, but he wanted it so bad, he wanted to believe you.</p><p>Hours later he woke up, he had a slight headache that was dimming by the second, he didn’t remember ever keeping injuries, no matter how rowdy he was, his injuries always healed quickly, maybe that was the reason he never learned empathy trough pain.  </p><p>And there you were, like promised. He was wary but you seemed kind enough, you even hugged him and he tensed, not knowing how to react to the positive touch, and again, you said words he longed, over and over, and he wanted to see if it was too good to be true.</p><p>He tried looking into your eyes, he had this super power, he always knew when he was lied to and often would just ignore it for convenience, but he noticed that you recognized how rotten he was right away, you saw what his grandma saw, just like the others.</p><p>Just way faster.   </p><p>But to his surprise, you didn’t run away, you kept holding his hand and offered advice. His grandmother always told him what he shouldn’t do but never the why, often leaving him dissatisfied, so from that moment he thought of you as his first friend, you gained his acceptance, unlike his dead nannies over the years.  </p><p>You took him here and offered him a home, but at night the pain of the day settled in his stomach painfully, his grandmother’s words repeated in his head like a loop <em>“Why do you have to destroy everything</em>?” He really never meant to.  </p><p>Her words felt like a fresh cut in his heart and he didn’t want to be alone, he asked you to stay with him and you did, later he asked for your hand, he didn’t think you would agree because he could feel how uncomfortable you were, but you faced him and entangled your fingers with his and he could breathe at ease.</p><p>“I know it’s been over a century but I swear I can remember.” You said, he blinked confused not knowing what you meant, and then you jumped on the bed and giggled “It feels the same!” You said bouncing again.   </p><p>Michael chuckled, you patted the bed at your side and he sat down beside you, you bounced again making him bounce too and he laughed.  </p><p>Indeed, over a century and you still managed to make him feel like the child he was back then. You let your body fall back on the bed and he did the same, caressing your face, your smile widened the moment his fingers touched you.   </p><p>“This is amazing Michael.” you closed your eyes and oh how you riled him up without meaning to, lowering your guard in front of the big bad, because you felt safe with one of the most dangerous creatures that ever roamed earth.  </p><p>He moved over you and kissed you, you received him happily, entangling your arms around him, your hands exploring his back and placing a hand behind his head to keep him close, he growled a bit between the kiss.  </p><p>He never grew tired of this, it was just as addicting as it had always been, his heart started beating faster just like it did at the beginning.</p><p>“You want to repeat our first time together?” You asked with a soft smile and he tensed, you seemed happy and expecting.</p><p>But no, he didn’t want to.</p><p>Like with everything, he remembers that night.</p><p>After his mind quickly caught up with his body, his feelings towards you changed, at first he saw you as his first real friend, precious and irreplaceable.  </p><p>Then.</p><p>He never knew his body could burn the way it did when he looked at you. The first time he noticed that he saw you with different eyes was when you removed your hoodie in front of him, by accident your shirt got stuck on the hoodie and rolled up too.</p><p>You weren’t sloppy, because when you stood up to take it off you turned your back at him.</p><p>But he caught a glimpse of your bare back, and he didn’t know why his heart started beating faster and quickly looked away. It wasn’t just your body, it was everything but the small details were the ones that got to him the most.</p><p>Little things he found irresistible, like how you would play with his hands when you weren’t particularly interested in a movie, you opened his hand and press your hand against his palm, and as if you didn’t knew already, you seemed amused at the difference in size, and you would keep your palm like that, pressed to his.  </p><p>Or how when you two were napping together in a tangled mess, one of your hands would make its way to his shirt and you pressed it, clinging to him, he would feel thrilled and nuzzle his nose against yours, sometimes you hummed happily in your dream, others you would wake up and giggle because his hair tickled you.</p><p>When he was living with Constance everyone that came into contact with him always said things similar <em>“When he’s around I feel tense.” “I can’t relax I feel like I have to watch my back.” </em>His grandma didn’t say it but she felt the same.  </p><p>Hearing that didn’t felt bad, because he didn’t have anything else to compare it, until he meet you and he noticed you were the opposite, you didn’t seem calm unless he was there, and it felt so good that he thought it had to be fake.  </p><p>But when you were taking a nap he would join you and hold you in his arms, and almost immediately, your body would relax by having him close and your breathing became calmer, he loved listening to that relaxed sound.   </p><p>But the one thing that made him the weakest, that he craved like a special treat, was when you moved his hair behind his ear, and your fingertips would brush against his ear, then your eyes would move from his ear to focus on his eyes and you would smile, his heart clenched each time.  </p><p>The temptation was too much, he loved you deeply and he could literally feel that he was loved back. And you weren’t shy about it, you told him constantly and showed it too. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted to touch all the time.</p><p>He had a craving that he couldn’t quite place, it felt similar to thirst, he touched his throat and felt his mouth go dry, the answer was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t identify what was that he needed to quench his aching need.  </p><p>Until his body moved by instinct, telling him what to do.</p><p>He felt it was wrong, his heart was beating fast with guilt but it was stronger than him, you were long asleep, spread on the bed breathing softly and he was wide awake, gazing over you for almost half an hour, he shouldn’t, he knew better.  </p><p>So he bargained with himself, and made up his mind, just a touch, nothing more. He moved his fingers over your face, just a feathery touch, he noticed that you were deep in your dream, he could always tell, he could feel when you were about to wake up. </p><p>So he felt bolder, and touched your lips, you stirred in your dream and hummed, and just that brought him immense pleasure, he smiled and caressed your face, but you did something he didn’t expect, you leaned into the touch, looking for more contact and mumbled his name.</p><p>He was breathless, it almost made him angry, how much he wanted, so he leaned closer and kissed your lips, and just like that he was lost, you felt so soft and smelled so good and he wanted to taste, it was overwhelming.</p><p>He decided to stop before going too far, he leaned on the bed, turned his back to you and covered himself with the covers even if his body was burning and reacting in ways it never did.</p><p>But it didn’t stop there, each night he wanted more, he would move his hands all over your body and could never help himself from kissing you, he could only imagine how good it would feel if you allowed him to deepen it, and as his mind advanced, so did the desires.  </p><p>He wouldn’t just kiss your lips, he kissed your abdomen, he kissed your legs and the inside of your thighs, and sometimes you would gift him with pleased sighs and even moan. And even if he knew better, even if he learned that what he was doing was perverted and invasive, he couldn’t stop himself.  </p><p>So he would lift your shirt and kiss your chest, brush his lips over your nipples, and when you were deeply asleep he would lick, suck and caress them, unknowingly edging himself, ignoring the stiffness in his pants, too busy savoring you.  </p><p>The most he did was when he moved his hand inside your pajama shorts and caressed your core over the fabric just a bit, observing how you were squirming with the touch, pushing your hips looking for more, he remembers how he felt on the top of the world.  </p><p>Because you were his, in the mornings you would love him, be his dear beloved friend, and at night your body belonged to him.  </p><p>But being the abhorrent monster he was, soon the touches were not enough.</p><p>He could tell that at some point your feelings for him shifted in the same way his did, and he was euphoric, you wanted him too. But he never considered that you were different than him, to you, your relationship was sacred and wouldn’t dare to fall into your basic needs and wants so easily like he did.</p><p>He believed he was so smart, all he thought he had to do was to make you sink to his level, he failed.  </p><p>Not only you denied him of your body, but you also built a barrier in your friendship, and the privilege of the platonic touch was revoked too. He made you cry and move away from his touch, and this time you didn’t give him what he wanted. </p><p>He resented you, but more than anything he hated himself, because he pushed too far and as a consequence you decided to push him away, even if nightmares plagued you when you were alone.</p><p>At the time his brain fully developed to one of an adult man, but his personality was a different matter, even if he was smarter, he still feared you would avoid him after the incident, but you hugged him and assured that things were okay and he melted in your arms.</p><p>He bowed to not push forcefully anymore, he was determined to make you give back what you took and he would in exchange give himself to you, to protect you and provide for you. He changed his approach, and he felt that it was working, then John happened.</p><p>He saw his desires and wants in the eyes of another man, John wanted you, teased you, and was just as sure as him that he could get you, Michael couldn’t remember ever hating someone as much as he hated him.</p><p>The violent desires that he had been containing resurfaced with a punch. He tried to remind himself that it was him that had you wrapped around his arms, he could do this, he could keep the charade.</p><p>And the party happened, it was just a moment of foolishness where he tried to make you jealous and then you were gone, he looked for you and he found you, with John, something in his mind snapped or maybe it fell into place.</p><p>During his time with you Michael learned a lot, not only of the world, society or general knowledge, he also learned of his <em>“Power.” </em>he saw witches on TV explaining their power, he could read minds, just not yours, and he could do more but kept it a secret from you.</p><p>He didn’t meant to at first, but he was worried that it would scare you off, he casually asked you about it, and you told him that it would be <em>“Cool.” </em>to have those abilities, so he wanted to show you, he basked on your compliments.</p><p>But you were too smart, with good instincts, if he told you he was sure that you would notice certain things he did that you wouldn’t approve of, he kept quiet about it. And it wasn’t like he could do things in the same level as the witches.</p><p>Or so he thought, because when John pushed you and you scrapped your hands on the pavement, his stress reached a peak and with that a rush of power came, he used telekinesis with ease as if he had the ability his whole life.</p><p>Suddenly he had John pinned against a wall, Michael killed people he didn’t like, people that mildly inconvenienced or annoyed him, and he hated John with every fiber of his being. The power felt like a bubbling in his chest, anticipation at the kill, he wanted it, he would enjoy it, choking the life out of his competitor.  </p><p>And all that power was taken away from him in a second, all his muscles tensed as if he had been electrocuted. Just like magnets repelling each other, when your hand touched his arm, all his power was pushed away.</p><p>If he kept the magnet analogy, opposite sides attracted each other, but you undoubtedly rejected him, you two were the same type of energy, at the time he didn’t notice. He was distracted by your disapproving frown at his behavior, he made a mistake and almost showed you his evil nature.</p><p>Instantly he felt mortified, so much that he barely noticed when you took his hand. He understood, you wanted to protect him, you weren’t afraid. He drove back to the house thinking of everything that occurred.</p><p>He almost killed someone, he used his magic in front of you, but you didn’t reject him, all those thoughts were running wildly, but the anxiety was replaced with a stronger feeling, anger. He remembered seeing you in the arms of someone other than him, he couldn’t have that, his rationality snapped.</p><p>All that happened was ignored for a bigger priority, so he laid you on the bed, you frowned at him and he almost felt amused. You were so feisty, brave and more than anything, so delicious looking in a dress too short compared to the things you usually wore.</p><p>All his control collapsed and before he knew it he has kissing you, it tasted like blood and alcohol, of anger and desire. For different reasons both were feeling the same things resulting in a perfect synchrony.</p><p>So every time he kissed and licked he could taste your feelings like an exquisite flavor. That was it, the most pleasure he ever had, his first time with you, all he wanted and needed. But his dark and twisted mind planted an idea in his head.</p><p>He always questioned how he could let the world know that you belonged to him.   </p><p>As an answer your shoulder was beautifully exposed to him, so close to the climax, he dug his teeth on your soft flesh, and just like the rest of you, your blood was delicious, so much that his mind went numb.  </p><p>He never felt as proud as in that moment when he finally claimed you, he made you his, and you would never leave. Then his mind cleared, and he saw the picture with different eyes. You were panting heavily, barely conscious, you smelled of pain and to his horror.</p><p>The blood he loved seeing spilling out of innocent creatures and people of no consequence to him, was spilling from your body, his eyes widened in horror, weakly you extended your hand at him and you lost consciousness and he was terrified.</p><p>When he made people bleed they always died.</p><p>What had he done? All is effort into making you love him, all his promises to keep you safe from your nightmares were broken. When he came out from his haze the first thing he did was stop the bleeding, he even looked up how dangerous a bite could be.</p><p>He cleaned the wound with trembling hands and to his relief you were still breathing, but he crossed the line.</p><p>He proved everything people said about him to be true, he was nothing but a filthy vicious animal. So it didn’t matter that you never hated him for it, I’d didn’t matter that at the end both enjoyed it, because it turned sour.</p><p>If he could, that was one of the few things he would change.</p><p>“Would you let me compensate you for our first time together?” He asked, your smile was gone, of course you noticed his internal struggle, you moved your sacred hand to caress his face.  </p><p>“I didn’t hate it, I loved you too much to hate it.”</p><p>“I know, but I regret not being patient, not letting you chose me.”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t a virtuous man.” You smiled softly caressing his face with your thumb, soothing him, it worked like a charm every time.</p><p>“You make me want to be.” Your smile widened at his answer, you probably thought it was a joke to ease the heavy atmosphere, but no. You did make him want to change everything he was and be a better man.   </p><p>“What else do you want?” You passed your thumb close to his bottom lip “Say it and I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>“You were my first everything, I want to be your last.” You gave him a surprised look and he furrowed his brows even if he was smiling.</p><p>There was a hidden meaning to those words that surely you would understand, one day even if it was far, he would take your life and end your existence because he was one of the few capable of it.</p><p>And he hoped that you too, would end his life, he had no interest in living for eternity if you were not by his side.</p><p>“You promise?” You asked lifting his face with a soft caress under his chin.</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>“Thank you Michael.” You gave him a benevolent smile and his heart clenched, it was suffocating.</p><p>"You are as beautiful as the first time I saw you." Michael said without being able to contain his words.</p><p>“I did hit you pretty hard, made a strong impression.” You said with a smile, he smiled back, you always did the same, it wasn’t shyness or humility, you simply didn’t consider yourself to be beautiful, he couldn’t agree.</p><p>He got up from the bed and you sat down on the edge, he kneeled in front of you then grabbed your hand and planted a small kiss with his eyes closed, and although he knew you didn't like it when he showed <em>"Submission."</em> he couldn't help it, there were not enough actions or words to show you how enamored he was.</p><p>With the upmost care he slid his hand down your leg and carefully removed your heel, then removed the other and a kissed the top of your foot.</p><p>“Michael.” You warned but he didn’t want to listen, he was reduced to a boy in front of his first love, always nervous, always thrilled as if it were the first time.  </p><p>When his mind was young he decided you’d be his friend for the rest of your lives, as a teen he decided that you were his and that no one could separate you from him, back then it wasn’t so complicated, someone would call his feelings a simple <em>“Crush.”  </em></p><p>It was inevitable to have feelings for the only person who showed him sympathy, but little by little, the love changed from something sweet, to unadulterated desire until it completely consumed him, and now that he saw your hand with his ring he couldn’t help but feel absolute bliss.</p><p>How many people could boast that they married their first love? He read in books how the first love was the most beautiful, strong and heartbreaking, and that more often than not, it didn’t last.</p><p>At the time the idea was infuriating because you were already his first love, his first everything, and he couldn’t imagine himself with someone else. Time passed and Michael never loved anyone like he loved you, not because he wasn’t capable of it but because he didn’t want to.</p><p>It was decided that you were irreplaceable for him short after meeting you, when exactly was it? He could think of several moments, several words.</p><p>The moment he started loving you without a shape, not family, not friends, not lovers, just pure love, was one day at the park. People were walking with purpose, back and forth on the road, but you, you were standing still.</p><p>You were looking up, just observing something that others didn’t seem to perceive or they simply chose to ignore. He was curious, so he looked from afar, and after deciding something you moved.  </p><p>There was a white ribbon on your dress, you took it off and moved close to a tree, he then noticed that a branch was broken but still attached to the tree, he saw you struggle with the height but accomplished your goal.  </p><p>You bandaged the rupture keeping the branch that would have fallen otherwise, secure, allowing it a chance at healing, you looked at your job with a smile and kept walking away, no one noticed, no one cared about your small act of kindness.</p><p>No one else but him, he felt his heart breaking and he could barely breathe at the sight, it was a stupid gesture, meaningless, yet he couldn’t help but think that you were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, absolutely flawless.</p><p>He supposed he reflected himself on the broken branch. The few people with whom Michael had contact at his young age avoided getting involved with him, they just did the bare minimum, what was necessary, you were the opposite, you took responsibility after hurting him.</p><p>You went out of your way to offer a kind hand <em>“Even monsters deserve kindness.”</em> You said without a trace of dishonesty. </p><p>But when he decided you were meant to be his life companion, his soulmate, was when you said “I'm not scared of you." Because who in their right mind wouldn’t fear him? Michael could be sweet, kind, and pure like no one else.</p><p>But that was a performance.</p><p>So like animals that humans were, people listened to their instincts, telling them that they should fear him, he could attain devotion could even get someone to love him, he was born with unnatural charisma to ensure his survival and his purpose, but at the end of the day.</p><p>People would always fear him.</p><p>Until his path crossed yours. Even if his nature demanded submission, his human part begged for someone to love him for who he was, to trust him, an equal, a friend, an ally that from the bottom of their heart could stand by his side by free will. </p><p>So his body picked you before he did in a conscious way. He hurt countless people before meeting you, his grandmother was one of his constant victims, he didn’t meant to hurt her but he moved by instinct, because his body felt under constant threat from the woman who was always vaguely hoping for his demise.</p><p>But when he slept next to you, Michael felt warm, safe and accepted, he was finally surrounded in safety, in a place he could call home, so he never had the urge to hurt you.<br/> </p><p>"You made a strong impression." Michael said in agreement, so strong that you enslaved him, body and soul "I wish I had done the same so you wouldn’t have considered me a child for so long."</p><p>"It wasn’t like that." You said pulling his chin up, forcing him to keep his eyes on you.</p><p>With you he was always up for a surprise, you could ruin and destroy his ego in a second with very few words and no space for protest. Or you said words that brought him immense gratification, so he listened, whatever it was that you were about to direct at him, he was thankful for it.</p><p>"Do you know what happened to me when you left? I felt as if something important had been ripped away from my soul, you left me in shambles.” You said.</p><p>Your words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he wasn’t going to run away from them. </p><p>"Even if I didn’t know it at the time, meeting you was the best thing that happened to me." His heart jumped at the comment "And don't believe for a second that you tricked me."</p><p>"What do you-" You didn't let him finish, you stopped his words with your index finger caressing his lips and the sadness in your eyes was replaced by cunning eyes locked on his.</p><p>“I noticed everything about you, your shift from a child, to a teen and finally to a man, so of course, I knew that most of the time you were just acting like a good boy to please me.”</p><p>He hummed, and passed his lips over your finger along with your words, you smiled at the action and he almost shivered at the playfulness of the situation, but for now he would shut up and wait for your words.</p><p>"You tried so hard… I should praise you, but I looked at you as much as you looked at me, I noticed all the little details, like how there was a gleam in your eyes whenever violence was involved, do you remember when we were cuddling one day and you found my hidden knives?”</p><p>Michael smiled.</p><p>"I remember." It had been almost obscene, when you opened the knife, when you passed your fingers down sharp edge.</p><p>He was hyper focused while you explained why you had it, you also explained how to use it in a way that counted, you told him with precision how quickly someone would bleed out if certain areas were stabbed.</p><p>Along with your directions, your fingers moved from the knife to his body,  you traced on his thigh, then moved up and he tensed when your finger moved to his abdomen, and finally to his neck. His breath hitched and you barely noticed, you were engrossed explaining where the important arteries were located.</p><p>And Michael, young Michael was at your mercy.</p><p>Even when you were armed and showing how skilled you were at ending someone’s life, at no point he felt threatened, in fact he was painfully aroused and attracted to you, he was aware that you didn’t have bad intentions.</p><p>And that you were taking your time to explain so he could defend himself if needed, then later you gifted him his own knife, not thinking for a second that he would use it to hurt you, a proof of trust, and that knife was the only object he kept with him when he left.</p><p>How not to love you? When you knew perfectly how to hurt him since the beginning and you chose to focus that energy on being caring and kind.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve ever paid that much attention to anything before that day.” You said with a smile “Especially compared to when we discussed moral ethics.”</p><p>“I paid attention to that too, but believe me, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you during the explanation for multiple reasons.” You hummed and his smile widened knowing that you caught the meaning of his words.</p><p>“But it wasn’t just the fascination with violence, or the arousal about it.” He chuckled “It was also the supernatural part.” Now there was a surprise, he didn’t think he ever slipped on that, at least not at the beginning “When you were angry the people around you felt it even from afar, the animals went crazy and the pressure was too heavy to be normal, so I would say, you made a strong impression."</p><p>"Did you dislike it?"</p><p>"It turned me on terribly." He almost groaned at your words “I don’t know why, I knew it was wrong but I was hypnotized when your expression turned cold, I wanted to see more of it.” Your finger traced his jawline while you spoke and he was hypnotized himself. </p><p>"Then why did you turn me down? You were killing me with want."</p><p>"I think I was too stuck on my past, I felt as if I was tainted.” You said with a smile, how ironic “And I was a little more possessive than I thought, the idea of falling in love with you completely…and then losing you to someone else was too much.”</p><p>"You should have known that at that point I was obsessed, I couldn't think of anything other than you."</p><p>"But we both committed the same mistake right? We were both hiding our violence, when it was what attracted us to the other in the first place." You said caressing your fingers near his eyes "I saw you that day."</p><p>Michael knew right away what you meant, the two recognized something in each other’s eyes since you first met. Both were hiding a different nature from the rest, a dark past and a terrible longing for someone to understand. </p><p>“And I saw you."</p><p>"There is no point in discussing about the past, we were both in hiding but now that we know each other’s natures, tell me what you want to do with me."</p><p>"I want to devour you." He said more desperate than he intended, but there was no other way to put it, that’s what it was, a constant need like hunger.</p><p>"Then show me how you would have liked to take me."</p><p>Michael stood up and looked at your expectant bright eyes under him, how would he have liked to take you, with care or desperate? The answer was both and more, he wanted to take in every way, sadly he had to settle for one.    </p><p>He sat down on the bed next to you and planted a quick and kiss on your lips while caressing your face, he slid an arm under your legs and moved the other around your waist to carry you and place you over his lap.</p><p>First he planted light kisses on your hair and cheek, all soft and delicate while listening to your breathing and feeling your heartbeat raising against his chest. Most people believed that only girls cared about making their first time special, sometimes it was the case but not with him, he used to wonder when you would allow him to take things further.</p><p>And because you were important he wanted to make it special for both, to make you feel good and safe, so he always thought about it, how he would have liked to take you if you had said <em>"Yes."</em> Despite the urgency that came with his youth, he would have liked to unwrap his gift with patience.</p><p>Michael removed your red coat and dropped it to the floor, your neck came into view tempting him, so he moved closer inhaling your scent, he passed his lips over your nape while he moved a hand to your leg, lifting your dress to caress your leg.</p><p>You sighed at the touch but he wasn’t ready just yet to go further, he moved the hand that was caressing your leg, to slowly pull a string of a ribbon that was decorating your dress in the front. </p><p>Even if the ribbon didn’t serve any purpose in the dress other than covering a small percentage of your cleavage, he thought that it was conveniently appropriate for the occasion, making him smile. He moved to your neck again leaving small kisses, enjoying your sighs.</p><p>He moved back and pulled down the zipper of your dress and with your help he removed it leaving you in your lacy underwear and the sheer-mesh-tights covering your legs and up to your hips, he ran his hand over the soft delicate material of your bra and stopped at the back. </p><p>"May I?” He asked bringing his mouth to your ear while lowering the straps.</p><p>"You don't have to ask." You said with an amused tone.</p><p>"I want to ask."</p><p>"Then yes, you may."</p><p>With your confirmation, he opened the garment and let it fall, then moved his hands to your abdomen, slowly going up to your breasts, he hummed when he felt your shivers at his touch.  </p><p>At first he just caressed gently and little by little increased his movements, once your nipples stiffened he closed his fingers, rubbing then squeezing. You tried to muffle the sounds coming from your mouth so he pulled a bit making you moan.</p><p>He smiled and used his thumbs to move over their shape, flicking from time to time only to squeeze the next, he moved one of his hands down your abdomen and placed it between your legs. </p><p>He caressed your entrance, and without any shame you opened your legs for him.</p><p>Michael was sure that back then you wouldn’t have been so willing, however he enjoyed your shy self, and your current experienced self equally. He kept his movements simple, moving two fingers up and down over your underwear.  </p><p>He sighed in your ear when he felt your wetness trough the fabric. While he caressed both your pussy and played with one of your nipples he took advantage of the position to lick your neck, then he started sucking on the skin.</p><p>"Michael." You sighed his name and rolled your hips over his growing erection, he groaned right away "Would you have been this patient?” You asked and caressed his right leg.</p><p>"Careful." He said as a warning even though he was smiling "But you're right, I wouldn't have." He said and chose to do what he would have done at that time, he grabbed the end of the tights and ripped apart the sheer fabric.</p><p>You gasped at the abrupt action and he didn’t even bother trying to remove the rest of the fabric from your legs, instead he lifted you, placed you over one of his legs and this time he moved your underwear to the side.</p><p>He pushed two fingers inside making you writhe, hiss and moan, the pace was quick and desperate, along with his fingers you started moving, you moved your head back and looked for his lips, he moved closer but didn’t kiss you, he just looked at you while he kept moving his fingers.  </p><p>“Please, faster…so good.”  </p><p>“I like how you beg.” Michael took his fingers out and ripped your panties out of the way.  </p><p>“You have no respect for my clothes.” You panted “Always tearing them up and tossing them around…”</p><p>“Then stop wearing clothes altogether.”</p><p>You hummed and started grinding over his leg, Michael’s eyes widened slightly with surprise, apparently he was going too slowly for your current tastes so you started moving on your own. Disobedient little thing, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. </p><p>"Naughty." He said and while you continued rubbing against him he used both hands to keep stimulating your soft breasts, his body was quickly gaining temperature and the stiffness in his pants started to hurt.</p><p>But he was too preoccupied nipping the skin of your neck. However his concentration on that particular task faltered because he felt the wet sensation on his pants reach his skin while you continued grinding over him.</p><p>“Fuck,” He groaned feeling his cock twitch “Are you going to come just by rubbing your pussy against my leg?” He lifted his leg helping you feel more friction and moved it in circles, he felt a rush of pleasure just by knowing he could get you off like this.</p><p>"No." you moaned your answer while keeping the desperate movements.</p><p>"No?” He asked rolling his leg again.</p><p>"No, I want to come with you inside me, I want you to fill me up with that big cock of yours, I need it.” You pleaded while arching your back.</p><p>Without a second thought he threw you harshly on the bed making you moan and smile, and he took the chance to shove his tongue inside your mouth, you responded just as quickly.   </p><p>Both trying to taste the other as much as it was possible, panting for a second just to move close again, he only moved back when he felt you had trouble breathing and groaned when he broke the kiss because you lolled your tongue out, seeking him even if you were breathless. </p><p>He kissed your neck in a hurry and moved down kissing your abdomen, savoring every inch of your skin, he removed what little fabric was left while you sat down on the bed moving closer to him to help him take off his clothes.</p><p>Between the frantic kisses you opened his shirt, wrapping yourself around his waist and kissing his neck, licking and sucking, completely latched to him while he moved his hands around your body. </p><p>"You don't know what you do to me." He whispered as he passed his lips over yours.</p><p>"So tell me, no matter how horrible it is. Tell me, what do I provoke on you?"</p><p>"I want to commit every sin in your name." Michael kissed your neck, your shoulder and your hand "But I also want to ruin you." There was so much he wanted to do and too little he could say.</p><p>You placed a hand over his shoulder and the other behind his nape, grabbing a fistful of his hair forcefully making him look at you.</p><p>"Don't lie to me, say it."</p><p>“I want… I want to ravage you in a way that is so unholy that you wouldn’t be able to step into sacred land without feeling your skin burn.” He said and you moved your hands to help him take off his belt and threw it to the side. </p><p>“Just that?” You asked and smiled inviting him to go on, you accommodated your legs around his hips and started moving your hips ever so slightly, back and forth making his breathing to fasten. </p><p>“It’s not just that.” He forcefully grabbed you by the chin “You can’t possibly understand what I mean, I want to brutalize and defile you until your soul is pitch black, just like mine.”</p><p>"You want to dirty me, even more?" You moaned and started rubbing against his erection, he moved with you, the need was urgent and had you both grinding against the other like two animals on the rut.</p><p>"Oh love you’re still blessed,” He smiled “I’m clearly not going to heaven so the only solution I can think of is to break you apart, to the extent that you curse god and the only thing in your mind is to worship me.”</p><p>“And if I let you taint my soul to that extent, what do I get in exchange?” The way your eyes started to gleam with interest wasn’t lost to him, you had in intense look that was only rarely present in front of prey.</p><p>“I’ll worship you back, and I swear to make the process so sweet… that at the end you’ll beg for more.”</p><p>"I want you to do it.” You basically whined the words and kissed him, taking off his shirt and letting it fall, quickly moving your arms around him.</p><p>"And you?” He panted the question once the kiss was over “Tell me, what you want to do to me." He knew you wanted to love him and protect him but what wanted to hear, was your bad intentions your sins, no matter what it was and he would do everything in his power to give it to you.</p><p>“I always do what I want with you.” You said with a smirk and he chuckled “But I do have a request, I would like you to stop making assumptions.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean, dear wife?”</p><p>“I mean,” you pushed his chest, making him fall on the bed “That I want you to see that I’m far from perfect like you make me to be.”</p><p>“I disagree.”</p><p>“I know you do, but you respect me far too much, I miss a little when you were a brat, doing whatever you pleased.”</p><p>You moved to his neck and started kissing and sucking, running your tongue to taste him, desperately marking the way, leaving hickeys in places that couldn’t be covered, to let everyone know that you belonged to him.</p><p>Michael smiled. He was sure that if you had done that when it was his first time he would have died of excitement. In the same way, if you had allowed it back then, he wouldn’t had allowed you to leave the apartment if you didn’t have his fresh mark somewhere visible.</p><p>“Meaning?” He asked “I was holding myself back then.”</p><p>“Were you?” You smiled and moved your hand to caress his length over the clothes, he groaned “Because I remember that when I was cooking, suddenly I would feel your body pressed against my back, and then you started kissing my neck so sweetly…”</p><p>“You always stopped me.”</p><p>“I did, then you would get upset, but it didn’t end there did it? The night came and we would go to sleep…” You kept caressing him over the clothes while speaking “The next day I would wake up to my wet underwear, coincidently it only happened after I rejected your advances.”</p><p>“Maybe you were dreaming something nice.” He smirked knowing where you were going.</p><p>You hummed, and while keeping eye contact you pulled down his pants together with his black boxers, once his erection came into view you moved your hand and caressed the head of his dick while you had a smile, when some pre cum came out you were quick to take it to your mouth to savor it and his smile was gone.</p><p>After years of being together you were plenty familiarized with what riled him up, you noticed his smile was gone and chuckled, moving your hand to his cock and started pumping it at an agonizingly slow pace.</p><p>“Maybe I was, or maybe the boy next to me was touching me all night long. So what I want is for you to stop holding back.” You moved down and licked a long stripe up his length, Michael held his breath,  digging his nails on the sheets and groaning “Let me be blunt, I want you to touch me whenever you want, when I’m awake, when we’re out in public, while I’m sleeping, I want your hands on me at all times.”</p><p>After saying that you started licking with more intention and Michael growled, and that was the limit of his dim self-control.</p><p>"(Y/n) stop." He ordered moving his hand over your head.</p><p>"You don't like it?" You asked in a disappointed voice while pouting and planted a quick kiss on the tip, vixen.</p><p>"I could keep your mouth busy all day until your jaw goes slack." You hummed happily at the comment "But this is about your pleasure."</p><p>"Sucking you off brings me great pleasure." You said and kneeled while keeping a hand over his chest “But if this is what you want.”</p><p>You caressed your pussy against his length. He positioned and angled his dick with his hand with your entrance, you grinded against the head and both sighed in anticipation, when you were more sure you sat down sliding slowly, taking him completely.</p><p>“Fuck.” You sighed.</p><p>The sensation of entering you was always euphoric, instinctively he moved a hand to your hips, you stayed still for a moment biting your lips, trying to get used to the intrusion into your body.</p><p>In the same way Michael felt the pressure of your walls, it was almost suffocating, extremely soft and hot squeezing him just the right way, it was hard for him to control himself as soon as he was inside you because he always wanted to push and sink into the sensation.</p><p>If he started thrusting harshly you wouldn’t stop him. But he was too busy focused on your expression, on how you touched your abdomen, your expression was clouded, unfocused and almost dreamy, engulfed in pleasure and slight pain, uncomfortable with the intrusion.</p><p>Your body was shuddering with your rapid breathing, you moved a hand over his chest, running your fingers, to Michael it felt like electricity and the wait only added to the need. He was painfully hard but he wanted you to move when you were ready.</p><p>You rolled your hips first, a soft moan leaving your lips then moved up and started pushing against him, lifting your hips and moving down again in an irregular pace, he groaned. The sensation was similar to being drunk, dizzying and always on the brink of cumming.</p><p>"It’s too deep I can't." You sighed but you kept pushing, Michael rolled his hips and you whined but you squeezed him harder making him growl.</p><p>"Keep moving." He ordered, he was not ready to stop admiring the expressions you were making, he felt your shivers on his hand when he said that "You want to keep going right, you want to be good for me?" You nodded hastily. </p><p>"I want to be good, I want to make you feel good." You said, moving down and placing your hands on the bed to push deeper.</p><p>“Such a good girl…” He praised you, enjoying how your face was closer “Do you want me to help you?"</p><p>"Please." You gasped the words.</p><p>There was little he could do in this situation but he moved both hands to your hips to help you push harder while he rose as much as he could to meet each thrust. Soon the moans turned to pleased screams and groans.</p><p>The pace turned more erratic and not only you were pushing up and down but you were also rolling your hips, and as it went on you clenched tighter and also got wetter making it easier to slide in and out of you.</p><p>You increased your pace, more used to having him inside and the sight of you pushing yourself against him in a desperate manner made it difficult for him to not cum just then, for some reason even if the pace was already harsh your movements became more forceful. </p><p>"Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." He said with a groan but it felt incredible.</p><p>"That’s- hmph that’s exactly what I want, I want to ride you until you make me bleed.” You said looking in the verge of tears, he was confused and you huffed a laugh “It’ll be as if you were taking my first time.” You said and Michael had to grit his teeth and swallow hard "Ah! There they are, your eyes…I love your eyes."</p><p>Your comment had awakened something primal in him, he wanted to be nice, slow and loving but that seemed impossible now, without him being able to stop it his eyes had turned black.</p><p>"It seems that I spoiled you, if you are behaving like a whore, so desperate sinking into my cock." He rarely used degrading words because he didn’t like disrespecting you, but he did it from time to time because you liked it, and you were certainly acting sinful.</p><p>The comment seemed to motivate you, so you moved up again, moving up and down even harsher than before. You reached for his hand and Michael held it while you used your other hand to stimulate one of your breasts, but you were furrowing your brows, as if something was missing.</p><p>"What is it?” Michael groaned the question, searching for what was that you needed to make you come.</p><p>"I want you in my mouth." You moaned while shaking your hips.</p><p>He was well aware that you meant having him fuck your mouth but he had other ideas.</p><p>"You wanna taste me?” He asked and even in your hazy state you seemed to understand, you agreed hurriedly.</p><p>"Please Michael."</p><p>Michael used his magic to bring a knife that was in his coat somewhere on the floor and appear on his hand, with no hesitation he made a quick cut in his chest and dropped the knife on the bed, he saw your pupils expand and he smiled.</p><p>Without wasting a second you changed positions and leaned towards him, you licked the blood that came out excessively and Michael moved his hand to the back of your head, trying to focus on your tongue.</p><p>Michael’s eyes almost roll back when he felt your tongue lapping at his wound, his breath got caught and he kept a hold on your neck to keep you there, urging you to continue. He could tell that the wound wanted to close but you pushed your tongue inside the cut, he groaned leaning his head back and smiling at the euphoric sensation.</p><p>You pushed further and he growled feeling his cock twitch inside you, when the wound was about to close you moved up, he looked with attention your bloodied lips, you licked them and rolled your hips, his heart skipped a beat seeing your half lidded eyes, clouded with bliss.</p><p>You moved your hand over the wound and smeared his blood on his chest, it was surprising what a few years could change, before the idea of the other being hurt was painful but now both enjoyed it.</p><p>"You wanna taste me as well?" You offered getting off of him.</p><p>"Always." He moved up getting rid of his pants and boxers in the way.  </p><p>He thought that you were going to use the knife but instead you smiled maliciously and moved your hand to the inside of your thigh just where the artery was located, your smile widened at his surprise and without any mercy you dug your nails deep and scratched so hard that blood started pouring on the white covers.   </p><p>Like a hungry beast he pulled your legs to lie you down and latched to your thigh, licking and sucking greedily, tasting every inch of your skin and blood. He pushed his tongue inside the wound, growling when the sweet taste allowed him to savor your pain mixed with the pleasure.  </p><p>"That’s it." You moaned moving your hand to his head, prompting him to keep going, Michael licked with a sense of possession, he growled like a dangerous animal once he felt the wound closing.</p><p>He enjoyed it while it lasted but the smell of your blood lingered and it had stained the sheets in a beautiful bright red, if you weren’t there he would definitely lick them clean even if it was unbecoming, but you were, and he was still unsatisfied. </p><p>So for an equally lovely alternative he opened your legs and began to lick your core just as greedily as he did with the blood. He ran his tongue between your folds sinking his tongue and enjoying the mix of flavors.</p><p>"Fuck, Michael!” You moaned desperately trying to move your hips along with his tongue but he kept you still, holding your legs with brutal force, purposely trying to cause as many bruises as he could.</p><p>Instead of complaining you moaned louder, it was a relief that you liked it so rough since Michael enjoyed being able to move as he pleased. To you, pain during sex was a preference, for him it was a necessity. He was born with an inhuman strength so he was thankful that his roughness didn’t make you uncomfortable.    </p><p>You didn’t just <em>“Bear.”</em> With the pain, you craved it, so he could enjoy things getting out of hand.  He wasn't sure if it was part of his personality or his nature, but he loved making it hurt and making it feel good at the same time and hear you ask for more.   </p><p>“Wait- if you keep going!” You gasped but he pushed his tongue deeper to stop you “Fuck! Michael wait.” You moaned the words.</p><p>"Hmm?" He hummed knowing that the vibration of his voice helped stimulate you, and Michael didn't know who enjoyed this the most, because it gave him immense pleasure to savor you in such an intimate way.</p><p>Sinking between your legs and making you lose your mind with his tongue was one of his favorite things, hearing your desperate moans trying to control the spasms in your body. </p><p>Michael licked your clit in circles almost making you scream his name, he licked as if you were the most tempting sweet and in a way it was. Most times it wasn’t necessary for him to touch himself after going down you out, just tasting your lust was enough to please him.  </p><p>Not that he would tell you, because he always allowed things to escalate after eating you out, even if he was already satisfied. A few moans later your body tensed and you came with his tongue, he moved back and passed his thumb over his mouth to taste the remains of your orgasm mixed with the blood.  </p><p>Now, this was another of his favorites, he kneeled on the bed observing you in detail, you were breathing rapidly with a glassy-eyed appearance, completely disoriented after the orgasm, even trembling a little.</p><p>What a delight. </p><p>He smiled and pulled your body to him, you were barely aware of what was going on but didn’t put any resistance, he pulled your legs up and accommodated them around his hips, then positioned himself and pushed in.</p><p>You came back to him immediately, your body already used to it started moving, you moaned and looked at him, moving your hips to follow his thrusts. </p><p>“That’s it love.” He said with a satisfied sigh. He could grab you by the hips to push more roughly but instead he grabbed you by the wrists, by doing that your tits started bouncing even more with each thrust.</p><p>"Michael more, harder…" You whined and he obeyed the request at the same time pressing your wrists to bruise.   </p><p>"Like this?" He asked cheekily as if he didn’t have a clear view of your expression.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck I can't get enough.” You muffled your needy moans by biting your lips.</p><p>"That's good… we have time before we have to move so I'm going to take the opportunity and fuck you in all the places I wanted back then." After saying that he felt your walls squeeze him harder making him groan. </p><p>Michael remembered all the times that he was left unsatisfied, each time you refused to accept his advances and it was a personal fantasy to recreate those moments, only this time making them filthier.</p><p>“Should I-” You moaned, barely able to form the words “Should I wear the clothes I wore all those times?" </p><p>"Kinky Little girl." He chuckled absolutely pleased "You wanted me to fuck you all those times didn’t you?” He thrusted harder, making you writhe but you couldn’t move because of his hold on your wrists.  </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Tell me where."</p><p>"Everywhere, here on the bed, in the kitchen ..." You gasped as he kept slamming against you, at this point you were going to get beautiful purple bruises around your wrists "Especially all those times you hugged me from behind.” </p><p>“You wanted me to pin you down and give it to you?”</p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>"Don’t worry. I'll fill all your greedy holes in a thousand ways, we’re going to recreate all those sweet moments but we’ll be honest this time okay?”</p><p>“Okay, please.” You gasped “I’ll be good I promise.”</p><p>Both were close to reaching your respective orgasms, so Michael released your wrists and took you by the hips, pressing his nails on your skin, you moaned loudly moving your hands and clawing the sheets while arching your back.</p><p>He gave some last harsh thrusts and Michael came inside you, he stayed inside for a moment, both panting hard.</p><p>“What do we say, after I filled you up so good?" He asked.</p><p>"Thank you." You sighed, barely conscious "Thank you… for filling me with your cum." </p><p>You were slumped and gasping but it wasn’t over, Michael knew your body just as much as he knew his. He could feel that you were able to come one last time.</p><p>"Come back here." He lifted your body, sat cross-legged and hugged you close while you were still panting near his ear, your head resting on his shoulder, he wrapped his hands around your waist "We’re not over yet." </p><p>You looked up at his face and without question started kissing him.</p><p>At this point you were both covered in sweat and blood, Michael couldn’t tell which fluids belonged to who, all mixed perfectly and when you hugged him close to kiss him the blood on his chest painted yours.</p><p>This time he tried something different that both liked, he wanted to feel closer, so he let his magic flood into you, you gasped instantly and responded in the same way making him groan.</p><p>Michael's magic was spiraling out of control and yours alike, flowing into the other making you both groan and moan at the sensation. Both his energy and yours started mixing and moving through your bodies as if you were one.</p><p>Michael lifted your hips and pushed his dick inside you, both your body and his tensed feeling a lot more intense than before because of the magic, so much that none of you noticed when the room went dark as the light bulb exploded, all he could feel was your body wrapped around him and the energy moving.</p><p>It was still early in the day, around four pm but one couldn’t tell, because from the small window in the room only heavy clouds and dark gloomy day could be seen, rain was already falling since before but now it was accompanied by lightning and thunder.</p><p>Just like the night you two were together for the first time, with a heavy storm brewing outside and both feeling high on a power they knew little about.</p><p>The difference this time was that both were aware of your natures, so when Michael looked at your eyes he could almost see a glow, he looked at your body and it was as if time had stopped, everything was so slow and intense and he could swear he could see the magic flowing like light inside your veins.  </p><p>You touched his face making him focus his eyes on yours. Michael was never able to see in your mind like he did with others, but in moments like this when both were so connected he could clearly hear your voice and intentions in his mind.</p><p>It wasn’t magic, but it felt like it, because how else could someone explain this? You smiled as if you had heard him clearly and both started grinding against the other rather than bouncing up and down and kissed again.</p><p>When the kiss broke both were panting face to face then hugged each other for support. You entangled your legs around him and hugged him by keeping one hand on his back and the other holding his nape.</p><p>"Fuck, Michael I'm close." You gasped.</p><p>With your minds too clouded neither of you realized that the energy began to emanate from both, things like jewelry or other small objects started levitating and the heavy furniture trembled, a mirror cracked and the storm gained intensity making the window rumble.</p><p>"I love you, I love you so much." You said and Michael could never have enough of those words, he moved faster and pulled away from you so he could grab your chin to see your face once you came.</p><p>"I love you too, you're perfect." he panted, feeling close again "I can never get enough of you.”</p><p>“Then take me whenever you want, corrupt me like want to.” You moved your lips close to his ear “Even when I’m not awake, taint me Michael I want it.”</p><p>"Don't say that, not if you don't mean it." He almost growled the words, feeling his heart beat faster to the point that it was painful.</p><p>"I mean it, my body, mind and soul, everything is yours." You said "But in exchange your life is mine."</p><p>"Yours, always, forever." He grunted and pressed his hands on your body, keeping you close, his mind blacked out for a moment. Everything went dark, he heard the faint sound of something breaking or creaking but he couldn’t concentrate on that, he came with a chill running down his back.</p><p>When he came back to his senses he noticed you had come too, he also noticed you had scratched his back with both your hands because he felt the pleasant burn and his blood dripping down his back, he smiled trying to catch his breath.</p><p>He felt your strength leaving your body so he moved his hands to your back to let you fall on his shoulder, he heard you pant and sigh his name, after you regained your breath you moved your head up and kissed him, he received you without problem moving a hand behind your head to support you.</p><p>His free hand roamed around your back, enjoying your shape and how your skin shivered where his hand passed, after the kiss now that he had regained some clarity he realized the chaos that the room had become.</p><p>Things were on the floor and broken. He also looked up and almost laughed when he noticed the broken light bulb, nothing magic couldn’t fix but that was for later, right now he was too busy.</p><p>Michael caressed your face, watching attentively how you leaned into his touch,  looking for his hand, then moving your own hand taking his and kissing his ring. If you continued like this he was sure that he would end up taking your suggestions and end up touching you even after you fell asleep.</p><p>He raised your hips to get out of you and laughed when you whined.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked you while he caressed your back.</p><p>“I am, but aren’t you forgetting something?” You asked in a small voice because you were still out of breath.</p><p>“And what would that be?” As an answer you raised your shoulder, his mouth fell open “You don’t mean?”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>“It… will overlap the scar.”</p><p>“Then you just have to make sure you stay in the lines, please I want it.” You moved one of your hands to his face and cupped his cheek “You never gave me the chance to properly ask for it, I want you to mark me as yours, I’m happy to belong just to you.”</p><p>Even if he didn’t want to hurt you again, the request was compelling, having you willingly ask him to mark you was something he didn’t know he needed, but now that it was offered he wanted it badly. He passed his hand over your shoulder and caressed the scarred skin with doubt.</p><p>But he craved it, so much that he could almost feel his teeth tingling, he swallowed and gave you one last look, giving you the opportunity to take it back but your soft smile widened, there was an animalistic rumbling in his chest, he barely contained a growl.</p><p>It was always the same, the sensation of boiling warmth running through his veins, his heart suddenly was pumping venom through his body and that bad blood made its way to his eyes, showing the darkness inside.</p><p>His skin turned inhumanly white, but the skin wasn’t fair, black lines of his veins were awfully visible with the contrast of color, the veins made it look as if his skin was cracking, he knew it was unnerving but your face showed nothing but admiration and the love stayed present.</p><p>You told him that it reminded you of a marble sculpture, beautiful, soft but strong to the touch, comparing such a creature with art, your taste was really something else, yet he couldn’t help but rejoice at the words.     </p><p>He moved to your shoulder, brushing the skin with his lips.</p><p>You sighed and moved your hand from his nape to his head, entangling your fingers with his hair, as if preparing yourself, bracing for the bite.</p><p>Your head pulled back and you groaned, your fingers gripped his hair and the groan turned into a moan, once his teeth pierced the skin your blood flowed into his mouth and he groaned, savoring the taste, urging him to press harder and he did.</p><p>He grabbed your upper arm and with his other hand grabbed your head from behind to keep you from moving even if he knew you wouldn’t, the extra help of his hands made it possible for his teeth to dig deeper, you moaned and whined helplessly.  </p><p>Like a shark the smell of your blood overpowered him, and he could taste your pain but it was mixed perfectly with your desire, with love and want, nothing in the taste indicated rejection. Once he was done he pulled back sighing, licking the remaining blood.</p><p>You let your body fall and he moved his arm behind your back to keep you from falling back on the bed, he feared that you passed out but you opened your eyes while panting, you moved a hand to his face and you rubbed your thumb over his lips, then moved closer and he helped you by letting you fall over his chest.  </p><p>You kissed him and made your way into his mouth with your tongue, tasting your own blood, it didn’t last long and you had to move back because you were panting heavily, he would feel bad for your anemic state if it wasn’t because you had a hypnotized expression.</p><p>“You were rougher than the first time.” You whispered.</p><p>“I couldn’t help myself.” He really couldn’t, the first time the blood tasted delicious but it was just blood, now it tasted of your essence, of power and your emotions, something he always wanted to consume.</p><p>“I can tell.” You said with a smile, he tilted his head and you laughed softly “Your eyes are still black.”</p><p>Michael chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure, he opened them again and looked at your naked body, your shoulder was no longer bleeding but the bite marks were bright and the smeared blood looked beautiful on your skin.</p><p>He couldn’t help but caress your skin and his smile widened when he felt you shiver, and as much as he would like to marvel at your body with his fresh mark, he had to disinfect it and bandage it, still, he passed his fingers over it first making you hum.</p><p>“Do you want me to treat it?” He asked, he would regardless but he meant if you were up to have him do it right now.</p><p>“No, leave it, it'll heal on its own.”</p><p>“Bites are quite dangerous you know.”</p><p>“Hmm, then do it later, right now I just wanna sleep.” You said extending your arms to him, he smiled and mover your body close while lying back on the bed. You moved to rest your head on his chest, getting in a comfortable position.</p><p>“You know,” You moved one hand over his chest and groaned a bit because of the wound, he covered your body with the sheets feeling a bit sorry “I know that our first time wasn’t ideal, but I want you to know that all I wanted was for you to stay with me like you are now.”</p><p>“What would you have done if I had stayed?” he was glad you couldn’t see his face because he was frowning.</p><p>“I think I would have yelled and cried but at the end I’m sure I would have asked you to hug me and just to shut up, it wasn’t right but I never wanted you gone, I cried for days.” Michael gritted his teeth and moved his arm around your back. </p><p>The guilt was eating him up, if he had been a little braver you two would have never been separated in the first place, he supposed things turned exactly how they should at the end but it would have saved both an immense amount of pain.</p><p>The nights after he left were unbearable, he would hug his own body and get in a fetal position, never managing to come even close to what it felt having you there, the loneliness was present as a tension on his back, he simply couldn’t relax. </p><p>When he finally came back he expected you to be there but the found an empty apartment and he cried again, his home was empty, that same day he killed a butcher and was taken to jail, it had been an impulse kill, yes, but with a purpose.</p><p>He was fully aware of the camera in the interrogation room, he was only found by the warlocks because he wanted to.</p><p>He felt as if you had abandoned him and even if he was angry once he mastered his magic the first thing he did was trying to find you but it was as if you had been erased from earth and the clutch in his chest never left.</p><p>“That woman was beneath you.” Anton said when Michael tried using the Satanist as a resource to find you “If a woman is what you want-”</p><p>“Now, when did I allow you to voice your opinions regarding my personal life, hm?” The suggestion you were a mere entertainment was infuriating, and Michael was too prideful to allow just anyone to touch him, much less sleep with him.</p><p>“My apologies my lord, but your father-” Michael scoffed and looked at him after ignoring the man that was clearly too used to be in control.</p><p>“As long as I do what I’m supposed to do, it shouldn’t be a problem what I do with my free time, I don’t need your opinions and I certainly don’t need your approval, I need your obedience, understood?”</p><p>Anton bowed like usual and at the time he wasn’t aware that the little snake was already looking for you, Miriam confessed later that before they found him in the murder house, they had already located him when he was with you.</p><p>They considered you a threat, it wasn’t correct for the antichrist to be so loving, kind and considerate according to their standards, they thought that you were corrupting him, and they were right, he knew his emotional dependence was pathetic but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>He had grown used to your kindness and honesty, to the warmth and affection and he was left starved, the new people in his life felt like a sour, all liars. That’s when things went downhill, he was consumed by hate without a decent guide.</p><p>Plato said: Ignorance of all things is an evil neither terrible nor excessive, nor yet the greatest of all; but great cleverness and much learning, if they be accompanied by a bad training, are a much greater misfortune.</p><p>He believed that those words fitted him perfectly. You taught him about philosophers, gave him the knowledge like a cure to his restless mind, but when you were gone he was left surrounded with mediocre people, the warlocks, the Satanists, all of them were by his side as a mean to an end with their own agendas.</p><p>All that power and cleverness was accompanied by a bad training making him angrier by the second like a ticking bomb. Miriam Mead was the closest thing he had to comfort, a mother figure wanting the best for him, but never quite sharp like you.</p><p>Ending the world with no reason seemed like a fucking stupid idea but that’s all the Satanist talked about, what irked him the most was that as opinionated as they were, none had a decent brain cell and by proxy, no idea of how shit had to go down, so he always found himself thinking “If (Y/n) was here she would know what to do, what to say.”</p><p>So he wondered.  </p><p>“If I had stayed would you have let me hold you again?” He asked “Even after learning what I was?”</p><p>“I told you to stop thinking of me as a saint.” You scoffed “If you had stayed, even knowing what you were, I would have married you in less than a year.” You said with honesty, he couldn’t help but smile, there was a flutter in his heart and a bitter taste, he could see it, he could see the dysfunctional relationship.</p><p>Ending in a dysfunctional marriage that he would never let go of. </p><p>“The antichrist is a meaningless title for me, to me you’re Michael Langdon, my friend, my accomplice and the love of my life.” He knew it already but he loved to hear it “And after learning what I am, what would you have done?”</p><p>“Worship you like I do now, because before our titles, you’re my truest friend, my loyal confident and my first and only love.”</p><p>“Cringe.” You chuckled nuzzling on his chest, he laughed too “Suddenly I want to cry.” You said, he did too.  </p><p>“What can I do to make you feel better?”</p><p>“Just stay this time.” He laughed again “I’m serious, if I wake up and you’re not here I’m hunting you down to kill you.”</p><p>“Believe me, there are very few things that would make me move.”</p><p>“What would make you move?”</p><p>“You,” He caressed your arm “Asking me to fuck you again.” He smiled when you groaned “Even if things didn’t turn out like we wanted at the time I think it was for the best.”</p><p>“I know if we had followed the apocalypse plot we would have been reduced to puppets, because we’re stupid and proud we ended up doing what was right, doesn’t that hurt your antichrist pride? Going from villain to a hero?” You asked the last thing with a playful tone.</p><p>“Hardly, Jesus’s job wasn’t saving the world, but to save people, so my job as his opposite should be condemning them, which I’m doing, but people are doing the heavy lifting for me, condemning themselves.”</p><p>“We made the decision to not go and poke during the time he was alive, but after visiting that place I think that his job wasn’t to save them but to show them there can be more from life than just surviving.”</p><p>“I truly don’t know how you can have so much faith in humans.”</p><p>“Remind me of the three types of evil.”</p><p>“Natural, moral and supernatural.”</p><p>“The topic is humans, so moral evil, it is a lot broader than just growing up evil.”</p><p>He tensed <em>“You were simply born evil.”</em> He heard the voice again, it was a strange coincidence that he would be reminded of those words twice this day.</p><p>“More than the lack of morals or god, it’s originated by the level of suffering one is exposed, terror made me cruel, misery made me a fiend.”</p><p>“Wuthering Heights, Emily Brontë, Frankenstein, Mary Shelley.”</p><p>“Very good.” He could hear the smile in your voice “Now, evil can take many forms, men just following orders, people subduing to a dictatorship not because they believed in it but because they were scared, who has the blame?”</p><p>“All of them, the one who speaks evil, the one who hears it and the one who sees it.”</p><p>“I think that’s correct too, but the right answer to my question is: it doesn’t matter. What differences the good and the bad is what they do next. And I’ve seen it countless times, people standing up against injustice knowing they’ll lose and die, but they move because it’s the right thing to do.”   </p><p>“And what about the other half, the ones that bow down and turn their eyes away?”</p><p>“They belong to you.” He laughed “There was something wrong with our world, people needed to follow an idea or belief, and that’s Jesus’s job, that’s Michael’s job, they represent a feeling hidden in the hearts of men, so your voice and actions resonate with them, and with that comes the change and change is the way the world moves.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at the words. The world was lucky that you two crossed paths, he wasn’t like Devan, Michael wasn’t a cynic, you wouldn’t allow it, but even with all his knowledge of morals, Michael found he didn’t care.</p><p>Unlike the popular belief, Michael Langdon wasn’t located in the third category anymore, he was the first, natural evil. Even if he had free will, whatever pain he caused didn’t have to have a meaning, But because he had free will, he simply chose not to be good or evil. After all, when one wasn’t meant to die any time soon, he could indulge himself in things that he enjoyed.</p><p>And he enjoyed your company and respected your worldviews and because of that, even if humans were insignificant to him, he would protect them. And that was the most rehabilitation he could manage, at the end the Satanists were right, you corrupted him.</p><p>“I think I was born without morals, but that’s why I have you by my side.” He said at the verge of laughter.</p><p>“To be your moral compass?” You sounded amused too.</p><p>“To be my perfect half.”</p><p>“Are you saying we’re soulmates you sap?” He laughed.</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t like thinking of what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you.”</p><p>“Be gloomy and malevolent, with amazing hair?” You said, by this point he knew that you meet that version of him, the answer was pathetic. A child moving without real motivations, just blind loyalty. “I am curious of that version of you.” He frowned, feeling jealous even of himself.</p><p>“That was a lesser version, why settle for that?”</p><p>“Are you really dissing yourself?” You scoffed.</p><p>“Just telling facts, his apocalypse was lacking. After accomplishing his goal what was he going to rule in that wasteland? Living underground like a cockroach…”</p><p>“Now you’re just being mean for no reason.”</p><p>“As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left.” He quoted. Referring both to the dead land and his life in that timeline.</p><p>“Dante?”</p><p>“Coolio.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“Oh my god shut up?” You moved your surprised face to look at him and his smile widened.  </p><p>“Blasphemous already?”  </p><p>“You know what? I’m gonna pass out before you annoy me to death.” You rolled your eyes and moved back to nuzzled his chest getting ready to keep your promise.</p><p>“I’ll do it when you wake up then.” He said and you huffed.</p><p>Not even an hour later you were sleeping soundly while he played with your hair, you moved your hand over his naked chest and groaned a bit in your sleep when you couldn’t find a shirt to cling into, he chuckled feeling warmth spread in his belly at your cute mannerism.</p><p>After all the memories that day and place brought to him he kept thinking of how you two got back together after his fuckups.</p><p>Now that he was older he looked back at his past self, specifically when he went to Hawthorne, when he was a baby antichrist and he believed himself to be smarter than everyone else, when it was quite the contrary, he wasn’t stupid, but he wasn’t as bright as he liked to believe.</p><p>He felt so lost after what he did to you so he clung into the title for dear life, so he could justify his awful actions, he also thought he would never see you again, but you did something unpredictable and appeared in front of him.  </p><p>His relief and surprise were swept away for the immense guilt in his stomach, that and the resentment, the anger.</p><p>Why were you with the enemy? With the only people capable of taking him down, why were you feeling protective of people other than him?</p><p>He wondered if you felt the same need he had, to run towards you and hug you tight, why couldn’t you just show him a small sign that you needed him as bad as he needed you? If you did he would let go of his pride and admit that a day couldn’t go by without him thinking of you.</p><p>Michael barely contained himself to not scream, because when your eyes focused on him his fears came true, that was the reason he ran away in the first place, so he could avoid the emptiness in his stomach and painful void in his chest at feeling your hate.</p><p>He made a mistake, he knew, there was no going back, so that’s when he acted the dumbest, always the fool when it came to you. When he saw you again there was a fire in you, something new he couldn’t place, and instead of doing the right thing, that was so easy, saying “I’m sorry.”</p><p>His temper got the best of him, and he tried to use his magic on you and you fought back, he confirmed that you were not just a simple witch, there was more, but before he could try and understand, you were gone.</p><p>Leaving him with the wrong idea that you only expected the worst of him, that night the anxiety didn’t let him sleep, together with the excitement, his recently discovered status gave him an unfounded confidence.</p><p>Everyone just threw themselves at his feet, surely you would see it and reconsider? And in his childish beliefs he kept the idea that at the end, no matter what, you would succumb and be his queen in the new world.  </p><p>And such a splendid queen you’d make, he noticed you as soon as you walked to the dance floor. Like most witches you opted for a black dress and yet you stood out, looking absolutely regal with a vacant disinterested expression, everyone was beneath you.</p><p>He couldn’t help bust stare, he almost walked over you as if it was magnetic, but your expression changed to one he loved too, utter happiness, shyness and a small blush, the only problem was that it wasn’t directed to him, an unknown girl stood at your side.</p><p>To his displeasure she took your first dance, he observed the whole time and his expression only soured by the second, the dance ended and you goofed around with that friend. That used to be his place at your side, making you smile, touching you.  </p><p>He tried to ignore the jealousy. Then a man that already was on death row asked you to dance, the intentions felt different from your last dance, he moved you around as he liked and pressed you close from time to time, placing his hands on your shoulders, waist and at the end kissed you.</p><p>He loathed it.  </p><p>For the next dance he just had to stand up to have people hoarding him, asking for a dance, without paying attention he just smiled and took a girl’s hand, he accepted out of pettiness, he even looked at you to taunt you, but there was something weird in your expression, and suddenly the dance was forgotten, what did you see?</p><p>What did you hear? Did that horrible man tell you lies about him? no…there was something else, if only he were closer he could make something. But his anxiety was gone when you did the unthinkable, you smiled at him.</p><p>For a moment he thought that you were smiling to someone else, but your eyes were focused on him, why? What were you thinking?</p><p>“We can go to my room right now.”</p><p>The girl he was dancing with distracted him for a moment and when he moved his eyes back to you, your gaze was already somewhere else, you confused him terribly and he wished he could hate you for it but when you smiled at him he melted.</p><p>The dance was over.</p><p>Another man made its way to you, but this he wouldn’t bear, a man with good intentions was more dangerous than someone like John Henry, so he walked to your side, he grabbed your hand, consequences be dammed, and a warm shiver ran through his arm.</p><p>You didn’t push him away like before.</p><p>“I was waiting for you.” You said. For a moment he forgot his place in the world, that you two were supposed to hate each other, he noticed a second too late that the words were not for him, but to calm your friend.</p><p>He took you to the dance floor regardless, you didn’t run away, so you two danced and it was totally different than how it was with his last partner, he wanted to touch all over, his heart was racing not only because of the dance but because at such close distance he could feel you.</p><p>He touched you and you touched back, you held onto him and admitted you wanted him, heinous woman, tempting him with no intentions of giving in. When he thought he had you figured it out you did something out of the ordinary.</p><p>“I hate to see you with someone else.” You said and he thought you would never admit something like that, you felt what he felt, so he was at loss, you could have him whenever you wanted even after you betrayed him, but you didn’t ask to be at his side.</p><p>The surprises weren’t over just yet “I know what you are.” There was no way you did, because if you did you’d cower in fear, you’d be repulsed, but you gave more information and his heart stopped.</p><p>He showed his true self for a moment and you weren’t surprised, he was, and his heart clenched, you had known but didn’t tell anyone, you knew and accepted his hand anyways and currently you were looking at him with the same desire he had for you.</p><p>You didn’t cower before the monster like everyone else in his life did, like his grandmother, like his own mother, all the people that were supposed to love him wanted him dead, except you. He smiled, Indeed, a ferocious queen, no one else could replace you, he had to have you no matter what, even if you didn’t want to, where else could he find someone as extraordinary?</p><p>The dance ended with you threatening him but he never wanted you more. So much that he tried to take you again by force even if he regretted it the first time, you were making him go insane, this time however, he was faced with your feelings of hurt.</p><p>Things got overly complicated when he admitted his love, because you admitted it too, but he had made one mistake too many, thankfully the witches made the same mistakes he did. Underestimating you, not repaying your loyalty and trying to take by force something that had to be offered.</p><p>When Cordelia made him descend to hell and accomplish something beyond the <em>“Supreme’s.” </em>Power, even after you threatened him to kill him, you begged him to stay.</p><p>His heart felt so full, you loved him, you didn’t want him dead like his family did, if he pushed a little harder you’d break, so he went to hell, and when he came back you threw yourself at his arms, caressing his face and letting your love flood into him.</p><p>It was intoxicating, and when he touched you this time you smiled, he almost dropped the whole act, keeping you close in his arms where you belonged was his priority , he didn’t care what the warlocks much less what the witches would think or feel.</p><p>And when Cordelia weakened you wanted to help. But he just got you back and wanted you close so he asked you with just his eyes like you two always talked, and you nodded, leaning into him, he was elated, you loved him more than you loved Cordelia.</p><p>For a moment he believed he had won, after the seven wonders you went to him willingly, the apocalypse didn’t appeal to him as much after “Meeting.” his father but he believed he was owed a bright future regardless.</p><p>And now that you were suspicious of the witches he had everything, you were completely his like he always intended.</p><p>How wrong he was.</p><p>You didn’t call him, you didn’t text him but he was sure you’d come around, and then you called but it wasn’t what he expected, you called him to warn him and he was ready to go and steal you away from Cordelia, but you said you were being watched.</p><p>Your voice was unlike anything he’d heard from your lips, sharp and alarmed, as if you were being hunted down, he couldn’t even ask where you were when the call ended after the noise he assumed was you trashing your phone so it couldn’t be traced.</p><p>The call disconnected and he was stunned, the anxiety settled and with a racing heart he did everything he could think of to find you, he even used transmutation and appeared in front of your school to try and track you but nothing.</p><p>No one knew where you were, and he tried to convince himself that you would be fine, even with the fear. You were smart you couldn’t be in danger, not now that he finally got you back, so he waited, and days later he got news of you, in the shape of a picture.  </p><p>He fell to his knees, his heart stopped and he choked on air, all of the windows in Ms. Mead’s house broke and there was a shrieking noise in his ears, he couldn’t form one coherent thought. Michael had been close to fainting very few times and this one the strongest.</p><p>The ringing in his ears was loud and the words or tears wouldn’t come out, his sight blackened while he was on the floor, with no strength left, he was close to hyperventilating, just letting out miserable sounds while he clenched his shirt, trying to remember how to breathe.</p><p>Miriam Mead screamed to him to get a grip, to compose himself, she fell to the floor in front of him shaking his shoulders and he noticed the mess the house had become, her voice pierced through the pain and she reminded him of his place, of his power, he could bring you back, he just had to find you.  </p><p>After he <em>“Calmed down.”</em> The tears finally came but he had a job to do.</p><p>"Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi. Descensum."</p><p>Descensum wasn’t an ability that allowed the user to go to hell or heaven, it was an astral projection into the thin membrane separating the two, the afterlife. For the witches, arriving there was like a lobby, a personalized plane of their worst fears.  </p><p>For Michael it was like walking through an infinite maze but he had the map, all he needed was to find you while he walked through the hallways. He stopped in his tracks, nothing. When he used the power to find Madison, Queenie and Misty, he just willed it and appeared in front of the doors he wanted.</p><p>But now, thinking of you was silent, he didn’t move, he stayed in his place as if he was looking for something that didn’t exist. So he realized, your power to be unaffected could have stayed with you, even after death.</p><p>He woke up that same instant with a terrified gasp, hours had passed. He was close to the verge of a mental breakdown but the time he was gone was used by his current ally, Miriam Mead to find the details of exactly who was behind it.</p><p>Hearing Anton’s name wasn’t a surprise, but Ariel, he had it coming. He gritted his teeth and swore to only give him the release of death once he was left a broken man, but for now, Michael needed to find your corpse, the fear was present, the possibility that he couldn’t bring you back.</p><p>But he tried to think that if he found your body, somehow he could bring you back, that his magic would work. He went to the main culprits and planned to give them the worst of deaths with you at his side once he had you back.</p><p>But they told him you were out of his reach, Gone, forever.</p><p>The news felt like a fast shiver in his back going to his hands, and he used those hands to kill the cause of his pain, he killed and killed, then he cried more than he ever had, yet things were awfully quiet, he couldn’t hear the screams or the fire consuming the church.</p><p>Suddenly everything he went through in his life felt like too much to bear. He was so tired and felt so broken, the one person that showed him kindness and acceptance was gone and because of your power he couldn’t even find you in hell.</p><p>“Please help me.” His soul pleaded while he cried, the words had no particular meaning of what he wanted or needed, that’s just how he felt, in need of help and release.</p><p>He was done, he hated this place, he lamented ever being born, there was no way life could be so cruel, there was no way he could go on if he would always feel such an immense pain.</p><p>All he could to was scream and hit his face on the ground with his fists clenched, cursing this world, cursing his mother that never loved him, his grandmother that sent him away, and God for taking his only happiness away from him.  </p><p>He craved silence, for everything to stop.  </p><p>Something broke the silence, even if faint, something like relief washed over him like a gentle brush on his shoulder.</p><p>“Michael.” You called him and he raised his head, he looked around desperately, that was your voice, your presence, he touched his shoulder, and he was sure, that was the shape of your small hand, looking out for him.</p><p>He noticed that the church was about to collapse and he shook his head, refusing to not having you with him. He got out, and for days he yelled at nothing, he prayed to his father begging him to give you back, then he threatened him, that if he didn’t listen he would do the same and he could say goodbye to his plans.  </p><p>And he realized, he really only ever had you, his father never answered. He thought he would die there, and then you came to him.</p><p>But after days of starvation and being deprived of sleep he had multiple hallucinations. So it couldn’t be you, you didn’t belong there with him, someone so kind would go to heaven where you belonged.</p><p>He flinched when you touched him, he couldn’t believe it, but your touch eased his hurt mind and like you did when you saved him the first time, you told him the words he needed the most “There has not been a single day that I feared you Michael."</p><p>You forgave him, you loved him, you were back and at this point he felt that if you cut his neck and held him while he died he would only feel peace, because you saw him at his worst and still came back to him, just what were you? You couldn’t be anything but holy.</p><p>You denied his praises, you said you weren’t a saint, he was sure you weren’t, someone like you couldn’t be less than an angel, his perfect opposite, then you showed him the truth.</p><p>He saw pieces of a different version of himself. Like an infection, spreading through his body, the memories and feelings of that different version of himself almost overpowered him, but those emotions weren’t his own so he pushed them away, regaining control.</p><p>He cried, this was a new form of “Feeling sorry for yourself.” Because he could only feel sorry for that erased future, he saw that Michael’s desires, hidden hopes, but the strongest feeling was the hate he felt for his enemies.</p><p>And that was it.</p><p>That was all there was to him, and what a tragedy that Michael was, if he believed he suffered he now knew he was wrong, that version of him was truly alone, completely empty.</p><p>And mixed with those memories, he could for the first time see inside your mind, your thoughts and memories, not the current you, a broken version of yourself, a version that never crossed paths with him, to his horror you were unlucky enough to survive the apocalypse and face the nuclear winter.</p><p>So he saw you in your last moments, you walked to the border of a dam at the same time his counterpart faced the witches.  </p><p>You jumped, Cordelia stabbed herself and he lost, but you, you were in so much pain and drowning and he could feel both perspectives as his own, how his future version cursed God and how life left your body, just thinking of wanting to go home.  </p><p>He woke up.</p><p>And he saw what you went through, what he made you go through, and somehow, you believed he would hate you for it. He couldn’t understand how you couldn’t see, you were a good person that was tortured to the point of making you take your own life.  </p><p>Because of him, he was the cause of your pain and nightmares, and you knew his identity this whole time, and despise that, you never betrayed him, you loved him and protected him and kept all your promises and that’s when he realized how wrong he had been.  </p><p>You were never going to be his, it was the other way around, unlike the Michael that was starved of any love, he was saved and offered everything that wasn’t meant to be. He realized that he was never meant to rule the world, Michael Langdon was supposed to suffer alone so he would hate the world and destroy it.</p><p>But you came into his life, and he was at loss, he didn’t deserve you, yet you offered your hand and your love, this time willingly, all cards were on the table, no one kept secrets, he had everything against him but he won.  </p><p>He decided to be at your disposition, anything you wanted he would get for you like your slave so he could earn a place in your life.  </p><p>You refused.</p><p>You offered yourself to him, you said you were always meant to be his. He was shocked while he heard your blabbering but he paid attention, you didn’t ask him to change, you weren’t expecting him to be anything other than what he was.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t take, that he didn’t have the right after what he did. He was ready give up on you, to stay away from you if you asked him to, but that was before you showed him the parallel version of himself.  </p><p>Because after mixing with that Michael all he could think was <em>“Mine.”</em> his monstrous side was offered what he could never have and he wanted to take. You should’ve known better, because he couldn’t control himself, he was the same and at the same time he felt like someone else.  </p><p>Michael consumed the information of his future self, and as a consequence he also consumed that malevolence that weakened his will to keep you safe from him, he didn’t want to let you go, so he was determined to control himself, he wouldn’t just take like a savage, this time he would do things right.</p><p>He wanted to treat you with the upmost care, but you looked him in the eyes and asked, no, demanded to see his true face, he was doubtful but he wasn’t in charge, you were, and he was rewarded with your real love even after seeing that.</p><p>Even if you didn’t ask him to, everything in him changed that day.</p><p>Time passed, just a few months of happiness traveling around the world with you where he was perfectly happy, each day you surprised him with what you were capable of, truly his perfect match, his only equal, so that raised the question, what were you?  </p><p>He didn’t mind not knowing, he didn’t care, because all he could see was perfection when his magic mixed with yours, making him stronger than he ever thought possible.  </p><p>And then ruining his happiness, his father made himself present in the same way as always, as a pain in his ass.  </p><p>Michael was presented with a threat and he was more than ready to tear the devil apart, but an army had to be fought with an army. He couldn’t see himself in an alliance with the witches but agreed for you.</p><p>And just like every time when he did things he didn’t want just for you. He was rewarded, your good actions and faith in people he deemed unworthy resulted in good things for him, you managed to give him back the only other person that he cared about.</p><p>But he met Mallory.   </p><p>She made him feel inadequate, the moment they saw each other he recognized his counterpart, almost as powerful as him, and worst of all, loved by you, and the love was mutual. Devan wasn’t his nemesis, this girl was.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were your usual lovely self but he grew self-aware and overly conscious. He was used to being called a monster, that didn’t faze him. But he realized that he was lacking, he had nothing to offer to make you stay.  </p><p>And as your travel continued he saw it over and over, how unlike him you were, his perfect angel, his goddess, gleaming with power, kind and loved everywhere you went, making everyone happy. And when he saw you from afar at the hotel, he could almost see the shape of Mallory at your side.</p><p>Mallory and you were a perfect match, he couldn’t bear it, so he went back to his childish tactics.</p><p>He tried to ruin you, to make you fall into your desires, he wanted to cloud your gaze with lust and greed and give you everything before you needed it so you couldn’t see how unfit he was for you.</p><p>He feared that the void in his heart would never be filled and that because of his nature he would always want more.</p><p>However his tactic to taint you didn’t work, because even if you didn’t condemn sins, you never stayed too long in the darkness, but you pulled him into the light with you, making him feel desperate and painfully human, he loved and loathed it.</p><p>Things were fine.</p><p>Until they weren’t, he lost you, right in front of his eyes, he was a second too late to notice the threats. And before he knew it you were slamming your body against his chest and making him fall, he reacted only when his back touched the ground and he killed everything within a mile.</p><p>But it was too late, he sat down and saw his trembling hand drenched with blood, your body was convulsing and the blood wouldn’t stop. His vision turned into a blurred shaking picture, the air was punched from his lungs.</p><p>He never felt more useless, barely processing what was happening, his mind almost shutting down, he called your name and assured things would be okay but you were dying too fast, he used his magic and just like he feared, it didn’t work, he tried, he held you close while your warm blood spilled over him, he tried again.</p><p>But you died in his arms, without him being able to do a damn thing he stayed awfully quiet, and as if he didn’t know how death worked, he called you, he moved your body that was too warm to be lifeless.</p><p>Between the suffocation, the heavy tears and choked gasps he hugged you close. Michael was gifted with the power to perform the seven wonders beyond what was possible, he not only could use Vitalum Vitalis but he also had the power of resurgence.</p><p>“Please…come back to me.” He begged while rocking your body, but a pain in his gut told him what he knew for a long time. His magic would never reach you, you were gone for good. So his soft whimpers turned into a heartbreaking scream. </p><p>That was the first and last time Michael Langdon begged God.</p><p>But neither the devil nor god moved a finger for the world so his pleas fell on deaf ears. Learning empathy trough pain was a concept Michael was not so familiar with, when someone had control over life and death there were no real consequences.</p><p>So this, for him it was the moment he learned empathy, this is what life was like for others, loss, pain the inevitability of death. And Michael felt it deeply, so very human.</p><p>Even if your soul or spirit wasn’t there anymore, Michael held your body delicately, because you were loved and he wanted you to know. He was so distracted by his grief that he didn’t pay attention when he felt a pull.</p><p>However he heard when you coughed and his whole body tensed, he noticed the “Presence.” Of a soul, that he was so familiar with that he knew instantly it was you. You pushed him away screaming and he saw how your body spat silver bullets and healed itself.</p><p>You defeated death.  </p><p>He barely had time to think of how unnatural that was, because he couldn’t care less as long as he had you back. That didn’t mean that he didn’t wonder what kind of power you had, to come back by yourself, spitting blessed bullets. But there was not enough time to find out the truth, the end was near, you all lost and it came to the worst scenario.</p><p>That should have been one of the saddest moments in his life, being separated after having so little time together, but you made it so bittersweet, he couldn’t be angry because you gave him years of happiness he was never meant to have.</p><p>The three jumped.</p><p>He thought he would just die or disappear, instead Michael found himself in different stages of his life, at first one where he was living with Constance, he ran away looking for you and appeared elsewhere.</p><p>Then he was in front of some “Gallant.” that was terrified for his life, and immensely attracted to him, he sighed and looked at himself, his long hair and clothes and barely contained a pained snarl.</p><p>He was in the place of the lonely Michael, daddy’s prodigy son, but his eyes widened when he saw his ring, the one you gave to him and he was hopeful “Y/n” he mumbled.</p><p>He didn’t expect it, but Gallant said your name with a slight tone of confusion and disgust, jealousy too, Michael ignored the disrespect because his hopeful heart jumped, so Michael requested Gallant to bring you to him immediately.</p><p>You walked in, wearing a shabby gray uniform but to him you looked as beautiful as ever, quickly he made his way to you, but you moved back.  </p><p>Wrong.</p><p>He looked into your eyes and saw rejection and confusion, you weren’t his in this life, and if anything you seemed to dislike him, enemies.</p><p>He couldn’t bear it, so he left.</p><p>The next time he was still at Hawthorne but his hair was shorter and he was wearing his uniform, you were there again but still, it wasn’t the you he wanted, he remembered your talk with him about the “if” and even if it pained him.  </p><p>He tried to stay, you were wary of him but he behaved like a gentleman, he flirted a bit but kept it respectful and when he meet with Cordelia he acted mature and collected, worthy of the title and everyone was surprised.</p><p>“As you can see, I’m too young to take the position, even if I’m next in line you’re still at your prime, I don’t see why we should rush.” He said, everyone was shocked, Ariel was so angry that his face turned red, good, served the motherfucker right.</p><p>Cordelia didn’t seem to trust him just yet, so she asked “Why would you bring them back then?” annoying woman, oh how he wanted to rub it in her face, why he did it? Because he could and she couldn’t, then he looked at you. </p><p>You were suspicious too, couldn’t have that when he wanted to make you his again.</p><p>“You disregarded the words of my teachers, of course it angered me but that’s it, I don’t intend on taking your place.” Something changed, Cordelia requested to speak privately and he kept the act, so good apparently that she even offered to teach him herself.</p><p>Maybe to keep an eye on him, but this was a chance, living under the same roof as you, of course he agreed.  </p><p>Going to study at Robichaux's proved to be a new kind of pain he wasn’t familiar with, if the witches weren’t badmouthing him, they were trying to get inside his pants.  </p><p>He thought he could get some relief by having you around, wrong, you were attached to the hip to Mallory, so he slowly used the information he had of you to seduce you, at first you avoided him like the plague.</p><p>But that was a lost battle, he knew all about you so it was just a matter of time.</p><p>He was at the library, both studying books he never read before and avoiding the witches. Someone walked in and he glared then regretted it instantly.  </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” You said not knowing if closing the door, going in or out.</p><p>“I don’t own the place, you can come in.” He said trying to sound casual but his heart was beating faster.</p><p>“I knew that.”</p><p>“Mhm.” He put down his book beside him on the couch, hopefully letting you know that his whole attention was on you.</p><p>“Uh, you didn’t use a bookmark..”</p><p>“I don’t use bookmarks, I just remember the page.”</p><p>“I see, psychopath behavior.” You said in an accusatory tone. Even if you weren’t used to him it seemed like you couldn’t pass the opportunity to mock him, which made him smile.</p><p>“Do I look like a psychopath to you? Is that why you have been avoiding me?”</p><p>“No, it’s because you look hard to approach.” Lie.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a compliment.”</p><p>“I take it as one, I’m trying to give off that vibe to avoid any…incidents.”</p><p>“Yet here I am, interrupting your reading time, you must be failing because you seem pretty friendly to me.”</p><p>“I am friendly to you and a selected few.”</p><p>“You’re also relentlessly flirty with those selected few?” You sassed, bad move, you walked into that one.</p><p>“No, that’s just with you.”</p><p>“Why?” You said with a frown as if getting the attention of the hot new supreme was some kind of offense, really, if he didn’t know better he would honestly think you hated him. </p><p>“You see, when a man and a woman like each other very, very much.” He mocked with a smile leaning an arm on the couch.</p><p>“Ha-ha, so you just wanted to fuck me?”</p><p>“I…was going to say that they start a relationship, Jesus get your head out of the gutter.” He faked the surprise and saw how your lips trembled, trying to fight a smile but lost “I wouldn’t turn you down though.” He said eyeing you up and down.</p><p>“Get back to your book Langdon.” You got out of the library making him laugh.</p><p>After that slowly but surely you opened your heart to him as friends but as a consequence he also formed some type of friendship with Mallory, the competitive type where they got in each other’s heads and constantly fought, the other odd thing was the mentorship relation he formed with Cordelia.</p><p>He stopped acting, he genuinely liked some of the resident’s company, Cordelia was nurturing like a mother to all the girls and after some incidents, to him too. When she hugged him he froze, feeling honest care coming from her.</p><p>Zoe was trickier but both were the “Academic type.” And without meaning to, they ended up talking for hours about various topics. And dear Madison was a breath of fresh air, the bitchy blonde was the one that got him the most, she reminded him of himself, she knew how cruel people could be, and yet she had a soft spot, she was also one of the few that appreciated good clothes.</p><p>Mallory was…complex, he was holding the grudge of not only one but two past lives, but one day he found himself genuinely asking for advice about you, he only noticed after he said it, and Mallory did the unthinkable, she supported him.</p><p>He no longer hated the witches, big mistake, his life was easier when he hated them.</p><p>And you.</p><p>It took him months to get you to accept that his feelings were genuine and not some evil plot orchestrated by the warlocks to have you betray your sisters. You turned him down politely, he realized he was relieved.</p><p>He loved this version of you, but his heart longed for the version of you that knew him like no one else. You were precious to him at any stage of your life, memories or not, but every time he saw his ring, he would feel like crying.</p><p>He wanted to save the world for you, he really did, but the pain was heavy.</p><p>He asked for advice to his new friend, he was vague, not telling her the truth and Mallory said “You should do what’s right.” He knew “But if I was in your place, I couldn’t do what is expected of me, I would do what feels right in my heart.”</p><p>So he left, he tried again and a few more times and every time he found you he would love you instantly, but all he wanted was his old friend and precious lover.  </p><p>At the time Michael wasn’t aware of how the magic worked. Both were separated by a higher power and that wasn’t enough to keep you from meeting again, both without the knowledge of what the other would do, decided to keep changing the past, present and future until they got it right.</p><p>He found your shape among a crowd, hiding your face in your hands. He was tired of calling your name and hearing you say <em>“Who are you?”</em> But there was something different this time, he was hopeful.    </p><p>You looked up after hearing your name and when your expression seemed to reflect the same hopes as him his heartbeat skyrocketed, he showed his ring, you cried and showed him the necklace he gave you.</p><p>He smiled and made his way to you, no noise could be heard in his ears, not his steps, not the people around him, he could only hear his heart beating and yours. The moment he touched you his soul was at peace again, everything was how it was supposed to, and the sound came back, the world was moving again.</p><p>Time passed and he noticed some irregularities in his body, after jumping he felt a change but couldn’t quite place it, however he noticed how neither of you seemed to age, how the Immortality persisted.</p><p>He also noted how only you two seemed to be able to hurt the other, because no wound stayed in your bodies except for his bite on your shoulder, both got injuries of different degrees over the years and no matter how small or big they healed.</p><p>But the bruises you two left on each other after sex stayed longer, they healed like normal bruises would heal, as soon as he realized he made you bite him too, and the memory of your face overcome with pleasure and his blood smeared on your lips was enough to bring him to his knees.</p><p>Like he expected, the wound didn’t heal like the others, leaving a matching scar, he loved it and would often pass his fingers over it.</p><p>When he finally learnt what you two were he was pleased beyond measure, just like he always wanted, you two were immortals and literally the only ones of your kind. You were his for eternity it seemed.</p><p>Of course Gabriel soured the moment but with you by his side Michael felt invincible, and now being back at the era where both belonged.</p><p>He had power, knowledge and resources to do whatever he pleased with the world, his first apocalypse was too messy, laughable really, why would he ruin such a perfect garden when there were more ways to get rid of the pests? </p><p>It didn’t take much thinking to know that society as it was now had to be destroyed, but for now, everything was under control, of course things were less than ideal in his playground but he could wait.</p><p>Wait for his old mentor Cordelia Goode to take her place as supreme in 2014, he had no intention of getting in the way of that. However there was one thing he would change, he would save his friend, Madison, no lasting harm would come to her and she wouldn’t spend a day in hell where he found her for the first time.  </p><p>Even if she didn’t remember, both got close in every timeline, he even liked her in the time line where she went all Tony Montana on him. He would also wait for the one he owed a debt to, Mallory, she would go to Robichaux's.</p><p>Once those conditions were met, the real party would start, not a second before or after schedule.</p><p>Timelines were delicate that way, one word could change the future drastically, that’s why they didn’t approach the people important to them, at least not until it was the right time, but after things were like they were supposed to.</p><p>All their enemies would be erased, the cooperative, Anton, Ariel, the remaining witch hunters and the church were living in borrowed time.</p><p>Every piece was falling in place to start the game and he had everything he needed to change the world to his liking.</p><p>But most importantly, he had you, he looked at you, sleeping soundly at his side and he smiled, moving his fingers over your hair adoringly, you leaned into the touch.</p><p>He couldn’t ask for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise to proofread this whole thing...one day, that is not today. </p><p>Bruh this got out of hand, I’m what the kids call an “Over writer.” Lmao anyways!</p><p>Special thanks to one of my friends that was kind enough to explain how his dick feels inside of a vagina, in fact, a special thanks to all my hoe friends, couldn’t have done it without you fiends talking about sex every five minutes.</p><p>While I was writing the story I wrote some of Michael’s thoughts or scenes that I never planned to include, but I wanted to keep a record of “How he was feeling.” to have a better idea. </p><p>They were just random scenes in no real order, and I mixed that with the sex scene BUT had to change it to Michael’s perspective because the scene was originally in the reader’s POV, since it was just a scrap that didn’t made it in the previous chapters. <br/>AND not only that, I had to keep in mind that these two have been together for over a century, so the question was “how do I write an immortal couple?” considering that one of them is Michael’s “Chaos has won.” Dramatic ass. </p><p>Then I remembered on of my fave fictional couples, Morticia and Gomez Adams so I based them on that. (Meaning horny on main) <br/>Hecking mess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>